


Jump Before We Fall

by green_feelings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cliche Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Summer Love, Summer Romance, hotel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 113,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_feelings/pseuds/green_feelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Zayn's lives revolve around running a hotel by the sea, Harry is a student who wants a life far from home for just a little while, Niall doesn't know where life leads him and Liam thinks he has already found all purposes in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Shouldn't Bother

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : This is called _fiction_.  
>  Basically, this fic is an ode to my home in England. 
> 
> [The fic's title](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZZ59wv5gdE) is taken off a song by the great (awesome, talented and extremely lovely) Michael Schulte. Give it a click ;)  
> \----------------
> 
> Toddiiiieeeng! :D  
> (If anyone gets this reference, 100 points and my endless love to you!) 
> 
> I tried making it short, but the planning is already taking up a huge part in my pocketbook. Urgh. The idea just didn't leave my head, so I decided to make it a fic.  
> Thank you to the lovely [Zarah](http://someonehaszarah5.tumblr.com/), [Laura](http://larrymakesmyheartrace.tumblr.com/) and [Jase](http://bitmischievous.tumblr.com/) for being my betas. You are all helping out so much! 
> 
> Enjoy ♥

It was raining, when Louis woke up.

He groaned sleepily and reached out for his mobile on his nightstand, checking the time. He still had four minutes, before his alarm would go off, so he closed his eyes again and rolled over, promptly bumping into another body.

Once again, Zayn had not made it to his own flat and had instead occupied the larger part of Louis’ bed.

Neither of them were really used to sharing a bed, so they always ended up shoving each other, kicking and brushing their limbs together. It was alright, though, Louis thought and inhaled Zayn’s unique scent of Hugo Boss aftershave and cigarettes. If he’d make space in his bed for anyone to sleep beside him and kick Louis in his sleep, it would be Zayn.

Now, his alarm went off and Zayn stirred in his sleep, throwing an arm over his face. Louis turned it off and leaned in to place a kiss to Zayn’s temple – receiving an affectionate grunt as an answer – and rolled out of bed.

It would be a long day and it started way too early for Louis’ taste. However, he had gotten used to it. By now, he even woke up at around five in the morning when he had the day off.

There were rarely days off, though.

Rain was tapping against the window glass and Louis quietly tiptoed out of his bedroom, throwing one last glance at Zayn who had drifted back to sleep again, sprawled out on the mattress, his face buried in a pillow, his dark hair messy.

Louis closed the bedroom door and made his way to the kitchen to set the kettle for some tea, before he took a shower. He took his time in the bathroom, shaving and styling his hair (he had long ago admitted that he put way too much effort into that for a guy), before he made tea.

He wouldn’t bother with actual breakfast. He’d have that later.

Instead, he picked some clothes from his wardrobe; a plain blue shirt and dark jeans, rolled up at his ankles. He threw glances over his shoulder every now and then, careful not to wake Zayn. When he was dressed, he sneaked out of his bedroom again and left the flat with a mug of tea in his hand.

It was almost half six by now and Louis really just had to cross the yard and the small car park, before he slipped into the back entrance of the hotel. It was still raining, the morning sky way too dark for June, but Louis also knew that if it rained in the morning, there were good chances for sunshine in the afternoon.

He passed three containers for rubbish, two for glass and greeted Mark, one of the chefs who sat in a chair beneath the back stairs that led up to the kitchen. He was smoking and just absently raised a hand to greet Louis.

Upstairs and inside, Louis shook his head to get rid of the raindrops in his hair and took another sip from his tea. The kitchen wasn’t busy yet. No one, aside from Mark who had his morning cigarette downstairs, was in yet, the lights switched off. Louis grabbed an apple from one of the big shelves and strolled into the front area of the large kitchen. It smelled of last night’s dinner and the cleaning liquids the staff had used to clean after their shift yesterday night.

He left the kitchen through the door next to the massive sink where cleaned pots were piled to dry overnight. It led to the entrance hall and straight to reception. Biting into his apple, to hold it between his teeth, Louis fumbled his keys out of his jeans pocket with his free hand and opened up the door, slipping in. He switched on the lights and set down his mug and the apple, before he dropped into the chair in front of the small desk.

There was a back office right behind reception, but Louis preferred working on the one in the corner, just out of view from any guest who would stand at the counter, but still close enough to catch everything and intervene, should he be needed.

He got out the plan he had worked out for the upcoming week and checked the schedule for the day, marked a few things and scribbled a few notes with things he definitely had to take care of today. They were a week into June already, which meant he had to get Christmas invitations and brochures designed, so they could get them printed in August and sent out in September.

The door opened and Louis looked up from the shift plan he had made for this week's breakfast, counting how many people were working today. Eleanor slipped into reception and closed the door behind herself.

"Hey, morning, Louis," she greeted him with a smile that was entirely too bright for an early, rainy morning like this. As the hotel's housekeeper, she wore the chambermaid's uniform: a dark blue, formless dress. Black socks covered her shins and she sported bright, pink chucks on her feet. Her dark hair was loosely braided and she wore a bit of make-up, which was probably the reason for her looking so bright.

"Morning, love," Louis answered and put down his pen. "Ready for today's big departure?"

She got a number of keys from the board above the computer monitor at reception and shrugged. "It's just one coach, so we shouldn't be too busy upstairs," she said. "Leigh's going to complain, though. Most departures are on her service."

Louis got out the list of rooms departing today. "Yeah, most are on third floor. But, they'll be gone early. The coach's having early breakfast."

"I told the girls," Eleanor commented and jingled the keys in her hand. "We're starting fifteen minutes earlier today."

Nodding, Louis put down the list. Eleanor knew how to do her job -- she'd been doing it for two years now and Louis knew how efficiently she worked and that he could entrust her with any kind of work upstairs; she would get it done without a flaw. Eleanor was always well organised and perfectly structured in her working.

"Tomorrow will be quiet; you can let the girls off a bit earlier then," he told her with a smile.

Eleanor nodded. "Cool. I have to run and prepare the linen," she added and opened the door, giving him a quick wave. "See you for breakfast."

Louis just lifted his hand from the desk, before he took his mug and sipped from his tea. Outside reception, the noise of a hoover started and broke through the silence of the morning. That was Louis' sign that the chambermaids had started their morning jobs, cleaning the hotel's public areas, and thus, Lou would probably be in in about fifteen minutes to open reception.

Emptying his mug, Louis reached out for the telephone to make his first call of the day. He'd have plenty more throughout the day, but usually, none before ten. Most businesses didn't open any earlier; the bakery, however, should have been busy for a few hours already.

When Lou came in, Louis had just ended the call and she didn't look as bright as Eleanor did. Her metallic blond hair was bundled up in a messy bun and her eyes were swollen and small.

"Morning," Louis greeted her. "Alright?"

She gave him a tiny smile. "Morning. Lux kept us up half the night. She has a fever and kept crying all night."

Louis pulled a face. "Sorry to hear. Poor, little angel."

"I really hope that was directed at me," Lou answered and lifted the blinds from the counter.

Laughing, Louis got up to check the dining room. "Of course," he said and bent down to press a short kiss to Lou's cheek, before he opened the door and left reception.

To his right, the door to the steps outside was open, letting in a chilly morning breeze that would warm up throughout the day. Across, steps led downstairs to a snooker room and the staff area, and Louis saw Jade hoovering the carpet covering the steps.

He passed the steps upstairs to the first floor and opened a door to his left, stepping into the dining room. It was spacious, giving each table a bit of privacy and in about thirty minutes, it would be busy with guests taking their seats and waiters serving breakfast.

Right now, with no lights on, the room was only illuminated by the weak morning light outside the windows that displayed a view of a rough sea this morning, splashing onto the Esplanade, adding to the heavy rain pouring down, spurting it on.

A faint smell of bacon filled the air already and Louis followed it to the kitchen.

The lights were all on by now, heat coming from the grill behind the serving counter, a rattling sound from the coffee machine heating water. A few waiters were upstairs already, preparing for breakfast.

Niall stood, dressed in black trousers, a white shirt and a bowtie in front of a shelf and filled different cereals into bowls. His eyes weren't yet quite open, his hair still messy.

"You'll fix your hair before your shift starts, won't you?" Louis greeted him with a pat on his shoulder.

Niall turned to him and filled chocolate muesli into his own bowl. "Yeah. Just grabbing breakfast first. Can't do anything on an empty stomach."

Louis grinned, poking a finger to Niall's side, which he effectively ignored, as he poured milk over his cereals. "Just letting you know that 205 and 313 leave today. They'll be a four for dinner."

Niall nodded and dragged his feet back towards the stairs next to the fridge that led downstairs to the staff area. "Tell me again, when I'm actually awake."

Rolling his eyes, Louis went into the wash up area and grabbed another mug, filled it with hot water and took it back to reception, where he had several tea bags in one of his drawers. They served Tetley's and Twining's to the hotel guests, as they were most common, but to Louis, nothing compared to a good cup of Yorkshire tea. It reminded him of home.

Slowly, the hotel woke up, as the clock struck eight. Some guests came to reception, asking Lou for brochures of local attractions, complaining about the rooms or to simply ask where to grab a newspaper. It was the usual morning procedure.

"There's a stack of today's Daily Mail in the front lounge, Madam. I can take you," Louis heard Zayn's voice from outside reception. He smiled to himself, as the elderly lady answered, "Oh, dear, that would be very lovely."

While showing her to the front lounge, Zayn would ask for her room number now, and then assure her that tomorrow morning she would find the newspaper in front of her door before seven-thirty. It's how they worked; it was what Louis would do, too.

A few minutes later, Zayn came back and greeted Lou, let her involve him in a short conversation, before he rolled a chair from the reception desk over to Louis to sit next to him. His hair was styled in a quiff, a dark stubble covered his chin and cheeks and he wore a black cardigan over his white t-shirt that read some Indie Hipster band's name Louis had never heard of. Zayn wasn't precisely the image of _hotel manager_ , but Louis wasn't either, so that was just fine.

"Finally awake, Sleepyhead?" Louis asked.

"Barely," Zayn answered and reached for Louis' mug to take a sip. "Kitchen seems busy this morning."

Louis shrugged slightly. "It's raining. They'll come in late for breakfast and will take their time in their rooms. We'll be busy until lunch, I guess."

"Just upstairs," Zayn added. "Breakfast will be fine. The coach's leaving, so those rooms will be out by ten."

"Privates won't be out that soon, though. The girls won't be able to get into the rooms until eleven, I guess."

"El will keep them busy, I'm sure."

Louis checked Eleanor's list for today. "I guess they'll get away with taking care of the departures first."

"All rooms occupied tonight?" Zayn asked.

"Last booking came in yesterday -- a single bloke and I put him in 101." Louis frowned. "Sounded rather young."

Zayn stretched and nodded. "I'll go help out with teas and coffees. Coach people will be in all at once and I don't think one person will do."

Wrinkling his nose, Louis looked at the plan for who did teas and coffees this morning. With Michael there all by himself and people coming in all at once, it wouldn’t go smooth. He could need a helping hand preparing tea and coffee trays for the waiters to take from the kitchen into the dining room.

"Okay. See you later, then." Louis lifted his hand in a short wave, before he went back to work.

+++

"This is Triangle, love," the driver lady said and turned in her seat. "This is where you get off."

Harry looked out of the window and spotted old buildings, a church in front of them and the sea on the other side, down the street, behind tiny houses and cottages.

"Cheers," he said and hopped out of the coach, dragging his suitcase after himself. The doors slid closed and the coach took a u-turn, leaving in the direction they had come from. It posed as a perfect metaphor in Harry's mind, as this place really felt like the end of the world to him.

His suitcase behind him, laptop case and rucksack slung over his shoulder, he stood at the bus stop for a while and looked around. The sun was setting at the horizon, painting the sky in shades of orange and purple. Harry looked at the palm tree across the street, brownish and green, large leaves -- something he hadn't ever seen up north. Small puddles pooled across the street and pavements, so it probably had been raining earlier.

There was a pub right across the bus stop and that huge church a bit down the street. Harry decided to take off that way. It led past small shops -- candies, dresses, a butcher, toys, the usual charity shop -- to a market place. Not exactly crowded, it held people on benches, talking and eating take out dinner from boxes, others walking along the showcases of the shops.

Beside the one Harry had come from, there were four streets leading away from the market place, so he got out the piece of paper he had shoved into his pocket and checked the address again. Going by that, he should probably walk in the direction of the beach. It couldn't be too far.

He walked past a restaurant with a spacious patio and an ice cream shop, before he hit a main road. A car drove by and Harry figured the broad pavement across was the Esplanade. He looked left and right, trying to figure out which way to go and decided to go left.

The sea gently moved against the rocks and Harry saw the street ending not too far off, where a hill with high, red cliffs towered. It looked impressive and he made a mental note to climb it as soon as possible.

It didn't look like he'd get anything else to do in his free time around here, anyway.

He came to a small intersection and threw a look up the street crossing, before he made out the sign on the building just across from him.

 _The Royal Yorkshire_.

A smile spread over his face. That had been easier than expected.

It looked cute, the hotel. It wasn't big or fancy -- just a simple old Regency building in white and blue, pink flowers in huge pots in front of the entrance. Harry liked it immediately. He had looked it up on the internet first; of course, because he wouldn't just pick any hotel to work at live at for the next three months. It did look just exactly as presented on the website.

Speeding up his steps , he crossed the street and made his way to the entrance. A warm breeze messed up his hair and the air smelled of sea and salt, seagulls cried at the other side of the road, drowned out by the waves sweeping against the brick walls. 

The end of the world, and probably, Harry had been looking for a place just like this.

+++

Dinner had just started and after helping with the seating of new guests, Louis had retreated outside. He stood across from the main entrance at the railing, watching the sea. It was a little windy, but not too cold and just as he had hoped this morning, the weather had cleared up to a lovely June day. The air was humid from the morning rain, a bit chilly, but the sun had warmed it up throughout the afternoon.

Despite the big departure and the bad weather in the morning, the day had gone rather smoothly. Zayn had been busy with planning refurbishments of two rooms today. Louis was rather rubbish at all things interior design and decoration, so that was usually up to Zayn. They often asked Lou to go up with him and give her opinion, as she had a eye for that.

Eventually, Zayn would lay out his plans for Louis and Louis would be the one ordering new furniture and carpets, as well as fabrics and material, trying to stick to their budget.

He turned and looked over the facade of the hotel, the bright white paint with blue accents, flowers lining the balconies and windows. He made the mental note to ask Liam to repair the railing of 117; a guest had broken one of the support bars today.

His attention was caught by movement and Louis slightly tilted his head, as a young man entered his vision. He took determined steps towards the entrance and Louis smiled slightly to himself. The sea breeze had messed up the bloke's hair, messy curls stuck to his forehead. They covered his eyes and he tried to push them back with his free hand, but failed each time. His other hand dragged a large suitcase and he tripped on the stairs, dropped it and cursed.

Apparently, 101 had finally arrived and to Louis' surprise, he was really fit and a lot younger than their usual customers.

And why wasn't there any of the porters to help? Louis frowned and jogged over the street. He would have to have a serious word with both his porters.

"Hi," he greeted the guy and picked up the suitcase for him. "Should I help out with that?"

The boy turned and promptly dropped his rucksack, too. "Oops," he said and quickly shoved it back up his shoulder. "Oh, well, thanks, I guess."

Louis smiled and found that, up close, the bloke looked even younger. He had a tall, lanky body, but his features looked young; wide, green eyes, full, pink lips, pale skin and the look in his eyes was innocent, like a child's.

"Come on in, then," Louis said and led the way through the front door into the entrance hall. He passed the front lounge, where a few guests were sitting and enjoying a cup of tea or coffee after dinner, and went straight to reception to get the key to 101.

"Um," the boy said, as he stopped in front of reception. "Are you Zayn Malik?"

Louis blinked and dropped his hand from where he had reached out for the key. "No. I'm Louis Tomlinson."

"The manager," the boy noted and it wasn't a question. Still, Louis nodded. "Well, I've been talking to Zayn Malik. Is he in? I'm Harry Styles."

And in that moment, it clicked. Louis reached over to take another key instead. "Right. You're the new kid. I forgot you'd arrive today. Thought you were a guest," he added and grinned at the boy.

Zayn had told him yesterday, but with all that had been going on today, Louis had completely forgotten about it. Philip was leaving in a few days and thus, they had needed a new waiter. Zayn had taken care of that completely.

"Zayn's not in anymore," Louis went on. "So, I will show you around." He reached out a hand, as he came out of reception and stood in front of Harry. "You can call me Louis."

Harry smiled and took it, shaking it lightly. His grip was firm and steady; Louis liked it. "Harry. Nice to meet you. And thanks for letting me work here, I guess."

Nodding, Louis bit back any sarcastic comment on how it wasn't clear yet whether they would keep Harry. He had to test the waters first and certainly didn't want to scare the boy off, in case he wouldn't get Louis' sense of humour.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room." Louis picked up the suitcase again and went ahead downstairs. He passed the snooker room, commenting on it for Harry and waiting a moment, so Harry could have a short glance. Then, he opened a door that led into a corridor with four doors and no windows.

"This is the staff area. You'll find out soon enough who occupies which room. This," he pointed to a wooden door to his right, "is the linen room. Basically the meeting point for the chambermaids in the mornings." He went further and pointed into a corridor behind the linen room. "There's the laundry room and there," Louis took a step further and behind a wall, a staircase led up to another wooden door, "you'll get to the kitchen."

Harry nodded and stared up the stairs at the closed door. Loud noises came from behind it and Louis knew it was due to the kitchen staff being in the middle of their dinner shift.

"Come on," he said and went ahead again, into the next corridor. "This right here is the staff room." He pointed into a spacious room with large windows that showed the backyard of the hotel, the back entrance he had used this morning, as well as all the different containers. There were two sofas, as well as an armchair and a huge television. In the back of the room, a large table was placed with six chairs around it. "That's where we have breakfast and dinner, or just hang out between shifts."

He opened another door and led through another corridor with several doors and could only imagine that Harry probably was pretty confused already. If he hadn't known these corridors for all his life and someone had shown him around like this, Louis would probably never have found the way back by himself. Perhaps Harry felt the same way right now.

"And this," he said, as he opened yet another door to another corridor, "is your room." He stopped in front of a door that read “Staff 17” and locked it up with the key in his hand. "It's nothing much, but, yeah."

Opening the door, he let both of them in. The room wasn't tiny, but it wasn't spacious, either. There was a window, letting in the sea breeze. In the far left corner, a bed was placed, a wardrobe across and a sink was installed next to the window. A small cupboard stood next to the bed. The walls were a plain crème colour, the curtains and bed covers green.

"The bathroom is just down the corridor. You're sharing one with Niall. Make sure you get it right; the girls are rather snobbish about it and don't like any of the boys ending up in their showers."

Harry laughed and nodded, as he put down his laptop case and rucksack. "Thanks."

"Care to see a bit of the rest?" Louis gestured at the ceiling. "Dinner's almost through, so we can go up to the kitchen; I'll show you the dining room and you can meet the staff."

"Yeah, I'd love to," Harry answered and Louis handed him the key.

Outside, Harry locked the door and frowned, as he looked up and down the corridor. "I have no idea where I came from."

Laughing, Louis pointed to his left. "That way, kid."

The frown didn't falter as Harry followed Louis again.

"So, how was your trip?" Louis asked politely. "Zayn said you'd be here around noon."

"Yeah, that was the plan. I took the National Express and the coach broke down somewhere before Heathrow," Harry explained. His voice was deep and he talked slowly, dragged out every word. "Had to wait until it was fixed and that took about three hours."

"You should have taken a train instead." Louis turned his head as he opened another door. "You're from up north, aren't you? What place?"

"Cheshire," Harry answered. "I'm living in Manchester, though. I go to University there. And the National Express is a lot cheaper than a train, so. Yeah."

"True," Louis admitted and they were back at the stairs to the kitchen, so Louis went ahead. "Okay, dinner's almost done, so it won't be too busy anymore. Still, try to stay out of the way."

Nodding, Harry followed him upstairs, mumbling a shy "okay" and Louis opened the door.

Loud noises swept over them, as they entered the kitchen. The service counter was busy, several waiters standing and waiting for dishes to be handed out for them to take back into the dining room and serve to the guests. The working desks in the main area were all occupied by big buckets filled with water and waiters and waitresses dressed up in black and white polishing cutlery.

"Come on, I'll show you the dining room," Louis said and pushed through the rushing waiters, who all threw curious glances at Harry. Louis knew they would lunge onto Harry right after their shift and Louis already felt a little sorry for him.

He opened the swinging door that led into a small corridor and into the dining room, gesturing for Harry to follow him.

"This is our dining room. It's parted into two sides," he said and pointed at the back area. "Dinner is usually from half six to nine. The staff finishes at about half nine. So, we're almost through for tonight," he added, as he checked his watch and saw it was a quarter to nine. "The guests usually go into one of the lounges or to the bar." He walked through the dining room and by crossing a small corridor that led to the rooms upstairs, they entered the bar. Quiet salon music played and filled the room with the high walls, wide windows and the enormous fireplace. A few guests were having drinks already and George sat on a stool behind the counter, looking pointedly bored.

"George," Louis said and the boy's attention focused on him. "This is Harry. He's starting tomorrow."

"Oh, hi," George greeted him and smiled one of his sweet smiles. Louis was sure he had been playing on his mobile phone before. That boy was always busy playing on his phone, when he didn't have his laptop around to play on. "Alright?"

Harry smiled and Louis caught a glimpse of a dimple in his left cheek. Someone posed as a serious competitor for George in sweet smiles, Louis thought. "Hi, nice to meet you."

"You'll be doing the bar, too," Louis informed him, "but we'll talk about that tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay," Harry said, voice quiet.

"Okay, I guess we'll leave it off here. You must be tired," Louis said and gave George a quick wave, as he walked back out of the bar with its round tables and comfortable arm chairs. "We'll get you some dinner and everything else can wait until tomorrow, yeah?"

Again, Harry only nodded and Louis attributed it to him being shy and overwhelmed by everything he had done and seen today. Back in the kitchen, he saw that everyone was already busy cleaning and tidying up, mostly.

"Ah, Niall," Louis said and put a hand to Harry's back to push him gently into the direction of the blond one, who cleaned his cutlery on the side, right behind the wash up area. "This is Harry."

Harry nodded politely and Niall beamed, dropping his cloth and the forks he had just cleaned into his bucket. "Hey! Hi! Nice to meet you. I'm Niall."

"Niall's going to train you. He's doing waiting and bartending, so he'll show you everything." Louis smiled and patted Harry's shoulder. "Tomorrow after your breakfast shift, come see me or Zayn in the office, okay? You'll have to sign a few things."

Harry nodded, looking a bit taken aback, confused and Louis figured that it was all probably a bit too much. Poor, pretty boy had had a long day, had travelled the whole country from up north all the way down to the very south and was now expected to take in so much more.

Well, Louis thought and withdrew his hand from Harry's shoulder; things would look completely different tomorrow.

"Take care of his dinner, yeah?" Louis asked Niall and got a nod as an answer. "And then, have an early night, kid. You must be knackered."

Harry smiled. "Thank you."

"Sure," Louis answered with a kind smile. "I'll see you around tomorrow."

He looked back over his shoulder and saw Niall gesturing wildly and Harry looking tired, but amused, before he left the kitchen and decided to go home and call it an early night himself.

+++

Harry was up way too early.

He still had a good hour left before his morning shift would start, but the excitement had woken him early and he hadn't even tried going back to sleep. Instead, he had gone through everything that had happened yesterday in his head, remembering the last night.

He had waited in the staff room for Niall to finish his shift. The boy was nice and had told him he was from Ireland and had been in the hotel for about seven months now. He had brought Harry a plate of roast beef and vegetables, as well as a lemon pudding for dessert.

They hadn't been alone and Harry couldn't remember all the names of the people who had surrounded him during dinner at the table in the staff room. Everyone had been pretty nice, though. They had asked questions about where he came from and how long he would stay, what he studied and they had also told him everything about the hotel.

His attempt to find the kitchen went well, as he quietly went down the corridors, noiseless so as not to wake anyone. Niall lived next to him and across, Jade and Perrie had their rooms, if he remembered correctly.

Wearing pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt, Harry went upstairs in his slippers and found the kitchen dark and empty. It looked different when every surface was unoccupied and clean, no one being busy filling soup bowls or carrying trays with plates and glasses around.

He filled some milk into his favourite mug -- one with a dancing cartoon cats’ print that he had brought from his flat in Manchester -- before he added hot water and then, dropped a tea bag in. A noise from the other side of the kitchen made him jump and he turned.

"Morning," Louis said and raised his own mug as a greeting. "You're up early."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Couldn't sleep anymore."

"Excited for today?"

Nodding, Harry got a spoon from the wash up and added some sugar to his tea. "Yeah, pretty much."

"I hope everyone gave you a warm welcome yesterday." Louis leaned against one of the working desks, angling his hip, crossing his feet and sipping his tea. He looked good. A little tired, but he was dressed nicely in jeans and a striped short-sleeved shirt. His fringe was combed over his forehead, styled with wax, a little spiky. He wore dark-rimmed glasses and Harry didn’t think he had ever met a person who looked better with glasses than without.

"Yeah, everyone's really nice," Harry confirmed and ran a hand through his hair, as he noticed he took a little too long to reply. Louis looked as if he’d been up for hours, and Harry felt a little out of place in his pyjama bottoms and the old washed-out t-shirt. After all, he had just come up to get a cup of tea.

"Don't get used to it," Louis warned him and a smirk spread over his features. His eyes shone unnaturally blue in the dark light of the kitchen. Maybe that had something to do with the glasses, too, Harry thought. "This is actually worse than any High School cliché. You'll find out soon."

"I've watched Mean Girls a million times, so I know all the tricks." Harry matched his grin to Louis' and for a moment, a comfortable silence settled between them.

"I need to get started, but I guess we'll talk later," Louis said then and gestured towards the door that led to reception.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Harry answered and he turned to go back downstairs, as Louis only nodded and took off, too.

He stopped at the top of the stairs, though and glanced back at Louis disappearing through the side door of the kitchen.

His memory hadn't betrayed him; Louis Tomlinson's bum really looked as great as he had thought. He had a very nice back view and well, Harry was just looking -- if he had an appreciation for his boss' bum, no one had to ever find out about it.

+++

"He's a proper mess," Zayn commented, as he came into the office.

Louis lifted a brow and looked up from his computer screen. "Are you talking about Liam?"

Zayn blushed slightly and crossed his arms. "No, I am not. I'm talking about Harry."

"Oh." Louis tried to not let the concern shine through in his voice. He had wanted Harry to do well -- he was such a nice kid, but not everyone was suited for this kind of job. "He's not doing well?"

Zayn laughed and sat down next to Louis, putting lists down on the desk. "I wouldn't say that. Eleanor had an eye on him and she said he is very good with the guests. Little charmer, apparently. And Niall said he remembers everything rather quickly and picks up on things."

Frowning, Louis put down his pen. "But?"

"He's clumsy," Zayn explained. "When I came in, he had just spilled some milk from the dispenser all over his tray."

Louis snorted out a laugh. "I bet he's just nervous. It's his first day."

"I guess," Zayn agreed. "He'll be fine with a bit of routine."

"We're not gonna miss the show now, are we?"

Zayn grinned. "Definitely not. I put our names down for breakfast earlier. I think we should join them in the staff room today."

Louis smirked. "You just want a chance to see Liam."

"Shut up," Zayn bit back. "I already met him today."

“What? Asked for his screwdriver?”

“Louis!” Zayn gasped and blushed even harder.

"Can't ever get enough, huh?" Louis dodged from Zayn's hand and giggled, as he got up and fled out of the office. Zayn was on his heels, but Louis reached the kitchen first and took one of the remaining plates of eggs, bacon and red beans from the board. He put it down on the counter to reach for salt and pepper, when Zayn got to his toes to take his own plate from the board, close behind Louis.

“You think you can get away with that?”, he asked and put his plate next to Louis’, giving him a keen look.

Louis tried to push him away, poking his elbow into Zayn’s ribs. Zayn cornered him, though, and pressed Louis up against the wall, hands on his hips and face close, so Louis could feel his breath against his lips.

"You little shit," he growled and his fingers slid up, attacking Louis' sides and tickling. Louis burst into laughter and squirmed in Zayn's grip, slumped into him, face buried against his neck.

"One word downstairs and I'll make you pay," Zayn warned him.

Louis was still giggling and his voice was amused, as he lifted his head and pressed a short kiss to Zayn's cheek. "Keep the change," he added and fetched from Zayn's grip to get back to his plate.

He froze, when he noticed Harry standing at the door to the dining room, an empty cutlery bucket in his grip, all dressed up nicely in a white shirt and black trousers, the bowtie loose around his neck. His curls were messed up and stuck to his temples and he looked stressed.

Oh, well, Louis thought and glanced at Zayn who had noticed Harry, too. He had not been supposed to witness any of this.

"Um, sorry," Harry choked out. "I didn't -- I mean, I was laying up my tables and -- everyone else is gone already and I took a bit longer -- because I'm a bit slow and..." The words died and he frowned, as if he wasn't sure himself what exactly he was saying.

"That's okay," Louis said, "it's completely normal to take a bit longer than the others on your first day."

"The head waiter-- um,"

"Paul," Zayn helped out.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, right. Paul said everything's done and I can go."

Louis really had to pull himself together not to bark out a laugh. "Well, then. If he said so." He earned a small poke to his ribs from Zayn for that. Louis gestured at his plate."We were just heading for breakfast, too."

"So," Zayn said into the awkward silence, as Harry didn't move. "How was your first shift?"

Harry snapped out of his bold staring and pulled his shoulders up in a shrug. "Okay?" He bit his bottom lip and Louis couldn't help but notice how it turned from pink to red. "It's a lot to remember. But it's fun."

Zayn put toast to his plate first and then to Louis'. He held it up with a questioning look to Harry and received a nod as an answer. "You worked as a waiter before, didn't you?"

"Yes, but in a bakery. It's not quite the same; serving tea and coffee and the occasional slice of cake, compared to this."

Louis took his plate and watched Harry grabbing his own, adding salt over his eggs. "You'll get used to it."

Harry threw him a shy glance and just nodded.

Exchanging a look with Zayn, Louis bit back a grin and just shrugged behind Harry's back. He would soon enough figure that he hadn't witnessed anything uncommon and that everyone in the hotel knew about his and Zayn's special relationship. That their fooling around wasn’t actually fooling around, and was completely harmless. They were comfortable with each other; as comfortable as friends could get.

There was no need to worry at this stage. It was just a little awkward, as Harry obviously assumed things that just weren’t there.

Louis let Zayn go first and waited, until Harry followed them downstairs into the staff room. It was crowded, as the chambermaids were on their breakfast break, too. They'd go back upstairs in about twenty minutes, though.

"Morning," Louis greeted, as he entered the room after Zayn and sat down on the sofa in front of the telly next to Liam.

Zayn retreated to the back, sitting at the table with Harry, George and Niall. Louis turned around and mouthed "coward" over the backrest and Zayn flipped a finger at him. Niall and George chuckled.

Perrie, Jesy and Eleanor sat on the other sofa, next to theirs and Louis bumped his knee against Eleanor's. She sipped her coffee and threw him a glance.

"Busy today?"

She shrugged. "Not really. I helped out with teas and coffees this morning. The girls were okay without me upstairs."

"How many rooms left?" Louis asked Jesy and Perrie.

"Four occupied," Perrie answered.

"Two and one departure," Jesy said.

"What does that mean?" Harry's voice came from the back.

Perrie leaned over the plate in her lap, where she had two Nutella toasts left. She had four every morning, ever since she had started here last year and Louis honestly wondered, when she would finally get sick of it. "That means I have four rooms to make up, but they are all occupied, so there's not that much work with that,” she answered Harry. “Jesy still has a departure. Departures take a bit longer, as we have to change linen and towels and hoover.Set up everything for new guests to arrive."

"Oh, okay," Harry said. "And what time do you finish upstairs?"

Eleanor looked at her watch. "We have a break until eleven and on a quiet day we’re usually done by twelve, or twelve thirty."

"How did he do, Niall?" Jesy asked, without taking her eyes off the TV screen. Apparently, she hadn’t really followed the conversation. Liam always watched _Homes Under the Hammer_ on his break and everyone else just complied, being rather interested in the programme. On some days, Louis had already had long discussion, arguments even, with Liam over some of the things that were said on that show.

"He's fine," Niall said around a mouthful of bacon and eggs.

George giggled next to him. "A bit clumsy, though."

Louis turned again and observed Harry's reaction. He blushed and ducked his head. "A bit clumsy?" Louis asked, as if he hadn’t heard of it before.

"Harry here, kinda trips over his own feet," Niall explained and grinned. "But, really, he's fine."

Harry pouted, picking his eggs with his fork, and Louis had to admit that he looked even more adorable like that than Louis had anticipated.

Finally, Liam stirred next to Louis. He had been completely engrossed in the programme and his breakfast, but now, he turned his upper body and mirrored Louis' position, looking over the backrest of the sofa.

"You've got a new waiter," he noticed.

Louis burst out laughing, just as everyone else in the room. "And good morning to you, too, Liam."

Liam kicked his shin and grinned, before he turned back to Harry. "Hi, I'm Liam."

"Hi," Harry said in such a polite voice that Louis couldn't help the smile spreading over his face. Something about Harry was just so very endearing. "I'm Harry."

"Liam's the maintainer," Niall explained for him. "He's basically here so we can annoy him."

"Reminds me," Jesy said. "The toilet seat in 220 is broken."

Liam rolled his eyes. "Great. Didn't I just fix that one last week?"

"That was 223," Jesy answered.

"Whatever," Liam decided and turned back to the table in the back. "What brought you here, Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "I wanted a summer job far from home. So I looked up places in South England."

"No place farther from anywhere than here," Louis commented.

"Yeah. This place is really..."

"Boring?" Perrie provided.

"Vacated?" Eleanor added.

"The end of the world," Louis supplied.

Harry blinked at him, expression unreadable, before he said, "It's lovely, though. I like it."

“You haven’t seen all of it yet,” Niall argued. “Won’t take long, though. I’ll show you around.”

Harry slowly beamed at him, dimples on full display and Louis had to bite the inside of his cheek to focus. How was Harry so pretty that it effected Louis so badly? He couldn’t recall anything like that happening to him ever before.

"So, you'll only stay the summer?" Liam brought them back on track.

"Yes, my term starts in September, so I'll have to be back in Manchester by then."

George turned to Zayn. "Haven't you guys studied in Manchester, too?"

"Yeah," Zayn answered. "It's where we met."

"Where are you from?" Harry wanted to know.

"Bradford, and Louis is from Doncaster."

Harry frowned slightly. "And why did you decide to move here?"

"It's my grandfather's hotel," Louis piped in. "I took over the business two years ago."

Looking impressed, Harry blinked at him. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-six," Louis answered. "I studied at Manchester business school and spent every summer here, helping out, before I took over."

"We were flatmates at university," Zayn added.

"Boring," Niall commented, as Perrie, Jesy and Eleanor got up to get back to work. Eleanor took Liam's empty plate, too. "Heard that story a million times before."

"But Harry here hasn't," Zayn argued.

"Yeah, well, invite him to a candlelight dinner and tell him your life's story, when I'm not around." Niall got up, too and followed the girls outside.

Rolling his eyes, Zayn leaned back in his chair. "Anyway. What do you study, Harry?"

"I'm in business school, too. With focus on tourism." Harry emptied his plate and carefully pushed it away. He loosened his bowtie and opened the first two buttons of his shirt. Louis tore his look from the exposed skin, noticed Zayn had caught him staring for a moment too long.

"So, do you plan on getting into hotel business, too?" Liam asked.

Harry nodded. "That's the plan, yes."

"How much longer do you have?" George wanted to know.

"Two years," Harry answered. "I spent a year in Germany, before I started at university, so I'm a bit behind."

“In Germany? What did you do there?” Zayn tilted his head curiously.

“Went to an International School and learned some German. I jobbed some and visited my family. I’ve got some relatives over there, so I thought it was a nice opportunity to gather some experience abroad.”

Interesting, Louis thought. Harry apparently was of the ambitious type. Something else to add on the list of good first impressions. So far, the only points noted on the negative side of Louis’ mental list were “clumsy” and “unfortunately your employee”. And he wasn’t yet sure, if that “clumsy” would stay on the negative side.

George yawned and looked at his watch. "Should I set up your internet for you now? We still have an hour, before our lunch shift."

Harry looked a little surprised at the sudden shift in topic, but didn’t comment on it. "Yeah, if you don't mind?"

"George doesn't mind anything that has to do with computers," Zayn commented and ruffled George's hair.

Harry and George gathered their plates and then left the room. Louis kept his eyes on Harry as he went out the door and pursed his lips, turning back to Zayn, who had his eyes fixed on Liam's back.

Oh, dear life, why was Liam so numb, deaf and blind to everything going on around him? Louis really had no idea.

"Okay, I'll have a short break until lunch, too," he decided and got up. He took his and Zayn's plate. "Maybe you could go upstairs with Liam and check on the bathroom fans? We need a list by the end of the week of how many we'll have to replace."

Zayn shot him an angry look, but Louis just winked, as he strolled out of the room. "See you later, Liam."

"See you, Lou," Liam answered absently, back to being engrossed in the programme on telly.

Smirking to himself, Louis went back upstairs to put the plates to the wash up.

Zayn hadn't told him that Harry would only stay for the summer. That did change a few things, actually. If Harry had planned on staying permanently, Louis would have never considered making a move. But in this case, making a move on Harry wouldn't be as dubious.

Harry would be gone before anyone could find out. And if it didn't work out, if Harry didn't respond to the offer, Louis wouldn't have to deal with the shame of having been rejected, the awkwardness between them, for years.

Only three months and that pretty boy would be gone again. That meant Louis could perhaps turn that into three months filled by an uncomplicated summer fling with a really fit boy.

If he played his cards wisely, Louis probably had a really great summer ahead.


	2. I Try, I Try, I Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are again. I don't think anyone actually waited for this, but I'm still sorry it took longer than expected. 
> 
> I hope you'll like it! :)

"The bar is usually rather quiet during lunch," Niall explained, as he went upstairs with Harry. "So we get a few more things to do."

So far, Harry had not yet done a lunch shift at the bar. The past two nights, he had done the bar after dinner. Niall had told him that, if he worked lunch, he would have a normal dinner shift, serving his own station in the dining room. If he didn’t have a lunch shift, however, he would do the bar in the evening, which usually started a little earlier than dinner and ended at eleven.

While Niall kept explaining, Harry followed to a small cupboard that was hidden behind a door under one of the many staircases. He had not yet seen any of the rooms upstairs. As a waiter, he obviously didn't get to go upstairs, but Harry was genuinely curious about the rooms.

"Basically," Niall said and gestured into the small space, "we have to stack up tablecloths and napkins. Also, count and pack up the dirty ones in the kitchen. You know, those three containers I showed you yesterday night?"

"Yeah," Harry answered. "One for napkins, one for tablecloths and one for service cloths."

Niall beamed. "Honestly, it was so much more of a pain to train Josh back then. You're good."

Harry lifted a brow and pulled an amused face. "It's not that hard to remember, actually."

"The system works rather logically, yeah," Niall agreed. He took two service cloths and handed one to Harry. Then he closed the door again and led Harry back through the corridor to the bar. "We open at twelve for lunch, but usually, no one comes in. Sometimes a guest comes in for a drink or when the weather's bad, they have tea."

"So basically," Harry summed up, "it's not much to do."

Niall nodded and reached out for a card next to the tabs. "This is the menu."

Harry opened the simple card in the hotel's design Niall had handed over. It read from simple sandwiches to salads and various fish and chips dishes. "Not exactly much?"

"No. It's just not common to have lunch in a hotel, is it?"

Shaking his head, Harry put it back on the counter that was perfectly cleaned, its wooden surface reflecting the sun outside. "No," Harry agreed, "I'd go to a pub."

"Okay, so what we do," Niall went on and pointed at the door that led back to the corridor, "is doing the stacking up and counting of used cloths and then, sit here and kill time."

Not exactly a challenging job, Harry thought. But he tried to be attentive, when Niall showed him how to fill in that little paper for the laundry company that would pick up those bags they filled with dirty tablecloths and napkins.

They brought them down to the linen room, where the girls were emptying big, red buckets, sorting sheets and towels into smaller, blue buckets.

"El does the same with sheets and towels," Niall explained. "And then, we pile all those bags on this side. Right side is for the new ones, left side is for the used ones."

"So, are we taking some of the new ones up then?" Harry asked, as he put the two bags he was carrying on top of the ones Niall had just dropped.

"A bloke after my taste," Niall said. "Someone who follows the general train of thoughts."

Harry grinned and turned to the bags on their right side. "Which ones?"

"Blue bags are towels, orange linen, yellow service cloths and grey is tablecloths and napkins. They have labels." Niall reached for a grey one and inspected the label. "This one's napkins."

"Guys!" Eleanor's voice came from behind them and she pushed a blue trolley in front of the bags they were just inspecting. "I'm working here, you're in my way."

"Sorry, El," Niall said and grabbed another grey bag, handing it to Harry. "We're gone again!"

Harry threw a glance back, saw Eleanor piling clean sheets on the trolley, before the door closed. "What is she doing?"

"Preparing tomorrow’s departure. She puts together all the linen the girls will need upstairs tomorrow morning."

"Have you been upstairs? Like, in any of the rooms?"

Niall nodded. "We have a cleaning week during February, when the hotel is closed. I saw the rooms then. But, usually, we don't get to go upstairs. Of course. Nothing to do there."

Harry didn't answer, just pursed his lips, as they started to stack up the cupboard beneath the staircase. Niall kept on babbling about random things, telling him a bit more about the hotel and its routines.

The bar was still empty, when they came back and Harry checked his watch, finding they had only spent about thirty minutes of their shift yet.

"And for the remaining time until lunch, you just sit here, waiting for customers to come in." Niall dropped onto a stool behind the counter and Harry frowned, leaning against the counter and watching the empty bar. Outside, he saw people walking down the Esplanade, a few boats far away in the sea, fluffy, white clouds in the sky.

"The weather is so nice; no one's going to come in," he commented.

Niall nodded. "Everyone's going to sit out in the sun."

"So," Harry said and turned back to him. "You, me and George are doing the bar. If we’re doing the bar now, is he going to do the night shift at the bar?"

“Yeah, mostly. Sometimes one of us will end up doing kitchen duties," Niall replied and started playing with table mats. "One of us is doing the bar for lunch and the other one is usually helping in the kitchen, cutting vegetables and such."

Harry was about to answer when he heard Louis’ voice from the door. "Hey, Niall!" Turning, he saw Louis, his beige trousers rolled up at his ankles, a light blue t-shirt fitting tight over his chest and belly, and glasses framing his eyes. His hair looked a little messed up. "Oh, hi," he added, nodding at Harry.

Harry didn't trust his voice, so he just nodded back.

"What's up, Lou?" Niall asked.

"It's perfect weather for some kitesurfing today. I'm going with Liam at about four." Louis didn't bother to actually come in and instead, just leaned against the doorframe. "You in?"

"I'm showing Harry around after lunch, but, sure," Niall answered.

"You don't have to," Harry quickly threw in, turning back to Niall. "I mean, you don't have to show me around, if you’d rather go meet with them."

"No problem, mate. Everything's shown in less than an hour, anyway." Niall grinned.

"You can come," Louis offered. "We just hang at the beach. Zayn's gonna be there, too."

Harry frowned. Did Louis mention Zayn on purpose? Harry still wasn’t too sure what to make out of the scene he had observed in the kitchen the other day. He had tried to drop a few hints around Niall to find out if anything was going on between those two, but Niall hadn’t really mentioned anything helpful.

Maybe his thoughts were showing on his face, because Louis added, "just in case you think it could get boring."

"It's not like I had a million things to do around here," Harry pointed out. "So, yeah. Thanks, I guess."

Louis grinned. "Not much to do in this place, indeed." He looked back at Niall and half-turned in the doorframe. "I'll see you guys later, then."

"Later," Niall said and picked up the table mats again, as Louis was gone. "Did you remember to write your name for lunch on the whiteboard in the kitchen?"

Harry turned from where he was still staring at the spot Louis had just stood in. "Oh," he said, realising he had forgotten about that.

"They've not yet started," Niall grinned and pointed at the door. "Better run and take care of that."

"I'll be back in a minute," Harry promised and quickly left the bar. They had to write their names down before their shifts, so the kitchen staff would know how many meals to prepare. Niall had written Harry's name for the past two days, but from today, harry had to take care of that himself.

In the kitchen, Harry grabbed the permanent marker and scribbled his name down for lunch and dinner, stared at it beneath Josh's name for a moment, before he added a smiley face behind his own name.

The kitchen was still busy; chefs and two trainees talking, while cutting vegetables and stirring whatever was in their pots. It smelled of mash potatoes and cheese, as well as the still lingering scents of bacon and eggs from breakfast.

Grinning, he put the pen back, as Liam strolled in. Other than the rest of the staff, he was the only one who didn’t wear any uniform. He looked a little out of place in the kitchen, in his plaid shirt that was open over a grey t-shirt and old jeans that were ripped at the knees. His face lit up with a friendly smile, when he spotted Harry.

"Hey," he greeted and filled his mug at the milk dispenser next to the microwave. "On your lunch shift?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "Niall just reminded me to write my name down for lunch."

"Are you doing the bar?"

"Together with Niall. It's my last day of training," Harry added.

Liam smiled. "Excited for when you'll have to do it all on your own tomorrow?"

Shrugging, Harry tried to not look too nervous. He was actually less excited than scared of tomorrow. "I'm a bit afraid of dinner. It's so busy."

"Don't worry," Liam soothed. "You might be doing it alone for the first time, but the others will be around and they will all keep an eye on you."

"Yeah," Harry answered lamely. "I just... I don't want to make anyone go out of their way because of me."

Liam emptied his cup and went into the wash up area to place the mug into one of the baskets for used mugs and cups. As he emerged again, he was still smiling and put a hand on Harry's shoulder for a brief moment. "They want to help, Harry," he said. "They've all been there and needed that help."

Harry bit his lip and nodded, smiling at Liam. He was really nice. "Thanks."

"Nah, nothing to thank me for." Liam winked and turned back to the leave through the door leading to the dining room. "I need to get back upstairs. 19's having problems with the telly. Tell Niall he's fired."

Harry blinked. "Fired?"

Liam grinned and opened the door. "He'll know why."

Harry stared after him as he left, before he remembered that he had to get back to the bar. Dashing out of the kitchen, he hurried back to the bar and found Niall behind the counter, as well as two guests at a table close to the window. He greeted them cheerfully and approached Niall.

"Sorry," Harry apologised quietly.

"No problem, mate. I can handle two guests by myself." Niall grinned and filled a glass with sparkling water.

"Got held up by Liam," Harry explained. "He said you're fired."

Niall laughed and shook his head. "That wanker. He relies on me."

Frowning, Harry prepared a tray for the drinks. "What does he mean?"

"I wanted to drop by his flat yesterday afternoon to help out with cooking, but didn't make it in the end." Niall shrugged and put the drinks to the tray. "Here. You can bring them over."

Harry picked it up and went over to the table, serving the drinks. The guests involved him in a short conversation and when he came back to the counter, Niall grinned happily.

"You'll do well, Hazza," he said and Harry blinked at the nickname. But, he didn't mind. It was nice. Niall really was a cool bloke and just so easy to get along with. Harry had spent the past three days mostly with him and he didn't think he could have been any luckier. "And you know, even if you'll have to do your shifts on your own from tomorrow, you can always ask for help."

Smiling, Harry nodded. "I'll try my best."

+++

Niall turned out to be a rather pathetic guide, but at least Harry knew where to find Sainsbury and Tesco, should he need anything. Apart from that, he knew which pubs were the ones he should go to and which ones he should avoid.

They walked back down High Street to the Esplanade and the sun stood high above the sea, blinding him, scattering silver diamonds across the blue sea that was rather rough today. It reminded him that he had forgotten to bring sunglasses. He'd probably go out and buy some tomorrow.

"Louis and Liam often go kitesurfing, when the weather's like today," Niall explained. "Really, no idea what's so exciting about it. I think it looks fucking dangerous, but they insist it's fun."

Harry frowned slightly. "Never tried it, but I think it does look quite fun."

"Mention that in front of Lou, and he will make sure you'll get the experience as soon as possible."

They reached the railing and Niall went down a few steps onto the stony beach. Harry followed and scanned the area for Liam and Louis. His eyes widened, when he found them, near the water and ready to get in. His hair was loose, messed up from the wind, his glasses gone. Louis' body looked nice in the wetsuit that stuck to him like a second skin -- it wasn’t just his bum that looked spectacular, really. The whole package looked rather fine.

But all that completely shifted to the back of Harry's mind, as he noticed the little girl in Louis' arms. She had her arms wound around his neck, her face close to his and her brown hair tugged into a messy tail on top of her head.

Louis looked at her with such a gentle fondness, while she talked to him, and it looked natural -- the way he held her, looked at her, his hand softly supporting her back, his laugh genuine. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek and Louis held her close, buried his face against her neck.

Oh, _fuck_.

Harry felt his feet still moving, but he didn't really know _why_ he was even moving or what was going on, what else was happening. Niall had probably just said something, but Harry didn't really hear.

Could she be Louis'--- Harry swallowed thickly and kept staring at those two, at Louis adjusting her on his hip. Louis definitely wasn't too young to have a daughter her age; she was probably six, at most.

In that moment, she spotted them -- or rather, she spotted Niall -- and squirmed in Louis' arms, until he let her down. His eyes briefly locked with Harry's, then Harry was focused on the girl again.

She came running, her tiny feet in pretty, pink slippers, her dress yellow as the sun, with a white flower print.

"Niall!" she exclaimed and Niall bent down to catch her and lift her up.

"Hey," Niall said cheerfully, "if that's not my favourite girl."

"You didn't come yesterday," she said with a slight pout, as she put her hands to his shoulders.

"Sorry, love, I didn't make it. I'll be there tomorrow."

She beamed and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Papa said I can't go near the water. Only with you or Zayn."

Harry couldn't help but stare at her. He stood a few feet behind Niall and could see her face clearly now. She had golden, sun-kissed skin, curly, brunette hair that reflected blond highlights in the sun and big, honey-coloured eyes. The embodiment of cute, it crossed his mind.

"Papa's right," Niall said. "You wanna give Papa a hug, before he goes surfing?"

She nodded and suddenly, her eyes were on Harry, as he followed Niall down the beach to Louis and Liam. She frowned at him over Niall's shoulder and Harry found a blush creep up his neck.

"Who are you?"

Niall stopped and turned. "Ah, I forgot. That's Harry. He's a friend."

She eyed him curiously and Harry suddenly felt even more uncomfortable under her gaze. She looked him up from head to toe and frowned slightly.

"Harry, that's Paulie," Niall said and Harry shortly caught Louis' look, wondered if his expression gave away how surprised he was. Most likely; Harry knew he wasn't very good at keeping his emotions off his face.

"No," the girl protested. "It's Pauline. Nicknames are for friends, Niall."

Niall, Louis and Liam burst out laughing and Harry felt even more confused.

"No, right. I forgot," Niall admitted. "So, Pauline, that's Harry. He's working at the hotel, too."

She poked a finger against his cheek, her frown still prominent. Then, she turned to Harry again. "I can't call you by your nickname."

"It's not a nickname," Harry said and was surprised at how calm his voice sounded. "It's my name."

"No, Harry is a nickname," she protested. "I can only call you Harry, when we're friends. What's your real name?"

Highly irritated, Harry gaped at her and had no idea what he was supposed to say. He couldn't possibly argue with a pre-schooler. Well, he could. But, honestly -- it was his name and he wouldn't have an argument over that. Especially not with a little girl. Especially not in front of Louis.

Who was probably her father. And, maybe, upset if Harry argued with her.

Oh God, what was he supposed to do again? Harry was completely _lost_.

Louis reached out and took her from Niall's arms. "It's Harold," he said and smirked at Harry. "His name is Harold."

She craned her neck to look at Louis with a smile and Harry gave him a frown, but didn't object. That would be arguing -- and Harry had just ruled that out.

But, _Harold_?

Louis winked at him and kissed Pauline's forehead. "We'll get started now. You can play with Niall and Harold for a bit, yeah?"

She nodded and turned in Louis' arms to Liam and reached out both arms for him. Harry hadn't really paid attention to him yet, being too distracted by Pauline, but now he saw the same fondness that had shown on Louis' and Niall's face. He put Pauline to her feet and crouched down to look at her properly, adjusting her dress and tugging a loose curl behind her ear.

And, oh. _Oh_.

"Give Papa a kiss, yeah?" he asked and grinned stupidly, as she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips.

She was Liam's. How stupid of Harry to just assume she was Louis'. She could have been any girl, but in Harry's mind, he had automatically made it the worst-case-scenario. And how was that worst-case-scenario in the first place? Even if she had been Louis', that would have been fine. It's not like that would have changed anything.

Harry had been here for two days -- of course, it didn't change anything.

"Listen to Niall, yeah?" Liam said and got up to follow Louis to the boards they had prepared. She waved and took Niall's hand then, let him lead her up the rocky beach to the railing to sit and watch. Harry stayed back for a moment, watched Louis prepare his kit and bit his lip.

He felt awful to admit it, even just in front of himself, but Louis not having a daughter did make Harry feel calmer. This way, he at least could dream of chances to get into Louis’ trousers. He didn’t think a single father would be very loose in choosing partners -- or have any meaningless summer flings in the first place .

He didn't really think he had any chances -- considering Louis most likely had something going on with Zayn, anyway -- but a kid would have brought it into the range of impossible.

Slowly, he followed Niall and Pauline up to the railing and dropped down on Pauline's left side, let his feet dangle next to hers. She looked up at him with a curious expression.

"Is Prince Harry's real name Harold, too?"

Harry laughed slightly and shook his head. "No, his real name is Harry."

"Hm," she answered and watched her father for a moment, before she turned back to Harry. "You don't look like a prince."

Niall barked out a laugh from her right side. He had put his sunglasses on and had leaned back on his elbows, enjoying the sun.

Harry just grinned at her and shrugged. "What does a prince look like?" he wanted to know.

Pauline beamed and leaned closer to Harry. "Like Zayn. Zayn looks like a real prince."

Harry nodded in acknowledgement. He couldn't really object to that; to any girl, Zayn probably looked like right out of a fairy tale book. "Like Aladdin," Harry suggested.

"Aladdin's not a prince. He's a thief," Niall chirped in.

"He is a prince in the end," Pauline argued, "when he's married to Jasmine."

"In his heart," Harry got her attention back and winked, "he has been a real prince from the very beginning."

Stunned, she stared at him and Harry felt the urge to touch one of her rosy cheeks. She looked utterly lovely. "I don't look like a princess, but Louis says it's okay, because I have curly hair."

Harry and Niall both laughed at that and now, Harry dared reaching out and tugging one of said brunette curls. "I think you do look like a princess."

Suddenly, she was jerked back and squealed and Harry reached out instinctively, grabbing her leg to keep her in position. As he turned, he saw Zayn, and relaxed, withdrawing his hand.

"Who claims you were not a princess?" Zayn asked and slid into the space between Niall and Harry, Pauline in his lap. He loosely wrapped his arms around her middle and she leaned against his chest.

"Max," she answered and giggled, "from pre-school."

"Max is an idiot," Niall said and Zayn nodded.

"If he says such things, he is not a real prince, either," Harry informed her and she gave him that look again; stunned and a bit in awe.

Zayn grinned at Harry and pressed a small kiss against Pauline's hair. "That's right."

She leaned into Zayn, before she raised her head to look at him. "Can I go look for pretty pebbles?"

"Yeah," he answered and helped her down from his lap and the Esplanade, down to the rocky beach. "Stay close."

She nodded and crouched down, starting to pick up stones.

"How old is she?" Harry asked, as Zayn sat next to him again.

"She turned five a few months ago. Goes to primary school in September."

"So she's in Reception,” Harry noted and looked from her to Liam and Louis, as their heads just emerged from the water. They had fallen off their surfboards and were now climbing back onto them.

"Liam brings her a lot," Niall said and sat up, too. "She's at school up until lunch, and Liam often goes to pick her up and brings her back to the hotel, until his shift ends. There's always someone around to keep an eye on her."

"She seems lovely," Harry pointed out. "And, does that mean..."

Niall nodded and Harry noticed that Zayn was very quiet, keeping his eyes trained on Pauline, as she trailed along the beach, looking for pebbles. "Liam came here, after he broke up with her mother. To start anew."

"Zayn!" Pauline yelled and rose, holding up a hand. "I found one for you!" She came running over and gripped his foot, holding out her hand that revealed a small pebble on her palm. "It's shaped like a heart." Her voice oozed with excitement.

"It's pretty." Zayn took it and had a closer look, before he smiled at her. "Thanks, babe. I'll keep it."

She blushed a little and Harry thought how cute she was; obviously crushing on Zayn so much.

"And this one's for Niall," she said and handed Niall a pebble she held in her other hand. "I think it looks like a chicken wing.”

"Cool," Niall exclaimed, "thanks. Now I'm hungry."

She turned her head and gave Harry a long look, before she held out her hand to him. Harry blinked and turned his hand beneath hers, so she could drop another pebble onto his palm. "You can have one, too. It doesn't look like anything, but I think it's pretty."

Harry kept staring at her, before he lowered his look to the pebble in his hand. It was just an ordinary stone, but he felt oddly proud that he had received one, too.

"It looks a bit like a seal," he blurted out.

"Really?" Pauline climbed up into Zayn's lap again and gripped Harry's shoulder to lean in and have a closer look. Harry held it up for her and she looked past it and into his face. "It's true!"

Smiling, Harry closed his fist around the pebble. "Thanks, Pauline. I like seals."

She turned and hid a shy smile against Zayn's neck, pressing close into his side. He gave Harry a grin, as he wound his arm around her waist, and Niall raised a thumb at him.

Harry looked back at the water and watched Louis, as he bent his knees to jump over a wave. He landed back on the surface, steadying himself and shouted something into Liam's direction, as he took a sharp turn.

Niall laughed at something, the sun shone bright and warm onto his back, Pauline smelled of sweet shampoo and summer, tourists were strolling by behind them on the Esplanade, their constant voices and noises low in Harry's ears, and Zayn said, "that's not gonna work" under his breath, as Liam attempted a jump.

It would, Harry thought and smiled. He was sure this summer would work out just perfectly for him.

+++

“Don't worry, madam, I'll give a note to the kitchen staff," Louis said with a smile for the elderly lady in front of the reception counter.

She smiled gratefully. "Thank you, my dear. You know, I'm just not feeling so well and I'd rather stay in tomorrow."

Louis got a small piece of paper and noted her room number. "Would you like anything else? I can ask a doctor to come in."

"Oh, no!" She waved her hand in front of her face. "No. I just need a proper rest. I'd be very grateful, if I didn't have to come down into the dining room tomorrow morning."

"That's alright," Louis assured her. "A waiter will bring up a tray. I reckon you'll have tea? Any special orders?"

"Peppermint tea and toast would be just fine for me, love." She raised a bony finger. "And some fruit, perhaps."

"That's not a problem." Louis wrote it down on the paper and looked up at her. "What time would you like to have breakfast?"

"Oh, don't trouble yourself with that. Just whenever there's a spare minute for someone to come up."

"Someone will bring your breakfast at half past eight, then," Louis informed her. "Just let them know, if you need anything else."

"Thank you," she said and patted his hand. "I'll have some rest now."

"Have a good night," Louis said and turned from the counter back to the desk.

Noises came from the dining room and the front lounge where guests were having tea or coffee, before they would either head out again or go up to their rooms. It wasn't particularly busy, so Louis had some time to get some of the paperwork done.

Summer was always busier than any other season, of course, but they were only just a week into June and Louis knew that it wouldn't stay as calm and relaxed as it was now. Folk Week was coming in August and by then, the town would be completely crowded. He loved Folk Week, had always come down to visit when he had been a kid, just to be part of it. But, ever since he had started jobbing at the hotel at age sixteen, Louis had found that Folk Week meant a lot of work in the hotel.

The weeks building up to it were nothing in comparison.

Once the noises had died down, he picked up the mobile phone and attached it to one of his belt loops, before he left reception for a moment to check the front lounge. It was empty and Louis made sure the heating plates for the coffee jugs were all switched off. The jugs had long been taken back to the kitchen, as well as the trays with cups and saucers. Louis readjusted a few pillows and collected leftover cups from the glass tables, balancing them on in his hands and on his wrists.

He made it through the entrance hall and pushed the door to the kitchen open with his back. There was only one light on in the back of the kitchen, but Louis was sure he would find his way through it, even if all lights had been switched off. It had become customary that one light was left on overnight, however. Someone would always come up during the night, for a snack or some milk or some leftover cheese from dinner.

He had just put down the last cup in the wash up, as Harry came in, carrying a tray full of cups himself.

"Hi," he said and smiled. Dimples showed up in his cheeks and Louis could only stare at them for a second. He hadn’t really noticed those before. Probably, Harry hadn’t smiled at him before?

Now, he wanted Harry to smile at him all the time.

"Hi," Louis said back and stepped aside, so Harry could put it down and pile the cups into a basket. "Is it still busy in the bar?"

Harry shook his head lightly, as he emptied his tray. "No. 12 and 20A are the only ones still in. I've done everything else, just have to clean up after them, when they leave."

"I'm doing reception until eleven," Louis answered. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Actually," Harry said and turned back to him, "I'm good. I thought it'd be a disaster doing the bar all by myself for the first time. But, I think it went quite well?"

Louis smiled. Harry looked so insecure, but from what Niall had reported back to them, he really had no reason to. "Is that a question?"

"I mean," Harry murmured and shrugged, avoiding looking straight at Louis, "maybe you could have a look after my shift; make sure everything's okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Louis said. "I'll come over at eleven and have a look, before I lock up."

Harry nodded and smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Louis."

"Sure," Louis just answered and turned to leave the kitchen and get back to reception. He was tempted to turn at the door and check, if Harry gazed after him, but he forced himself to keep going.

He hadn't really seen Harry since yesterday afternoon and didn't know yet what to make out of the fact that Harry had obviously reckoned Paulie to be Louis' daughter. His face had looked so surprised and even a little shocked, when he had trailed down the beach behind Niall that it had been an actual pain for Louis to keep his mouth shut and not tease Harry about it.

Later, when Louis and Liam had finally put down the surfboards, it had only been Zayn and Paulie left at the beach, waiting for them, as Niall and Harry had had to get back for their dinner shift. Louis would have liked to see Harry interact with Paulie for a while, just to see if he could handle her, but for now, he had to rely on Zayn's words.

"He's a natural charmer," Zayn had pointed out. "She's already fallen for him."

Louis wasn't so sure about that. Of course, Paulie wasn’t a shy child and she opened up to people without hesitation and, thus, grew attached to them rather quickly, too. He was convinced, however, that people tended to fall for Paulie first, without really noticing they did. She just wrapped them around her finger in such a subtle manner that Louis often wondered if she actually knew exactly how to do it.

He himself had fallen in a matter of seconds.

And Zayn. Well, Zayn was gone, absolutely gone for that girl. He'd do anything for her and not just because he desperately wanted into her father's trousers.

In the end, however, she was Liam's girl and it was completely obvious that no one could ever take her father's place. As much as she and Zayn shared that mutual crush, Liam was her absolute favourite, and that was just as mutual. Liam would drop everything at once, do anything and more, when it came to his daughter.

It was actually nice to observe, Louis thought now, as he put the mobile phone back to the station. Liam was one of those picture-book fathers. At times, it was agonising, and Louis would never admit how much he envied Liam for the unconditional love he received from Paulie.

When the clock struck eleven, Louis closed the blinds at the reception counter and shut down his laptop. He locked the door behind himself and decided to walk through the dining room instead of taking the shorter way through the kitchen. That way, he could have a quick check-up, if all tables were laid up correctly for breakfast.

He reached the bar and saw Harry putting glasses to a shelf. He had collected the dirty ones from the tables on a tray and Louis looked around, found everything in order.

"You know it's Jade's morning job to clean up here, don't you?" he asked, as he approached the counter.

Harry turned and shrugged. "I didn't really clean. Just... I can't leave the chairs all over the place all night."

Louis smiled and decided to not comment on it any further. He had been the same when he had still worked as a waiter. "Doesn't look like a major crisis went down here", he said instead.

A smile spread over Harry's face and, damn, he was cute. Louis had never met anyone who was so easy to please. Apparently, just a word of praise did it for Harry Styles. "Thanks."

"How did your dinner shift go?"

Harry shrugged. "Alright, I guess. I did drinks and helped the floater."

Louis nodded. He had always liked floating better than having his own tables to serve. He had just helped out where he had been needed and the best thing about floating was that he didn't have to lay up any tables for breakfast afterwards.

"I didn't receive any complaints," Louis said with a smile and took the tray with glasses. "Come on. We'll get this to the washer and then have some of the leftover desserts."

Harry nodded and followed him out, switching off the lights on his way. Louis brought the glasses to the washer and put the them into a basket. He cleaned the tray before he put it on top of the pile of trays beneath one of the working surfaces.

"When are your days off?" Louis asked, as he inspected the desserts lined up on a trolley in the back of the kitchen.

Harry stepped up beside him and took a bowl of fruit trifle with rhubarb cream. "It’s my half-day tomorrow, actually," he answered. "I'm not yet sure what to do with my free time."

"You'll soon learn to treasure it," Louis told him and decided on the chocolate and toffee roll. "So you haven’t made any plans?"

Harry shrugged and swirled his spoon through the cream. He had loosened his bow tie and with that white shirt tucked into his black trousers, which were riding low on his hips, his torso seemed to be unnaturally long. Louis wondered why exactly he found it attractive.

"I guess I'll use the time to wander around a bit," Harry answered. "Climb Salcombe Hill. Niall said the view is amazing."

"It is," Louis agreed. He strolled over to the freezer for the ice creams and put down his plate with the roll first, before he climbed on it. His feet didn't quite reach the ground, so Louis lazily kicked them against the side. "Niall's not off tomorrow, is he?"

Harry shook his head. "No, he's got his half-day Monday and is off Tuesday."

Louis kept quiet for a moment, contemplating whether he should take the chance or not, and eventually decided to leave the decision to Harry. "Zayn hasn't told me that you'd have the same days off as me."

Harry blinked his eyes and tilted his head, as he leaned against the sink next to the freezer. "You're off Saturday and Sunday?"

"Half Saturday," Louis corrected. "I'm not having any more days off than any of the other staff."

"Why not?" Harry asked. In the dark kitchen light, his eyes had an unnatural colour. Louis wondered how they could seem so bright, when there was no light. "I mean. You could."

Louis shrugged. "I could, yeah. But I wouldn't know what's going on in my own hotel. Like this, I can keep an eye on everything."

"You're one of those control freaks," Harry pointed out, and a grin played around the corners of his mouth.

"Maybe," Louis allowed and reached over with his spoon to steal some of Harry's trifle.

"Hey," Harry exclaimed and turned his upper body away, shielding his bowl from Louis. "Get your own."

"I have my own," Louis said. "I just suddenly felt a craving for some fruit trifle and yours happened to be in range."

Harry eyed him suspiciously for a moment, before he took a step closer and got his spoon into Louis' chocolate and toffee roll. He blinked his eyes slowly, as he tasted and Louis couldn't tear his look from Harry's lips.

"Okay, we're even," Harry stated. He leaned back against the sink, but didn't take a step back from Louis. Louis decided to take it as a good sign.

"So," Louis said and kept his eyes locked on Harry's for a moment, "I'm free tomorrow afternoon."

Harry grinned and took another spoon of his triple. "Are you?"

Louis shrugged. "Just putting it out there."

"Hm," Harry simply answered, focusing on his dessert, and Louis didn't know if it was frustrating or if he liked it. One thing was for sure; Harry knew how to play. And that was definitely something Louis liked. "Niall turned out to be a rather shit tour guide, so I figured it might be best to explore the scene myself."

Louis put down his plate, the roll only half-finished. "I take it you got to see the frozen food aisle in Tesco's then. And The Marine."

"And I know that I have to take the coach to Exeter to get to Nando's."

Louis laughed and watched the smirk on Harry's face. "Yeah, well. He did inform you about the basics."

"So," Harry said now, mimicking Louis posture, as he had said it earlier. "I guess I would like someone to accompany me tomorrow, providing some actual input about the area."

"Would you?" Louis asked and kept watching Harry's expression. He grinned at that, obviously pleased with Louis' reaction. Oh yes, Harry Styles knew how to play.

"Just putting it out there."

"Well, in that case," Louis said, "and since I am free, I guess I could just come along and show you a few places."

Harry's smile turned genuinely happy now and he lowered his look, trying to keep a shy expression from Louis. The dimples appeared again -- and how could he change from flirty to adorable within the fraction of a second? Louis wanted to see it over and over again.

"Thanks," Harry said and brought his bowl to the wash up counter. He turned back to Louis and bit his lip, shrugged, as he ran a hand through his hair. Louis wanted to do the same.

Instead, Louis kept sitting on the freezer, as Harry approached the stairs. "My pleasure."

He turned in the doorframe and gave Louis another short smile. "Good night, Louis."

"Good night, Harold."

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading ♥


	3. Flying High Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you stumble across this and read -- thanks a bunch :) 
> 
> ♥

"That'll be a fresh dinner for five," Paul said, as he passed Harry, carrying two plates of full English breakfast.

Harry looked up from the table he was just cleaning and nodded. He stripped down the tablecloth and took the tray with dirty dishes, carrying both to the kitchen.

The routine had started to sink in and working alone wasn't as bad as he had thought at first. He didn't actually need help, maybe just someone to remind him of a few things. Niall or any of the other waiters were always around and no one seemed to mind Harry asking, when he was uncertain about something.

The guests were nice -- most of them were elderly people with kind smiles and curious eyes. They wanted to talk and Harry didn't mind that. He always took a few minutes out of his schedule to talk to guests, if they started a conversation. Mostly, they just asked where he was from and what he was studying and then started talking about themselves.

On his way to the kitchen, he threw the tablecloth into the blue bucket in the corridor and pushed open the door, entering the busy kitchen area. He brought plates and cups to the wash up counter, threw the cutlery into the bucket that read the number of his station and put the glasses to the washer.

Niall was standing at one of the working surfaces, hand in his bucket. He grinned at Harry and got out a handful of forks, started drying them with his cloth. "Heard you're going on a short trip with Louis today?"

Harry frowned slightly, as he got a blue vinyl glove to start cleaning his own cutlery. "How did you hear that?"

"Mate, this place is worse than high school. Everything makes the round and you'll hear it - whether you want to or not."

Louis had made the same comparison, Harry remembered. He moved his hand through the hot water in his bucket, shaking the cutlery slightly. "So, um, yeah," he answered eventually. "I wanted to go up Salcombe Hill."

Niall hummed. "I prefer Peak Hill, but you'll definitely get the nicer view. It's wicked."

"I'll probably do Peak Hill tomorrow," Harry mused. "It's not as high as Salcombe Hill, is it?"

"No," Niall agreed, "and you can stop by Connaught Gardens for some cake. They have amazing cakes there. The best in town."

"I'll probably stop by, then." Harry sorted the clean cutlery to have it ready for laying up his tables later. "I had a stroll there yesterday. If their cakes are as good as their gardening skills, they should be flawless."

"They're even better." Abandoning his cutlery, Niall winked at him and dropped the cloth next to his bucket to make his way out again and check on his tables. Harry finished cleaning his own cutlery and followed a few minutes later.

He saw Louis standing at one of the tables, talking to guests in a cheerful manner, crinkles around his eyes as he laughed, his hair styled into a quiff, his glasses reflecting the sunlight coming through the window.

"Ah, Harold," he said when he spotted Harry and waved him over. Harry hurried to his side, giving him a rather uncertain look. Somehow, when Louis was around, he felt even more nervous about potentially doing something wrong. "Could you get Mr and Mrs Coleman some Flora?"

"Yes, of course," Harry answered.

"Harry is such a lovely boy," Mrs Coleman said, directed at Louis. "He keeps us entertained every day."

Louis glanced at him and Harry felt a blush creep up his cheeks. "Does he? I'm happy to hear that," Louis answered. "He's just finished his training, but he seems to be a natural."

"Thanks," Harry said to no one in particular, but just because he felt as if it was the right thing to say. "I'll get you some Flora. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, thank you, dear," Mrs Coleman answered, "just some Flora and we're fine."

Harry nodded and turned, making his way back to the kitchen. The dining room was almost empty, only a few guests were still in. He got a small butter plate from the wash up and some margarine from the fridge, before he got another tray to take back outside.

"Someone knows how to earn their tips," he heard Louis' voice from behind himself and turned.

Harry raised his brows. "Excuse me?"

"They love you," Louis said and smiled smugly. "They're leaving today and they will definitely tip you generously."

"Well," Harry mumbled, an awkward uncomfortableness spreading through his chest. "They don't have to." He wasn't sure what he was supposed to answer. Of course, he wouldn't reject any tips, but he didn't want to come across as fake, either. He wasn't friendly just in order to gain tips.

"They will," Louis assured him and stepped a little closer. "Don't tell me you have no idea how much of a charmer you are."

He winked and Harry felt fascinated by the sweep of Louis' lashes. He was really just so pretty and him being so flirty didn't help Harry distancing himself from the thought of what it would be like to take off Louis' glasses and brush his lips over those lashes, feel them flutter against his mouth.

"My charm is reserved for only a few special people," Harry answered, as he noticed he took a bit too long to give a response. " _They_ have no idea."

Louis hummed, raising a brow, before he leaned in a little closer, so Harry could catch his scent, wondering if Louis actually did wear cologne. He smelled fresh like the sea breeze outside and sweet like the cakes baking in the back of the kitchen.

"You'll have to watch your back," he said lowly into Harry's ear. His breath tickled Harry's jaw and cheek, just ever so slightly. Then he withdrew, so Harry could see his face. "I'm just giving you a fair warning. Because I know my girls. They'll have something to say about it."

Harry tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Louis pointed a finger to the ceiling. Harry noticed how short that finger was; Louis' hand was tiny. "They're the ones reading the questionnaires the guests fill in up in their rooms. Your name showed up on quite a few on yesterday's coach departure."

"Is that bad?" Harry bit his lip, forgetting completely about Louis' scent and hands, afraid he had already done something wrong. What if any of the guests had complained about him?

Louis laughed gently and reached out a hand to ruffle through Harry's hair. It was quick, and over before Harry could react. "No, Harold. You left a positive impression."

Harry felt his shoulders relax and he smiled. "That's good, isn't it? I mean, I was afraid I'm no good, but at least the guests like me."

"You're quirky," Louis noted and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "I like it."

"I figured," Harry said, feeling comfortable again, not missing a chance to flirt with Louis.

"You have no idea." Louis stepped back and winked at him."Okay, won't keep you any longer. I'll see you after lunch."

"Yeah, see you later." Harry gazed after him for a moment, as Louis made for the side door of the kitchen. He remembered the butter plate in his hand and hurried out of the kitchen to finish his shift as soon as possible.

He still wasn't so sure about Louis -- yesterday night and today, he had been flirting with Harry, at least a bit. Harry was just not yet sure if it meant something or if it was just Louis' usual behaviour. After all, he had most likely something going on with Zayn, and if that was something serious, his flirting with Harry didn't mean a thing.

Louis probably didn't even consider it flirting, he thought, as he served the Flora to his guests and talked to them for a minute. To Louis, it was probably just a simple befriending of his staff.

Frowning, Harry started to clear his tables, collecting cups and plates, stripping off tablecloths. He was staff and Louis was his boss, so maybe nothing would ever come out of this, anyway.

However, Harry liked him; really liked Louis so far. Whatever he could get, he would take it. And, as of now, he would get Louis to himself for a whole afternoon to see where it would take him. See if all of this was just his imagination or if Louis actually did flirt with him.

He was really looking forward to spending his afternoon with Louis.

+++

"Are you serious?"

Harry had just opened the door to his room and came out now, closing it behind himself. He looked over his shoulder and gave Louis a puzzled look.

"We're not running a marathon, Styles," Louis reminded him.

"I am aware," Harry agreed and turned, pocketing the key in his ridiculous black shorts.

They were a bit too short, reminding Louis of old Wham! videos he had seen on 4Music. Harry's shirt revealed nicely shaped biceps and more of the tattoos Louis had only got so little peeks at. Since Louis mostly saw Harry wearing his uniform for work, they were always covered. Him and Zayn both had tattoos themselves, but they had agreed to cover them best as possible for their work. It proved more and more difficult for Zayn, as one of his arms was covered in a sleeve of tattoos already, but most of the time, they stayed hidden.

They had made it a principle for their staff to cover up tattoos beneath appropriate clothes during their shifts. Sometimes, especially in summer, Louis got a little jealous of Niall who never had to worry about wearing short-sleeve shirts when serving in the dining room.

"You are wearing running shoes," Louis pointed out.

Harry looked down at his bright green shoes and shrugged. "They're comfortable. And I have a lot of walking ahead."

"Yeah, no," Louis answered, raising his look back up to Harry's face. His curls were swept out of his face, threatening to fall over his forehead any minute. "You do. It'll be more of a nice little walk, though. It's not Mount Everest, you know."

"So you say I can wear my high heels?" Harry smirked.

Laughing, Louis turned to lead the way outside. "Probably not those."

"I guess I'm fine in these, then," Harry said and followed Louis. They walked past the staff room and took the back door behind it to leave the hotel. George, Perrie, Jade and Josh were sitting at the table, watching telly, empty plates in front of them.

"You guys going out?" Perrie asked.

Louis stopped and buried his hands in his pockets. It didn't matter what he would answer. Him leaving together with Harry was all they needed to know, and by the time they came back, everyone of the staff would know. It was just how this place worked.

"Yeah," he said lightly, "I'll show Harry around a bit."

"Looks like you were going for a run," Josh commented, gesturing at Harry.

"Not ruling that out," Harry answered and Louis felt a grin tug at his lips. He liked Harry's sense of humour. “Always prepared.”

"See you later, guys," Louis just said, before he walked on, hearing Harry bid the others a friendly goodbye and following him. "They'll make this a date," he informed Harry, as soon as the gates of the hotel's back entrance closed behind them. "Just so you know."

Harry frowned slightly. "Who?"

"Everyone of the staff," Louis answered. It wasn't too busy on the streets. The weather was nice and people were out; a lot of locals, as it was Saturday and most people came down to the beach. "It'll be a hot topic for a few days."

"You and me going for a walk will be a hot topic?"

Louis slowed down a little, for Harry to catch up with him. "Well, it's like a class trip in eighth grade that never ends. And especially the girls like the gossip."

Harry was silent for a moment, then he said, "So I better come up with some action-filled story to tell, when we come back."

Some action, yeah, Louis thought. He could think of some action he would like to perform with Harry. He wasn't so sure if Harry had the same in mind, though.

"Anyway," he said instead and pointed at the indoor swimming pool. "We'll take the steps over there."

"How far up is it?" Harry wanted to know.

"Don't know the exact number." Louis shrugged and crossed the huge car park. "But it's about two hours to get to the top."

"Have you been up there a lot?"

"I go every once in a while," Louis answered and glanced at Harry, grinning slightly. "Each time a new, fit waiter arrives at the hotel."

Harry laughed, and it sounded deep and smooth. "Quite often, then?"

"Every few weeks." Louis gestured for Harry to cross the small bridge first, before he followed. "But, actually, I came here every summer of my life, so I've been up these hills a lot."

"You said you took over the hotel from your grandfather?"

"A little sooner than I had planned, yeah," Louis said, as they took the steps that led to a small path lined by trees. "When I finished university, my grandfather offered me to take over, as he wanted to finally quit and go on long travels with my granny."

Harry smiled, looking genuinely pleased. "That's cute."

"Yeah, they kinda are," Louis agreed. "I took the offer and asked Zayn to join in and, well, here I am now. Stuck in the silliest place on earth."

"It's a very pretty place," Harry argued.

"It's a lot of old people, though. But it's just as much home to me as Doncaster is."

"It feels like time is slowed down here." Harry buried his hands in his pockets and tilted his head back to look up at the trees. "Everyone is really nice, much nicer than up north."

"True," Louis said and followed Harry's look for a moment, before he looked back front. He had seen that view a million times. And at least one of them should see where they were going. "So what leads you here? How did you decide on this place?"

"I wanted to go to a place as far from home as possible," Harry mumbled, eyes still fixed on the tree crowns, while he walked next to Louis. "And this place seemed as far as possible."

"What cliché is this, then?" Louis lifted a brow, which Harry didn't see. "Running from your parents? Or a girlfriend? From a break-up?"

Harry lowered his gaze now and looked at Louis. His eyes were clear, reflecting the green of the trees, and he smirked slightly. So that had been too forward -- Harry had seen through it, that much was obvious.

"Smooth," he commented, his voice golden honey on gravel. "None of that, actually. And, for the record, there's no girlfriend."

"I had figured that much," Louis said, not bothering to act as if he hadn't been caught. "About you not having a girlfriend."

"I'm not running from a boyfriend, either," Harry added. "If that's what you had intended to find out."

"Not running doesn't mean, there isn't one waiting, though," Louis pointed out. Nothing to lose here, he thought, but found himself adjusting his glasses, a dead giveaway that he was nervous. Fortunately, Harry didn't know that.

"No one is waiting," Harry said slowly and he kept his look fixed on Louis' face. "How about you?"

Louis gave a quick smirk. "No one's waiting for me up north, either."

"Wouldn't be fair to Zayn," Harry concluded.

And, wow, Harry wasn't any better at this than Louis was; he was just as obvious. "There's nothing going on between me and Zayn," Louis told him, "if that's what you had intended to find out."

"Didn't look like that, to me," Harry pointed out and shrugged a bit. His face looked unsure. "Maybe he's into you, you know?"

Louis snorted. "He definitely isn't, kid. I know what Zayn acts like when he is into someone. We're friends, best friends."

"How did you guys meet?" Harry's tone was lighter now and Louis took the distraction to move them to a less tense topic. He wasn't sure how they had managed to get to the awkward part less than ten minutes into their conversation.

"We met in Manchester, were in the same year at business school, with the same modules, so we had a lot of seminars together. I admit," he added and grinned, "I hit on him. He's looking like a model, after all."

"So, he's straight," Harry concluded.

"That's a compliment wrapped nicely." Louis gave Harry an acknowledging smile. "He isn't. We just didn't hit it off that way. Became great friends, though. We moved in together and when I got the offer from my granddad to take over the hotel, I didn't hesitate for a second to ask Zayn to tag along. We work well together. Best team ever."

Harry was silent for a moment, watched Louis with a fond expression, as the trees cleared and became less and less, revealing a nice view of the sea. "You really love him."

Louis raised a brow at Harry. "He's alright. As I said, he's pretty."

Laughing, Harry shook his head, before he got distracted by the view and stopped to leave the path and step closer to the edge of the cliffs. He turned to look back down at the town. "The view is amazing," he said under his breath.

"We're not even halfway up, Curly," Louis informed him, hoping Harry wouldn't catch how tight his voice sounded. Harry looked just beautiful like this. His eyes so bright and his curls a mess, skin so fair and his ridiculous long legs going on for days. Louis felt the urge to touch him, to reach out and get his hands all over him.

Harry turned to him with a bashful smile, dimples on full display, as he got back to Louis' side. "It can only get better, then."

"Yeah, true" Louis said, and he wasn't quite sure if he was still talking about the view.

+++

They had fallen into light-hearted, friendly banter, when they finally reached the top. Louis watched Harry jog past the benches to the railing, overlooking the view. Stopping next to him, they watched in silence for a moment -- the sea, the horizon and seagulls circling the sky.

From the corner of his eye, Louis could see Harry relax. The tension he hadn't even noticed before had eased off Harry's shoulders and he had the tiniest smile play around his lips. Harry turned his head and looked at him for a second, the smile widening a little, before he averted his eyes to the view behind Louis.

Louis turned, too and pointed his finger. "Over there, that's Peak Hill."

"I'll take that one on tomorrow," Harry told him.

"You should stop for cake at Connaught Gardens," Louis said. "But I bet Niall's already told you that."

Harry grinned and stepped a little closer, his chest flush to Louis' side. "Yeah, I've been informed they're very tasty."

"Have you been to the Gardens?"

Nodding, Harry kept looking over the town. "They are pretty."

"You should go at night, some time," Louis recommended. "It's different."

Harry hummed and Louis felt Harry's hand brush his arm, as he lifted it and pointed at a building. "What's that big castle?"

"That's the Victoria Hotel," Louis answered and allowed himself to sway a little closer to Harry. "As in Queen Victoria. One of her sons opened Connaught Gardens; they are named after him. The hotel was built around the same time. It's quite posh."

"A place for royalty to stay when they visit?" Harry asked. He shielded his eyes against the sun to have a better view.

Louis nodded. "And whoever can afford it. The white one next to that is the Belmont. Not as posh, but still, about the same range."

Louis kept pointing out buildings, telling Harry about the history or their functions and was rather surprised that Harry listened, actually interested in all of it.

"And that's, of course, our hotel," Louis said, smiling slightly. Harry had put a hand to the railing behind Louis' back, leaning towards him, while he listened and followed Louis' pointing with his eyes. "It's the oldest building in town, actually. Apart from the church. We always have issues reconstructing or with just simple repairs, as it's a listed building."

"That's cool," Harry said. "Your hotel is the oldest in town."

"Yeah, great," Louis answered dryly. "It's rotting, and there's nothing I can do about it."

Harry turned his face to Louis and smirked, lopsided, the dimple in his left cheek very prominent. Louis allowed himself to lift a finger and poke at it. They stood like that for a moment, looking at each other, Harry's arm supporting Louis' back, their sides pressed flush together and Louis' finger gently touching Harry's cheek.

Here they were, Louis thought, closer than they should be, considering they didn't know each other very well yet. But still, it didn't feel wrong, or unfamiliar. The way Harry lined his body up to Louis' seemed nothing but natural.

Here they were, on top of the world.

A loud noise pulled both of them back to reality, as a family came up the path, two children running in their direction. Harry followed their movements with his eyes, before he looked back at Louis and blushed. He stepped back, his hand letting go of the railing, his heat leaving Louis' side.

It was a shame.

"I'll take a picture," Harry suddenly announced. He fumbled out his mobile phone from his pocket and turned away from Louis, taking a picture of the scenery. Louis watched him silently, leaning against the railing.

One thing was for sure -- this attraction was mutual, and there was no doubt in his head anymore that before the summer was over, Harry Styles would end up in Louis' bed. Louis let his gaze drift over the town, looking like a miniature world to the hill's feet, before he turned to put his elbows onto the railing, watching the sea.

The last few years, his summers had been too busy for anything but work. By now, Louis had established the hotel under his management, was familiar with every possible situation and, thus, free to enjoy his summer.

And he planned to enjoy it all the way through, in every way possible. On top of his list was shagging a fit bloke, and probably getting laid more often than once every few months. And it looked like that plan would work out just fine.

However, he didn't intend to make it too easy for either of them -- where was the fun in that?

"Hey, Louis," Harry said and Louis turned his head, finding him immediately. He heard the shutter of Harry's camera, before Harry lowered his mobile and grinned at him.

"You better delete that one asap," Louis warned him.

"Definitely not," Harry answered and stepped closer. "I'll make it my background image."

"I'll have to call it all off, if you reveal yourself as the crazy, obsessing kind now." Louis lifted a brow, watching Harry pocketing his mobile phone.

"Call off my job?" Harry asked and leaned his back against the railing, watching Louis. "Or something else?"

Louis gave him a long look. Yes, Harry did know how to play, indeed. "Consider anything else part of your job."

Harry gave him a mock-appalled look, feigning indignation. "I'm not a prostitute!"

Grinning, Louis looked back at the water. "You'd better not be one."

"But," Harry said after a moment, "I'm glad to know there's something on in the first place."

"You hadn't figured yet?" Louis frowned, watched a seagull float in the air.

"I wasn't sure yet," Harry corrected him.

"You're quirky."

"That's a rumour."

“I like it.” Louis laughed and turned back to Harry, giving him a short nudge with his shoulder. "Come on, let's go back."

Harry nodded and followed Louis back to the path. "You won't expect me to show up at your door tonight, do you?" He hesitated for a second, then added, "Or me to open up, should you show up at my door."

Laughing again, Louis shook his head. "That'd be a little early, kid," he said. Something about Harry made him seem so innocent that Louis almost felt guilty for wanting him as his boy toy. Harry was pure and honest and in a way, he seemed inexperienced at all this. At the same time, he was so much of a flirt, and Louis didn't know yet what to make out of it, which one was real.

"Good," Harry said, falling into step with Louis. "Just for the record, there's no way I wouldn't have let you in."

Louis grinned at him. "You do know to deliver nice compliments," he said. "I give extra points for that."

"Oh, so I have to collect points first," Harry said and his voice was dead serious. Louis felt something warm spread in his chest. "How many do I need, before I get to make a move on you?"

"You are already making moves on me, Harold," Louis told him, amused. "Good moves get you points."

"You're gorgeous," Harry immediately said.

"Yeah, well, nice try." Louis laughed and shook his head at Harry. "Shitty timing, though."

"Oh," Harry deadpanned. "But I meant it."

"I'm sure you did," Louis said. Harry was unbelievable, and the honesty was definitely part of his real self. "Won't get you anywhere near my bed tonight, though."

Harry smiled, shaking his head. "Do I have to wait until we're on nickname level, then?"

Smirking, Louis shrugged a shoulder. "Yeah, I guess that's it."

They walked in silence for a while and although Louis should feel weird for just having made a deal to have sex with Harry in the near future, he felt nothing but light and probably a little giddy for what was going to come.

It had been a while, since Louis had had the pleasure of getting closer to someone, dancing around them, until it would get too tense; both of them knowing where it would lead them and how it would end.

It was light, it was easy, and both of them played with an open deck.

Uncomplicated, he thought and grinned, as Harry's hand brushed his, as Harry threw him a glance, a quick, shy, and at the same time, radiant smile.

Uncomplicated, as a summer fling should be.

+++

"Have you seen Louis?"

Harry looked up from his plate and spotted Liam in the side entrance of the staff room.

By now, Harry had been at the hotel for almost two weeks and he had got comfortable around everyone. He wore jogging bottoms and a shirt and spent his free afternoon in front of the telly, being lazy. Sometimes, he would go for a walk and a few days ago, he had taken the bus to Exeter, spending an afternoon exploring the city.

He did feel at home in the hotel; which was easy, with everyone else being completely relaxed around him. They often went to the pub together after their dinner shift or hung out at the beach after lunch, when the sun was out.

Harry was still treated as the new kid by everyone, but he couldn't say he felt as an outsider.

"Not in a while," he answered. "Why?"

"Need to ask him something," Liam said and shrugged.

In that moment, Zayn came through the main door, carrying a plate filled with chips and salad.

"Okay, um... tell him, I'm looking for him, should you see him," Liam told Harry, drawing back from the door.

"I'm sure Zayn can help you," Harry said, frowning. From his experience, any matter could be run by Zayn and Louis -- they were both equally acquainted with anything considering the hotel.

Zayn put his plate to the table and looked from Harry to Liam. He sat down next to Harry. "What's the matter?"

"I was looking for Louis," Liam said.

"What is it?"

"No, it's okay. I'll talk to Louis."

Zayn frowned deeply. "What's that about? You think I'm not qualified for your inquiries?"

Harry leaned back, as if to withdraw from that conversation. Liam looked irritated, and Zayn pissed.

“It’s not--,” Liam started, but seemed to change his mind. “I’d rather talk to Louis about it.”

"Last time I checked, I was managing this hotel. I am sure I can answer your question," Zayn pointed out, as he took a chip and lazily started munching on it, a rather cold stare fixed on Liam. He looked genuinely pissed now.

"Niall can't come over to look after Paulie today," Liam finally said, after an awkward silence had stretched between them. "I wanted to ask Lou."

Zayn was quiet for another beat, his expression changing completely into concern, soft sympathy. "He's not here. He has a meeting in Plymouth with one of the interior designers."

"Ah," Liam said.

Eloquent, Harry thought and furrowed his brows. Why didn't Liam just ask Zayn? Harry was sure Zayn would gladly watch Paulie for a few hours. And why didn't Zayn offer to help?

"I could watch her," Harry eventually said, as silence settled in the room for too long. "I mean, it's just a few hours, isn't it?"

"I have to go to Exeter for a few errands. Just a few hours. I would take her, but she has school tomorrow and homework." Liam shrugged. "And dinner. I can't cook, so Niall often cooks for her."

Harry beamed. "No problem. I can cook."

Liam looked uncertain, glancing at Zayn, before he raised a hand to his nape and fixed his look on the ground. "That's nice, Harry. But, you know, I don't know you too well and, I'd rather not leave Paulie with someone --- not that you're not a nice lad, but she's just five and I'd rather, you know---"

"I'll go with him," Zayn suddenly said. "Can't cook to save my life," he explained for Harry and shrugged. "We can watch her together. I'll help with homework and you take care of the cooking."

"Is that okay, Liam?" Harry asked.

Liam looked at them for a long moment -- more at Zayn, as Harry noticed -- and then nodded. "Yeah, that would be a great help."

"No problem," Harry said. "I didn't have anything planned, anyway."

"Okay, thanks," Liam mumbled, look rushing to Zayn again, who was already engrossed in his meal. "I'll finish my shift at three."

Harry nodded. "Okay, tell us when you're ready to leave."

Liam nodded and dashed out of the corridor. Harry frowned, before he looked at Zayn again.

"Are you guys okay?"

Zayn shrugged. "Yeah. Why?"

"Don't know," Harry answered. "He looked nervous."

"Don't think so," Zayn commented, not looking away from the programme on telly and eating his chips.

Harry kept frowning, but didn't say any more about it.

+++

"Zayn!"

Paulie came running towards them, as soon as they went through the gate. Liam had gone to Exeter straight from the hotel, telling them he had called school, informing them Zayn would pick Paulie up.

It was as though she had an inner radar for Zayn, because she had spotted him the moment he had left the car.

He caught her now, lifted her up and let her kiss his cheek.

"What are you doing here?" She looked over his shoulder and Harry was happy to see her face light up, as she noticed him. "Harold came, too."

Zayn nodded, steadying her on his arms. "Papa had to run some errands, so he asked us to pick you up today."

"Are you going to spend the afternoon with me?" She looked excited.

Harry had met her three times so far. She was completely relaxed around him already, didn't give him any suspicious looks anymore. Instead, she smiled, when she saw him and she did seem to genuinely like him.

"We'll take you home and stay with you, until Papa comes back," Harry explained and she beamed at him.

"Go, get your things and say bye to Ms McNamara." Zayn let her down and they waited at the gate for Paulie. Zayn shortly waved, as the teacher looked over at them and smiled.

"Can we watch a movie?" Paulie asked, as she came back and let Harry lift her into the car. "Please?"

Harry smiled, fastened her seatbelt. "Maybe, if you're really quick doing your homework."

"I'll do them as quickly as I can. I'll be like Roadrunner!" Her voice was serious, her eyes big and earnest.

Grinning, Harry closed her door and climbed into the passenger seat.

"We'll see," Zayn said and started the car.

Paulie kept blabbering on their way back to Liam's flat. He lived in a building not too far from High Street, a semi-detached house. The flat had three rooms, as Harry found, once they went in. Paulie's room was next to Liam's bedroom, apparently, as that was the only door closed and the door to the living room stood wide open.

Harry had a look around Paulie’s room and he found that her bed was neatly made, as she ran in to drop her bag and fetch a doll. He smiled at how girly it was. Liam’s daughter was indeed a little missy – it looked like she got everything a girl needed and surely that was because her father got her everything he could. Her bed was white and her duvet pink and green. The cupboards were white, too, but decorated with drawings and pictures, a lot of toys on top, colourful accessories and boxes in the shelves. The carpet was fluffy and green, matching the curtains.

"This is Laura," she said and held up a doll for Harry. It had blond hair and blue eyes, dressed in a pink dress with purple bows. "You have to say hello."

Harry crouched down and took the doll. "Hi, Laura."

Paulie laughed at him speaking in a funny voice. "She can sit with us, when I do my homework."

"Sure," Harry said. "Maybe she can help, too. Looks like a clever girl, your Laura."

"She is!" Paulie nodded, her expression sincere and Harry wanted to wrap her up and cuddle her close. "Laura is very clever."

Harry noticed Zayn standing in the doorframe, watching them with a calm expression. He had crossed his arms, and now that he had taken off his jacket, the tattoos covering his arm were revealed. "Did you have lunch at school, puppet?"

Paulie raised her look to Zayn. "Just what Papa made me this morning."

Zayn frowned slightly. "Do you want a snack, before homework?"

"Are you going to make something?" Harry heard the doubt in her voice and bit back a smile.

"No, that's why I brought Harry today," Zayn answered. "He'll cook."

She turned back to Harry and gave him a long, curious look. "Can you cook?"

Harry shrugged, a smirk tugging at his lips. "I've been told my skills are rather decent."

"Papa, Zayn and Louis can't cook," she informed him. "Niall's cooking is the best."

"Hm, I see," Harry mused and got back to his feet. "I'll try my best, then."

She glanced back at Zayn, before she leaned in and gestured for Harry to come closer, so she could whisper into his ear, "Can't be worse than Zayn's."

"I heard that," Zayn said from the door, look indignant. "And my cooking is still better than Louis'."

Paulie actually seemed to consider that. "He's always burning the eggs. Yours always taste uncooked."

Harry laughed and followed them, as Paulie ran ahead into the kitchen, Zayn on her heels. He caught her and swept her off her feet, making her squeal and laugh out loud, squirming in his arms. Carefully, Zayn sat her down on one of the chairs at the table and ran a hand through her curls. "We'll make you eat nothing but Louis' cooking, if you complain again."

Paulie chuckled. "I'm going to become a great chef, so I can cook for Papa." She looked at Harry, and her smile didn't falter a bit, as she added, "I don't have a Mama, so I have to do my best to help Papa."

It was probably her light tone that made Harry’s heart clench. In front of him sat a child who didn’t have a mother and yet, appeared so untroubled about it. “I can show you a few basic tricks to start,” Harry offered, keeping his tone light and looking to Zayn, as he wasn’t too sure how to react. Something in Zayn's face had changed, Harry noticed. It had hardened up, closed off, for only a moment, before he schooled it back into a light expression.

"Okay," Zayn said, his voice a little tight, "Harry will fix something to eat for you and I'll help with your homework."

"Can we watch a film after that?" Paulie kicked her feet against the table's leg, looking at Zayn with round eyes.

"Maybe," Zayn answered, "if you're doing very well." He went back to her room to get her school bag and Harry opened the fridge, inspecting what he could use to cook.

He stood with his back to Zayn and Paulie most of the time, busy preparing a simple meal, but he could hear them talking.

"How do you pronounce 'school'?" Zayn asked, and Harry heard Paulie say the word a few times. "It's not a simple 'o', right?"

Paulie seemed to understand, as Zayn praised her shortly after. He kept correcting her spelling mistakes in a patient, quiet voice, while Paulie asked all kinds of questions. Harry admired him for that, knowing he would have let her distract him already, he would have fallen for all the traps and they would probably sit at the sofa by now, homework forgotten, and watching a film.

They went on to arts, Zayn explaining simple rules about contrasts. "Big and small, near and far" he pointed out, "warm and cold. Do you know a colour that's warm and one that's cold?"

"Red!" Paulie exclaimed. "Red is a warm colour. And blue is cold. Like fire and ice, Ms McNamara said."

"That's right," Zayn praised her. "So we can fill out that field with blue and this one with red."

Harry turned and saw Paulie had climbed onto Zayn's lap. He had one arm wound around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder -- and Harry realised in that moment that Zayn honestly loved that girl. He treated her so well, spent his free time looking after her, helping with her homework, and his look was so, so soft each time he looked at her.

Paulie was completely relaxed around him, different than he had seen her act with Niall. She seemed all comfortable, unreserved and Harry could see that she just felt safe with Zayn. She didn't look at him quite as she looked at Liam, of course, but she had a special expression, reserved only for Zayn.

For a moment, Harry just stood there, a plate in his hand, watching them, as Paulie finished up filling in the fields and beamed at Zayn, each time he praised her quietly. He kept standing a few feet away from them, not wanting to intrude on their little bubble. They seemed so familiar with each other, completely comfortable, and for a moment, it felt wrong for Harry to even just be there.

"Can I watch telly, while eating?" she begged and Zayn smiled, squeezed her waist, before he set her down. "Please?"

"Yeah, sure," he said and watched her run off to the living room. His eyes landed on Harry, as he turned, and he frowned. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, before he shrugged. "You two just looked really nice."

Zayn's frown deepened. "Okay?"

"It's..." Harry bit his lip. He had got to know Zayn better over the past weeks, but he wasn't sure how much he could say, or what was okay between them. "You really care for her."

"She's a child," Zayn said after a moment, "and she deserves to be happy. Liam is working hard to offer her anything he can."

"But he can't replace her mother," Harry noted, realising that it was probably the core to this.

"He's a good father, he really is." Zayn shrugged, his gaze drifting to the door. "He'd do anything for her, but he thinks it's never enough."

"I don't think she feels lonely, or misses anything," Harry pointed out. "She is such a lovely child and Liam's doing a great job in raising her."

Zayn smiled slightly, looking back at Harry. "Yeah, it's what I keep telling him. He still thinks he has to find a mother for her."

"It's not like that would be bad, is it?" Harry frowned, thinking. "I mean, of course it would be nice to be able to share all this with someone? And for Pauline, a feminine role model would be nice, too."

Zayn went silent and he looked at the ground, his mouth forming a thin line. "Yeah, I guess," he said after a few beats. As he raised his head again, he nodded at the plate in Harry's hand. "Better get that to Paulie, before it gets cold."

"Oh, yeah," Harry said and left the kitchen, carrying the plate into the living room. Paulie was sitting on the sofa and a children's programme was on.

Placing the plate on the table, Harry sat down next to her. She eyed it, before she looked up at him. "What is that?"

"It's a rice omelette," Harry said. "I hope you'll like it."

Paulie took the spoon he held out for her and sliced a bit of the omelette off, took a bite. Her face lit up and she beamed up at Harry. "That's tasty!"

Harry beamed right back at her, punching a fist in the air. "I'm glad you like it."

She grabbed the plate to place it on her lap and kept eating hastily, while watching the programme.

Harry raised his look from her to find Zayn standing at the door, colourful books pressed to his chest, his gaze fixed on Paulie. He wondered what it was that let Zayn look so concerned, so worried, when Paulie was obviously happy at the moment.

What was there to worry about?

Harry furrowed his brows, making a mental note to ask Niall, or probably Louis, when he'd get a chance to later.

Paulie raised her face to him and he averted his attention from Zayn back to her. She grinned and scooted closer to him, swallowed, before she said, "You can come visit again anytime, Harold."

Harry smiled and leaned in to press a soft kiss to her forehead. There was no way he could have resisted. Paulie was warm and smelled of apples and sunshine, chuckled lightly and didn't block his kiss in the slightest. If anything, she leaned into it.

"Thanks, Pauline."

+++

Louis spotted Harry the moment he came through the door and pulled off his beanie, shaking out his curls, running a hand through it and pushing them back out of his face. He wore tight, black jeans and a shirt reading the name of what Louis assumed was a band. Or a magazine, Louis wasn't so sure.

Harry turned his face, as George said something to him; Jaymi, Josh and Sandy behind them.

"Over here!" Zayn waved them over, after Josh had spotted them.

"Did Niall play already?" Josh asked, as he sat down next to Zayn.

"No, he's on in about fifteen minutes," Louis answered and shifted on the bench to make space for Harry to sit next to him.

"Does he do this often?" Harry wanted to know.

"Every once in a while." Louis looked to the corner, where they had set up a stool and a microphone, different cables scattered across the floor. "He enjoys it and does it basically for free."

"Is he good enough to be paid?"

"Definitely," Louis said.

Harry smirked and leaned back. He smelled nice -- kitchen stench still attached to his hair and skin, but layered by washing powder and deodorant, probably aftershave. "Now I am really curious."

"Don't tell me you haven't heard him sing before," Zayn piped in from across the table. "He sings along to every single song. Turn on the radio -- Niall will most definitely know the text. From Justin Bieber to The Eagles."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I heard him. Didn't know he played his own music, though."

"It's not The Eagles," Louis commented, "but definitely better than Bieber."

"And here I was, hoping to see a real show," Harry sighed. George and Josh came back from the bar and Harry got up. "Be back in a minute."

Louis watched his back, saw him talk to a bloke at the counter, as he waited to order his drink. His motions were slow and languid and Louis wanted to run his hands over those arms -- just to find out if they would feel the way they looked. Smooth, rough, hard and soft, all at the same time.

"We've been watching Paulie today," Zayn said, tearing Louis from his thoughts.

He frowned. "We?"

"Harry and I," Zayn answered. Jaymi, Josh, George and Sandy were engaged in a conversation of their own, not paying them any attention, so Zayn went on, "Liam had to run some errands in Exeter."

"And he asked _you_?"

"Fuck you, Louis," Zayn muttered. "He didn't. Of course he didn't. He asked Niall, but Niall couldn't, as he was here to set up everything. Harry offered to watch her."

Louis lifted a brow and looked over at Harry who had forgotten about his order, apparently, completely engrossed in his conversation with the guy from before. "Did he?"

Zayn shrugged. "He cooks. So he offered, and Liam declined."

"And then, you offered," Louis concluded. "I would have paid to see Liam's face."

"He..." Zayn paused, before he glanced back at the others next to him, as if to make sure they weren't listening. "He didn't argue, at least."

"That's good, isn't it?" Louis leaned in. It really was good, so he gave Zayn a warm smile. "I bet you savoured every single second."

Zayn's features turned soft. "I helped her do her homework, Louis. It's nothing extraordinary."

"And that's why you loved it," Louis stated. "You're not there for the extraordinary."

"It was nice," Zayn admitted, staring into his pint glass. "She loved Harry's cooking, by the way. She approved of him, I s'pose."

"She has good taste." Louis grinned. "I approved, too."

"Thought so. You can't take your eyes off him. It's disgusting to watch."

"He'll leave when the summer is over. What could be better?" Glancing back at Harry, Louis tapped his fingers against the table. "He's fit and pretty and overall, a very lovely bloke. I'd be a fool to ignore that."

"You're just lucky," Zayn commented, "as he seems to be just as much into you."

Grinning, Louis wiggled his eyebrows, before he leaned back on the bench and made space again, as Harry came back to their table.

"I heard you conquered Paulie's heart today," he said when Harry sat next to him.

"With an omelette," Harry agreed and laughed. His dimples showed, his eyes were bright and Louis felt a sudden streak of want in his stomach.

"It was nice of you to watch her, Curly."

"Zayn mostly watched her," Harry pointed out. "I just cooked and watched children's telly."

Smirking, Louis sneaked Harry's bottle to take a gulp. Harry didn't comment on it, just watched Louis' lips afterwards, licked his own. Louis had wanted to tease him -- how had Harry managed to turn it into teasing Louis?

Before he could say a word, he heard Niall's voice coming from the speakers and he turned his head to look at the stool, as Niall took a seat. He said a few things, introducing himself, which made the audience clap and chant, before he started playing the first song.

Louis kept glancing at Harry throughout Niall's performance, appreciated the wonder and amazement, pure admiration that coloured his face. Honesty obviously was a very distinctive feature about Harry -- it was easy to read the emotions on his face.

Niall made everyone sing along for one song, playing his guitar quietly at other parts, as if it was just a nice background music for the cheerful chatter that filled the room. He ended with a loud, Irish folk song, grinning madly.

"I'll get him a pint," Louis said and made his way through a crowd of people to get to the bar. He decided to order another beer for Zayn, Harry and himself, knowing that Niall would want to have company.

"Louis," the bartender greeted him. "Didn't see you come in."

"How would you? This place is packed with people."

"Live music draws them in," he just said. "The usual?"

Louis nodded. "Four," he added and waited for the bottles to be opened, before he paid. When he came back to the table, Niall was just sneaking onto his empty seat, already blabbering. Harry was gone and Louis frowned.

"Sick, man," Louis commented and placed the beer in front of Niall.

"Thanks, mate," Niall beamed at him, taking a large gulp from the bottle. "That was so much fun."

"It was quite a bit of fun on our end, too," Zayn informed him, winking.

"Where is Harry?" Louis asked, eyes darting to the toilet doors.

"Said he'd go out for some fresh air," Niall told him, before he turned to Josh, picking up the conversation.

Zayn just grinned at him, as Louis wordlessly gestured towards the door to let him know he would follow Harry outside.

It was a little chilly for late June, the night humid and windy. Harry stood across the street at the Esplanade, back to the pub, and was watching the sea.

"Mind some company, kid?" Louis asked, slowly approaching him.

Harry turned his head and smiled slightly, as he shook his head. "I have a question."

Louis handed him the beer. "Go ahead."

"Am I missing a hint, each time you call me nicknames?"

Laughing, Louis leaned against the railing. "I'm not calling you nicknames."

"You're calling me anything but my name." Harry sipped his beer calmly, eyes fixed on the sea.

"Your name is the nickname, I heard," Louis answered. "How about Paulie? Any progress, or are you still stuck on formalities there, too?"

"Still stuck," Harry confirmed. "I'm making progress, though."

"Hm," Louis hummed. "I'm not giving in before her."

Harry raised a brow at him. His face was shadowed, only lit up by the soft moonlight, but Louis could still make out every line. "Is that a challenge?"

"No," Louis smirked. "Just a fact."

"You're trying to provoke me," Harry noticed, turning his body to Louis. "It works."

Louis gave him a long look, the smirk dying for a moment, and he considered leaning in and ending their game by claiming Harry's lips. It would be easy -- easy as everything between them was.

It wasn't the right time yet, though. This didn't feel like _Right Place, Right Time_ to Louis, capital letters included in his head, because, yes, there was a feeling that could only be described that way. But Harry felt right, everything about him did, and with that, the rest would come. Eventually.

"What were you doing, out here by yourself?" he asked instead, leaving Harry's words uncommented.

Harry waited a beat, before he turned back to the sea and answered, "Looking at the stars."

"Oh," Louis said, honestly surprised, "I wouldn't have reckoned you a romantic."

"It's a nice way of putting it," Harry said, "that I'm a geek."

"A geek?"

"I bought a lamp the other day." Harry smiled, sipping his beer again. "It's called 'starlight'."

Frowning, Louis tilted his head, rolling the bottle between his hands. "Okay?"

"If you switch it on in a dark room, it projects an astronomically correct image of the stars to the ceiling," Harry explained.

"You're one of those people who can actually tell stars apart," Louis realised, gaping at him. "You're one of those people pointing out star constellations, naming them and all."

Harry gave him a sheepish smile. "And telling the corresponding Greek Myths to the names."

"Oh God," Louis groaned. "What have I got myself into?"

“Oh Zeus,” Harry corrected with a cheeky grin and Louis wanted to kiss it right off of his face. 

“You didn’t just do that,” he said instead, lifting a brow, but he couldn’t quite tone down the fond smile tugging on his lips. “Geek.”

"It's interesting," Harry protested. He pursed his lips, quiet for a moment, before he added, "you could just keep thinking of it as romantic."

Louis laughed again, allowed himself to shift a little closer to Harry. "You're quirky."

Another smile spread over Harry's face, revealing his dimples. "You like it."

"For some odd reason," Louis agreed quietly.

They stood like that for a little longer and watched the sea and the stars, and Louis had to give Harry credit for not pointing out any constellations. In silence, they both sipped their beers, let their arms brush together and Louis could confirm that, yes, Harry's skin felt as soft and warm as he remembered from their afternoon up on Salcombe Hill.

"I need to get back home," Louis said after a while. "Have to get up early tomorrow morning for another meeting in Plymouth."

"I'll go back in." Harry gestured at The Marine's. "Haven't talked to Niall much."

Louis hummed and handed Harry his empty bottle, for him to take it back inside. "Don't drink too much. You have work in the morning."

Harry grinned, shaking his head. "How much do I owe you for the beer?"

"Nothing," Louis told him, and the innuendo, an ambiguous comment was just too cliché not to think of it right now. Louis swallowed it, though. _Too_ cliché. "That round was on me."

"I don't have to pay it back in money, you know," Harry suggested.

"Low," Louis commented. Apparently, it wasn’t too cliché for Harry. "I thought we had a deal?"

Harry wound the fingers of one hand around both bottles to lift his other and rest his knuckles against Louis' cheek for a second. "I was thinking about cooking for you, but I'm not offended you thought about sex."

It drew a smile from Louis. Harry was a cheeky brat and Louis found himself attracted to that more than he had ever thought. "Cooking?" he asked.

"It helped me make progress with Pauline, so I should see if it works on you, too." Harry gave him an expectant look.

"Sounds good. I'll think about it."

"You already do," Harry noted.

Louis took a step back, rubbing his hands together, as he suddenly noticed it was rather cold outside in just his t-shirt. "True," he finally answered and saw satisfaction settle on Harry's face.

Easy, Louis thought and winked, before he turned and gave Harry one last look over his shoulder, raising his hand.

“Just so you know,” he said, walking away, "it won't be done with a simple omelette, Curly."

“I might advance to Hot Dogs for you,” Harry answered promptly. 

Louis didn’t turn again, just smirked to himself. 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Laura](http://larrymakesmyheartrace.tumblr.com/), who joined my team of betas ♥


	4. Light From The Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh... I am not sure if there even is anyone waiting for an update of this. But I'm late. Sorry - if you have been waiting! 
> 
> It's summer, and summer is meant to be light and easy and fun. It's what this is :) 
> 
> Enjoy ♥

July came with an unbearable heat.

Between his lunch and evening shifts, Harry spent most of his time at the beach, spread on the rocks. The sun burned down from a pale blue sky and Niall had stopped taking his shirt off, as his skin was already angrily red and burnt.

Harry sported a nice tan, his pale skin turning darker every day. He made sure to cover his tattoos with loads of sunscreen and wasted his afternoons napping in the sun. It was nice, somehow.

Today, Liam's shift was until five, so he had picked up Paulie during lunch and Harry was watching her with Niall and Louis. She wore a hat, shielding her face from the sun and a pink bathing suit and had more toys scattered around their towels than Harry had ever seen.

"It's not windy enough today," Louis pointed out, angling his face up, "but tomorrow it'll be good. I'll go for some kitesurfing."

"Gotta ask Liam," Niall pointed out, "he'll want to tag along."

"Can I come watch?" Harry sat on his towel, his legs spread in front of him and Paulie between his feet. He had just dressed one of her dolls, finding it oddly disturbing when they lay there naked.

Louis grinned at him. The heat was unbearable, but it definitely had its positive side, with Louis stripping down to nothing but swimming trunks. His skin was golden and his body a very nice sight. He had perfectly shaped arms and although he was so small, his muscles were well-built, making him look lean and so, so fit. Harry wanted to run his fingers along them, down to the cute, little curve of his tummy.

"Interested in kitesurfing, Styles?" Louis raised a brow.

Harry shrugged slightly. "It looks fun."

"Okay, lads, my cue to leave," Niall piped in. "Not gonna listen to Louis dragging you into this."

Frowning, Harry turned his head to look at Niall pick up his mobile phone and wallet. "What?"

"You said the magical words, Harry," Niall explained, "and you won't get out of it anymore. I'll get some ice cream."

"Ice cream!" Paulie exclaimed, looking at Niall with shining eyes. "I want some!"

He grabbed her shorts and helped her stand up and climb into them. "Yeah, you don't want to listen to that, either, do you, babe?"

She had no idea what Niall was talking about, apparently, but the prospect of ice cream made her nod her head in excitement, as Niall dressed her. "No, I'd rather go with you."

Louis lifted a brow and held Niall back with one hand, taking the bottle of sunscreen with his other. "Wait," he said lowly and turned Paulie to look at him. "Chin up," he instructed and smeared the cream onto her cheeks and nose and another thick layer on her shoulders.

"That tickles," she chuckled and batted Louis' hands away.

"Don't smear ice cream all over your clothes," Louis just warned her and tipped her hat up with one finger to kiss her forehead.

She nodded and took the hand Niall held out for her. "Can I have two scoops?" she asked immediately, as they walked off. "One chocolate and one butterscotch?"

Harry smiled, as he watched them leave, heard Niall's distinctive laugh and Paulie's childish voice. He caught Louis observing him, as he turned back. Louis' expression was oddly calm, gentle even, before he schooled it back into a cheeky smirk.

"You probably get to nickname level if you buy her ice cream," Louis mused.

"My charm's enough," Harry answered. "I won't resort to dirty tricks." 

Louis hummed and sat down next to Harry. He still had cream on his hands and Harry watched him spread it over his own arms. He wondered what it would feel like to take that part from Louis; if his skin felt as warm and soft as it looked, when Harry would run his fingers over it. It looked like butterscotch -- and probably tasted like that, too.

"So, how about it?" Louis asked after a moment.

Harry's look snapped back up to Louis' face. "How about what?" He swallowed, as Louis' expression showed that he obviously knew exactly where Harry's mind had wandered off to.

"Kitesurfing," Louis answered. "Would you want to try?"

Knowing himself, Harry was sure it would end in a total disaster. He was clumsy and not exactly the sporty type, so him attempting to kitesurf would most likely end embarrassingly awkward. However, it also meant that he'd get to have Louis to himself for another afternoon -- Louis' undivided attention.

"Yeah, why not?" he finally answered, already knowing he would make a fool of himself. Hopefully, Louis wouldn't mind. How big were his chances that Louis found clumsy fools attractive?

Harry hoped for a miracle to happen and turn him into a fit, skilled surfer overnight. Unfortunately, his life wasn't a romantic comedy.

"Great," Louis exclaimed and lay back on the towel, crossing his arms behind his head. "Are you doing a lunch shift tomorrow?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope, it's Thursday, I'll do the bar at night."

"Okay, so we'll start right after breakfast to make use of the time," Louis said, "I'll have to be back at the office around four tomorrow."

"Yeah, sounds good," Harry agreed. "Thanks."

"You'll love it," Louis promised, as he closed his eyes.

The sun caught in his lashes and Harry found that he had an odd obsession with them. They fanned out against Louis' cheeks and cast shadows along them. Harry's fingertips tickled with the urge to touch them.

For a while, he just let himself look at Louis -- as long as Louis didn't know Harry was watching. His features were soft, a thin layer of sweat covered his butterscotch-skin and his chest slowly rose with calm breaths. Feathery hair stuck out to all directions, messy from when he had been swimming earlier and his lips were a little pale. Harry wondered whether they would turn red, swollen and plump, if he'd kiss them warm.

Louis' eyes suddenly fluttered open, quick sweeps of his perfect lashes, and it was too quick for Harry to turn and act as if he hadn't been staring. They instantly settled onto Harry's, eyes clear blue and holding Harry's gaze.

Harry thought he should probably say something, do something, but he felt mesmerised by Louis' stare, couldn't tear his own away. The air between them grew thicker, hotter, the slight flicker of heat intensifying.

Louis moved, just slightly, shifting closer to Harry and his arm darted out slowly. Harry's skin tingled, as Louis started drawing circles over the waistline of Harry's swimming trunks. He dared reaching out his own hand and lightly put it over Louis' knee, never breaking their eye-contact.

When he was just about to lean in, close the gap between them and claim Louis' lips, sticky hands made contact with his bare back and the smell of sweet chocolate, sunscreen and apple shampoo filled Harry's senses.

"We brought ice cream for you!" Paulie exclaimed and looked down at Louis; dark, brown ice cream was smeared all over her face.

Harry had withdrawn his hand the moment Paulie had made contact, but Louis' hand still rested lightly on Harry's hips. He sat up now and smiled at Paulie, his fingers giving Harry one last assuring squeeze, before he pulled back.

Harry turned his head and saw Niall and Zayn stopping next to them, both of them holding two cones with ice cream. 

"Sorry to disturb," Zayn said, voice slick.

"Look who we picked up at the ice cream shop," Niall chirped happily and handed Harry one cone. "Wasn't sure what you would like, so I let Paulie pick a flavour for you."

"It's butterscotch," she said and climbed over Harry's leg to settle in his lap. Harry felt the disappointment of having his moment with Louis crushed vanish and steadied Paulie with a hand on her waist. "It's very tasty."

"Ulterior motives," Louis noted, as he got his cone from Zayn.

Paulie grinned up at Harry. "I'll let you try my chocolate ice cream, if you let me try yours."

Butterscotch, Harry thought, and his eyes roamed over Louis' skin again, for just a moment. It was what he had probably chosen himself. "I think that's a deal," he finally managed to say and was surprised at how raw his voice sounded.

Paulie held up her cone for him and he watched her, as he closed his lips over the chocolate scoop, while she took an actual bite of his butterscotch one. Afterwards, she turned her upper body to lean against Harry's chest and happily ate her ice cream.

Zayn and Niall sat down next to them and Harry saw Louis and Zayn exchange a look that he couldn't read, before Louis kicked Zayn's shin and they both started giggling.

"Heard you're trying out some kitesurfing tomorrow," Zayn said then, turning to Harry.

Harry nodded, briefly glancing at Louis. "Yeah. I thought I'd give it a shot."

"Just don't drown," Niall warned. "Don't want to train the next bloke, now that I just finished training you."

"He'll be fine," Louis retorted, lazily licking his ice cream. "He looks rather bendy."

Oh God, Harry thought, as images popped up in his head. He blushed and saw Louis smirk at him for just the fraction of a second. He really shouldn't be thinking of anything like that with a five-year-old girl sitting in his lap.

Images of Louis beneath him, above him, around him. Warm, slick skin, hot, wet lips, strong, gentle hands. Louis filling up all of Harry’s senses, with his lips on Harry’s, his hands on---

He really shouldn't.

"Can I go swim?" Paulie asked, as she finished her ice cream.

Harry patted his hand on her belly, smiling softly, trying to get the images out of his head. "You should wait a bit."

With a pout, she crawled off of Harry's lap and over to Zayn. Without asking, she sneaked some of his ice cream, and Zayn just let her. "Do I have to wait?", she asked him.

Zayn nodded. "A bit," he agreed with Harry. He got a Kleenex out of his pocket and wiped her mouth.

"Papa said I can't go alone," Paulie informed him -- as if none of them knew -- and then added, "can you go with me?"

Zayn smiled and adjusted her hat. "Louis will," he answered with a short glance to Louis who gave a reassuring smile.

She pouted. "Just with my feet?"

"Yeah, okay," Zayn finally gave in and got up with her.

Niall stood up, too, his ice cream long gone. "I'll go, too."

They walked off to the water and Harry didn't quite catch what they talked about, as he found Louis scooting closer to him, their hips brushing together.

He was blatantly teasing Harry now and it really wasn't fair. Harry sneaked a hand behind Louis' back and placed it lightly over the waistline of his trunks, gently moving his thumb over the skin, feeling the knobs of his spine. Louis kept looking at Paulie, but Harry didn't miss the way he slightly leaned into the touch.

"Zayn doesn't swim?" Harry asked finally, trying to ease the tension and to at least pretend nothing was going on.

Louis hummed. "He can't. Never learned it." He turned his head and his chin was close to Harry's shoulder now, as he looked up. He held Harry's look and he was close, so, so close that any pretending was in vain.

Harry wanted him even _closer_.

"My offer for dinner still stands," Harry said, looking right back. His heart was beating unnaturally fast.

Louis grinned. "You don't have a kitchen to use, do you?" His breath ghosted over Harry's arm and it was rather cool on his heated skin.

"I thought I could borrow yours." Harry shrugged and leaned a little closer, his hand slipping a bit lower on Louis' back.

Louis kept staring into his eyes; his own bright blue, framed by dark lashes. "Don't think you'd get the chance to see any more than my bed, if I'd let you into my flat, Curly."

Harry's breath hitched and his hand stopped moving. "Louis..."

The words died on his tongue, as a shadow fell above them and Louis turned his head to look up. Time started running again, noises filled Harry’s perception, and he opened his field of vision back to anyone and anything that wasn’t Louis.

Liam stood next to them, a brow raised. "You two look as if you were about to crawl into each other," he commented.

Great -- he had completely forgotten that they were on a public beach, right on display for everyone to see; to see and interfere. What was wrong with his luck today? Why did people keep disturbing them? What did a bloke have to do around here to get a simple snog? Harry felt his cheeks flush and bit his lip, hiding his face against his upper arm.

"We were," Louis agreed. "Thanks for ruining it, Liam."

"Take it to your room," Liam just said, voice amused. "It's really nothing kids should witness in broad daylight."

Harry was surprised to find Louis' voice was not all that amused, as he answered, "not all of us have a problem with PDA, you know."

Liam fell silent and Harry saw hurt flash through his eyes, as he looked up again. Liam schooled his face into an indifferent expression, before he looked out to the water and spotted Zayn, Niall and Paulie. Without a word, he went over to them.

"That was pretty rough," Harry murmured.

"He's an idiot," Louis said, frustration thickening his tone, "keeping all of his affection for his daughter."

Harry frowned slightly and watched Liam approaching Zayn who had Paulie on his arms. "I don't think it's wrong to love your child more than anything."

"I don't say it's wrong." Louis shrugged and put his arms around his knees, resting his chin on them. "It's just that you have to let other people in, too."

Zayn turned and Harry saw Paulie spot Liam, her eyes shining with delight. She kept her arm around Zayn's neck and reached out the other for Liam, drawing him close. There was a moment of hesitation, a look exchanged between Liam and Zayn, before Liam leaned in and kissed his daughter hello.

"Oh," Harry said and couldn't tear his eyes off of Zayn's expression, the way his gaze was fixed on Liam's face. Suddenly, everything made sense. From the way Liam had not wanted to ask Zayn to look after Paulie and Zayn not offering, to why Zayn looked so worried each time he was with Paulie. "Fuck."

Louis tilted his head. "What?"

"I told Zayn that it was a good thing Liam wants to find a woman," Harry choked out.

Louis sighed and shrugged. "You wouldn't be the first. Liam is convinced he's doing the right thing, too."

"But doesn't he notice?"

"Of course he does," Louis answered. He was silent for a moment, before he added, "they hit it off from the very beginning. Had something going on, until Paulie developed a major crush on Zayn."

Harry frowned, watching Zayn set Paulie to her feet and her clinging to his hands, as the waves rolled over her feet. Liam stood behind them, hands in his pockets. "Why is that a problem? It's good she likes him so much, isn't it?"

Louis shrugged. "She keeps saying she would marry Zayn one day. I get that it creeps Liam out -- having something going on with the man your toddler is crushing on. It is weird."

"But she'll grow out of it," Harry argued.

"Exactly." Louis turned his head back to the sea. "But until then, Liam would find it rather difficult to explain to her that Zayn's more than a friend to him."

"So they settled on... what?" Harry asked. "Laying it on ice, until she's old enough?"

"No, Liam just called it off completely." Louis' gaze was fixed on Zayn, and Harry could see the worry in his expression. "And Zayn didn't put up a fight."

"But you think he should have," Harry concluded.

"Well, look at him," Louis pointed out, lifting his chin from his arms. "He looks like a lovesick puppy each time Liam is around."

"Liam doesn't look any better, if you'd ask me," Harry noted and turned his head to Louis.

Louis mirrored the motion and looked at Harry for a moment, before he smiled. "No, he doesn't," he agreed then and reached out one hand to stroke a stray curl from Harry's forehead. Harry found himself lean into the touch immediately.

For a few beats, Louis left his hand cupping Harry’s jaw, an easy smile still around his lips. The mood had changed completely, but Harry liked how it was less tense, a lot softer now. He liked that Louis cared to share with Harry what concerned him. 

"Better go and save Niall from the awkwardness that is most definitely going on there right now." Louis withdrew his hand and stood up from the towel. He held out his hand to help Harry up. Harry took it and left his hand a little longer in Louis' than necessary.

Following him, Harry watched Louis sweep Paulie off her feet and into his arms, as he ran into the waves. She squealed happily and Harry stopped next to Niall who laughed loudly, before he followed, gripping Harry's arm and tugging him along.

They stayed in shallow waters and while they played with Paulie, helped her swim, Harry glanced back at Zayn and Liam, a few feet between them, and both watching them with fond expressions.

+++

Harry wasn't exactly a natural.

Louis frowned slightly, as he watched Harry climb back onto his board, curls wet and framing his pretty face. His lips were pale, almost blue and his eyes a little red from all the times he had fallen into the sea, washed over by merciless waves.

He was a bloody beginner and not exactly talented, but he showed a lot of determination and Louis couldn't help but think part of that was solely to impress him.

Paddling out on his own board, Louis got back closer to Harry who was currently being instructed by Luke. 

Harry had looked seriously disappointed when he had spotted Luke. He had been so reluctant at first, about everything Luke had said to prepare him for his first kitesurfing experience, always checking back if Louis agreed. 

As much as Louis would have liked to be the one teaching Harry, he had had to be realistic about this. He was a good surfer and had lots of experience, but he was no instructor. Bringing Harry into any danger was not what Louis was up for -- he had other plans for the boy with angelic curls, spring green eyes and blowjob lips. 

Which, yeah, blowjob lips -- that already summed up the plan pretty nicely.

Hence, Louis had asked Luke to help out, when he had lent the kitesurfing kit for Harry. Luke was from South Africa, twenty-six and rather handsome. Louis had hit on him, when he had started taking kitesurfing lessons, but Luke was either an actual homophobic arse or he wasn't exactly ready to admit to himself he was attracted to men. It was amusing, actually, because Harry seemed to highly confuse him -- Luke was definitely attracted to Harry. And Louis couldn't blame him, really.

He wondered if there was anyone who wouldn't be attracted.

However, Louis had set his eyes on Harry and even though Harry wasn't exactly a kitesurfer by nature, he was, indeed, a flirt by nature and didn't actually realise what he did to poor Luke. And although Luke was no threat to Louis (that poor guy would run and pick up the next best girl after today's lesson, just to prove himself that he was straight), he made it a point to show that Harry was taken.

Kind of. Almost.

"Okay, Harry," Luke said, as Louis came up next to them. "You really need to let go, when you lose control. Don't hold on, that's dangerous."

Harry nodded and ran a hand through the wet strands of hair sticking to his head. Louis reached out a hand to put it to Harry's thigh. He felt Harry tense up, his attention focussing in on Louis completely.

"You okay?" Louis asked.

Shrugging a shoulder, Harry gripped his board tighter. He kept his balance and Louis saw the muscles of his abs hardening. It was a pity Harry wasn't any good at the whole kitesurfing thing -- he looked rather nice in a wetsuit. It definitely didn't leave a doubt for Louis that Harry was even better built than he had anticipated.

"I think I'm no good," Harry answered.

"I'm afraid I have to agree," Louis said with a slight smile. The waves were swaying his body, as he crossed his arms on his board, looking up at Harry. "It's not a shame, though. With a bit of practise, the lack of talent can be compensated."

"Can we pretend you never saw any of this?"

"I would not have wanted to miss any of it," Louis grinned, before he turned to Luke. "I'll leave him in your care. Have to get back to the office."

Luke nodded. "Shall I help you out with your kit?"

Glancing back at Harry, Louis waved a hand to dismiss Luke's offer. "Harry will."

He caught Harry blinking his eyes, but he didn't protest, so Louis took that as his agreement. They swam back to the shore together and Louis unbuckled the belt attaching him to his board, as he reached shallow water. Harry helped dragging his kite to the shore and Louis kept glancing at him, while he gathered up his things.

"Don’t force yourself," he said eventually. “Take it easy out there, yeah?”

Harry smiled bashfully. "I guess I could use some good luck?" He shrugged, as he put his hands to his hips, looking at Louis expectantly.

Tilting his head in doubt, Louis crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Honestly, Harold, not even luck would cut it for you."

Harry stepped forwards, reducing the space between them. His eyes had settled on Louis' lips and he didn't even try to hide what he was apparently thinking of. It did something very funny to Louis' blood; made it pulse in his veins, rush a little faster, a bit hotter. "I think it could be of great help."

"Well, if it makes you feel better," Louis gave in. He rose to his toes, holding Harry's gaze with his, as it snapped back up to Louis' eyes. Louis slightly tilted his head and brushed his lips over Harry's cheek. His skin was cold and wet, sending a soft tingle through Louis’. Harry swayed closer and turned his head, just an inch, in the right moment, so Louis' lips brushed the corner of his mouth.

Louis pulled back, caught the satisfied smile around Harry's lips. Eyelids heavy, lips slightly parted, cheeks definitely flushed -- Harry was such a picture.

"Cheeky," Louis commented.

Harry's expression turned into a grin, bright and beaming. "I can use any luck I can get."

Louis shook his head, amused, and reached out to give Harry's hip a squeeze. "See you for dinner."

"Yeah, see you," Harry said, eyes still fixed on Louis' face.

He turned and walked off, knew Harry was gazing after him -- well, Louis honestly hoped he was. In the way he had stared at Louis' lips.

If that was anything to go by, it wouldn't be too long anymore, until he'd have Harry Styles in his bed.

+++

Dinner was almost through, when Zayn popped into the office, a plate in his hand and mouth full. Louis looked up from the list he was working on and ran a hand over his face. He had probably got a sunburn while kitesurfing with Harry yesterday. His skin felt a bit heated up.

"Are you okay here by yourself?" Zayn asked. 

Louis frowned, craning his neck to see what was on the plate. "Why wouldn't I?"

"It's almost nine, so I'll be leaving."

Checking his watch, Louis frowned. "It's Friday," he noticed. He had completely forgotten -- but Friday meant him and Harry had the last shift together. It would just be Louis here at reception and Harry at the other end of the hotel, doing the bar. 

"Glad you noticed, now that it's almost over." Zayn smiled and picked up a slice of honey melon, taking a bite. "I'll be heading home, if you don't need me here."

"No," Louis said. "I'm fine here. It's not really busy, is it?"

Zayn shrugged. "Most guests are headed out after dinner for a walk or a pint, I guess."

"Why don't you do that, too?" Louis suggested. He knew Zayn would understand what exactly it was Louis suggested there.

"Going for a walk or a pint?" Zayn lifted a brow, clearing his plate. "Don't think so. I'll watch some telly and go to bed early."

"Hm," Louis just answered. "It's a bit dull, don't you think?"

"It's always the same people, Louis; and I think we established a while ago that I'm not interested in picking up any of them."

"Well, that's not quite true. There is one you would like to pick up very much." Louis put his pen down and leaned back in his chair, spinning it slightly, so he could face Zayn head on. "I'm not saying to go and pick up just anyone, but pining over Liam for the rest of your existence won't do, Zayn."

"I am not pining," Zayn protested. He set his empty plate down. "I'm just not interested in anything loose. I'm looking for something stable."

"You could use some loose and fun, though," Louis commented. "It won't kill you and you'll see, you'll feel so much better afterwards."

Zayn's expression turned uncertain and he lowered his look. "I don't think so. I'm not like you, Lou. That might do it for you, but I don't think a one-night stand will make me feel any better. What I want is..." He stopped and shrugged, bit his lip.

Louis laced his fingers and sighed. "What you want is Liam next to you on your sofa, while you watch telly, and Paulie between the two of you."

Zayn looked up and shrugged, a helpless expression. "Yeah, actually, that sounds much better."

"I don't get it," Louis said. "You are aware that having sex with Liam while she is constantly around would be more than tough?"

"I am aware," Zayn confirmed dryly, "or else, I wouldn't be in this situation to begin with."

"Yeah," Louis responded, and he did feel sorry for Zayn. He was in such a pitiful situation and yet, he didn't want to change anything about it. Louis adored Paulie with everything he got, but he couldn't quite understand how Zayn didn't resent her in the slightest. Looking at the facts only, she was the one reason why Zayn couldn't have Liam. Or why Zayn had lost Liam. Trying to lighten the mood a little, he added, "Maybe you should take her up on that marriage proposal."

Zayn managed a laugh. "Have to wait another fifteen years or so for that."

"I have no doubt you'd do that," Louis commented and his voice was dead serious. "Not a single one."

It was silent between them for a moment, only the distant noises of the dining room and the quiet chatter in the front lounge waving through. "I'd rather have it that way than not having them at all, Lou," Zayn said then, very lowly, and it almost broke Louis' heart to hear Zayn's voice so broken. "Both of them."

Louis let go of his breath, before drawing some air into his lungs. "Why don't you just tell Liam that you love him?"

"It's complicated," Zayn answered.

"This is not Facebook, Zayn." Louis got up from his chair. "What the fuck is so complicated about it?"

"He'd be in," Zayn shoot back immediately, voice louder now, and Louis could hear it ooze with despair. "He'd be in if it was just the sex," he added, and then put a hand to his forehead, closing his eyes. "Fuck. Forget that."

"No, wait," Louis protested. "What do you mean, he'd be in for just the sex?"

"It's.." Zayn sighed and slumped down into his own chair, shrugging. "It'd be okay for him, if we were friends with benefits, if you'd like to call it that."

Louis stared at him for a moment. Liam? _Liam_ had offered Zayn a no-strings-attached-deal? That seemed so out of character, Louis couldn't even wrap his mind around it. "And you're not doing it?"

"It's not what I want," Zayn said, and suddenly, he looked so very tired, so very exhausted. "I want the real thing, all of it, Louis. I can't do that. Not with Liam."

That was another thing Louis couldn't quite wrap his mind around. The feeling of wanting someone to be his completely -- Louis had never felt that. He had had boyfriends before, but for none of them had he felt the way Zayn apparently felt for Liam. Sex had been enough, the presence of another body next to his, the comfortable feeling of coming home to a light on in the living room. It never had to be one specific person for Louis.

"But he doesn't want any commitment," Louis noted, and, wow, while he was on the edge of storming out of the room and find Liam and beat some sense into him, he had also never felt so much understanding for him, either.

Zayn lowered his look. "He has to consider Paulie."

"What? That she's better off with a fairly nice girl at Liam's side than with _you_?" Louis growled. That was just ridiculous. No one cared as much for Paulie as Zayn did. "Why didn't you tell me before? Shit, Zayn, I'm gonna---"

"No," Zayn cut in. He leaned forward, his look piercing through Louis'. "You won't interfere. It's none of your business."

"I won't watch you pine any longer, either." Louis crossed his arms. "This can't go on."

Zayn sighed. "It's not like I chose this."

"But you can choose to end this, Zayn," Louis told him. "You don't have to be so miserable all the time."

"I'm not miserable all the time."

Louis just raised a brow.

"I'll think about it, okay," Zayn said after a beat of silence.

"You should go out and find distraction, but, yeah," Louis snarled, "go, and brood over your options."

A smile tugged on Zayn's lips, as he raised his head. "I'm not brooding."

"You always brood." Louis heard someone ring the bell at reception and went over to the door. "Just like you pine. It's in your DNA."

Zayn didn't argue. And, fuck, that was not how he was supposed to react. Zayn always had it in him to give a snappy comeback. Louis quickly approached him and drew him into a tight hug.

"I just don't want to see you like this anymore," he said quietly into Zayn's shoulder.

"Thanks, Lou." Zayn patted his back, nuzzled his face against Louis' hair for a second. "You should get to those guests now."

"Yeah." Louis withdrew from the hug and gave Zayn one last worried look. "See you tomorrow."

"Don't take advantage of being all alone with Harry," Zayn teased him, as they left the office together. "And if you do, don't do it in the bar or here at the office."

Louis just grinned, as he leaned across the counter, facing the man waiting for him, while Zayn left.

"Sorry to make you wait," he said, a bright smile on his face. "How may I help you?"

+++

The kitchen had just one of the backlights on, when Harry finished his bar shift and came in through the door by the wash-up, carrying a tray of dirty glasses to the washer.

He was humming a song under his breath, and sorted the glasses into a basket, taking his time. For the past weeks, Louis had come to check on him in the bar on his Friday night shifts, since it was only the two of them working, before locking up. It had been rather disappointing that Louis had not once come over tonight. Harry had expected to find him here in the kitchen. Maybe, contrary to the bar, it was busy at reception.

When he had put all glasses away, Harry checked the desserts on the trolley. This lifestyle was really not healthy, not at all. Five different desserts every night and there were usually so many left that Harry could have one of each. In his first week, he had actually tried all of them, but by now, he had picked favourites. The fruit trifle was still quite high up on his list, but the banana crème brûlée was definitely the best.

He kept humming, as he picked up two bowls and got a spoon from the wash-up. When he rounded the corner back into the main area of the kitchen, he saw Louis enter through the side door.

"Hey there, pretty," Louis greeted him and it gave Harry some odd, exciting kick. His heart beat just a little faster. "Are we having dessert?"

Harry lifted his hand holding both bowls. "Yeah, just thought about watching some telly and having my dessert before going to bed."

"Mind me joining you?" Louis picked up a bowl of fruit salad and went over to the fridge, and Harry reckoned he didn’t have to answer. That was obviously a rhetorical question. Louis scooped some vanilla ice cream and added it on top of the fruits. "Do I look really bad, if I add some double cream to this?"

Grinning, Harry shook his head. "You'd look like a person who has pretty good taste."

"Plain fruit salad is just not as tasty, is it?" Louis poured some double cream from the bottle, before he stored it back into the fridge. He grabbed a spoon, too, and Harry went ahead downstairs. He heard Louis follow right behind him.

They sat down in the staff room, next to each other on the sofa facing the telly head-on and Harry switched programmes, until he settled on a rerun of _Friends_ on ITV4. For a while, they both just sat in silence, watching and eating, only interrupted by their chuckles.

Harry glanced at Louis a few times from the corner of his eye, shifted closer inconspicuously every now and then. They hadn't really seen each other alone since Harry had made a fool of himself in front of Louis at the beach. Apparently, Louis really didn’t seem to mind it, though. After all, he was still sitting here next to Harry right now, and if Harry wasn’t imagining things, then Louis was shifting closer to him, too. 

Without having talked about it, they had kind of agreed on keeping a distance as long as they were on the clock. So Harry had just watched Louis from afar throughout the day, hoping a chance like this would come. It was so quiet now, no noise coming from any of the rooms or outside -- it felt as though they were actually all by themselves in the huge building. 

Louis finished his fruit salad and put the bowl to the table, angling his head back and closing his eyes with a satisfied little noise leaving his throat. It instantly heated up Harry's blood.

"That was good," Louis commented.

Harry watched his expression; combined with his low, lazy voice, this was probably what Louis would look and sound like after sex. Most likely just a little sweatier, a little more pliant and a lot more naked.

Swallowing thickly, Harry took another spoonful of his dessert, averting his eyes. He tried to focus on the programme, but he couldn't get the pictures out of his head anymore. Sweaty, pliant, naked -- it spun further and further, until suddenly, Louis was in his space, taking the bowl out of Harry's hand.

"What---" Harry frowned and watched Louis take a bite of his crème brûlée. "Hey!"

"Just having a taste," Louis said calmly and handed it back. "It looked so delicious."

Harry put the half-empty bowl down and slid further down the cushions of the sofa, until he was pressed to Louis' side. Louis didn't move an inch, just kept staring at Harry expectantly.

"I'd have liked to try your fruit salad, too."

"There's still plenty upstairs," Louis pointed out. "Help yourself."

"I don't exactly want to leave my spot right now." Harry licked his lips and leaned closer to Louis.

"In that case..." Louis grinned and put his hand to Harry's nape, drawing him in.

And finally -- _finally_ \-- their lips met, warm and soft, with both of them tasting sweet. It mixed well together and Harry found something different, something stronger and tart beneath. He slid an arm around Louis' waist and pulled him closer, deepened the kiss to find more of that taste.

It lasted for only seconds, or maybe hours, Harry couldn't tell. But when they both pulled back, they were breathless and Harry felt Louis' heart pound frantically against his own.

"Crème brûlée," Harry commented.

Louis smiled fondly at him and twirled a curl around his finger. "Banana," he added.

Harry laughed and kissed him again, his hands sprawled over Louis' back, Louis’ tangled in Harry’s hair. They both fell silent again and for a while, they kept on a slow rhythm, a steady pace, adjusting to each other. It was nice; just kissing Louis, having him melt into Harry's arms and holding Harry tightly at the same time.

"This is just for fun, right?" Louis suddenly asked and Harry pulled back to look at him. “You’re not looking for anything serious, are you?”

"What do you mean?" Harry frowned.

Louis shrugged. And why was he talking, when his lips looked so fucking red and ripe and swollen and -- just kissable? "Just making sure we're on the same page."

"I didn't plan to propose to you tomorrow." Harry grinned, wondering where Louis had got that idea in the first place, but it was probably for the best to keep playing with an open deck. That had worked well from the very beginning and he didn't see why it shouldn't anymore, now that they had taken a step further.

"Excuse me?" Louis gave him a mock-offended look, the tension easing off, mood getting lighter again. "You're not yet declaring your undying love?"

Harry's smile widened, as he felt Louis run a finger over the dimple in his cheek. "In case the sex is bad," he explained. "Not gonna buy a pig in a poke."

Louis laughed and pulled Harry in again, chuckled into their kiss. "You little shit."

Harry pondered undoing Louis' shirt for a moment, but decided against it and went for another deep kiss instead. Tonight was not the night to prove anything. Tonight was light and easy. It had to happen soon, though. Harry didn't think he could keep his hands off of Louis for much longer. Not after he had got a taste now.

A very good taste, though. 

For tonight, he was alright kissing Louis, until their lips would feel raw, until their jaws would ache, and Harry would taste like Louis and Louis like Harry.

That was more than enough. For now.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading :)   
> ♥


	5. Are You Gonna Take My Hand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there :) Thanks if you're dropping by to read. I had quite a bit of fun writing this one, so I hope you guys will like it, too :) 
> 
> Enjoy ♥

It was a game. And Louis was sure he would win it.

Right after they had kissed for the first time, it had started, and Louis had found himself caught in the middle of a game of hot and cold with Harry.

They had played that game before, too, teasing each other until the first kiss had happened. Now that they had taken that step, they were playing on the next level. There wasn't a question whether they would have sex -- it would happen, eventually. The question was who would give in first, who would lose it first.

Louis wasn't sure who had lost the game for their first kiss. Harry had surely initiated it, but Louis had been the one taking the final step and pulling Harry in. In Louis' cards, it was still Harry who had lost the game. Louis had only reacted to Harry’s obvious attempt to kiss him.

It probably made Harry even more keen on winning this one, though.

Now they were orbiting each other constantly, sneaked hasty kisses in hidden corners of the staff area, after everyone had left the kitchen for lunch. It wasn't exactly easy, and they hadn't really talked about this, but for now, it all happened in secret.

It was a game, and Louis enjoyed it more than anything else.

When Harry had arrived, Louis had given it two weeks before he would have lured Harry into his bed. By now, more than a month had passed and they were still playing games instead of having sex. Contrary to his usual preferences, Louis did enjoy it this way. Playful, uncomplicated and light.

Probably because he knew that either way, he would win that game.

Louis came into the kitchen, the lights low, a cool breeze from outside coming in through the back door. It wasn't even six in the morning and the hotel was quiet, none of the staff around yet; just Mark, who had worked as a chef at the hotel for decades, was downstairs, having his obligatory smoke before work.

A mug of tea in his hand, Louis took one of the apples and stepped into the main area of the kitchen. He immediately noticed movement on the other side of the counter and spotted a broad back, slim hips and a mop of curly hair by the milk dispenser.

And way too much naked skin.

"You think it's appropriate to be in the kitchen in nothing but your underwear?" Louis asked calmly and rounded the counter.

Harry turned slowly, a smile on his lips and a steaming mug in his hands. His naked torso displayed a lot of ink and as Louis came closer, he could smell clean sweat, toothpaste and sleep. Harry's skin looked soft.

As soft as it would feel -- Louis knew by now. And heaven forbid, he had thought about it often enough when he had jerked off in the shower.

"Didn't think anyone would see me here this early in the morning," Harry answered and his voice was still raspy. He had probably just woken up, rolled out of bed and lazily brushed his teeth, before coming upstairs to get a cup of tea.

Louis could imagine it all too well. He could imagine quite some things all too well when it came to Harry. "It's not very hygienic, don't you think?" He put down his apple on the chrome working desk next to them.

Smirking, Harry stepped closer. "It's not like I was lying down on the surfaces, Lou. Just got a cuppa."

_Lou_ , he thought and gave Harry a long look. Nickname level.

"Hm," Louis said and took the mug from Harry's hand, taking a sip. He pulled a face and commented, "Too sweet," before he sat it down next to his apple, together with his own. Having both hands unoccupied, Louis reached out, lightly put them over Harry's abs.

Yeah, just as soft as he remembered. Harry's muscles tensed slightly and Louis saw goosebumps spread over Harry's arms. Smirking, he ran a hand up Harry's chest and to his neck, before Louis tangled his fingers into the soft curls in his nape. He pulled Harry's head down, meeting his lips in a slow, lazy kiss.

Harry pulled Louis in by his waist, his lips opening instantly, tongue finding Louis'. He was still sleep-warm, radiating a comfortable heat and Louis wanted to crawl into Harry and never leave again. Alternately, they could just crawl into bed together. Louis was sure that would be just as good.

Sprawling his hands over Louis' hips, Harry aligned them centre to centre and for a moment, Louis completely lost the trail of thought. His own hands found every inch of skin of Harry's chest, lingered over a trembling heart, while the kiss grew hungrier, more urgent.

Harry pulled back first, the kiss spinning out to gentle nips, and Louis opened his eyes, Harry already staring back from his cloudy green ones.

"Convenient," Louis commented lowly.

Harry didn't stop nibbling his bottom lip, but his look turned quizzical.

Louis' mouth formed into a grin under Harry's. "I don't even need to have sex with you to get to kiss you good morning."

Harry laughed into the kiss and lowered his head, put his forehead to Louis's shoulder. His breath was a little uneven and his hands rested lightly over Louis's waist. "It's just six. Still quite a bit time before the hotel wakes up."

Louis hummed and stroked his fingers from Harry's nape down his bare back. "Yeah, plenty time. Sex in the kitchen is much more unhygienic than just standing here half-naked, though,” he added. 

"My bed's still warm," Harry just said, his voice muffled by the fabric of Louis' t-shirt.

Painful. Louis couldn't find any other term to put into words what this felt like. He would love to take Harry to bed now. Unfortunately, there was a reason he was up at six in the morning.

"Tempting," Louis commented and squeezed Harry's hip. It was too much skin -- how was he supposed to be rational and resist when Harry was almost naked in his arms?

"We could make use of the time." Harry turned his head slightly, his lips closing over the skin of Louis' neck.

"Next time," Louis said and gently pushed Harry off him. If this went on for just a second longer, Harry would end up lying on one of the surfaces, after all. "I have to make use of the time otherwise this morning."

And was that an actual pout on Harry's lips? He was too cute for his own good -- and definitely too cute for Louis' good. “Are you turning down this offer?” He gestured with his hands at his own chest and Louis laughed.

“I’ll get back to that offer,” he promised and took his mug to keep his hands occupied and from reaching out for Harry again. He blew Harry another kiss, as he walked past him to the side door. When he reached it, he turned once more and saw Harry gazing after him. He smirked and opened the door. "Think of me when you get back into bed, Harold," he said, winking.

Harry groaned and turned, blushing hard. Louis just smirked and watched him leave to the staff area.

Louis had a lot of paperwork piling on his desk in the office, but somehow, the prospect of having to work through them until noon didn't seem as terrifying anymore as it had ten minutes ago.

Harry's taste still lingered on his lips and the feeling of his warm skin still let Louis' fingertips tingle.

It was a good morning, indeed.

+++

Harry came into the staff room after breakfast was finished. He had spent some extra time on stacking the cupboard in the kitchen, refilling the biscuit box, sorting napkins by colour, and piling boxes with jam. He had even reorganised the sauces, making sure all pots of mint sauce stood apart from the horseradish and tartar sauce.

He was rewarded when he saw Louis was not in the staff room anymore. Harry's breakfast had gone cold, but that was worth it.

After this morning's encounter, Harry didn't think he could even do as much as look at Louis. He made himself come apart -- twice, once in his bed and again under the shower -- this morning to the image of Louis in his head. He didn't think he could look Louis in the eye right now.

It wasn't fair. They had agreed they wanted to have sex with each other and as much as Harry was enjoying this game, ever since he had kissed Louis on Friday, he felt the urge to go further was wearing him down. Louis was always so close and it made Harry so, so weak. How was he supposed to resist, when he couldn't even get Louis out of his sight for more than one hour?

This hotel was too small.

Now, there were only Niall, Josh and George sitting on the sofa in front of the telly. Jade had her day off and sat in comfortable shorts and an oversized shirt in an armchair, her hair held back by a huge bow, a cup of coffee in her hands. The boys, still in their uniforms, watched Top Gear and discussed something said on the programme.

Harry sat down at the table in the back of the room and quietly started eating. He exchanged a look with Jade who apparently had no idea either what it was Niall, George and Josh were discussing so loudly. He grinned at her and shrugged, sipping his tea.

In that moment, Louis came in and his eyes instantly locked with Harry's. He came over and sat down next to Harry, frowning at the three boys arguing.

Great, Harry thought and had to force himself to stay focused on his breakfast. He felt a blush creep up his cheeks, images he had produced behind closed lids this morning popping up in his head. 

Louis took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, before he slid them back on, that much Harry could see from the corner of his eyes. New images formed, and Harry was sure Louis did that on purpose. He definitely knew. 

"What are they fighting about?" Louis asked Jade, pointedly ignoring Harry next to him.

She shrugged. "Apparently, one of the cars is better as an automatic," she answered.

"No," Josh piped in and turned around to face Louis. "It's not. It's Niall's weird imagination an automatic GTI would be more thrilling to drive. But obviously, no automatic car is fun to drive."

"For God's sake, how would you even know?" Niall kicked his foot against the table, his words muffled, because his mouth was full. "You've never even _driven_ a GTI."

They got into another argument and Jade just shrugged again, calmly sipping her tea.

Harry shook his head and dedicated his attention to his breakfast again, as he noticed Louis' knee bump into his own. Just slightly, a very light touch. He turned his head and stared at Louis, saw him watching the programme with an indifferent expression.

Harry bumped his knee back against Louis'. Just a little harder.

Louis started grinning and soon, they were in a stupid fight, kicking each other under the table, while pretending above the table board to quietly eat their breakfast and not take notice of each other at all.

Fuck this, Harry thought and looped his ankle around Louis'. He froze and Harry gently moved his foot, stroking it over Louis' calf, before he settled it back around Louis' ankle. Louis had a tiny smile playing around his lips, as Harry glanced at him again.

Louis turned his head and for a moment, they just looked at each other, feet tangled, smiling fondly. Harry wanted to lean in and take more, kiss that smile off Louis' lips.

The side door was opened and they both turned their heads, looking at Liam coming in.

"What are you doing here?" Louis asked, raising a brow.

Liam smiled and took the seat next to Harry. He was off for the whole weekend -- obviously, as he had a child. "Just wanted to talk to you for a second," he said and stole a toast from Louis' plate.

"Hey, get your own, filthy thief!" Louis shielded his plate from Liam, but didn't take it back from him. Harry had noticed before that Louis liked to complain a lot, but let anything slip when it came to his closest friends. Louis nodded for Liam to go ahead. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, you know that Friday was last day of school and Paulie has summer hols now," Liam pointed out.

Harry watched Louis' face knit up in guilt. "She had really good marks, Liam. I really just wanted to show her I'm proud."

"What?" Liam frowned and Louis's expression changed into surprise, recognition then, and Liam narrowed his eyes. "Louis?"

"Nothing." Louis smiled innocently. "What was it you were saying?"

"Did you buy her something, Louis?"

Louis shook his head. "Of course not!"

Harry laughed, because obviously Louis had. He was rewarded with a sharp look from Louis that was supposed to make him stop laughing. Instead, he just laughed more. Niall, Josh and George fell silent and Jade had turned to them, as well.

"What did you buy, Louis?" Liam asked. "I'll find out anyway."

Louis rolled his eyes. "A Barbie doll. Nothing fancy. She had wanted that one for a while."

"I know." Liam's tone was dry. "And she would have got it for her birthday, probably. She's not getting Barbie dolls for good marks, Louis."

"Not from you," Louis pointed out.

"Not from anyone."

Harry leaned in, breakfast forgotten. "What did you get her?"

"I took her out for dinner," Liam said. "Got her all dressed up and made her hair, and took her to her favourite restaurant."

Harry smiled at the image. "I bet she loved it."

"She did," Liam said and his tone and expression were so gentle. "Anyway. I'm not rewarding her with toys for good marks. And I don't want her to expect anything like that. It's the wrong motivation."

"Sorry," Louis mumbled and Harry moved his foot again, to reassure Louis. He had only meant well, after all.

Liam didn't say anymore, but Harry could see in his eyes that he wasn't actually mad at Louis. He knew how much Liam appreciated Louis being so into Paulie. "Ms Morrison can't watch her tomorrow. That's why I'm here."

Harry knew that Ms Morrison was an elderly lady who lived next door to Liam. She often watched Paulie, when Liam had work and Paulie adored her. Harry had already collected pebbles in bucketfuls for that lady without having met her once.

"Liam, you know you don't have to ask to bring her," Louis simply said.

"No, it's work and I am actually not supposed to bring my daughter," Liam argued. "But it's complicated now that it's summer break."

"Just bring her, whenever you need to." Louis put his arms to the table. "No one here will mind. I'm in the office all day tomorrow. And after breakfast, there'll always be someone around."

Liam nodded. "Thanks, Lou. Really."

"Not at all." Louis was silent for a moment and Harry watched him giving Liam a concerned look, as he didn't raise his head. "Hey, Li," he said and his voice was softer than Harry had ever heard it. "You know it's not a problem."

Now, Liam looked up and they shared a small smile. Harry had thought Louis wasn't as gentle with Liam, just because Louis had sided with Zayn. But apparently, he cherished Liam more than Harry had thought.

"Okay, I'll be heading back home." Liam got up. "Really just wanted to pop in."

"Zayn's upstairs," Louis suddenly said and Harry choked on the bite of egg he had just taken.

Liam froze, half off his chair. "Excuse me?"

"Just saying." Louis had put on the innocent mask again. "In case you wanted to say good morning to him... quickly."

Niall burst out laughing first, then Harry joined in, before everyone else in the room laughed, too. Except for Liam. He blushed and shook his head at Louis.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, tone tight.

Louis lifted a brow. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Liam fled the room and Harry turned his head to Louis, giving him an expectant look, just as the other four. Louis was born to tease, apparently. Poor Liam would probably never look at any of them again.

"What?" Louis asked, shrugging. He nibbled on his toast. "I was just joking."

"He got all flustered," George noted.

"Is there something going on between him and Zayn?" Jade asked. Harry knew that look in her eyes. Only girls got that look -- keen on something to gossip about.

He thought he might had heard wrong when Louis answered, "Looks like that."

Josh and George gasped, Jade frowned slightly, already thinking, as it seemed. And Niall stared at Louis with as much disbelief as Harry felt. Louis definitely planned something, but Harry couldn't quite see how blurting out Zayn and Liam had something going on to their staff would help with anything. Especially, when currently, there wasn't even anything going on between those two.

Harry exchanged a look with Niall who seemed just as clueless.

"See you guys later," Louis just said and untangled his foot from Harry's, as he got up. He offered to take all plates upstairs and collected them, skilfully piled them on his wrist, as he left.

That would lead to chaos. Harry had been at the hotel for long enough to know that Louis had just provoked mischief. Everyone of the staff would talk about it for the entire next week, try to catch Liam and Zayn in telling situations or make out a difference in their behaviour.

Liam would hate it. And Zayn would die of embarrassment.

Before he would go off to kill Louis.

Jade left the room first -- and Harry knew she'd be in Perrie's room, as soon as the girls finished upstairs -- and shortly after, Josh and George made their way to their respective rooms. Harry waited a moment, before he got up from the table and sat down next to Niall on the sofa.

"Okay, so you have any idea what is going on?" he asked, after they had watched the programme for a few minutes.

"I don't get it, man," Niall answered, shrugging. "Louis's up to something, but I don't know what. Nothing's good coming from telling shit to any of the girls."

Harry nodded, brows furrowed.

"I mean," Niall went on, "I'm not walking around telling everyone you guys hooked up, do I? What would I gain?"

For a beat, Harry didn't realise what Niall had just said, then he lifted his head and stared at him. "What?"

"Saw you guys kissing yesterday afternoon. By the linen room." Niall shrugged. "It's cool, Haz. I didn't tell anyone."

Harry still just stared.

Niall looked at him and laughed. "And if I hadn't seen you? I'd know after your hardcore flirting just now over breakfast. Jade won't know which to tell first."

"You think she noticed?" Harry bit his lip.

"I noticed with my back to you, man," Niall just answered. "They'll be more over Zayn and Liam, though. More drama. Everyone knew you and Lou hit it off from the day you arrived."

Did they? Had they been that obvious? Harry looked at his hands and frowned again, trying to remember any obvious actions. If Niall, Liam and Zayn had noticed -- okay. They had hung out a lot. But Harry hadn't spent much time with anyone else from the staff. They went for a pint after work sometimes, but most of his free time was spent with the other four boys.

Perhaps, that was the problem.

"Don't worry," Niall's voice caught to his attention. "Better worry for Liam and Zayn."

"Do you..." Harry stopped for a second, considered asking Niall. "Do you know about them?"

Niall nodded shortly, eyes still fixed on the TV screen. "Yeah, they had just broken up when I came here. Liam told me about it sometime later."

Then why was Louis outing them now? Harry couldn't quite grasp it.

"Dunno," Niall said and got up from the sofa. "Louis' an arse. Gonna have to kick him, if he keeps messing with them. It's hard enough for them as it is."

Harry looked up at Niall, nodding. "Yeah, better keep an eye on him."

Niall smirked. "Something you don't have to be told twice."

Not a point to argue, Harry thought and got up to get ready for his lunch shift. He was probably looking at Louis more than anyone else.

+++

Different from what Harry had expected, it was a rather low-key affair. He noticed the looks, the observant eyes whenever he and Louis were in the same room, but no one ever said a thing. It was the same for Zayn and Liam.

Harry caught Liam frown in confusion, when Eleanor asked him if he had seen Zayn. Frown, because why would he have? She was the one running from ground to third floor in less than ten seconds, as it seemed, being every place at once. If she couldn’t find Zayn, it would make most sense to ask Louis. Instead, she asked Liam.

That was the only thing off, really, and Harry was slightly relieved it hadn't developed into the chaos he had expected.

He still had to find out what Louis had been on about, though.

It was Friday and Harry hadn't really seen Louis by himself all week. That felt like torture, seeing Louis every day, but not really catching him alone to do something about the state they were in. 

Harry had had a miserable week.

"I have a pebble for you," Paulie announced out of the blue, as he was outside the hotel with her. They were just coming back from the beach, where she had collected pebbles for everyone, as always. Harry had helped her pick one for Niall and she had spent an eternity on deciding which one would be good enough for Liam. Zayn was always easy -- he always got the one Paulie liked best.

Harry raised his brows. "For me?" He still had the one she had given him the very first time they had met. Harry had put it to his window sill, where he usually saw it in the morning, making him think of her.

Her hand was warm in his, as Harry opened the gate for them and let her go in first. It was almost five and Liam's shift would end soon. Paulie buried her other hand in the pocket of her green shorts and grinned up at Harry. 

"It's very pretty," she said, and Harry wondered when exactly she had found it. He had been by her side all the time, after all. 

She held her fist out for Harry and dropped it into his palm, as he opened it. Harry inspected the little stone and smiled slightly, as he noticed it had a star-like shape.

"It looks like a star," Paulie told him. "Cool, huh?"

Harry nodded. "Very cool," he agreed. "I love stars."

She beamed at him. "Me, too. I found it in our garden yesterday."

In their garden. She had found it yesterday and had held onto it to give it to Harry. She hadn’t just found it today amongst the others she had collected for everyone. She had found it for him.

“Thanks, Pauline,” he said politely and slid the pebble into his pocket. Receiving a pebble from Paulie was a good sign. He had definitely made it into the friends range with that. “I’ll take good care of it.” 

They both looked up, when Liam came through the back door. Harry noticed tired eyes, a worried look that cleared up the moment he spotted his daughter. Paulie let go of Harry's hand to run over to her father.

Liam lifted her up into his arms, let her kiss his cheek. "Were you good, or did Harry have an awful afternoon?"

She giggled. "We were up on Peek Hill and at the beach."

Harry handed Liam the small, pink bag with a few toys and clothes Liam always had around for Paulie. "It was fun," he said and smiled.

"Thanks, Harry," Liam said and set Paulie back to her own feet. He made a thoughtful expression, before he said, "You don't happen to know where Zayn is today?"

Harry couldn't hold back the smile. "He was at the office, last I've seen him. Why?"

Liam shrugged. "Need to talk to him, I guess."

"Should I give him a message from you?" Harry asked.

"No, it's just..." Liam took a deep breath and shrugged, "something's off in the hotel. Everyone keeps asking me about him, or making weird comments. Just wanted to ask him if he knew anything about that."

Harry bit the inside of his cheek. So Liam _had_ noticed. “Weird comments?” he digged deeper.

Liam blushed slightly and glanced down at Paulie who was busy sorting the pebbles in her hand. “Hinting at us being... you know. _Involved_ ,” he eventually said and cleared his throat. 

"Hm," Harry said, not having anything better to offer as an answer. Really. Was he supposed to stab Louis in the back and tell Liam what it was about? 

Liam shrugged again, obviously uncomfortable, and took Paulie's hand. "Whatever. Come on, baby, we're going home."

She looked up at him and pouted. "I have pebbles for Niall and Zayn. I have to give those to them first."

"Next time," Liam promised. "You'll see them tomorrow."

"Okay," she said, obviously not happy with that, but apparently, she knew to not put up a fight. Then she turned to Harry and reached out for his hand, drawing him closer, so Harry crouched down to be on eye-level with her. "Will you be there tomorrow, too?"

"Sure," Harry said. "Come over to play anytime."

Paulie beamed and leaned in to give Harry's cheek a kiss. It almost threw Harry off his feet, made him lose his balance and he grinned stupidly up at Liam, who gave him a wink.

"Bye, Harry," Paulie said, casually, and that definitely did throw Harry off his feet. He settled on his knees and drew her in for a hug, happy to have her return it instantly.

"See you tomorrow, Paulie," he said and let go of her.

Liam took her hand again, grinning at Harry, and led her to the gate, where they turned to wave at Harry before it closed behind them.

On light feet, Harry dashed through the back door of the hotel and into his own room. He put the pebble next to the first one on his window sill and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

Nickname level, he thought and grinned like a maniac.

Next step was getting Louis to the same point.

+++

However, that wasn't as easy as taking Paulie to the beach for an afternoon. Getting Louis to where Harry wanted him was a lot more difficult.

Another Friday night, Harry thought, and he was on one side of the hotel, while Louis was on the other. All space in between was dark and quiet, asleep for the night. It was only him and Louis still working. As usual, they would meet up afterwards in the kitchen, share a dessert and probably watch telly together in the staff room.

Last time, they had kissed. And Harry would be damned if he didn't get to take it a level up tonight. He didn't see why they were even still waiting to take that step. It was ridiculous.

It was fun, okay. Of course he enjoyed that game of tug-of-war between them. And he knew he would lose that game, should he give in. But at this point, after a week of constantly being around Louis and not being allowed to touch him the way Harry wanted to touch, he was exhausted and his nerves were stripped bare.

He couldn’t care less for losing that game. 

His shift dragged on and Harry had the feeling time wasn't going by at all. He had four guests in the bar tonight, so it was far from busy; most guests had left around ten. He still had an hour to kill, before he'd meet Louis in the kitchen.

Meet Louis and finally get him where Harry wanted him.

He chatted to the guests, concealing his inner commotion as best as he could. He sorted bottles on a shelf, cleaned the counter, did half of Jade's morning job by pushing the chairs back into position and cleaning the tables.

Harry felt stupid and childish, when the door struck eleven and he closed the bar, wished his guests a good night. His heart was beating in anticipation, loud and unsteady in his own ears. It was wonderful, in one way, and embarrassing in every other.

Harry could live with that.

He walked into the kitchen, filled up the washer with dirty glasses and then picked up a toffee roll. He added ice cream, for the hell of it -- everything tasted better with a scoop of ice cream.

Then he waited.

The clock over the counter read eleven-seven. Louis would probably come in any second. Harry grinned stupidly to himself, thinking of what he would do with Louis. He'd probably share his dessert, or he wouldn't even let Louis get to that. _Harry_ could be Louis' dessert. He'd kiss Louis' brains out, shove him up against that wall right there and make Louis beg for more.

Snapping out of that fantasy, Harry shook his head slightly and threw another look at the clock. Quarter past eleven. The ice cream melted on his plate, soaked the toffee roll. Frowning, Harry put it down on the counter and left through the side door. He found reception locked up, the lights all turned off.

When he checked the main and side door of the hotel, they were locked, too -- there was no trace of anyone around.

Disappointment settled in the pit of Harry's stomach and he leaned against the wooden door frame. They hadn't really made it a date, okay. But Harry had still thought it was a date. It had been a date every fucking week.

He shouldn't feel stood up. He was stupid for being disappointed. But -- just, but.

Louis had simply left.

+++

"You're early," Zayn stated, as Louis came into his own living room, finding Zayn sitting on his sofa, a book in his lap.

Louis shrugged. "Yeah, it wasn't so busy, so I locked up in time."

Zayn watched him for a moment, followed Louis' movements, as he sat down next to Zayn. "You don't even have a dessert with you tonight," he noticed.

"Had some in the office." Louis switched on the telly and ignored Zayn staring at him.

"The staff’s not as much over you and Harry as I thought they would be," Zayn commented out of the blue and Louis turned to him, frowning.

"What's that about?" Louis wanted to know.

"They are oddly interested in me, though, all of a sudden," Zayn went on. "Do you know anything about that?"

Louis looked back at the screen. Apparently, Zayn hadn't figured it out yet. If he had had, he would already be yelling at Louis. "Why would they?"

"I wonder," Zayn said. "I have no idea what I did."

"You know them," Louis replied calmly. "Someone's made up a stupid rumour, they talk about it for a few days, and next week, they have something else to gossip about."

"Maybe." Zayn didn't really sound convinced.

"Who knows." Louis crossed his arms behind his head. "Perhaps, Liam said something?"

"Liam?" Zayn frowned. "Why would Liam say anything?"

Louis shrugged. "A slip of the tongue? It happens."

"What would he---"

Zayn stopped, as someone knocked on Louis' door. They both looked up and then exchanged a look.

"Who's that?" Zayn wanted to know.

"How would I know?" Louis answered with a confused expression. He got up from the sofa and left the living room to open the front door.

The knocking sounded again, before he made it through the small corridor -- it sounded urgent. For a moment, Louis thought it could be someone from the hotel, that there was some trouble, all of a sudden. But they would call. None of them would come over, and the emergency line for reception was redirected to his phone. If anything had happened at the hotel, he'd have got a call by now. The thought crossed his mind that maybe it was Liam and something was wrong with Paulie.

That thought dissolved into thin air when he opened the door, and in the next moment, he had an arm full of Harry Styles and a rough mouth on his. Louis gripped his shoulders to steady both of them, Harry's hands around his waist, pulling him close, while his lips completely took possession of Louis'.

Harry kicked the door closed with one foot and shoved Louis against the wall, pressing in close. His lips didn't leave Louis' for a single second, his breathing hot against Louis' mouth, the kiss uncontrolled and demanding.

"Wait," Louis managed to choke out, his lips responding to every of Harry's moves, making his demand a rather weak one.

"We're on nickname level," Harry breathed and Louis had no idea what he was even talking about. Harry's hands tugged on Louis' t-shirt and he had his hands beneath the fabric, before Louis could even realise what was going on.

What was going on? How had he ended up crowded against a wall, with Harry kissing him and--- His t-shirt was now pulled over his head, and, well. So Harry was apparently undressing him, too.

"Fuck," Louis gasped, as Harry undid his trousers, sliding his hands beneath the fabric and over Louis' bum. He placed his palms over the warm flesh and squeezed lightly, grinned into their kiss. Louis had lost track of anything that wasn't Harry's tongue or Harry's hands.

Harry's lips left his and Louis tilted his head back, offering more space for Harry to lick and bite. One of Harry's hands moved to Louis' front and palmed over the thin fabric covering Louis' dick. With his hips pushing against Harry's and his back arching off the wall, Louis' eyes flew open and he bit back a groan.

"Wait," Louis tried again, his voice a low vibration in his throat. Zayn was still in the living room. He was pressed against a wall, Harry's mouth sucking over the pulse point on Louis' neck and his hand moving in Louis' trousers, while they were not even completely alone in this flat.

Harry raised his head, his fingers wrapping around Louis' cock that was already half-hard. His lips were red and swollen, his eyes dark and glassy -- Louis didn't even want to _imagine_ what Harry would look like after he'd been thoroughly fucked.

"Doesn't look like you would want to wait," Harry pointed out. He moved his fingers, ran his thumb over the head of Louis' cock, and smirked while Louis bit his lip, shuddered out a breath.

Louis looked Harry in the eye and swallowed, before he loudly said, "I think you should leave, Zayn."

Harry's eyes widened and he froze, his lips forming a silent "Oh", as the telly was switched off and steps headed towards them.

Zayn came into the corridor and was brought to an abrupt halt upon seeing them. Louis didn't take his eyes off Harry's face, saw him blush. But he didn't move a single inch either.

"You're not serious," Zayn commented. "You're half-naked."

"Leave, Zayn," Louis just repeated.

"Does he have his hand in your---"

"Now," Louis just growled and didn't bother to actually look at him. Harry still held his gaze, his face close, his breath warm on Louis' lips. His cheeks were still beautifully flushed -- slightly pink, rosy and warm.

Zayn mumbled something, passing them. He put on his shoes and Louis grinned vaguely, as Harry shifted closer against him, his lips brushing over Louis' gently.

Louis heard the door lock click, and next had his hand in Harry's curls, hauling him into another deep kiss. Harry responded immediately, his hand moving again, stroking Louis' cock steadily and firm. He sighed contently, before he withdrew his hand to tug down Louis' trousers.

Harry was still fully dressed -- still in his black and white uniform. Louis hadn't yet opened a single button of Harry's shirt, and he was even still wearing his bow-tie. Before, Louis had found that part of the uniform hilarious, outdated and he had hated it, when he had still been waiting at the hotel himself. But on Harry, it worked. It did more than just work, actually. Harry was looking damn sexy wearing a fucking black bow-tie.

"Bedroom," Louis managed to say between kisses and they stumbled down the corridor, tangled into each other, pressed flush against one another. Harry ended up with his back pressed against the wall next to Louis' bedroom door. He pulled Louis' hips closer to his again, gasping for air, as Louis undid his bow-tie, lips on Harry's jaw. Louis fumbled with the buttons for a moment, before he decided that it took too long and moved his hands down to Harry's belt buckle, opened that one instead.

They wouldn't make it into bed, Louis was certain they wouldn't, when Harry started rolling his hips, grinding against Louis. Still wearing their underwear, trousers pooled at their feet, Harry aligned their cocks and Louis groaned in pleasure. He fell into rhythm with Harry, breath laboured, Harry's hot at his temple and Louis’ fingers pressed into the skin of Harry's hips. Harry cupped his bum and pulled Louis even closer.

They were like teenagers, raw, uncoordinated and fast, fast, just faster. Louis wanted all at once, felt Harry’s panting breath against his cheek, frantic fingers on his flesh. More, more and even more; it wasn’t _enough_ \--- not enough friction, not enough skin, not enough heat. 

Their gazes locked again, Louis looked Harry square in the eyes and licked his lips, swallowed a whine, as Harry’s tongue instantly darted out to find his. Their kiss was wet, messy and without any finesse, until they only panted into each other’s mouth anymore. 

Louis could feel the outline of Harry’s cock against his thigh, felt it throb through the barrier of his boxer briefs. He wanted it off, wanted to feel Harry skin on skin. He wanted to drop to his knees and taste him, touch him and hear those tiny moans leave Harry’s beautiful lips. 

God, he wanted those lips around his own cock. The thought pushed Louis closer to the edge and he gripped the fabric of Harry’s white shirt, tugged, until he heard it ripping. He let go and shoved his fingers beneath, nails digging into Harry’s sides, finding hot, slick skin. Harry pulled Louis’ hips impossibly closer, and finally, there was just the right amount of friction. 

Louis came first. He felt heat pool up in the pit of his stomach, tingle at the bottom of his spine, in the small of his back. He lost the rhythm, gasped for air and his hands clung tightly to Harry, would definitely leave bruises. He groaned deeply and buried his face against Harry's neck, biting down, as Harry held him through it.

Louis loosened the grip on Harry afterwards, but didn't pull away. Harry followed the next moment, hips stuttering in their moves and he moaned with his head tilted back. Louis nipped on one of the birds inked into the skin beneath Harry's collarbones, peeking from under the white shirt, while Harry caught his breath.

Harry's knees gave in, and he slid down the wall, pulled Louis with him, until they were crouching on the floor, still pressed together, Harry's arms around Louis' waist. He stared at Louis' face as Louis raised it, panting a little. Louis leaned in to catch his lips in a gentle kiss. Slowly, he started to unbutton the rest of the buttons, took his time to slide the fabric off Harry's shoulders. Louis' hands brushed the skin, sent a tremble, a light shiver through Harry's body.

"I won't ever look Zayn in the eye again," Harry said after a moment.

Louis smirked. Zayn would give Louis shit forever -- and be awfully flustered around Harry. "He doesn't see me with blokes shoving their hands down my pants every day."

"Hopefully," Harry commented.

"You lose," Louis noted. Because, of course that was important. He definitely wouldn't just let it go.

Harry caught Louis' chin between two fingers and moved his head up. He was staring again, and sometime soon, Louis would have to tell him that staring so intensely at someone else was considered creepy. Sometime, when Louis wasn’t enjoying it quite so much anymore.

"I will only accept your victory once I’ve had you in bed, naked and my hand on your dick," Harry murmured, before he leaned in and kissed Louis again. His lips were still warm, but not as feverish as they had been. Sated, Louis thought. Harry was sated for now. But he definitely tasted more hunger in that kiss.

Harry freed his arms from his shirt, before he closed his legs around Louis's hips, pulled him in again. Louis' underwear was sticky, becoming greatly uncomfortable, but Harry didn't seem to care. His hands wandered, explored Louis' skin, every inch he hadn't touched before.

"Come on," Louis murmured between kisses, before he pulled back. He struggled out of Harry's grip and got to his feet. 

Holding out a hand, he smiled, as he got a confused, quizzical look from Harry. “Don’t just stop,” he complained.

Louis helped him up, instantly pulled him in again, so their naked chests were touching. Harry was warm, radiating a comfortable heat -- just like that morning in the kitchen. Louis wondered how he had ever lived without it.

He grinned, had never felt as satisfied as he felt in that very moment, with Harry in his arms and sticky sweat on his skin -- feeling the heat build up again.

"Bed," he explained, pulling Harry in for another kiss. "Wouldn't want to risk my chances at winning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading. <3


	6. Hitting a  Low

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My betas are a bunch of lovely people, really. They are amazing <3 
> 
> It starts getting more angsty with this one. Zayn's not the only one suffering, and Louis is an idiot. #confirmed
> 
> Enjoy ♥

Panting, Harry rolled to his back, hair sweaty and sticking to his forehead. He had one hand on Louis' hip, one thigh between Louis' feet, and Louis' taste on his lips and tongue, Louis' scent clouding his brain.

With a satisfied sigh, he buried his face against Louis' hipbone, placed a kiss over the warm, slick skin. Louis let go of a quiet groan, as Harry intently started nipping on a bruise he had sucked into Louis’ skin earlier.

"Fuck," Louis choked out and tangled his fingers into Harry's hair. "Why exactly did we wait this long to have sex?"

"You waited," Harry corrected him. Louis was radiating warmth, his heat seeping through Harry's skin. "I'd have got you laid on my second day here, if it had been my choice."

"That's a lie." Louis shifted a little and tugged on Harry's hair. Taking the hint, Harry moved up to lie face to face with Louis. "You didn't make any moves on me on your second day."

"I could have," Harry pointed out. "If it had been up to me, that stop-go game would have ended last week already. You dragged it out."

Louis grinned, curling up on Harry's side. His face was so close to Harry's now that he could feel Louis' breath on his own lips. "It was kinda fun. Had I known what I was missing out on, though..."

"Well," Harry whispered, leaning in, their lips brushing. "You can make up for it now. Every single day until I leave."

"Dream on, Styles." Louis sealed it with a kiss, his tongue swiping over Harry's bottom lip. He snuggled in closer, moving one leg over Harry's hip. Harry groaned into the kiss, forgot what they had been talking about and gripped the underside of Louis' thigh, while the kiss grew dirtier.

He rolled them over, his hand still holding Louis' thigh, slotting himself between Louis' legs. Louis cupped Harry's nape, his other hand travelling down to Harry's waist, squeezing lightly.

Slowly, the kiss turned into something gentler, something warm rather than hot, something calm rather than urgent. Harry wanted to keep it going for the rest of the night, never ending the slow drag of lips. Louis' tongue licked into his mouth, the taste warm and sweet, and Harry’s blood heated up, slick and slow like honey in his veins.

"Every single day," Harry insisted, once he could remember their conversation again. “Until I leave.”

Louis opened his eyes, slow swipes of his lashes and Harry couldn't resist bringing up a hand, cupping Louis' cheek to brush his thumb over them. Louis frowned, but didn't draw away, let Harry have his way.

"Bit obsessive, aren't we?" Louis grinned, hand resting at the small of Harry's back, his leg still wound around Harry's hip.

"I'll have to make the best of what time I have left," Harry said. He moved his mouth to Louis' chin, nibbled gently.

"You can't expect me to be at your service every day when you couldn't even keep your promise of cooking for me before we'd have sex."

"You're an easy boy." Harry smirked up at Louis, saw he had closed his eyes again, enjoying Harry's caresses. "Didn't take much effort to get you to sleep with me."

"Fuck off." Louis exhaled deeply, relaxed. "Not gonna sleep with you again."

Harry smirked and raised his head from where he had been nipping Louis' skin over his steady pulse. "Oh yes, you will."

"I won't. Never ever," Louis growled, and pushed a hand against Harry's shoulder. Harry couldn't miss out on how weak his protest was. He stroked his fingertips up Louis' forearm, until he reached his hand and tangled their fingers, pulled Louis' hand from his shoulder. His lips captured Louis' again and he slowly opened them up with patient nudges of his tongue.

Louis made a small protesting noise, but it turned into a moan when Harry rolled his hips down. Harry grinned into their kiss as Louis met his rhythm, pressing in closer.

"Easy," Harry commented breathily, breaking from their kiss.

Louis chased after Harry's lips and bit his tongue, laughed at Harry's surprised gasp at the sudden pain. "Never again," he repeated, expression witty.

Harry just smiled, his hips still moving, grinding down on Louis', and he ducked his head, running his tongue over Louis' collarbones, leaving a wet trail.

Louis sighed, his nails digging into Harry's hips. "One last time." 

+++

Having the days off had made it easy for them. They had spent the days just as they usually would have -- Louis had driven up to Exeter on Saturday afternoon for some shopping, Harry had spent the day in bed, catching up on sleep.

As he had spent most of Friday night working through a month worth of sexual tension with Louis, Harry had been rather exhausted when he had showed up for his morning shift. Niall had given him one look, a smirk appearing on his face, but he had not made any comment.

Working after a mere two hours of sleep had not been the worst of his day, though. The worst had been the moment Zayn had come into the kitchen. Their gazes had locked for just a second, before Harry had ducked his head, grabbed two plates of full English breakfast to leave the kitchen as quickly as possible.

He really hadn’t been in the right state to face a conversation of any kind with Zayn. 

Right after breakfast, he had slept for hours, while Louis had followed through with his plans to go to Exeter. In the evening, after he had been to the pub for a pint with Niall, Harry had gone over to Louis' flat, where they had basically just repeated their activities of the night before -- probably a little more intense, but with less urgency.

And now Harry was lying here. On a Sunday night, or rather Monday. It was two in the morning and he'd have to get up in less than five hours for a day full of work. If he kept up the rhythm he had built up with Louis over the past three nights, he'd probably be dead by Friday.

"I already feel ten times more tired when I just think about tomorrow," Louis pointed out. His head rested on Harry's chest, a hand low on Harry's belly, fingers idly playing with the trail of soft hair beneath his navel.

"I guess we won't be able to keep this up for the rest of the week," Harry agreed. He ran his hand from Louis' back up into his hair, gently scraping his scalp.

"Folk Week is coming up anyway." Louis inhaled deeply, letting go of his breath with a sigh then. "That'll leave me with zero time to spare."

Harry frowned slightly, staying silent for a moment. It was probably better to take it easy. Keep things as they had been before they had had sex. Making plans, trying to make it any more than it really was, would probably just ruin it.

"What exactly is happening during Folk Week?"

"Music, lots of music." Louis' voice sounded tired. "Lots of alcohol. And strange indie people crowding the hotels, camping outside town and selling you weird hipster stuff at the Esplanade." He was quiet, his breathing even. "Come to think of it, you'll definitely like it. Sounds like the right event for you."

"Sounds nice," Harry agreed, deciding not to comment on how Louis had mixed up indie and hipster in one single statement. There were other times for that.

"Hm," Louis just made and his fingers stopped grazing over Harry's skin.

"We should get some sleep." Harry licked his lips, his own fingers untangling from Louis' hair.

Louis lazily lifted his head and rolled off of Harry, curling up in the middle of his bed, tugging the duvet over his spent, pliant body. "See you in the morning," he said without opening his eyes.

Harry smiled slightly, as he watched him, ignored the tiny little sting in his chest, choosing to instead focus on how endearing Louis was. He got out of Louis' bed and picked up his clothes, quickly got dressed. Louis was probably already asleep, his features soft and relaxed in the warm light of his night lamp. Harry took a moment to watch him, take in the image, and wondered when he would get a chance to see Louis like that again.

He wanted to reach out and touch his hair, brush his lips over those long lashes, down over Louis' cheek and right to his mouth. The desire to crawl back beneath the duvet and sink into Louis’ warmth was almost overwhelming. Harry had thought that urge to get his hands on Louis' body would die down once he'd slept with him. Instead, he felt as though it had only magnified.

Tearing his gaze away, Harry opened the door quietly. "Good night, Lou."

It was quiet, so low Harry almost didn't catch it. As he closed the door behind himself and left Louis flat, he wished he really hadn't heard it at all. He couldn’t quite grasp why it upset him in the first place. 

Just a friendly, "Good night, Curly."

 

+++

It did not work out the way Louis had imagined it would.

On Thursday morning, Liam came into their office. Saying he was upset would have been an understatement. He was _furious_.

Louis was sitting at his desk, going through a list of guests that would arrive later in the day. Folk Week would start on Saturday, and hence, they were packed, every room was occupied. It was good for business, of course, but it was also the most stressful week of the year. Well, Christmas was probably busier, but on Christmas, he never had to fear his staff would show up drunk for work.

So Folk Week won the first rank of Busiest Week of the Year.

Zayn sat across the room on his own desk and he was on the phone, talking to one of their suppliers. They had to make special orders, as for Folk Week, they had a different menu to the usual and definitely more guests for lunch. Everything had to be thought through and perfectly organised, or else they would go down in chaos next week.

Zayn went silent in the middle of the sentence, when the door was pushed open and Louis looked up to see Liam storming in, face red and knit up in anger.

"Which part of 'no' did you not get exactly?" Liam stopped in front of Zayn's table. "I don't care for any of those people in this hotel talking fucking shit about me behind my back. But not in front of my daughter, Zayn. I won't let that happen, and you better get _your_ shit together and take back whatever you told them about us."

Zayn stared at him, cheeks pale, eyes wide and all Louis could think was _Shit, shit, shit, shit._ That was not how it was supposed to go. 

"Paulie is meant to stay out of that, and what happened between us was a mistake -- how does everyone suddenly know about it? And you," Liam snarled and turned to Louis, pointing at him, "you should really know better than to make dumbass comments in front of your staff. You know, and still you made that comment, let everyone think I had something going on with--- with," he struggled for words and pointed back at Zayn. " _Him_."

And why exactly was Liam being so degrading about Zayn? Louis couldn't quite follow.

"Excuse me," Zayn said, voice tight, but surprisingly steady. Louis couldn't tear his eyes from Liam, though. "I will have to call you back." He slowly hung up and got up from his chair. Liam immediately took a step back and Louis saw hurt flash over Zayn's expression, before he schooled it back into his previous, calm stare. "Liam, what is this about?"

"I just walked in on Perrie and Leigh asking Paulie about--- us," he finished the sentence, and his voice was at least lower now. "I am grateful they take care of her and all, but that is unacceptable. I'm not going to tolerate that."

"No, you shouldn't," Zayn answered. "Listen, I have no idea what's going on. I haven't said a word."

"You better not," Liam growled; apparently, his anger hadn't died down yet. "There is nothing to talk about. But where did everyone get this from, if not from you?"

For a few beats of silence, Zayn just stared at him, then he turned to Louis, raising a brow. "Well, there's only one person I told about it."

Louis found both of them giving him expectant looks now and shrugged. "As far as I know Niall's just as much in on it as I am."

Liam choked out a dry laugh. "Niall's just not the kind of guy to interfere," he commented. "Whereas you already made that stupid comment last week."

In Louis' head, it had made perfect sense. He would make a few comments here and there, get the rest of the staff curious enough for them to keep an eye on Liam and Zayn. They would talk, maybe ask a few things, and Liam would probably get the hint that if everyone else noticed, there had to be something different between him and Zayn.

How could he have known his staff would screw it up like this? Involving Paulie was the worst-case-scenario, because a mother hen was nothing in comparison to Liam when it came to protecting his daughter.

Fuck.

"Well," Louis started, unsure how to get out of this. Zayn would rip his head off, as soon as Liam would leave the room. "Listen, Liam," he decided eventually, going with the truth. "Zayn's my best mate, and you hurt him quite a bit. I don't like it, so I thought I’d give it a little push. Get both of you out of the situation you’re stuck in."

Liam blinked at him. "Excuse me?"

Zayn's expression showed panic and he quickly turned to Liam, tried to play it down by saying, "He's got it all wrong."

"I don't think so," Louis said. This really couldn't go on any longer. Zayn was suffering and Louis knew that Liam wasn't as indifferent to that as he pretended to be. If he had to be the villain, he'd take it, as long as something, just one little thing, changed between those two. At this point, Louis didn't even care anymore if it would push them closer together or drive them further away from each other. But the state they were in wasn't healthy for any of those two. "I think I didn't get anything wrong, Zayn. You two are idiots, and it's not just Zayn who needs to get his shit together, Liam. You have a daughter, and that isn't easy, we get it. But you can't deny yourself every good thing in your life because of her. It makes me sick to watch -- how do you even stand it?"

Liam stared at him and Zayn's mouth hung open. Louis felt bad for pushing them so hard, but he didn't have a choice. "Seriously, if you keep up that pace, all that will ever happen between the two of you will be a friendly squeeze of the bum in a nursery home in fifty years. Get this sorted."

"I..." Liam swallowed thickly and shook his head, as if to clear it, before he glanced at Zayn. "I thought we had it sorted."

Zayn stayed silent. Louis could see how painful it was for him, and he felt sorry, guilty, wanted to take it all back and hide Zayn from all this. But he knew better. Zayn had to go through this to finally move on.

"I'm in love with you."

Zayn still stared at the ground, as those words left his lips and Louis' mouth went dry, because -- damn, that was probably the bravest move Zayn had ever made. Liam stared at him, as if he had been hit by a truck, awestruck, and Louis could literally see his bones go slack.

"I take it you're not talking to Louis."

He had to get out of here. He was not supposed to be here, not supposed to witness this, not supposed to be _involved_. How had he even ended up here?

"No, Liam, I am talking to you," Zayn said, voice keen. "And I am in love with you, have been from the very first time I met you. And Louis is probably right -- nothing between us is actually sorted out. I want you, and I want Paulie and it fucking kills me that you're always right in my face and I can't have you."

It was silent for a moment, Liam staring at Zayn with wide eyes, his puppy face on full display. Louis didn't dare move, breathe, afraid it would break the spell and make them both run from it once again, before anything was settled.

Before _anything_ could happen, though, there were voices from reception and next, Paulie came running in, followed by Harry and Niall.

"Papa, Niall said he'll take me swimming! Can I go, please?" She stopped right next to him, bumping into his leg, making him stumble a step towards Zayn. "Please?"

Liam slowly turned his head to stare at Paulie and his hand brushed a stray curl from her forehead, as if on instinct.

"Sure," Louis took over, as Liam just stared at her. "Great idea. I wanted to take a break anyway." He hadn't even time for a break. But this was more important, more urgent than anything about the hotel could ever be. He'd work some overtime tonight. "I'll go with you."

Paulie beamed at him. "Really?"

"Yeah," Louis said and exchanged a look with Niall who had apparently already grasped something was going on. Then he looked at Harry who had a frown on his face, eyes darting between Liam and Zayn. "Come on," he said and took Paulie's hand. 

The air in the office was thick with everything that had built up between Zayn and Liam within the past year and all of them could feel it -- except Paulie, of course. She was completely oblivious to any of it.

"Zayn," she said, stopping Louis from leading her out of the room.

Zayn's eyes snapped to her and he mustered up a smile. "I have work, baby," he excused himself and Louis hated to hear his voice so broken. "Find me a pretty pebble, will you?"

Paulie nodded enthusiastically. "For you and for Papa," she promised and Louis tugged her along, closing the door behind them.

Harry and Niall both stared at him, obviously keen on what exactly had happened in there, but Louis couldn't say a word. Especially not, as long as Paulie was with them. He shook his head slightly, giving them a look to say they'd talk later.

When Niall went ahead with Paulie, through the side door that lead outside the hotel, Louis cast a glance back at the office door and bit his lip. His gut feeling told him that it probably wouldn't turn out well.

Liam hadn't looked too thrilled hearing Zayn's confession. He would probably break Zayn's heart even more than he already had and it was Louis fault, as he had pushed them to have this conversation. And although Louis knew it was necessary for them to change their situation, to move on from whatever awkward state they had been in, it hadn't been his call to push them so forcefully.

He had most likely made things worse.

Fuck, why couldn't he ever keep out of other people's business?

He turned his head around, when fingers brushed the back of his hand. Harry stood next to him and gave him a worried look.

Swallowing thickly, Louis bit his lips and tangled his fingers with Harry's for a moment, squeezed lightly. It was as though he was the one giving reassurance to Harry, when really, he was the one who needed it right now.

He had literally pushed two of his best friends into a situation that could probably, most likely destroy everything that they had -- that bit of friendship they had still had left.

Harry didn't say a word, just stayed close by Louis' side, as they walked down to the beach.

+++

It was almost four, when they left the beach. Paulie was tired, her eyelids heavy over her honey-coloured eyes, as she held her arms out to Louis. He easily picked her up and she rested her head on his shoulder. Wet curls tickled his cheek and cold, tiny fingers held onto his arm.

Niall had left an hour ago, meeting up with a friend, which had left Louis alone with Harry. They had played with Paulie, mostly in shallow waters, where she had practised swimming. Harry was good with her, very good -- he had helped her build a house out of stones on the beach and had made her scream and screech in delight, when he had chased her through the water.

Now, she was tired, exhausted from the fun she had had and the hot sun burning on her skin. It was probably better that way, Louis thought. If she was that tired, she wouldn't notice if Liam was off in any way.

"I promised Liam I'd cook for her today," Harry said, as they walked up the Esplanade.

"Yeah, I should really get back into the office." Louis turned his head to kiss Paulie's temple, as she immediately held on tighter.

"Can't you come eat with us?" she asked.

"Not today, love," Louis had to deny her request. "Although I would really like Harry cooking for me, too."

"It's yummy," she told him and Louis saw Harry's face light up. Seeing him so at ease made Louis feel a bit lighter, forget a little what he was about to face.

"I bet it is," he just said and set her down to her own feet. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

She nodded and kissed his cheek, as he turned it to her. When he rose again, Harry had his eyes fixed on him, the ease gone from his expression, replaced by worry.

"Do you need me to come with you? I could---"

"Harold," Louis said calmly, plastering a smirk on his face. "I'm a big boy. I can deal with it."

Harry's look clearly said that he didn't believe Louis could, but he didn't argue. "Okay, then," he simply said and shrugged slightly.

It was strange, Louis thought, as they awkwardly stood in front of each other, Paulie holding Harry's hand and looking up at Louis with curious eyes. He wanted to lean in and kiss Harry. But that was not who they were. They didn't just kiss for the sake of it -- or for the sake of calming Louis' nerves.

They had sex; casual, friendly sex that didn't pledge them to any obligations whatsoever. Harry didn't have to comfort Louis in any way and Louis didn't want it -- didn't need it.

"I'll see you on your dinner shift," Louis said and took a step back.

Harry's look was still intense, and Louis was afraid he'd lunge forward any second and onto him. He didn't do it, though, just cleared his throat and nodded. "See you later, yeah."

There were more important things up on Louis’ list to worry about than wondering why it set off a rush of disappointment in his chest that Harry did not reach out for him. It really wasn’t up there on his list of priorities to figure that out. 

Louis turned and forced himself to not look back once.

+++

Harry looked up from washing the dishes, as he heard the front door being opened. Paulie was in the living room watching telly, but he heard her greet Liam excitedly, telling him about the beach. Liam's voice was clear and amused, as he talked to her and it took some tension from Harry's shoulders.

Whatever had been going on in the office today, had probably not been as bad as he had thought.

Liam came into the kitchen and Harry turned to him, saw him drop the pebble and a shell Paulie had found for him today in a huge jar by the window. Looking at his tired, worn-out expression, the tension built up in Harry’s shoulder again, tickling between his shoulder-blades.

"You don't have to wash the dishes," Liam greeted him. "Really, Harry, it's so much of a help already that you come around to cook for her."

"It's okay," Harry answered. "I got the time, anyway."

"I don't want to keep you, though. It's your off time, after all."

"And I do enjoy spending it with Paulie, Liam," Harry assured him. "It's fun. She is lovely."

"Yeah, isn't she?" Liam laughed lightly and sat down on one of the chairs at the table.

Harry bit his lip and watched his profile, not sure what he was supposed to say or do -- if he was supposed to say or do anything. He gave himself a little push and walked over, sat down across from Liam.

"Are you alright?"

Liam looked up with a smile and it was so wrong, so broken and obviously forced that Harry wondered who he was even trying to fool. "Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"Come on, Liam," Harry said softly. "You don't need to tell me what happened and what is going on. But you guys weren't alright when we ran into you in the office."

"Yeah," Liam agreed, his posture slacking. "I guess we were not alright."

"Do you need anything?"

Liam looked up and this time, his smile was a bit more genuine. "You already helped enough, Harry. Really, I appreciate it a lot."

"I know you do, but I'm not talking about watching Paulie for a few hours," Harry said. "I'm talking about Zayn."

Liam winced at the mention of the name.

"Sorry," Harry promptly blurted out. "I shouldn't have said anything."

For a moment, Liam just stared at him, then he let go of a long breath and ran a hand over his face. "No, it's alright. I guess it was about time we talked it out. Just..." He sighed and shrugged, looked at the table again. "I guess I wasn't quite fair to him, keeping him around, getting his hopes up, apparently."

Harry's stomach twisted, making him feel a little funny. That sounded a little too familiar. Also, it seemed Liam and Zayn had not decided to make it a happy ending. "Well, as long as you both talked honestly about it, things should be okay now?" he tried, because... Things had to be okay. Harry couldn't handle things not being okay.

"Yeah, I think it will be okay, eventually." Liam swallowed thickly and he looked so broken, Harry wanted to fold him into his arms and comfort him, and at the same time, he wanted to shake him hard and scream at him to not make himself so unhappy. "It'll just need a bit of time."

"So..." Harry cleared his throat. "Anything I can do for you?"

Liam shook his head. "I think I just need to clear my mind a bit, and then time will make it better."

Harry nodded, knowing he couldn't push things. He wanted to help Liam, and they had definitely become friends over the time Harry had spent at the hotel. But they weren't close enough for Harry to get involved in Liam's private life.

"I'll head off, then," Harry said carefully.

"Thanks, Harry," Liam said and got up from his chair. He hesitated only a second, before he pulled Harry in and hugged him tightly. Harry closed his eyes and pulled Liam closer, gave his back a comforting pat.

They didn't comment on it, neither of them, when they pulled away, and Liam followed Harry into the living room.

"I'm heading off, Paulie," Harry said and ran a hand over her hair. "See you tomorrow, yeah?"

"She'll stay with Ms Morrison tomorrow," Liam said from behind him.

"No, Papa," she protested, "Perrie promised to do my hair tomorrow!"

"Next time," Liam just said, his tone exhausted.

Harry knew what it was about -- it was about Zayn, about Liam not wanting Paulie anywhere near Zayn for the next couple of days. Obviously, because for Liam, distancing himself from Zayn would include making Zayn take his distance from Paulie, too.

It didn't seem quite fair, to neither of them, but who was Harry to interfere? He didn't have a right.  
"Well," Harry said lightly, poking Paulie's cheek, until she grinned at him. "I guess I'll just see you next time you come visit us at the hotel, then."

“I’ll come visit you soon!” She nodded and held out her hands for him, until Harry sat down next to her to give her a hug. “But you can come visit me anytime, too.” 

He left a few minutes later, feeling a bit useless and a lot dissatisfied with himself. He wanted to do something, help out a friend, but he just wasn't in the position to. He wasn't someone to give advice in a situation like that, because he could understand Liam's feelings all too well.

Having a good friend fall in love with you when you just couldn't return those sentiments was the worst feeling. It ate away at his insides and whatever decision Liam would make, they all seemed wrong and felt off. There just wasn't a positive outcome or a happy ending to it. Harry could relate to that all too well.

After all, that was what had driven him to come to this place. 

+++

He should have known better, actually. Louis stopped, as he walked through the gate of Connaught Gardens to the wide space of nothing but grass, surrounded by checks of colourful flowers filling up the damp night air with their scent.

Right there in the middle of that meadow sat Harry, in a simple white shirt and ridiculous tight jeans.

Louis should have known he wouldn't get away with some time to sit here by himself and let his mind wander. Calm himself down.

He had an option of turning -- Harry hadn't seen him yet. But, somehow, running from Harry felt wrong. Louis could probably use the company. Harry always served as a nice distraction. He had a talent of pulling Louis' mind off anything bothersome, and always left it filled with nothing but light thoughts.

Probably, he had been wrong and he needed Harry’s comfort. Harry was easy to talk to, and they had clicked from the very beginning. It was easy to open up to him. Usually, in a situation like this, Louis always had Zayn to turn and talk to. But Zayn was not an option now. 

Quietly, he wandered down the small stony path, until he reached the grass and could sit down on Harry's left side. Harry jumped slightly, as he noticed the motion, but relaxed back into his previous posture when he recognised Louis.

Louis stayed quiet, just stared out across the grass at a nicely arranged bed of flowers that he couldn't name. They were pink and violet, unmoving in the warm summer night.

"Tough day," Harry commented, and it wasn't a question. Louis still nodded.

"What, Styles?" he asked then, sparing a grin for Harry. It was easier to keep this light than to give in to what kept his thoughts running. "Did you finally encounter a guest who didn't love you from the very first second?"

Harry gave him an indignant look. "Very funny."

"Or did you not get any tips today?" Louis stretched his legs in front of himself. "That would truly be tough."

Harry was silent for a moment, before he said, "It is, as I usually use them to pay you."

Laughing, Louis fell back to his back, and stared up at the sky. "I'm pretty sure my service is worth more than a mere five quid."

"That's what I think about my waiting abilities," Harry agreed. "Sad truth is, however, people don't pay you more than a fiver for good service."

"As far as I know I'm paying you every Friday," Louis commented. "And that's more than five Pounds."

Harry lay down next to him, folded his fingers over his belly. "Hm. That's my _wages_. You tip me with blowjobs."

"Well, if you didn't get any tips yet..." Louis shifted closer and Harry turned his head, smiling at him. He lifted a hand and stroked his fingertips over Louis' cheek, complied easily, as Louis stole a quick kiss.

"I got my tips today," he commented and turned his face back to look up to the sky. "Twenty quid. And I'll invest five to pay you to look at the stars with me."

"Geek," Louis said, but he couldn't quite turn off the fond tone in his voice. He hoped Harry just wouldn't notice.

"It's romance, Louis." Harry moved his hand between their bodies to find Louis' and lace their fingers.

"Not if you pay me for it." Louis frowned, but didn't pull his hand away. Harry's fingers were warm and he smelled nice. It was almost midnight and still not chilly outside, but somehow, Louis wanted to crawl closer to Harry's warm body, absorb all of his comfortable heat. "Okay, hit me," he said instead. "Tell me about one of those star signs."

Harry shifted closer, until their temples were touching and lifted his free hand. "It's not a star sign, but a constellation," he said. "Right above us now. That's Perseus." He moved his arm slightly, pointing at the sky. "If you tilt your head a bit, you can see that he holds his sword above his head. Right there, if you draw a line from the star Alpha Persei to Agol and Zeta Persei."

Louis bit his lip, holding back a grin. He saw a lot of blinking stars, bright and twinkling down on them. "It's a bit like watching cloud shapes. I sometimes do that with Paulie."

Harry tilted his head to give him a frown. "Those are imaginations. Star constellations are set, Louis. They don't change. It'll be in the exact same place tomorrow, too."

Louis couldn't help the grin that spread over his face now. He nodded and squeezed Harry's hand. “You’re quirky.” 

“You like it,” Harry shot back immediately, matching Louis’ lazy grin. 

"Alright, Ovid," Louis said. "What's Perseus' story?"

"Ovid's got nothing to do with any of this," Harry pointed out. "But, anyway, Perseus is known for being the one who killed Medusa," he explained, staring up at the sky again. Louis followed his view, but still couldn't see any image in the stars. They were just beautiful; bright and lightening him up. "He was one of Zeus' sons. Medusa was a monster who could turn any living existence into stone with a look from her eyes. Perseus beheaded her and then used her head to kill Cetus and rescue princess Andromeda from being sacrificed by Poseidon."

"You had to do quite a bit to become a hero and deserve your own constellation, apparently," Louis commented.

"He didn't do it for that," Harry said, voice endearingly serious. "He got Andromeda as a prize. Got to marry her and became the King of Mycene."

"Nice. He didn't have to look for a wife. He just got one as a prize." Louis laughed lightly. "They didn't need romance, either."

"Excuse me?" Harry rolled to his side to look at Louis properly. "Risking your life to save a girl from being sacrificed to a scary sea monster is rather romantic."

"Yeah," Louis agreed and turned, too, faced Harry full on now. "It seems a lot more complicated nowadays, though. I'd like someone as a prize; would spare me the trouble of having to find someone on my own."

"They were destined by the stars," Harry told him. "It was meant to be. Just a little more action involved than nowadays, but the rest still works the same."

Louis smiled at that. "You think so?"

Harry nodded and his gaze didn't drift from Louis' eyes for a single second. Louis wasn't quite sure anymore whom he was even talking about. He had had Zayn on his mind, but all the talking about star-crossed lovers suddenly made him think of Harry.

"They'll be okay," Harry whispered then and Louis snapped out of his thoughts. "I'm pretty sure they'll work it out."

Louis tore his eyes from Harry's, looked at their still laced fingers. "It's my fault they're in this shit situation now." He didn't know why, but the words left his mouth -- and they had been on Louis' lips, since he had seen Harry's back from the gate.

"How?" Harry asked.

"I pushed them to talk. Or rather," Louis corrected himself, "I pushed quite a bit to change their situation. But it wasn't my call to just barge in and make decisions for them."

Harry sighed and shifted closer, gently shoved a leg between Louis', so he could lie closer to him. "It hurt you to see them hurting over each other, Louis."

"But, maybe, for them, it was okay the way it was?" Louis shrugged. Answering that himself, he resumed, "It wasn't okay, because nothing was certain, but at least..." He swallowed the rest of the sentence, let go of his breath. "Liam told Zayn they can't be friends anymore. Zayn's in love with him, but Liam only sees him as a friend. They could still be friends, if I hadn't poked my nose in." 

Harry stayed quiet for quite a while and Louis lifted his look again to see his face. Apparently, Harry didn't have anything to say to contradict that. It was the truth, after all. Louis had made a terrible mistake and there was no way he could ever make up for it.

"It's difficult to say. Maybe it was good you did that," Harry said then. "Maybe it's better for Zayn to get over Liam that way. And maybe it's easier for Liam, too."

"Zayn's so broken-hearted, he didn't even have it in him to get mad at me," Louis told him. He had no idea how to handle the situation he had brought upon himself. "I don’t see how I made it any better. It's so hard for him."

"It's just as hard for Liam," Harry reminded him and his voice was so tight. Louis tried to read in his face, but all he could see was worry and hurt.

"Sure, but..."

"It's not that he doesn't care, you know? He loves Zayn, obviously, even if it's not in a romantic way. Hurting him is the last he wants to do, and it hurts him just as much. But what can he do, Louis? If he just isn't in love?"

Louis stared at him for a long moment, processing the words. He knew that much -- of course he did. He knew Liam and he knew Liam was a good soul, would never hurt anyone on purpose. But, there was more to Harry's words, more to how his voice oozed with regret and agony.

"You were in the same situation," Louis realised, blinking slowly.

Harry bit his lip and then shrugged a shoulder, trying to play it down, apparently. "Yeah. Actually, it's why I came here," he confessed. "If I had gone home for the summer, I would have ended up in the same old places, had seen the same people as every time I go home. I needed a change, something different and a place where no one knew me. Something that would still be with me, when I’d get back to Manchester in fall."

"Is he there?" Louis asked. "In your hometown?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I met him in Manchester."

"I'm sorry," Louis said quietly. He had no idea how else to react.

It drew a laugh from Harry. "No need to be. It's just a fucking difficult situation, and I get how Liam feels about all this.”

"Did you ever... like, start something with that friend?" Louis couldn't quite tell why he was so interested. It burned somewhere down in his chest, below his heart and just above his stomach.

"No," Harry answered. "He kissed me once -- that's how I found out. But other than that nothing ever happened. I never felt like that for him."

Louis nodded, and suddenly, his curiosity made sense. "It's not the same then," he realised. "Because Zayn and Liam did have something going on, and it was definitely mutual then."

Harry nodded after a moment, but he didn't look quite convinced. Louis pulled him in, caught his lips in a warm, easy kiss. He needed the physical contact right now, needed to feel Harry against him, solid and warm and _here_. With Louis.

"I came here to take my mind off of it," Harry said quietly.

"And now you get caught up in the soap opera that is The Royal Yorkshire," Louis added.

A smile bloomed on Harry's face and he slipped a hand beneath Louis' shirt. "I could have fared worse," he pointed out and took another kiss from Louis' lips. "After all, I got you."

That set off Louis' heart rate and the thought of destined love crossed his mind again. That was ridiculous, though. Of course Harry hadn't meant it that way -- they’d known each other for less than two months. Louis was a fool even just to let his mind wander there.

It was just the circumstances, all the talk about love and destiny. The day had been long and tiring and all that had turned Louis’ brain into a mushy substance that usually filled the head of a fourteen-year-old girl -- clearly, he wasn’t thinking straight. Harry was looking for a distraction, and he had found that distraction in Louis. That was all he had meant with those words.

"You owe me five quid," Louis pointed out, as he rolled them over, straddled Harry's hips.

Harry grinned. "Well, you owe me a blowjob, I think," he retorted, voice warm and deep in Louis' ears, running warm and golden through his veins.

Louis kissed him again, open-mouthed and their tongues met before their lips. He sighed into the kiss, as he fumbled with Harry's jeans, pulled down the zipper. Harry arched up against him and Louis smirked, as he shifted down. He cast a look around to make sure they were still all alone in the garden, before he mouthed over the thin fabric of Harry's pants. He felt him stiffen, grow harder under Louis' mouth, his breath growing heavier with every beat.

With one slick move, Louis pulled down Harry's jeans together with his pants, freeing his cock. Harry shivered against the chilly air hitting his heated skin. Louis ran his tongue over the underside of Harry's cock, and he had to press his hips down as Harry rocked them up.

It didn't take much. Louis took him deep in, swallowed around him, made a few encouraging sounds in his throat, and he felt Harry’s cock throb against his tongue, making him fall apart. Louis devoured the feeling, the way Harry whispered his name over and over again, how he gripped Louis' hair, not to pull him off, just to balance himself. He tasted bitter, salty, and Harry didn't hold back a single bit. When Louis pulled back and let go of his hips, Harry carefully lifted them, rocked them up in slow, shallow thrusts.

Harry watched him with intent eyes and Louis could see in his face that it turned him on even more to see himself fuck Louis’ mouth. He held Harry's gaze with his, signalising him with a look that it was okay to let go. Harry's mouth fell open, and he tilted his head back as he came, spilling down Louis' throat. Louis pulled back slightly, wrapped his fist around the base of Harry's cock to stroke him through it.

Afterwards, Louis caught a stray drop from his lips, wiped them clean and pulled Harry's jeans and pants back over his hips, zipped them up properly. He heaved himself up to plop down next to Harry and nuzzled his face against Harry's neck. Harry wound an arm around him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"You can keep the change," Louis commented, surprised at how ruined his voice sounded.

Harry's laugh was bright, and it lit him up like the stars above.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading <3


	7. It Starts in the Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if any of you were actually waiting for an update on Friday ;( I am a bit behind my schedule. Quite a bit. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the ride downhill with them. Let Louis and Liam guide you! 
> 
> ♥

Harry was drunk.

It had not been five minutes, and Louis hadn’t even made it to the bar, when Harry had spotted him, getting up from the wooden bench in the corner of the pub, waving over at Louis and yelling his name.

Louis was walking over now with a smirk on his lips. Harry's cheeks were rosy, his lips glossy and pink and his eyelids heavy. It would have been easy to draw him in for a kiss -- especially, since Harry's eyes darted to Louis' lips repeatedly -- but Louis just reached out to give his waist a quick squeeze.

"Are you drunk, Harold?" he asked, raising a brow. "You have work tomorrow."

"Folk Week is only once a year, Lou," Harry reminded him, his voice a little slurred. "Come on, sit with us." Somehow, Harry had managed to befriend people from outside their staff, and Louis wondered how he did it. Apparently, he just drew them in, like a magnet. "This is Mateuz," he started to introduce the round of people at the table to Louis. "He is from Poland. And that's Hannah, she's from the Ukraine, and Zusa from Slovakia. Kirsten from Germany and Clément from France.” Somehow, Louis was not at all surprised Harry could tell names and nationalities of every single person at the table. It seemed just so much like him, taking in the details and filing them away. “And, well, you know Luke," Harry added, gesturing at the man next to him.

Luke, Louis thought and put on a smile for him. He knew, at least, how Harry had found that one. And he didn't like how Luke completely ignored Louis' presence and instead kept staring at Harry. Since when had that guy figured out his sexuality?

Then again, Harry probably just had that effect on people. Magnet, and all that.

"Nice to meet you guys," Louis greeted them. 

The guy from France immediately involved Louis in a conversation, while the girl from Germany interrupted him every two words, making snarky comments. 

“You two are making me nervous standing,” she said, after a while, gesturing at the free seat next to Luke. “Come, sit down”

"I'll get a drink first," Louis said and turned back to Harry. "What are you having?"

"It's fine, Lou," Harry assured him, waving a hand in front of his face. "I'll get my own."

"Shut up. I'm going anyway." Louis raised a brow, demanding an answer.

"WKD," Harry decided.

Louis pulled a face. "That's smurf-blue and sugary and just, _girly_ , Styles."

Harry grinned, as he sat down again, right next to Luke. "I know."

"Quirky," Louis mumbled to himself, as he turned.

"You like it," Harry shot back, loud enough over the music for Louis to catch. Louis smiled to himself, because Harry had definitely not heard him say it -- just known Louis would comment with that.

At the bar, he bumped into Niall who sat with Josh and a bunch of guys Louis knew Niall sometimes had jamming sessions with. He had just ordered, too, and raised a brow, as Louis told the bartender his.

"You still have to buy him drinks?" Niall inquired, taking a swipe from his bottle. "Thought you got him laid already."

"I have no idea whom you are talking about." Louis raised his hands in an innocent gesture.

"WKD?" Niall laughed. "That's a drink for girls. Something Harry would like."

"Maybe I felt like drinking one tonight," Louis protested.

"Blue sugared water," Niall only commented, as Louis paid the drinks and picked both bottles up from the counter. "Well, I suppose it's good to see that you and Harry are doing well, at least."

Louis' stomach clenched tightly at that and he lowered his look. "Did you talk to Zayn?"

"Still mad at you," Niall confirmed. "He's not gonna forgive you anytime soon."

"Yeah. I figured," Louis mumbled. Zayn hadn’t talked to him since Thursday, only if it was work-related, and it killed Louis on the inside. He had tried to distract himself, to leave Zayn some space to come to terms, but it was fucking hard. He hadn’t gone without talking to Zayn at the end of his day in more than five years. He depended on Zayn -- and maybe that was the problem. "I fucked that up quite a bit."

"You're a twat, Louis." Niall leaned against the counter, rolled the bottle between his hands and gave Louis a long look. "But I think you did the right thing. You chose the wrong methods, clearly, but they had to put their cards on the table. Zayn had his hopes up and now he at least knows what his chances are."

"Zero," Louis said.

"But he knows now, and that's better than before," Niall argued. "So. He'll come around, Louis."

Louis took a long drink from his bottle of beer. "How is Li?"

"Not any better. I've been over today.” Niall raised his hand to the general direction of the door, apparently greeting someone who had just come in. “Don’t worry. He's not alone."

Louis had no idea what any of them would do without Niall. He was that perfect human being who just _understood_ so well. He was taking care of Zayn's broken heart, cheered up and helped out Liam and also managed to look right through Louis and reassure him. And he never gave up on any of them for even just a single second, being the good-natured, optimistic lad he was.

"We'd all be lost without you, you know," Louis told him.

"Fucking lucky to have me. I'm glad you noticed." Niall lightly bumped his fist against Louis' shoulder and they shared a smile.

"It's the only reason I haven't fired you yet," Louis said playfully.

"Ha, I'm doing my job better than any of the others!"

"You always show up hung-over."

Niall barked out a laugh. "I'm at my best when I'm hung-over."

"Wanker." Louis grinned and threw a look back at Harry in the other corner of the room.

"Go, take care of your boy," Niall said. "Or else Luke will take him home tonight."

Louis raised a brow, lifting the sky-blue bottle. "Got it."

He walked back to the table and came to a halt next to Luke. Harry turned to him and scooted over to the wall, making space.

"Sit down, Louis," he said, patting the bench next to himself. Luke gave Louis a short glance, before he shifted closer to the edge of the bench, so Louis could fit between them.

"Here." Louis handed Harry the bottle.

Harry took it from Louis' hand, their fingers brushing -- and Louis wondered if it was an accident at all. Harry's look was fixed on his face, his side pressed flush to Louis. "Thanks."

"Did you get drunk on that sugared water?" Louis asked.

"Been drinking nothing else all night," Harry confirmed. He leaned in, until his lips were close to Louis' ear. "Wanna know why?"

Louis nodded slowly, his throat feeling very tight as he tried to swallow. He was suddenly more aware of the people surrounding them, and glanced around to see none of them was really paying attention to them.

"Got the same colour as your eyes," Harry whispered. "I like the thought of getting drunk on the colour of your eyes."

Louis inhaled deeply, before he turned his head, his face close to Harry's, so he could look him in the eye. He instinctively adjusted his glasses, quickly pulled his hand away when he noticed what he was doing. Harry smirked oh-so cheekily and didn't draw back a single inch. "My eyes are not smurf-blue, Curly."

Harry burst out laughing and buried his face against Louis' shoulder. His breath was warm against the fabric of Louis' t-shirt, his curls tickling Louis' chin. He raised his head again and looked at Louis with such a fond smile that his stomach did that funny thing again -- the clench he had felt earlier, too.

That look didn't speak of want or sexual desire or whatever was going on between them that led them to have sex on a regular basis. That was a look of adoration, and Louis didn't know if he wanted Harry to look at him that way.

"There's some green if you look closely," Harry pointed out. "But mostly they're clear blue. Like this." He tipped against his bottle.

And this was getting too close to--- cheesy, mushy love talk, so Louis raised a brow, putting on a smirk to turn it into something much lighter. "You have a bit too much time on your hands if you get around to examine the colour of my eyes."

Harry shrugged. "I quite often get close enough to notice."

"You should really focus on other body parts when you get that close, though."

"Hm," Harry hummed and slid his free hand up Louis' thigh. "Yeah, examined those pretty closely, too."

Louis lifted his face to look at Harry's, took another swipe from his beer, while Harry sipped his sugary, blue drink. His hand came to rest high on Louis' thigh, one finger drawing light circles.

"Toilets?" Louis asked, voice barely a whisper.

A slow grin spread over Harry's features and he put his bottle down on the table, nodding. He licked his lips, leaving them glistening and wet. Louis gripped his own bottle tighter to keep himself from leaning in and claiming them in a rough kiss.

"Hey, Harry!"

They both startled out of their little bubble, turning their heads to look at Luke who leaned over the table behind Louis to see Harry. He seemed completely oblivious to what he had just interrupted.

"I just talked to Dennis and he said Wednesday shouldn't be a problem." Luke slapped his palm against the table two times and Louis flinched, the warm buzz in his belly completely gone. "If you're still up for it."

Harry blinked at Luke, slow swipes of his lashes, as if he didn't know what he was even talking about. His hand was still warm over Louis’ thigh.

"Having a date, Styles?" Louis asked, grinning.

"Kitesurfing," Harry answered, his attention focussing back on Louis. "Luke said he could teach me again."

"Did he?" Louis turned, so he could face Luke. He withdrew from Harry slightly, losing the firm contact of their sides and heard Harry sigh quietly. "So Harry's not as much of a hopeless case as it seemed?"

"Hey," Harry piped in from behind him, but Louis just ignored it.

Luke shrugged, eyes bright, as he smiled at Harry. "He tries hard. Pretty determined, so I'd say he could get the gist of it."

"See, I'm not hopeless," Harry said. "I'm not a natural, but I can make it work."

"You do look rather fit in that wetsuit," Luke commented with a wink. "So all the training is already worth it. For you to wear it more often."

Louis slowly put his bottle on the table. Great, the only guy in town who had always been too stalling and uptight to even laugh at the attempt of a bloke flirting with him was now blatantly flirting with Harry. How was Harry even doing it? And how was he smirking so self-complacent at that comment?

Luke smirked back -- and, hello there, Louis thought, he was still sitting right between them. How could Harry jump from flirting with Louis to flirting with the next best guy?

"Why would you even still try?" Louis asked, his hand coming to possessively rest on Harry's leg. "You already got me laid, babe. No need to try to further impress me."

Harry almost knocked over his bottle, as he had just reached out to take it. His eyes darkened and he stared at Louis, lips slightly parted. 

Okay, so much for Louis' plan to keep it light. Even if they were just fuck buddies, Harry was _his_ fuck buddy, and Louis would definitely not sit here and watch him flirt with other guys. Other guys that were smaller than Louis and had adorable South African accents and fit, toned bodies.

He could just as well go all the way now. Only to make sure Harry would get the message, too.

And Luke.

Louis lifted his hand to Harry's nape and hauled him in for a kiss. He tasted sweet, way too sweet from his WKD, but underneath, there was the taste Louis had grown so familiar with by now. Harry immediately responded and drew Louis in, tilted his head, as his tongue slipped past Louis' lips.

Wolf whistles were made, and Louis was sure now they got everyone's attention at the table. Harry pulled back, licked his lips, as he stared into Louis' eyes. His fingers were curling and uncurling from Louis’ shirt and want was written all over his face. He moved his hands up, framed Louis’ face, their noses almost touching. 

"Lou," he said lowly, thumbs patiently, gently stroking behind Louis' ears. "They're smurf-blue, after all."

"What?" Louis frowned slightly.

"Your eyes," Harry clarified, a grin spreading over his face, tugging up the corners of his beautiful, perfect, sinful mouth. "Absolutely smurf-blue."

"Fuck off, kid," Louis tickled him and Harry leaned back, squirming, trying to get a hold of Louis' hands.

"You are such a pretty couple," Clément, the French guy, commented. He rolled the "r" and strongly pronounced the "t". It made Louis uncomfortable how much more genuine that made it sound, too. 

“Thanks, Clem,” Harry beamed at him -- and no, Harry was just not allowed to look so happy about a comment like that. But before Louis could say something, Harry turned back to him, saying, "I think you should join my kitesurfing lesson next week."

"I could think of better ways to spend that time." Louis shrugged, fingertips drawing circles over Harry's abs. "But I think I'll have to keep an eye on you, or else Luke will make it an entirely different lesson." 

Harry laughed, looking very satisfied and smug, and Louis turned, as he noticed movement next to himself. Niall just slid onto the empty space of the bench. He put two bottles of WKD in front of them and lifted his own in a gesture of cheers.

"Where is Luke?" Louis asked, one brow raised.

"Left during your little demonstration of possessiveness," Niall explained. "Poor guy."

Louis shrugged. "Fair enough." He eyed the bottles. "You brought Harry two drinks?"

Niall rolled his eyes. "One's for you."

Louis pulled a face, before he looked at Harry again. "Need to get used to the taste first." He crooked a finger, signaling Harry to move closer. "Come here," he demanded and captured Harry's lips in another kiss. Harry complied easily, adjusted to Louis' pace. He smiled into the kiss and his hand rested on Louis’ thigh. 

Harry kept his hand there for the rest of the night, and Louis didn't touch the WKD at all; instead he got himself another beer later, and pushed the bottle with the blue liquid at Harry. He gulped down his beers and enjoyed the company of Harry’s foreign friends who told them stories of their countries and cultures. Enjoyed Harry warm and solid next to him, sipping his girly drink, leaning into Louis when he laughed.

When Louis fell asleep later -- much, much later -- the sugary, blue drink was still everything he tasted on his tongue.

+++

He had imagined Folk Week to be different, but nonetheless, Harry loved it.

The town was crowded, people occupying the restaurants and cafés, hotels and B&Bs, the benches up on Peek Hill that were usually empty and overlooking the cliffs. Every inch on the Esplanade that wasn't covered by stands selling jewellery, clothes and useless stuff was packed with people walking from one side of town to the other, enjoying ice cream, sweets and beer. Music was being played between the stands, mostly live, by people with guitars and pipes. 

Harry had already bought a fedora, friendship bracelets in several colours, a handmade ceramic bowl with floral patterns and a wooden ring. And it was only Tuesday.

He just stood at a stand that was selling scarves and shawls, pondering whether he should buy a simple green or a patterned one, when he spotted Zayn at the next stand, an ice cream cone in his hand, lazily licking and inspecting the pillow cases.

Pillow cases? Harry frowned and put down the scarves to walk over to him.

"This one's pretty," he said and picked up a cream-coloured one with rose patterns.

Zayn glanced at him, before he took the pillow case. "It would suit 27," he pointed out. "But I'd need a second one."

"You're looking for decorations for your hotel rooms even here?"

"Everywhere," Zayn confirmed and shrugged. "There's always room for improvement."

Harry made a humming noise and kept watching Zayn rummaging through the display of pillow cases, before he put them down and turned to Harry full on, licking his ice cream.

"What were you looking at?"

"Nothing in particular," Harry said. "Just looking around."

An awkward silence settled between them and Harry wanted to bang his head against a wall for coming over and talk to Zayn. Apparently, they were not yet on a level like that. Or rather, again. He could have definitely done it before he had slept with Louis, but now it was just so awkward and stiff.

"Listen," he said instead, trying to break the ice. "I have a friend who would love this kind of festival. Niall said it's near impossible to get a B&B for this weekend, though, but if I'd tell you and Louis, it wouldn't be a problem to let him stay in my room."

Zayn lazily licked his ice cream, wandering next to Harry in a slow pace. "Did Louis say no?"

Harry blinked. "I haven't had a chance to ask him yet."

"Oh," Zayn said, genuinely looking surprised. "I would have thought you had. Like, ask him about those things. You do see him a bit more often than you see me, I suppose."

Harry bit his lip. So they wouldn't just act as if _that encounter_ \-- as Harry kept calling it in his head -- had never happened.

"I'm sorry," he finally said and saw Zayn raise a brow. But he truly was, and he’d rather get it out there for Zayn to know sooner than later. Harry honestly liked Zayn and it made him feel sorry that he had ruined things between them by molesting Louis in front of his eyes. Although it hadn't quite been molestation, what with Louis pushing his hips into it so eagerly. "For.. well..." His voice died down.

"For sleeping with my best friend?" Zayn helped out. Harry blushed, felt the heat colour his cheeks. "That's alright, I guess."

Harry couldn't help but bark out a laugh. "You guess?"

"Well, you brought us in quite the awkward situation the other night, but, look." Zayn shrugged and temporarily seemed to forget about his cone. "Louis really likes you and he's been head over heels for you from the beginning. Even if I hadn't walked in on you shoving your hand down his pants, I would have been able to tell when exactly you two hit the sack together."

The heat in his cheeks intensified, made Harry's head heavy on his neck. "Um," was all he managed to say.

"Just because I know you guys have sex, doesn't mean we have to be all awkward around each other," Zayn added. "Or is it a problem for you?"

Harry quickly shook his head. "No," he agreed. "I'd rather not have brought you into that situation, though."

Zayn grinned. "Won't forget about that too soon. I have nightmares about it."

"I bet," Harry joked along. "It was a rather disturbing sight, after all."

"Bit like a low-budget porn," Zayn pointed out. "Starring my best friend alongside the new employee."

"That's a rather common storyline in porn."

Zayn snorted and resumed eating his ice cream, as they strolled along the Esplanade. "Harry Styles, there is nothing like a storyline in porn."

"You're watching the wrong ones, then," Harry noted and stopped at a stand for stones and gems.

"Anyway," Zayn abandoned that topic, "I don't mind your friend staying in your room. Niall always has friends from his home visiting, and it's never been a problem. Just make sure he stays out of the way."

"Of course," Harry answered eagerly. "And, thanks."

Zayn was just about to answer when he got distracted, look fixed on a spot over Harry's shoulder. He seemed to clench his jaw and his brows drew together in a light frown. Harry turned and spotted Niall first, saw him trying on a pink hat, then he noticed Paulie laughing delightfully at it. Liam stood behind her, smiling fondly down at his daughter.

Harry turned back to Zayn and bit his lip. He wasn't sure he was in the position to comment on it, to say anything about it, but he would feel stupid to pretend he didn't know what was going on. Not after Zayn had just established that they were okay.

"You could sneak up to High Street, they haven't seen you yet," Harry said quietly. "I can distract them."

Zayn shifted his attention to Harry and mustered up a smile. "Louis needs to learn to keep his mouth shut," he answered, and Harry was about to explain, justify Louis' actions, when Zayn added, "This town is too small to avoid them completely, though."

And before any of them could say anymore about it, Paulie spotted them and yelled their names, running over. She reached Harry first and threw her arms around his hips. Harry ruffled her curls and smiled down at her. Then she turned around to Zayn and she wasn't so quick to hug him, too. Instead, Paulie lifted her arms up to him and Harry watched Zayn's face, saw the emotions he went through clearly written all over it. He easily picked her up then, with one arm and she wound her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"Your ice cream is melting," Paulie informed him.

Zayn smiled slightly, and Harry wondered if he was aware of how much he leaned into her touch. "Guess I need you to help me out."

In that moment, Niall and Liam reached them, and while Niall was rather relaxed, Liam stayed a step back, eyes fixed on his daughter, posture tense.

"Paulie, I think we should get going now," he said firmly and she turned her head to him, eyes pleading and round. “It’s time for dinner.”

"Can Zayn come, too?" Paulie tightened her arms around Zayn's neck and Harry had to admit it looked almost painful. Zayn didn't flinch, though.

"I can't come, love," he said and handed her his ice cream. She didn't even pay attention to the cone in her hand, instead pouted at Zayn. "I have work. Next time, yeah?"

Paulie tucked her head under Zayn's chin and nodded. "I need to show you the picture I drew in Arts class. Ms McNamara said it's very good."

"I bet it is," Zayn agreed. "I'll have a look at it next time I come visit."

She lifted her head. "Soon?"

Zayn nodded, avoiding looking her in the eyes. "Soon."

Paulie beamed and pursed her lips for a kiss. She looked adorable like that and Harry couldn't hold it against Zayn that he only glanced at Liam once, before he gave in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Thanks for the ice cream," she said then, politely, before Zayn set her down.

"You're not supposed to have ice cream before dinner, young lady," Liam piped in, not giving Zayn a single look.

"Zayn doesn't want to finish it," she argued, "and it would be a waste to just throw it away. I'm just helping out."

"You think you're so clever," Liam retorted, crossing his arms. "Just because Zayn here is weak to your charm, doesn't mean I am."

Harry could see the hope light up in Zayn’s eyes -- just Liam mentioning his name was enough, apparently. 

"It's not even a full scoop, Papa," Paulie tried to play it down. "I promise to eat all my peas."

"Come on, bugger," Niall said and took Paulie's hand. "We'll see if you can keep that promise."

They turned to walk off and Liam hesitated for a second, biting his cheek as he finally looked at Zayn. Harry felt uncomfortable even just standing next to them, with the tension growing thicker and thicker.

"Papa!" Paulie yelled and Liam snapped out of it.

"See you guys," he mumbled, as he turned away quickly and caught up with Niall and Paulie.

She waved at them and Harry waved back lightly, while Zayn just raised his hand once, before shoving it into his pocket. Harry caught Liam glancing back over his shoulder once and he thought that, maybe, Louis had been right.

The situation between Liam and Zayn not that similar to his own. Especially since Liam obviously had feelings for Zayn. If Zayn were just a friend to him, as he claimed, there wouldn’t be so many other emotions beside the worry in his look.

But Liam had to have a reason to decide against Zayn, and Harry was sure that Paulie played a big part in that.

"I really can't avoid them here," Zayn said after a while that he had just gazed after them.

Harry's heartbeat picked up at those words and he turned to look at Zayn. "What," he started.

"I need to talk to Louis," Zayn interrupted him and took a deep breath. "I definitely can't do this."

_Oh God._

Harry stared at him, his eyes going dry from staring so wide-eyed. He wasn't prepared for any of this. He didn't know what to say. All he knew was that Zayn couldn't even think of leaving this town -- Louis would never get over that.

And it really shouldn't be about Louis, because Harry could understand Zayn so well -- after all, he himself had picked the option of running from it, too. But Harry couldn't stop himself from thinking about how devastated Louis would be to lose Zayn. He would hold himself at fault for it.

He probably kept silent for too long, because Zayn tilted his head and gave him a deep frown. "You look rather pale, Harry. You alright?"

Harry swallowed thickly. "Do you think about leaving the hotel?"

Zayn lowered his look and shrugged. "It's an option."

"You should really talk to Louis, Zayn," Harry said quietly. He couldn't talk Zayn out of it. He didn't know how, had no right to. But Louis could -- and Louis would. "He feels bad about what happened. He wants to make it up to you."

"Fuck, he really talks to you, doesn't he?" Zayn pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes, before he looked at Harry again. "Looks like he is proper gone for you."

Harry tried to ignore how that made excitement twirl in the pit of his stomach instead of the panic those words should ensue. "He doesn't need to tell me, when it's so obviously written all over his face."

"You're such a good kid, Harry," Zayn said and patted his shoulder. "Lou's lucky."

"You're changing the topic, man," Harry complained, the excitement expanding to his chest, making his lungs feel so light. God, he really couldn't focus on that right now. "Think about that again. Talk to him about it. He's feeling really sorry."

"I'll talk to him," Zayn murmured, squeezing Harry's shoulder. "I guess I've grilled him for long enough."

Harry smiled slightly. "Yeah, you have."

"Come on," Zayn sighed and threw his arm over Harry's shoulders, leading him along the Esplanade back to the hotel. "Your shift starts soon."

Harry buried his hands in his pockets, as he fell into step with Zayn. "Wouldn't want to be late."

"I'd have Louis do the scolding. I bet he'd come up with a good punishment for you." Zayn wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

It was easy to pretend nothing had happened, to just connect this to the easy talk they’d had before Liam and Paulie had showed up. Harry decided to let it slip. He couldn't do much more than he had already done. "He wouldn't get that far. I already know his weaknesses."

Zayn laughed and nudged Harry's side. "Be careful, he is rather unpredictable."

"Go talk to him," Harry just said as they walked into the hotel, nodding his chin at the door to reception. He watched Zayn walk through it and kept standing in front of the stairs to the staff area for few more moments. Then he turned and made his way to his room to change for work.

Unpredictable, Harry thought. That described Louis rather well, since Harry couldn't predict at all which direction his odd relationship with Louis was heading into.

+++

Louis rolled over as his alarm went off, and bumped right into the body next to his. His heart skipped a beat once he realised he wasn't alone in his bed -- and that he wasn't ready to wake up next to Harry.

What they had was not meant to be the kind of spending-a-whole-night-together thing. It was casual and Harry got dressed when they were done, when it was over, leaving for his own room. They'd meet in the kitchen next morning for good-natured teasing and banter, everything light and easy.

Sharing a bed, falling asleep next to each other, was just too intimate -- and Louis had no use for intimate. He didn't have the time to get emotionally attached and especially not with someone who lived at the other end of the country.

God, this was definitely not the kind of inner conflict Louis could deal with before he had even opened his eyes or had a cup of tea. It was too early for a crisis or to break into panic.

Harry was meant to be an easy summer fling, and they were meant to just enjoy it. Until it would be over next month. Louis ignored the strange feeling creeping up his chest as he realised that Harry would leave in less than a month.

It was okay. He liked Harry just fine, they had definitely become friends. It wouldn't be a problem -- Harry would go back to Manchester and maybe they would stay in touch for a while, before it would fade out to the occasional comment on Facebook or a simple click of the like button to signalise that the other still kind of followed. They'd send Christmas cards this year and then forget about each other gradually.

That was how it was meant to be, how Louis had wanted it to go from the beginning . And even if Harry had fallen asleep next to him tonight, that wouldn't change a thing.

Once he had calmed down a bit, he realised that it wasn't Harry next to him, though. It was Zayn. Louis didn't have to open his eyes to realise it. He recognised it by the way Zayn breathed and smelled. Louis had woken up to that so many times by now.

When Louis blinked his eyes open, Zayn came into his vision, fast asleep and face relaxed. His long lashes curled against his cheeks and his lips were slightly opened.

Louis' life could be a lot more easier, if he had just fallen in love with Zayn. It would have been easier for both of them, actually. Zayn was hurting over Liam, over having no chance with him, and Louis was too busy, too tied up in his job to even think about a relationship. 

"Hey, Zayn," he said quietly, shifting closer.

Zayn made a grumpy noise.

"I'm sorry I couldn't just fall in love with you," Louis whispered, lifting one hand to run his fingers over Zayn's cheek.

Without opening his eyes, Zayn frowned deeply. "We'd make an awful couple, Lou."

"Innit?" Louis smiled to himself, feeling a lot calmer with Zayn being back to his usual self around him. "I love you, though."

"What is it with you this morning?" Zayn rolled over, his back facing Louis now. "Let me sleep, you sap."

Louis heaved himself up on his elbow and leaned in to quickly kiss Zayn's shoulder, before he rolled out of bed. He grabbed a pair of jeans shorts and a simple black t-shirt from his wardrobe, making his way to the door on his tiptoes, when Zayn turned back to him.

"Lou," he said with a sleep-rough voice, and Louis stopped, turning at the door. "You can't just fall in love with someone else, now that you have Harry."

Louis stared at him for a moment and Zayn smiled at him sleepily, his eyes small and barely open. "I-- I'm..."

"He cares a lot about you, you know." Zayn curled up beneath the duvet and closed his eyes again. "We both know that with him here, you shouldn’t be waking up next to _me_."

Louis slumped against the doorframe and just kept staring at Zayn falling back asleep. The clothes fell from his numb fingers to the floor and panic crawled up his throat again.

Harry would leave in a month and it was supposed to be fun and easy and yet, everything was so damn complicated and Louis had just no idea what was even going on. When had everything turned upside down?

Maybe it had been the moment Harry had dropped his fucking suitcase on the stairs to the hotel. Or when he had kissed Louis on a sunny morning in the kitchen, only dressed in his boxer shorts. It had probably been the moment Louis had seen him smile down at Paulie with so much gentleness in his eyes, or when they had lain beneath a star-filled sky, Harry explaining stupid constellations to Louis.

It had probably been the moment Louis had laid claim on Harry in public. 

Fuck. He had no fucking clue what to do.

+++

Avoiding Harry for the rest of the week wasn't as much of a hard task as Louis had imagined.

With him being busy and Harry preparing for his friend from Manchester to arrive, they barely managed to pass each other. Louis only had got weak once on Thursday, when he had dragged Harry into his office after his lunch shift. They had properly snogged for a good ten minutes, before Louis had to make Harry leave again, or else it had perhaps turned into something that would have taken both of them out for the next three hours.

The hotel was busy with guests coming in and out, with them serving lunch and renting out the lounges for theatre and musical events. Someone always demanded Louis' attention and when he finished at the hotel, locked up at night, he couldn't do much more than drag himself into his bed and fall asleep.

It was Friday now, and by Sunday night, it would finally be over. Most guests left on Saturday already, so they had a big departure ahead tomorrow morning and Louis rather didn't think about it. The next one would be Monday, for the people that would actually stay to watch the parade and fireworks Sunday night.

Unlike usual Friday nights, the bar was filled and Harry was more than busy. His friend had arrived sometime during the day and as far as Louis knew, he crashed at Harry's room. He sat in the bar now, sharing a table with the couple from 112, in plain, baggy jeans and a shirt. His hair was spiky and red, his face round, his eyes friendly.

Harry was at the bar, serving the guests, and his curls looked a little damp, a thin sheen of sweat covering his forehead. Louis kept watching him from the door and found himself breaking into a smile, while Harry joked with an old man. Louis couldn't make out what they were saying over the loud live music, but he didn't have a single doubt that Harry was earning himself a good amount of tips.

Louis went into the bar and noticed Harry's eyes on him, as he made his way over to the ginger boy. Smoothly, Louis sat down next to him and winked at Harry. The redhead turned to Louis and gave him a small smile, extending his hand.

"You must be Louis."

Raising a brow, Louis crossed his legs and accepted the hand. "My reputation precedes me."

"Wasn't so hard to figure. Harry told me all about you. I'm Ed," he added.

"Nice to meet you, Ed." Louis leaned back, let his eye wander to make sure everything was okay. Apparently, Harry had it all under control. "How do you like it here?"

"It's nice," Ed said, looking genuine about it. "Lovely, little town. Nice hotel, by the way. It's yours, I heard."

"Well, my grandfather's," Louis corrected. "But I'm in charge."

"It's great."

"It's different during the rest of the year. But Folk Week is worth a visit." Louis grinned. "I'm glad you could make it."

"It's proper cool," Ed agreed. His face looked like that of a little boy and he had a certain calmness about him that Louis just liked him instantly. His voice was soothing. "All those musicians, and I saw some drummers in town today. That was wicked."

"They come every year," Louis said. To him, the whole spectacle wasn't special anymore, but he could see why others would find it exciting. "Polish up their skills over the year and come back with new performances. They're a really good group."

"I asked them how they do it and one of the blokes showed me a few of their tricks. It's rather interesting."

Louis nodded. "So you do your own music?"

"I'm doing musicology," Ed answered. "And, yes, I do write and play my own music."

And that was exactly what Louis had imagined Harry's friend to be like. "I reckon Harry will take you to the pub later to meet Niall, then?"

"He mentioned something like that, yeah." Ed took a drink from his pint. Silence settled between them for a moment, but it wasn’t awkward, just calm.

"So, just to make sure," Louis said and glanced back over his shoulder to see Harry filling pint glasses at the bar. "What exactly did Harry tell you _all_ about me?"

Ed laughed slightly, hiding his face and delaying his answer by taking another sip from his glass. "I guess he just really likes you. Harry is easy to read."

"That's true," Louis agreed. He would have liked to dig a little deeper, but then again, he didn't know Ed so well and that was not the kind of first conversation they should have. "Okay, I should get back to reception, just wanted to check in and see if Harry was okay here by himself." Louis got up and smiled down at Ed. "Guess I see you later, then."

"Sure. Nice meeting you, Louis."

"Yeah," Louis responded and caught Harry watching them as he turned. He winked again and made to leave, saw Harry grinning widely at him. He definitely was easy to read -- and Louis was afraid that what he read there on Harry's face wasn't what he wanted to know.

+++

As Harry had expected, Ed hit it off with Niall -- not in any sexual or romantic way, obviously, but they instantly took to each other. It didn't take long, before both of them sat on the improvised stage at The Marine, playing classics together on their guitars, animating the crowd to sing along.

Liam was there, too and Harry watched him sneak glances at Zayn every now and then. There was so much more than guilt in his eyes, so much more than worry and regret. Harry just knew that there was more to that story. Whenever Zayn glanced back, Liam looked like a deer in headlights, caught, and quickly turned his head.

Zayn left early.

And Louis sat right next to Harry, radiating his usual warmth. He laughed and sang, got caught up in stupid drinking games and easily talked to strangers. He was beautiful, his eyes sparkling with delight, his good mood transmitting to everyone around him. 

He kept his hand to himself all night.

Harry tried reaching out for him, but whenever he placed his hand on Louis' arm, or ran his fingers over Louis' leg, tried tangling them with Louis’, Louis would pull back after a few seconds.

It wasn't intentional. Most likely, it wasn't.

Probably.

+++

"So," Harry said, as they reached the bus stop. "Thanks for coming down."

Ed put down his bag and adjusted his guitar case over his shoulder. He smiled and pulled Harry into a hug, as the bus stopped in front of them. People started queuing to get on.

"Thanks, Hazza, it was fun."

"It was really good to see you." Harry lingered a little longer, and added, “Have a familiar face around.”

"Feeling homesick, after all?"

Harry shrugged a little. "Just missing my mum and Gemma, I think. I'll stop by home, before uni starts back up."

Ed nodded. "I'll see you next month, then."

"Um, Ed," Harry started and took a deep breath. He scratched his nape and glanced at the ground. "I should have asked earlier. But, somehow..." Inhaling again, Harry braced himself for the question, and spit it out in one quick breath. "How is he?"

Ed was quiet for a moment, before he picked up his bag again. "Nick? He's good, Harry."

Harry nodded. "Okay, good. Tell him I said hi."

"Yeah, I will." Ed went for another hug and squeezed him lightly. "He'll get over it once he sees you with Louis, I'm sure."

Harry blinked at him, confused. "What?"

Ed shrugged, looking completely oblivious to what he had just said, and what that had done to Harry. "I mean, as soon as he gets to see how you are with Louis when he comes to visit you, Nick will understand that you have never been like that with him."

There were so many things Harry wanted to pick up on. Like -- what was there to see? Was Harry different around Louis than he was around his other friends? What left his lips, however, was, "Did Louis say he would come visit?"

Ed frowned. "No, he didn't," he answered. "But, I figured he would? How else are you guys gonna make that work?"

That silenced Harry completely and he swallowed thickly, tore his look from Ed's face.

Oh fuck. That was probably all the confirmation he had needed to know that he had tried to fool himself. Louis was more than the occasional fuck, more than a friend, more than a summer fling.

Harry was so, so screwed.

When he looked up again, he saw the sympathetic look on Ed's face, and he just wanted to turn and hide from it -- but he had done enough running for one summer, really. From this, Harry couldn't run.

"Hey, Haz," Ed said and squeezed Harry's shoulder with his free hand. "You'd be stupid to let him go."

Harry just nodded shortly and watched Ed turn to get on the bus. "I'll call you."

"I'll probably call sooner," Ed promised and paid the driver. He waved again and then took the stairs to the upper section.

Harry watched him sit down and arrange his luggage, waved as the bus pulled away a few minutes later. He kept standing, gazing after it, even when it wasn't visible anymore.

He couldn’t run from this, not this time. And Harry realised that he didn’t want to run from it, either. He wanted to face it and he wanted Louis to know. 

He wanted to make it _work._

The only obstacle was to convince Louis that they were worth it. 

+++

When he came back to the hotel, dinner was already served and Harry thought about going to his room and catch up on some sleep, hoping it would put his mind at ease. The sun was setting and it was cloudy, chilly outside.

Summer was almost over, Harry thought, thinking back to how he had arrived at the hotel. It already felt so long ago.

When he rounded the corner to the back of the hotel, he spotted Liam and Paulie just coming out of the back gate. Paulie ran over to him and it alarmed Harry to see her cross the street without spending a single thought. Liam yelled her name and chased after her.

"Harry!" She gripped Harry's hands immediately. "Tonight's the parade and a firework, and Papa said I can stay up and watch it."

Harry crouched down the moment Liam reached them.

"Are you out of your mind?" Liam asked frantically.

Harry did his best to give Paulie a stern look. "You cannot cross a street without looking first."

She looked at Harry quizzically, before she raised her head to look at her father. "Sorry."

"Sorry won't do, Pauline," Liam scolded her, anger in his voice. "How many times do I have to tell you to watch out before crossing a street? Harry would have waited the five seconds."

Lowering her head, she nodded. "I know."

"So you'll watch the parade, love?" Harry tried to ease the tension.

Paulie's look cleared and she nodded excitedly. "Papa said next year I can walk the parade with the other school kids. How cool is that?"

Harry laughed lightly. "Will you dress up, too?"

She flipped her head around, eyes bright as she stared up at Liam. "Can I, Papa?"

"Yeah, sure," Liam agreed, a bit sheepish. He looked worn-out and tired and Harry missed seeing his calm, gentle expression. It still shone through, especially when he was around his daughter, but the tension never really eased off his face.

"Is Louis at the hotel?" Harry asked.

"No, I haven't seen him all day, actually." Liam put a hand to Paulie's shoulder. "It's his day off, so he's most likely home."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you guys later then." Harry kissed Paulie's cheek, before he got up. "Take Papa's hand when you cross the street, yeah?"

She nodded, looking earnest about it and Harry smiled, as he walked to the car park of the hotel, crossing it to get to Louis' flat.

He didn't really have a plan, had no idea how to act, now that he was aware. But Harry figured it was best to first pull Louis back in again. It had probably been due to the hotel being more than busy for the past week and Ed visiting Harry, but somehow a distance had built between them, a gawking distance.

Louis opened the door, looking soft and sleepy and comfortable in jogging bottoms and a simple t-shirt.

"Harold," he said with a cheerful expression that didn't quite reach his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Picking you up," Harry announced, holding out a hand. "For the parade."

Louis laughed and turned, ignoring Harry's outstretched hand. He left the door open for Harry to follow him inside. "I didn't plan on seeing it. It's the same every year."

"But I'm only here this year," Harry protested, as he followed Louis into his bedroom. "And I want to watch it with you."

Louis kept standing with his back to him for a moment and Harry felt panic build up in his stomach. What if Louis turned to end things right now? What if he wouldn't even give Harry a chance to win him over?

"I mean..." he started, trying to make it all sound a little less demanding, but Louis turned to him then and smiled, shaking his head.

"Alright, kid," he said lightly. "Guess I have no choice, then." He slowly crossed the distance between them and Harry felt himself drawn in, meeting Louis halfway. Short, gentle fingers curled into his hair and Harry rested his own on Louis' waist. "It doesn't start for another hour, though. So... what did you have in mind to pass that time with?"

Harry smiled slightly and ducked his head to brush a gentle kiss over Louis' forehead, before he pulled away, let go of Louis.

"We should go for a walk."

Louis looked at him for a moment, dumbfolded and perplex.

"Come on," Harry demanded and nodded his head towards the door, trying to sound amused, when really, he was a bundle of nerves. "Let's go."

"I need to change," Louis answered finally and opened his wardrobe to pull out a pair of jeans.  
Harry waited patiently and watched Louis change. His legs were tanned and nicely shaped. Curvy and muscled, sharp kneecaps and tiny feet. Harry had never known he could feel attracted by legs, but since he had met Louis, he had learned that he could.

Everything about Louis attracted him.

"Okay." Louis walked past him and grabbed his keys, opened the front door. "Let's have a walk."

His voice was oozing with sarcasm and Harry knew that Louis expected this to end with them having sex somewhere beneath the stars. Harry was determined to only let it come to that if he'd get to tear down a few of Louis’ walls again.

It didn't look good for him, though, when he reached out to take Louis' hand once they were outside. Louis lifted his hand quickly and pointed at the beach. "That direction?" he asked, before he casually buried his hands in his pockets.

God, Harry was losing this -- Louis had no intention of making this easy for Harry, apparently.

"So, Ed's gone?" Louis asked after they had walked a moment in silence.

"Yeah, took the bus earlier." Harry kept looking at the sea to their left. The Esplanade was filled with people waiting for the parade to start and Harry just wanted to get away, somewhere hidden and quiet, where it would only be him and Louis. "I already miss him."

Louis hummed. "You'll be back soon."

Too soon, Harry thought. He didn't have enough time left. "I booked the train tickets last week, actually."

"So, you have a fixed date for when you're leaving?" Louis turned his head to look at him, but Harry couldn't bring himself to look back.

"September seventh," he answered.

It was quiet for a moment and Harry thought that maybe, Louis would say something, _do_ something -- that probably, he was just as upset about their time together ending as Harry was. But what he said only discouraged Harry more.

"Let Zayn know. He'll have to start looking for a new employee."

The crowd thinned out, but Harry felt that it was even harder to breathe now.

“Are you and Zayn okay?” he settled on, after fighting the urge to blurt out all of his inner conflicts to Louis.

“Yeah, we’re good,” Louis answered. “But they are not,” he added then, a bit lower. “They agreed to avoid each other, but I have the feeling that neither of them is coping well with that.” 

Harry hummed. “I think Liam is lying when he says he doesn’t want Zayn to be more than a friend.” 

Louis nodded slowly. “Can’t force his luck,” he said. “That time I tried failed greatly. And he just wouldn’t talk about it, so I’d rather leave him alone.” 

And Louis was probably right. It seemed as though Liam had made up his mind and wouldn’t take a single step back from that. Harry bit his lip, feeling unsatisfied with that, but knowing that there wasn’t anything either of them could do. 

They made it past Connaught Gardens and that part of the beach was completely empty. The sun had dipped down below the horizon by now, the sky only showing shades of faint orange and purple.

Louis stopped and kicked off his shoes, threw them to the back of the beach. Harry watched him. The water had drawn back and there was a long strip of wet sand that looked silky beneath Louis’ feet.

Harry took a moment, before he joined Louis, making an embarrassing noise as the cold water hit his toes. 

"You know," Louis said and turned to Harry, curling his fingers into the fabric of his t-shirt. "You can't really leave this place without skinny-dipping once."

Harry's stomach did a flip, he was convinced it did. "Won't be anywhere close to the sea, once I get back to Manchester."

"Then, off with your clothes, Styles," Louis told him and tugged with a bit more force.

"Off with yours, too," Harry demanded and pulled his own over his head. Louis turned to him with a grin and suddenly, it was back -- his grin; that wicked, mischievous grin that reached his eyes, as he looked at Harry.

Reaching out, Harry hauled Louis in and popped open the button of his jeans. Louis laughed, loud and high, before he placed a playful kiss over Harry's collarbone. He squirmed in Harry's arms and pulled away, stumbled out of his jeans and pulled his pants down with them.

Over his shoulder, he grinned at Harry again, running into the waves. "You’re behind, Curly. Come on!"

Harry tilted his head back and laughed, watched Louis sink into the water, black and deep, reflecting the last bits of the sun and the first light of the moon. Louis was pretty like that, his hair soaked, his skin glistening, his eyes a shining contrast to the dark blue sky.

The water was cold and Harry almost chickened out, but then Louis was back in his space and his hands gripped Harry's waist and pulled him along. Harry was still too mesmerised by Louis' face and body and _everything_ to realise what Louis was up to.

He yelped when suddenly, his head was underwater and Louis' hands gone from his waist. Water filled his mouth and Harry shot up quickly, struggling to get back to the surface.

The first thing he took in was Louis' laughter, open and honest, loud and beautiful.

Harry attacked him, splashed water in his face and tried to escape, as Louis fought back. Louis got a hold of his wrist and tugged Harry closer to himself, ducking him underwater. Harry kicked out his legs and pulled on Louis’ ankle, until both of them were underwater. He came up again, taking a deep breath, before Louis had him pulled under again. 

His skin was warm under Harry’s, a stark contrast to the cold water. They were both out of breath, when their legs finally tangled and Louis' hands came to rest on Harry's shoulders. Harry’s heart rate slowed down again and they ducked underwater again. Harry closed his eyes against the salty sting, his lips instantly finding Louis'.

He was still so warm, his skin leaving heated tingles against Harry’s, arms winding around Harry's neck, his hair softly floating against Harry's cheeks. Air escaped their mouths in bubbles, when Louis opened his to run his tongue over Harry's bottom lip.

They emerged moments later, both gasping for air and Harry blinked his eyes open. He could barely stand holding his head up over the surface, so he wrapped his hands around Louis' thighs, helped him close his legs around Harry's waist, until Harry stood on steady feet. The water swayed around them, waves breaking at the shore in a constant rhythm.

"I missed you," Harry said quietly, as Louis lazily blinked his eyes. His lashes stuck together to form dark spikes and his lips were a little blue. Harry wanted to kiss them warm again.

"Harold," Louis murmured, his fingers gently playing with Harry's wet curls. "We see each other every day."

Harry smiled slightly, his thumbs gently rubbing over Louis' hips. "Like this. I missed being with you like this."

"Yeah," Louis just answered and he leaned in again, but Harry stopped him with one hand against his chest, before he lifted a finger out of the water to signalise Louis to pay attention.

Louis frowned and was about to ask, his mouth falling open, when behind them, the first firework burst in the sky.

"How did you know?" Louis craned his neck around to see the range of colours light up the night.

Harry just smirked and pressed a lingering kiss against Louis' cheek. "Not telling." He moved to the shore, carrying Louis who was still draped around him, and dropped down in shallow water, so they could see the fireworks.

Louis slipped down next to him and shifted close into Harry's side. His skin was wet against Harry's, slippery and he shivered slightly, so Harry leaned in, pressed a kiss to Louis' bare shoulder.

Gold rained down onto the sea and Harry reached out for Louis' hand, smiled as Louis laced their fingers.

He still had a month left, Harry thought and held on tight, softly whispering to Louis, “Wouldn’t want to miss the Grand Finale.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! <3


	8. We've Only Got Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took forever, and I'm really sorry about that. But I kinda changed my plans for the last few chapters, so I had to rewrite a few parts. It's got a lot more angsty than I planned it out to be. 
> 
> Louis and Liam still take you downhill with them. Let's see how deep they can dig their own graves, okay? 
> 
> My betas are the best, they really are. <3 
> 
> Enjoy ♥

A week later, Louis found himself preparing Christmas bookings. They had the first bookings coming in and every year it felt weird to make a detailed plan for one week in December in the middle of August. His gaze flickered to the calendar at the other side of the office, right next to the door.

It was Monday, and it was, indeed, the middle of August. Just a little over two weeks until Harry would leave to go back to Manchester.

Louis shoved that thought aside, tried to concentrate on the task at hand. He had rooms to assign and orders to place with local bakeries, fishermen and vegetable suppliers. Also, the linen company had missed a whole load of double sheets in this morning's delivery -- and according to Eleanor, they were running out of them.

All things considered, it wasn't too busy. They would hit a low number in the third week of September and Louis had offered Niall to go home, since it would be his birthday in that week. They wouldn't need all the staff with not even half of their rooms occupied.

They'd hit another low for three days in October, and Louis thought that maybe he could take some days off then. Have a drive up north to visit his family and spend some time with his sisters.

Probably make a quick trip to Manchester.

He groaned slightly and closed his eyes, rubbing one hand over his face. This was pathetic and he wouldn't even let his mind go there. He didn't do relationships, not while he was still spending at least fifteen hours a day on his job.

A long-distant relationship was thus _unthinkable_. Not worth the hassle, doomed from the beginning, completely pointless.

Louis just had to be careful. He really had to be careful, because Harry obviously didn't see it that way. He had that look on his face and Louis knew that if he didn't step back, it would get both of them into trouble.

It had never meant to end like this. They had been supposed to become friends, share some awesome nights, the classic case of friends with benefits. Instead, Harry had definitely grown attached to Louis on a much deeper level, and Louis wasn't ready to break his heart.

He just had to keep it light, not get Harry's hopes up, and let Harry leave without much of a hassle. Louis only had to make sure that Harry would understand that Louis wasn't as much into it as he was, and everything would be fine.

His phone rang and Louis startled out of his thoughts. He picked up quickly as he recognised their linen company's number.

"Dean, it's good you called back. Look, we didn't get any double sheets in your delivery this morning." Listening to the man on the other end of the line, Louis got up from his chair. He knew what would come next, so he already made his way down to the linen room. "Yeah, wait a second. I can give you the numbers of the bags that were delivered."

When he ended the call ten minutes later, he turned to find Eleanor standing a bit aside, watching him.

"What did he say?"

"Tomorrow by ten," Louis answered.

"What?" She frowned at him, crossing her arms. "That's too late. I have twelve departures tomorrow morning and not nearly enough double sheets left for that."

"Sorry, babe." Louis lifted his hands in a helpless gesture. "I can't do any more. It's the earliest they can make it."

"So what now?" Eleanor wanted to know. "Are we going to use kings instead?"

Louis' eyes darted to the shelf with king size sheets. "Yeah. Or leave the beds till after ten."

"Fabulous idea, Lou." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Come on, it's not my fault. It'll work." As she only gave him a raised brow and pouty lips, Louis didn't even try any more. He left Eleanor standing in the linen room and made his way towards the stairs up to the kitchen.

Really, he wasn't keen on a fight, especially not over something minor like this. It happened, and it had happened before. It certainly wouldn't be the hotel's ruin.

At the stairs, Louis stopped and looked down the corridor. It wasn't like he had to get back upstairs right away, and honestly, Louis could use a smile. It wouldn't hurt to have a quick check on Harry, see what he was up to, probably steal a kiss or two.

It wouldn't hurt anyone.

When he passed the staff room, Louis glanced inside just briefly, but what his eye caught made him stop in his tracks and turn around to have a closer look. He stopped in the doorway and pressed his lips together, to keep himself from making an embarrassing sound in his throat.

Harry lay on the sofa, eyes closed, expression relaxed, one arm dangling off the edge. Paulie was sprawled half on top of his chest, one leg slung around Harry's waist. Her face was tucked against the crook of his neck and she was obviously asleep. Harry's fingers lazily played with her curls, caressing her hair gently, and a small smile played around his lips.

It looked peaceful, perfectly peaceful. Louis wanted to slide up against Harry and join them, let Harry tuck him away the same way and nap, being held by Harry, his long fingers scraping Louis' scalp. He could sink into Harry's familiar warmth, for just a short while.

And no, of course Louis wouldn't.

He didn't need Harry that way. He didn't need the cuddling -- they weren't even cuddling after sex, so why would Louis randomly cuddle up to Harry on a Monday afternoon when he was napping on the sofa in the staff room? That thought was just ridiculous.

Louis just wanted to turn and quietly leave again, when suddenly, Harry's eyes opened with slow swipes of his lashes. His gaze immediately landed on Louis and a lazy smile bloomed on his lips. His fingers kept idly playing with Paulie's curls, patting her hair smoothly.

And how could Louis refuse him a smile? He couldn't help but smile back. There was something so peaceful about it and Harry looked so pliant and relaxed, completely loose, while his face was calm and open, his smile private.

After a moment of Harry just looking at him fondly, Louis tore his gaze away and pointed at the ceiling, signalising he would go back up. Harry nodded shortly and winked, blowing Louis a kiss. If Louis blushed at that -- well, it was just a blush, a reaction to the boy he had been sleeping with for the past month.

Nothing out of line.

He turned quickly, not sparing Harry another look. There was a weird, little tingle in his back, at the bottom of his spine and it was as if it was urging Louis on to run. He jogged up the stairs to the kitchen and took a deep breath, when the door closed behind him, the familiar noise of the chefs working behind the counter spinning around him.

Harry Styles definitely was something else. Louis couldn't let Harry lure him in. He really couldn't use the trouble, and he couldn't use the emotional attachment to someone who led a life so different from his.

And so far away.

It was on Louis to be the rational, sensible one in this. And he wouldn't fail it; he had to stay focused on what was important. Harry was lovely, so very endearing and sweet, but Louis couldn't forget that he was also just a fling.

Easy, casual, and most importantly, uncomplicated.

Reaching his office, Louis closed the door behind himself and sighed. That was what he shouldn't forget when Harry blew him kisses and smiled private smiles.

His mobile buzzed in his pocket and Louis pulled it out, finding a message from Liam. Frowning, he opened the chat and stared at the picture Liam had sent, attached to a short message.

_‘I thought you might appreciate the sight.’_

Louis stared at Harry's face, curls framing his face, dark lashes fanning out against his cheeks and red lips slightly parted, long limbs comfortably sprawled on the sofa. He stared at Paulie snuggled up in Harry’s arms, his hand still in her hair. 

So, so peaceful, it crossed Louis’ mind again.

Liam could go fuck himself. Louis didn't appreciate it at all.

+++

"And the girl's name was Paula! Can you believe that, Harry?"

Harry glanced over his shoulder, stirring the tomato sauce in the pot. "Really?"

Paulie nodded, her feet dangling from the chair she was sitting on. Her hair was tucked back from her face with a green clip, but it didn't help much. It was curling over her forehead and around her ears. "She was so, so pretty. If she's so pretty, I can maybe become so pretty, too. Like a princess."

Laughing, Harry turned and put a plate on the table in front of Paulie. "You'll be the prettiest girl, Paulie," he assured her. "Who exactly is Paula, anyway? A new teacher at school?"

"No, she came here the other day," Paulie answered. "Papa brought her."

That made Harry freeze for a second, his heart skipping a beat. "Papa's friend?"

"Yup." Paulie watched Harry put pasta and sauce on her plate with intent eyes. "She didn't talk to me, though."

"Why didn't she?" Harry knew he shouldn't ask. It was wrong asking a five-year-old those questions, but his curiosity won him over.

"She and Papa were taking the car." Paulie shrugged. "And I stayed with Ms Morrison."

A date, Harry thought, sitting down across from her. Liam had gone on a date. With a woman named _Paula_? Was he serious? Harry thought that sounded like a bad joke. The worst of all.

If Zayn found out about that... Harry couldn't even think about it. It would break Zayn's heart.

"Harry, can I ask you a favour?"

Harry leaned in closer to Paulie, snapping out of his thoughts. Looking at her closely, he was afraid her cheeks weren't just rosy, but that she got a light sunburn.

"Sure, darling," he said. "What is it?"

She moved her fork through the pasta Harry had cooked for her, staring at it more than actually eating. "It's Papa's birthday soon," she finally explained. Her mood had obviously dropped.

"Is it?" Harry put his arms to the table. "Should we think of a good present?"

Paulie shook her head. "No, I already thought of something. And," she stopped, bottom lip sticking out, before she resumed, "I wanted to draw a picture. A really big one? With real painting colours."

Harry had an idea where this was going. "Do you need help with that?"

Reluctantly, Paulie nodded.

"I'm not that much of an artists, but I'll try to help out as much as I can." Harry reached across the table and nudged the plate closer to Paulie to signalise her to finish her meal. "I know a few things about art."

"Zayn hasn't come over in a while," Paulie suddenly said, and Harry bit his lip. "I would have asked him."

"You can still ask him. I'm sure he would love to help." Harry wasn't quite sure how to handle this. Obviously, Paulie trusted him to listen to her and she definitely had something on her mind that she needed reassurance about. But that would also mean for him to get involved in Liam's privacy, and Harry wasn't sure he could do that.

He had already gone too far by asking about that woman Liam apparently dated.

Paulie shook her head. "No, Papa said Zayn won't come over anymore."

"He is probably busy at work," Harry reassured her.

His heart rate picked up immensely when Paulie started to quietly sob. Her eyes turned glassy and Harry didn't know how to react -- he only felt panic creep up his throat.

"No," she choked out, voice heavy with tears and Harry's hand started shaking. "Papa said I can't go meet Zayn anymore. I think he doesn't like me anymore."

Harry stared at her, at the whole misconception she had of the situation. "Hey," he said quietly and got up from his chair, lifting Paulie from hers and onto his lap. "Hey, baby, don't cry."

She buried her face against Harry's chest and it broke his heart, hearing her sob so loudly, hot tears drenching his shirt, miserable noises leaving her throat.

"Come on, Paulie," he tried again. And, oh God, he was really close to breaking into panic. How on earth was he supposed to deal with a crying girl? "You know that Zayn loves you very much."

She shook her head furiously. "No. He doesn't come visit me. And he doesn't buy me ice cream anymore and he doesn't pick me up like he used to. He never kisses me anymore."

Of course Paulie would notice the change, and it should have been fucking obvious to Liam that she wouldn't be able to understand that change. Harry felt anger dwell beneath the panic.

Paulie didn't deserve losing someone she held so dear to her heart, because of all this. Harry really wished they had found a way to keep her out of their mess. Instead, Paulie was caught up right in the middle of it all.

That was how Liam found them when he came into the kitchen. Harry heard his sharp intake of breath and he was next to Harry within a fraction of a second.

"What's wrong?" he asked, reaching out for Paulie. "What did you do?"

Harry opened his mouth to explain, because he could understand that Liam was upset. He came home to his daughter drenched in tears, and of course he would hold Harry at fault for making her cry. Before he could say a word, though, Paulie batted away Liam's hand and curled up against Harry.

"Paulie, baby," Liam said, concern in his voice. Harry noticed hurt flash over his face. "What's wrong?"

"Go away," she sobbed, fists curling into Harry's t-shirt.

Frowning, Liam sought out Harry's face, his hand rubbing Paulie's back. Harry bit his lip, glancing down at Paulie.

"What's wrong, Paulie? Talk to me," Liam tried again.

She turned her head and glared at him. Harry had never seen her like that and if he had ever received a look like that from her, it would have made all his organs freeze to death. Again, she batted away Liam's hand and then slipped from Harry's lap, running out of the kitchen and to her room.

Liam was already standing up, ready to dash after her, when Harry caught his wrist. "Liam."

"Harry, I need to go after her and find out what---"

"It's about Zayn," Harry cut his sentence short. "She's crying because of Zayn. She thinks he doesn't like her anymore."

"That's ridiculous," Liam answered promptly. Harry wondered if he realised how much that actually said about his feelings.

"Of course it is," Harry agreed. "But to her, all she sees is Zayn avoiding her. She's hurt."

"Zayn loves her more than anyone else," Liam said, glancing at the door, before he hastily turned to Harry, his eyes big, his cheeks pale. "I mean... He's, with her--- that's just."

Harry sighed, providing him with an out. "But how would she know, Liam? You keep her away from Zayn and he obviously sticks to whatever deal you guys made and stays away from her."

"Fuck," Liam swore. He slumped down onto the chair Harry had got up from and buried his face in his hands. "I have no idea what to do."

Harry bit his lip and watched Liam for a second, before he sat down on the chair next to him and hesitantly put a hand to Liam's shoulder. "I really don't want to butt in, Liam. It's not my business, after all, but..."

"But?" Liam raised his head to look at Harry. "Your boyfriend butts in all the time, I don't think it'll make as much of a difference."

Boyfriend, Harry repeated in his head and his heart skipped a beat. Just a single one, it was all he could allow himself. Liam thought of Louis as Harry's boyfriend and that was -- not the topic right now.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do," Harry said instead, trying to turn off the butterflies going on what felt like a rampage in his chest at the thought of Louis being his boyfriend. This was about Paulie, and much more important at the moment. "But don't you think Paulie deserves an explanation?"

"What am I supposed to tell her, Harry?" Liam shook his head, eyes desperate. "I'm sorry, Paulie, but I'm in love with Zayn, too? How would she understand that?"

"As it is," Harry answered. "Liam, if you're in love with him---"

"I swear to God, Harry, if you tell anyone, I'll make you regret it." Liam gave him a keen look. "If Zayn finds out, he'll... He will..."

"Be happy?" Harry provided quietly. "What's so wrong about that?"

Liam hesitated for a moment, his posture fell, slacked and he took a deep breath. "It'll be so hard on Paulie. She goes to school soon, and she will realise that something is different, wrong."

Wrong, Harry thought -- there was the problem. Liam thought that he was _wrong_ loving Zayn, not just because Paulie had a crush on him, but because of stupid heteronormative standards he wanted to adopt to. It made Harry feel a little sick. "So, you think you can't be with Zayn, because you're afraid it would get Paulie into trouble at school?"

Liam nodded. "She'll always see that other families are different. And the other kids will ask her about it -- and how is she gonna explain it? How am I gonna explain it to her?"

"You'd rather have your daughter grow up completely oblivious to her father's situation, then?" Harry frowned deeply. "And raise her narrow-minded?"

"Of course not," Liam promptly answered. "I'll tell her once she's old enough."

"And when will that be?" Harry shook his head. "It would be so much easier for her if she just grew up with it. You know she'd never question your decisions. Zayn, of all people. How would she not accept you loving Zayn?"

"She would. But everyone else wouldn't," Liam protested. "I don't want to put her into that situation."

"So you'd rather spend your life hiding and with some woman you probably don't love," Harry concluded. "To make sure your daughter grows up like any other kid."

It took a moment, but then Liam nodded, his look fixed on the table.

"There are so many things wrong about this, I don't even know where to start." Harry shook his head slightly, his chest feeling tight. He couldn't stop thinking of Zayn and how much it would hurt him if he knew any of this. "You're not actually doing your kid a favour, you know?"

Liam flinched, before he turned to Harry. "You don't know what it's like, Harry. None of you do."

"Of course I don't," Harry agreed. "But we've all been kids and wouldn't you agree that having our parents love us unconditionally was always most important?"

"Of course," Liam agreed. "And if you doubt for just a second that I don't---"

"I wouldn't doubt it a second," Harry cut Liam short. "But it works the other way around, too, Liam. She loves you so much, too. And as much as you want her to be happy, Paulie just wants you to be happy, too. She knows when something is off. She even does now, doesn’t she? And she would grow up knowing you're not happy."

Liam stared at Harry for a moment, before he swallowed thickly. "Way to twist things around, Harry."

"It's not twisting things around." Harry shrugged. "It's how it is, Liam. Don't you think Paulie would be over the moon with Zayn constantly around?"

"She'd be horrified at the idea of Zayn and me as a couple. She talks about marrying Zayn, Harry."

"She is _five_." Harry shrugged. "She'll want to marry a wide range of other guys in the upcoming years."

"Oh God," Liam groaned and buried his face in his hands. "I don't want to have this conversation."

"What this is about," Harry just kept going, "is that Paulie won't actually marry Zayn, and she'll stop wanting that. However, she won't stop loving him, Liam."

"Yeah, that's the problem. There are so many things to consider." Liam rubbed his eyes with tired motions. "What if Zayn breaks up with me after a while? Paulie's making a fuss now; she wouldn't ever get over it once she's gotten used to Zayn as.. as..."

"A family member," Harry finished for Liam and watched him go pale. Apparently, the thought alone made Liam panic. "And you won't know if you don't try."

"I'd rather not," Liam mumbled. "Too much to risk."

"Liam..."

"No, Harry." Liam got up from the chair. "I don't want to hear any more. Really, it's enough. I thought about it so many times already. I did -- of course I did. But the outcome is always the same. I can't do it."

Harry fell silent and watched him wander through the kitchen. It was a small room and Liam got from one wall to the other in mere three steps. He still managed to look frantic.

"Can you," Liam started, but stopped again, looked at Harry, as if he was considering him. "Can you go check on her?"

Harry nodded. "Of course," he said quietly. He had no idea how to convince Liam that he was so, so wrong. There was this amazing man who was in love with him, and who had completely fallen for Liam’s daughter, and who wanted them both to be his. Liam was so incredibly lucky. How could he not see it? 

Harry got up and left the kitchen, quietly knocked on the door to Paulie's room. "Paulie, it's Harry. Can I come in?"

She didn't answer, so Harry carefully pushed the door open and saw her sitting on her bed, curls messy, eyes wet and cheeks red. She sniffled and looked up at Harry, shoulders trembling.

"Is Papa mad at me?"

Harry smiled slightly and walked over to sit next to her. She immediately crawled onto his lap and snuggled close. "Of course he's not mad, love. Papa's confused, though. He doesn't know why you're crying, if you don't explain it to him."

"He said I can't visit Zayn anymore," she whispered into Harry's chest.

"Then you'll have to tell him that it upsets you." Harry gently combed her hair with his fingers.

She sobbed a little, but nodded.

"Okay, come on," Harry said and got up from the bed. Paulie clenched his fingers between hers, as they walked over to the kitchen. Liam stood by the table and turned when they came in.

There was a beat of silence, then Paulie started crying again.

This time around, Harry was even closer to panic, but when Liam dashed forward to pull her in, she let him and nuzzled into her father's arms. Harry let go of a relieved breath.

"I'm sorry," Paulie choked.

"It's alright, baby," Liam assured her and tightened his arms around her small body.

Harry watched them from the doorframe, observing Liam picking her up and walking through the kitchen again, while he gently rocked her in his arms and whispered into her ear. Paulie calmed down gradually, her head resting against Liam's shoulder, her fingers relaxing on Liam's arms.

"Can you make Zayn love me again?" Paulie mumbled quietly, her tone flat, drained of all life and hope and it broke Harry’s heart once again -- because Zayn would hate the mere thought of Paulie crying because of him. It should have never come as far as for her to doubt Zayn’s love.

Liam stopped and sighed, holding her closer. His eyes found Harry's and Liam looked at him for a moment, before he resumed pacing the room.

He didn't answer.

+++

Louis couldn't remember when he had last spent a Saturday alone. For the past months, he had definitely spent every Saturday with Harry, as they both were off after lunch. Before that, he had often been busy at the hotel, caught up with guests and staff alike.

Now, he was off to Exeter on his own, wandering the streets, checking his favourite shops, maybe have dinner later. He had considered telling Zayn where he'd be off to, but if anything would come up, he had his mobile with him.

He had not told Harry, either. The thought had crossed his mind, but what reason did he have to tell Harry what plans he made for his days off? The past weeks, he had been home anyways, so spending time with Harry had just been natural and the logical thing to do. They had time for more than a quick fuck after work on their days off, so it only made sense they had made use of that time.

Louis would probably ask Harry to come over tonight, when he'd be back home and they'd spend a good night together. Making plans together, informing the other one of where they'd be and what they were up to, was not their kind of thing. That was something couples would do -- and Louis and Harry most certainly weren't a couple.

Louis stopped when he spotted a nice jumper in a showcase, stepping into the shop to try it on. He looked around until he found it on a table alongside skinny, black jeans. Grinning, Louis ran a finger over the fabric.

Harry would love those jeans; it was completely his style. Louis could imagine his long, awkward legs in them all too well.

And those were thoughts Louis really shouldn't have. He wasn't supposed to be reminded of Harry by such small things and he wasn't supposed to get warm, cosy feelings because of a pair of jeans.

Shaking his head, he took the grey jumper and made his way towards the changing stalls. For a brief moment, Louis considered taking it home without trying it on, as he found all stalls occupied. Then again, he had time and rather tried on clothes, before buying them.

One of the stalls was opened and Louis turned to it, but froze the next second.

Harry slipped out of the changing stall and stared at Louis, blinking slowly. He held the same grey jumper in his hand, as well as the pair of black jeans Louis had just associated with him.

For a long moment, they only stared at each other, frozen in place. Harry’s hair was messed up, curling into all directions, his eyes a dark green and he wore a washed-out pair of jeans, similar to the ones he held in hand. His chest was covered by a white t-shirt, cut low, revealing quite a bit of his tattoos. 

Louis felt his heart stumble over a beat, as Harry’s features softened, a small smile showing in his eyes rather than on his lips. 

"Hi," Harry finally said.

Louis felt a smile tugging on his lips. "Hi yourself."

"What are you doing here?" Harry let go of the door.

"Just shopping," Louis answered with a shrug. "Didn't know you'd be here, too."

"What are the chances?" Harry asked. "Running into each other here?"

"Pretty slim, actually." Louis shrugged. "And what are the chances we're buying the same jumper?"

Harry grinned. "Pretty high, apparently. It'll look good on you."

"Better than it would look on you." Louis nodded his head towards the stall. "I'll quickly try it on."

"Let me see," Harry demanded, already at his heels.

Louis rolled his eyes and pulled Harry with him into the changing stall. He stripped off his t-shirt and caught Harry's look in the mirror, fixed on Louis' face instead of his chest, as Louis had hoped to see. He put on the grey jumper and checked his reflection, adjusting his glasses.

"It does look better on you than it does on me," Harry agreed. He reached out and rolled up the sleeves over Louis' wrists. "You could wear it a size smaller, though."

Louis shrugged, watching Harry's fingers work. "I like it like this."

Harry looked up from Louis's wrists and smirked. "It's sexy," he commented, before he leaned in and brushed his lips against Louis'.

"Exactly what I was going for." Louis pulled Harry closer, deepening the kiss. Harry's lips were warm and soft and by now, so, so familiar. They moulded perfectly into Louis', their shape entirely fitting against Louis own. It wasn't quite fair.

How could Louis just leave the shop again, pretending he hadn't run into Harry? He couldn't spend the rest of the day in Exeter, knowing Harry was there, too. Maybe Louis would run into him again.

Harry broke from their kiss and wound his arms around Louis's waist, raising him to his toes, so Harry could bury his face against Louis' neck. He gently swayed them and all alarms went off in Louis' head. Still, he closed his arms around Harry's neck and returned the firm squeeze.

"What are your plans for today, Curly?"

Harry hummed quietly. "Just having a look around town. Take the bus back home sometime tonight."

Louis only hesitated for a second. "I'll take you back."

Slowly, Harry withdrew from him, leaned back, so he could look at Louis' face. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Louis confirmed. "I took my car, so I can give you a ride."

"Thanks, Lou," Harry said lowly. “I’d like that.”

"Not a problem." Louis pulled him in for another kiss.

This was nothing to be worried about. It wouldn't make sense to not spend the day together, if they were both here. Louis couldn't possibly tell Harry he'd go off on his own, after they had met like that. The chances had been slim, indeed, and Louis thought that it was probably a sign. After all, his time with Harry would come to an end soon. So, if they were both in the same city, they could just as well spend their time together. Not much of a big deal. Louis would do that with any of his friends.

Just friends casually hanging out together.

Well, if that included sneaking kisses in a changing stall, so be it. That didn't change the situation that much. Louis grinned to himself and twirled one of Harry's curls around a finger.

"You should take that jumper," Harry said.

"I will." Louis stepped back to change into his shirt again. Before he could pull it over, though, Harry dropped a quick kiss to his bare shoulder. "Save it for later," Louis told him, squirming away.

They left the changing stall to pay and Louis watched the salesgirl shove both the jeans and the jumper in a bag for Harry. Something was odd about the feeling of them having the same jumper. It was just a piece of fabric, but somehow it felt strangely intimate.

Louis dismissed the thought as quickly as it had come. There were approximately a thousand more people who had bought that jumper and Louis didn't have any emotional attachment to any of them because of that. It wasn't different with Harry.

"What have you seen of the city?" Louis asked when they stepped back outside.

"Just High Street," Harry responded. "What else is there to see?"

"Quite a bit, actually. I can take you around. Show you some good places."

Harry showed his lopsided smirk, the dimple in his left cheek prominent and Louis felt the urge to lean in and lick it. Later, he promised himself. He'd have time tonight to devote all of his attention to licking Harry.

"You’ve proven to be a good guide, actually," Harry agreed.

"We can take Queen's Street to get to University, that's not too far," Louis suggested.

"Oh." Harry's face fell a little. "That's the only place I have actually been to."

Louis raised a brow. "You have?"

"It's not far off from High Street, so I kind of just ended up there?"

"Are you asking me?" Louis smiled at Harry, nudging their shoulders together, while they walked next to each other.

"No, I mean..." Harry avoided looking at him. "Just, you can cross that from the list. I've seen it."

"Okay, then we'll start with Exeter Quay. Shouldn't miss out on that one."

Harry seemed to relax, his smile back to its fullest. "Sounds great."

"You'll love it."

+++

It hadn't taken long, until Louis had let Harry hold his hand, and Harry considered it a small victory. Louis had casually pulled away at first, pretending he hadn't noticed Harry trying to tangle their fingers.

At Princesshay, they had lost sight of each other in the crowd, and after that, Louis had let Harry take his hand without a single sign of resistance.

His fingers were now laced with Louis' as they walked into a small café by the name _Tea on the Green_ , directly in the centre of the city, overlooking the impressive cathedral. Louis had said it was one of his favourites, and as soon as they were inside, Harry could tell that Louis wasn't the only one.

They were seated at a table in a corner and ordered Devon cream tea for two.

"What's different from normal cream tea?" Harry asked.

Louis shrugged. "I never figured that out. Apparently the clotted cream? It's awfully sweet, but since you're leaving so soon, I figured you should have at least tried it."

Harry's heart stuttered for a second. "Yeah, only got two weeks left," he said.

"But you'll have had the proper tourist's experiences, so no regrets." Louis grinned one of his grins that formed his eyes into little half-moons. He was pretty like that, dark lashes hiding the bright colour of his eyes.

"Yeah, no regrets," Harry agreed. "Thanks for giving me a tour."

“It’s not yet over.” In their usual habit, Louis softly kicked his feet against Harry's under the table and they kept it up for a while, before Harry looped one foot around Louis' ankle. It was familiar already, astonishing to Harry how well their bodies fit together at every point.

"What's planned for when you get back home?" Louis wanted to know after they were served scones and tea.

"A week with my family," Harry said, spreading clotted cream and jam over one half of his scone. "I miss my mum and my sister. And then, back to Manchester. School starts soon."

"Hm," Louis hummed, indulged in his own scone. "What about your friend? I mean,” he added, obviously a little flustered, “ _that_ friend. Have you talked to him?"

Harry swallowed thickly and decided to nip his tea first. Nick was the last person he wanted to think of when he was with Louis. It felt so weird, because he just couldn't love Nick in any of the ways he wanted Harry to love him.

And Harry loved Louis in every single one of those ways.

That realisation hit him like a truck and Harry had to set down the cup. His hand was shaking slightly, but he didn't spill any of the tea.

He was in love with Louis, and he had been for a while now. It was clear as day and Harry had no idea how he had not realised that any sooner. Louis was everything, had everything Harry wanted and needed.

Right now, he gave Harry a concerned look, confusion written in his eyes and Harry pulled himself together, tried to remember the conversation. Nothing was different, everything was as it had been before. Only that Harry was aware of his feelings now.

"No," he said, surprised that his voice wasn't thin at all. He sounded rather normal for having just had a life-changing realisation. "Haven't even heard from him."

"You know, I thought about it a bit," Louis said and leaned in. "Because of how your situation is so similar to Liam's."

Harry could only nod, waiting for where Louis was going with that.

"Maybe things will look different when you get back," Louis mused, looking into his cup of tea. The steam moved over his lips. "And there'll be a good ending for the both of you."

"You think because I've been away for so long I will realise that I actually love him once I'm back in Manchester?"

"Well," Louis shrugged. "I just thought about it, because Liam refused to acknowledge his feelings for Zayn. Maybe, you're doing the same."

For a long moment, Harry kept silent. Louis' ankles were still tangled with Harry's and something about that was so absurd, because, how could his body speak of a close connection between them, while he voiced such thoughts?

How could Louis even think that Harry would have feelings for anyone else, when he was with Louis right now? When the chances for them to run into each other had been so slim, and they had still managed to find each other?

"I don't think so," Harry murmured then. He forced himself to keep his look steady on Louis' face, to not glance away, as he added, "I'm pretty sure I know what it feels like to be in love. And it's not what I feel for him."

Louis stared back for a second, then he averted his eyes and shrugged. "Okay, then."

Silence stretched between them and Harry didn't really feel like eating anymore. Louis was apparently far, far off from being in love with Harry, if he was thinking about Harry possibly finding love with someone else.

Something had gone greatly wrong and Harry felt that he had no control over any of it. That was frustrating and it hurt; more than Harry had ever thought it could. But, of course it did hurt more than he thought, because up until a few minutes ago, he hadn't even known that Louis had that kind of power over him; that Louis could hurt him without even realising he did.

Up until a few minutes ago, Harry hadn't known he was in love with Louis.

"You alright?" Louis asked, his tone concerned.

Harry put on a smile and shrugged. "Yeah, of course. Probably just gone into sugar rush from the scones."

Louis laughed, gently moving his foot over Harry's ankle. "And I just wanted to offer you another one."

"No, thanks," Harry answered. He figured he just had to act normal around Louis or else this would go downhill sooner than Harry could bat an eye. He couldn't let Louis figure that Harry was in love with him; not until Harry would have figured out for himself if he actually stood a chance with Louis. "I'd rather have a bite of you."

"Of course you would," Louis grinned and reached out to push a curl from Harry's forehead. It made Harry's heart rate pick up speed. He caught Louis' hand and held it in his.

"Is it time to go home yet?"

Louis laughed and leaned in to peck Harry's lips. "Already? I thought about showing you the rest of the city and then take you to a nice place for dinner."

"Hm," Harry mused, and it was easy to fall back into that usual pattern. He had to force himself to not break into a foolish smile at the thought of Louis wanting to spend more time with him. Time that wasn't about them having sex. "Sounds good, too."

Harry calmed down a little, when Louis smiled at him and squeezed his hand lightly. It was all good. He had yet chances of all this ending well for him. Louis wasn't completely opposed to the idea of them being more than a meaningless summer fling.

Louis wanted to spend time together. That had to hold a meaning. Harry clung onto that thin straw -- it just _had to_ hold a meaning.

+++

It was almost nine by the time Louis pulled his car into his parking lot at the hotel. Lights were coming from every window, illuminating the yard and parking space.

Harry was oddly quiet next to him -- not in an alarming way, but odd enough, yet in a very comfortable manner. His eyelids were drooping and he had held himself up, had tried to keep himself awake by shuffling through Louis' music.

His iPod had been on shuffle and Harry had clicked through every song, giving Louis a lot of frowns throughout that short drive home from Exeter. Louis had ignored it as best as he could have. Usually, he hated people shuffling through his music -- why couldn't people just let a bloody song play? But for Harry, he had not minded all that much. It had been kind of funny to observe his reactions to the kind of music he had found. 

“Really?” Harry had asked, looking offended even, as he had found Britney’s _Oops... I Did It Again_ album. 

Louis had shrugged it off. “It didn’t sell millions for no reason, you music nazi.”

Laughing, Harry had pinched Louis’ thigh and had left his hand resting there afterwards. Casually, as if it just belonged there. 

Louis got out of the car now and it wasn't a question whether Harry would follow him. He didn't have to ask Harry to come inside; it had been clear from the very beginning where this night would end. Harry hadn’t been so handsy all day for no reason. 

They had kept it simple for dinner. Nothing fancy, a nice family restaurant they had found on their way back to the car. They had split the bill, although Harry had insisted on paying for them. Having Harry pay, however, would have made it seem so much like a date and Louis really didn't like the idea of seeing the day as a date.

He let Harry go in first, after he had unlocked the door, and switched on the lights just in time to see Harry kick off his boots and shrug off his light jacket. Louis got rid of his own, before he stumbled forward and right into Harry, pulling him in for a kiss.

This was easy; the way Harry responded immediately, his body moulding into Louis', going slack and pliant instantly. Harry sighed into the kiss, his hands gently coming up to Louis' arms, fingertips softly caressing his skin.

"Been waiting to have you like this since you stripped off your shirt in that changing stall," Harry admitted quietly. He carefully pulled off Louis' glasses and put them to the shoe cabinet. "You're so fucking gorgeous, Lou."

Louis rose to his toes to press in closer. "You're making me blush," he said mockingly, grinning into their kiss.

“Nothing’s making you blush, love.” Harry drew back slightly, reluctantly breaking the kiss. "I'm serious, Louis," he pressed then. "Never met anyone who's made me want them so much like you do."

And if Harry didn't stop talking, he would ruin it. He would make something serious out of something that was so light and fun, and more than enjoyable for Louis. Louis wouldn't enjoy it as much anymore if Harry kept making it about anything else than sex.

Louis opted for making Harry shut up by distracting him. He pulled Harry's t-shirt over his head and kissed him hard, guided him to the bedroom. His hands were demanding, rough, left no room for caresses and gentleness. Harry’s tenderness wasn't what Louis wanted, and it certainly wasn't what he _needed_.

He didn't need the sweet talk, and he didn't need Harry looking at Louis' body with fond eyes and awe on his face, fingertips making Louis' muscles quiver. What he needed was their clothes falling to the floor and hands frantically finding naked skin. 

Harry still gave it to him -- every single bit of the looks,the quivering, the talk. Somehow, he managed to turn Louis' rough tempo down, lower the speed and get Louis to arch off the bed with every touch. Harry took his time, slow and sweet, drinking from Louis' skin, mumbling nonsense into his curves.

Louis' eyelids felt heavy, and he could only stare up at the ceiling and take it, let Harry explore him with his lips and tongue, follow up the wet trail he left with his fingers. His soft words got lost on Louis' skin and his looks were never returned.

"Louis," Harry chanted lowly, over and over again, when he slid up Louis' body again and pressed his swollen, red lips to Louis' cheek. "Louis. Lou."

He could only close his eyes and take it. Harry's fingers were slick over his naked skin, his cock pressing hard and leaking against Louis' hip. Instead of finally taking care of them both, he kept whispering into Louis' ear, though, making Louis shiver with want.

"Gorgeous like this, Lou," his voice rasped. "So fucking gorgeous." Harry’s fingers drew circles over Louis' abs, his breath tingled Louis' cheek. Finally, Harry's hand came to grip Louis' cock, and he slowly but firmly stroke it, his hand moving in just the right way to draw a low moan from Louis.

His words got lost in Louis' head. Harry kept talking, quietly and soft, right into Louis' ear, but Louis couldn't catch it all anymore. He heard "so hot" and "perfect" and something that sounded suspiciously like "butterscotch", which almost drew a laugh from him, before "mine", and that made Louis spill.

When he opened his eyes again, Harry was leaning above him, swaying slightly, eyes glassy. Louis drew in a deep breath and tried to calm down. Harry was pretty, so fucking pretty and he looked so wrecked himself, curls sticking to his forehead, lips swollen and wet, cheeks flushed beautifully. Louis reached out for Harry's cock, but pulled back when Harry hissed, and Louis found it soft.

"Did you...?" Louis swallowed thickly, glancing down to see come on his thigh.

Harry smiled bashfully and reached over, grabbing Louis’ shirt from the end of the bed. He cleaned Louis up and leaned in then to kiss him again, slow and languid, until Louis was arching into it.

Something about it was just so intense -- probably Harry being so focused on Louis, or maybe the fact that he had come without a single touch, just from watching Louis fall apart. Louis couldn't tell. But he knew he couldn't leave it at that. He had to take some of the seriousness off of it.

"It's really a shame," he pointed out, in a light voice, "that you managed to repeatedly sneak into my bed, even though you never kept your promise of cooking for me."

Harry was quiet for a moment and to Louis' surprise, he didn't get up and rolled out of bed, as he would usually do. Instead, he put his head on Louis' chest and rubbed his thumb over Louis' waist in gentle, swirling motions.

"I could make breakfast for you tomorrow morning."

And Louis shouldn't. He knew that with Harry's head resting on Louis' chest, he had to notice the stutter of his heart, had to notice Louis' body tense up a little. But Harry didn't comment on it, just waited it out. Louis lifted his arm and put it around Harry's middle, his hand resting between Harry's shoulder blades.

"Sounds like a fair deal," Louis answered eventually. He rather didn’t think about what exactly he had agreed to just then. “It better be good.”

Harry's voice was low, dragging a little, as he answered, "You won’t regret it."

Listening to Harry's breathing evening out, Louis kept staring at the ceiling, until his eyes felt sore. He dragged the duvet up over their spent bodies and dared nuzzling his cheek against Harry's hair. It felt warm and soft and when Louis closed his eyes, Harry's scent lulled him into sleep.

He had the distinct feeling that he would, indeed, regret this. 

+++

Louis woke up the next morning to the constant tapping of rain against his window. He was lying on his stomach and Harry was curled around his back, a hand firm over Louis' hip, his breath warm on Louis' neck. He was already awake, Louis could tell by the way he was breathing and his lips were lazily mouthing over Louis' skin.

"Hey," Harry said softly before Louis had even opened his eyes. Louis decided to just leave it at that for a little longer.

"'time is it?" he asked instead.

Harry's lips moved to Louis' shoulder. "Barely nine."

"Back to sleep," Louis demanded.

"I owe you breakfast."

"Not before eleven, kid." Louis snuggled closer into Harry's embrace. It felt nice, and Louis had gone without anything like this for so, so long. Every once in awhile, and with the right person, cuddling was a really nice thing to do.

"Do you even have anything in your kitchen to cook?" Harry sounded sceptical.

"Wouldn't bet on it," Louis answered. "But we can always sneak something from the hotel kitchen."

Harry hummed sleepily. "What would you like? Eggs and toast? Bacon? Porridge?"

"Porridge? Seriously, Harold?" Louis made gagging noises. "And what exactly happened to going back to sleep?"

Harry chuckled quietly. "Just..." He sighed into the crook of Louis’ neck and started moving his hips, his arm looping around Louis’ waist to pull him in closer. His fingers sprawled over Louis’ stomach and Louis tilted his head back, giving Harry more space to kiss and suck at his skin. 

It was lazy. Both of them moved slow and Louis pressed his face into the pillow, muffling his noises, as Harry’s hand wrapped around Louis’ throbbing cock, his own sliding between Louis’ thighs. Harry quietly moaned right next to Louis’ ear, his breath ghosting over slick, wet skin. 

Afterwards, Louis felt pliant, sticky and filthy, but he couldn’t care to bother. He was so fuzzy and warm and Harry was coming down behind him, holding Louis close to his chest, his nose buried in Louis’ hair. 

Louis sighed and turned in Harry's arms, nuzzling his face against Harry's chest. With the rain gently playing a constant rhythm, a soft melody outside, it was too tempting, too comfortable not to do it. He felt sleep overcome him again, and the idea of going back, falling asleep like this, seemed even better now. He was completely tucked in by Harry, their bodies spent and relaxed. 

"Just for your information, Porridge can be very tasty," Harry said after a moment of combing his fingers through Louis' hair, his voice lagged already, on the edge of sleep. "You just have to add the right flavours. Rhubarb goes well, and cinnamon."

Louis laughed quietly, tangling his legs with Harry's to scoot even closer. "You're quirky."

"You love it," Harry shot back immediately.

Louis’ eyes flew open, staring at the swallow inked beneath Harry's left collarbone and he felt Harry's breath in his hair. He lay as close as it was physically possible and Harry had tucked Louis in completely.

Louis didn't move an inch, although he felt the urge to run, that tingling at the bottom of his spine achingly prominent again, making him itch to move out of Harry's arms and get away as far as possible. He just couldn’t move. 

_You love it_ , Harry's voice, casual, sleepy and relaxed, kept replaying in his head over and over again.

"No," Louis whispered quietly, knowing that Harry couldn't hear, wouldn't hear it in his sleep. It was probably drowned out by the rain, anyway. But Louis just had to say it. Just _thinking_ it wasn’t enough. 

"No, I don't."

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for reading, I am so, so happy if you guys enjoy this :) ♥


	9. To Fall Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter, and I made you guys wait quite a bit again. I hope there are even still people wanting to read on?  
> If so, enjoy :) 
> 
> Thanks to my three lovely betas. You girls are the very best! <3

It wasn't exactly a problem.

Louis could deal with Harry. It wasn't all that difficult, really. He just had to keep things low-key and constantly remind Harry that it didn't mean any more than they had when he hadn't slept over. Every night.

Okay, admittedly, the situation between them had shifted a little, as Harry had slept in Louis' bed every night since Saturday. But. Louis frowned down at the list he was checking. But, that didn't change anything about them not being anything serious.

Louis really had no idea how Harry even managed to get Louis to let him stay every night. On Sunday, they had spent the whole day together, holed up in Louis' flat, with the rain constantly falling outside. Harry had made breakfast at half two in the afternoon, wearing nothing but his briefs.

"Hm, Paulie was right," Louis had commented. "It's very yummy."

"I like when you talk like a little girl," Harry had said, smirking from across the table.

Louis had just raised a brow. "Any kinks I don't know of yet, Styles?"

And that had ended with Harry spread across Louis' kitchen table and Louis sucking him off, breakfast forgotten.

On Monday night, Harry had come over with a movie and after they had made out instead of actually watching the movie, they had fallen asleep on the couch. When Louis had woken up at half three, he hadn't had it in him to send Harry home. He was like a kitten when he was sleepy -- all yielding and cuddly. Harry had pouted slightly, but had followed Louis to the bedroom, stumbling a little, and had curled up beneath the duvet, an arm wound around Louis.

Now, it was Thursday and Louis wondered if today Harry would fall asleep in Louis’ flat again.

The one thing Louis had managed was to never wake up with Harry. He always woke up first, and he always sneaked out of bed a second later, not even giving himself a chance to get used to the feeling of being completely surrounded by Harry. Louis never nuzzled into him, never scooted closer to enjoy Harry's warmth for another minute.

He really didn't need a rerun of Sunday morning.

Louis had just crossed from his mind what Harry had said. He had been sleepy and his brain had been clouded from the sex, so that slip of the tongue wasn't anything to take seriously. Louis knew how to judge those words.

He looked up when the door of the office opened and Zayn strolled in, eyes tired, but hair styled perfectly.

"Why are you up this early?" Louis asked, puzzled.

Zayn shrugged, as he sat down in his own chair. "Good morning to you, too, Louis." He was obviously grumpy.

And, oh, yeah. Right. Louis watched Zayn, the bags beneath his eyes, the unsettled expression on his face. It was Thursday, which meant it was Liam's birthday today.

Of course Zayn would be up early. He probably hadn't slept all night, anxious about how he was supposed to face Liam today. It was just how Zayn was. He'd probably gone crazy over the question whether he should even congratulate Liam today or not.

"So," Zayn said and a small smile appeared on his lips. "Harry sleeps over at your place now?"

Louis' heart dropped, did a flip in his stomach. "What?"

Zayn shrugged. "I ran into him just now. He left your flat in a suspiciously wrinkled shirt that looked like he wore it yesterday and sporting some very messy bed hair."

Good, Louis thought. Harry may had been sleeping over each night, but he didn't get too comfortable in Louis' space. That proved that Harry knew what it really was, too. "The sex's quite good. So we're making use of what time is left," Louis said, tone indifferent.

"Oh, come on, Lou." Zayn raised a brow. "You let him sleep over. You never let people sleep over."

"It's just for one week. He's gone next Saturday." And, wow, that made it sound so soon. Too soon. Louis hadn't realised that he had just barely left a week with Harry.

"And how do you guys plan on doing this?"

Louis furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"

"When he's back in Manchester," Zayn clarified. "How are you going to make it work?"

Louis laughed dryly. "Not at all, Mr Relationship. It'll just be over then. Was nice for the time it lasted."

Zayn ran a hand over his face, shaking his head. "God, Lou. Come on, be honest with me."

"What? I am." Louis shifted in his chair. "It was the deal from the very beginning. We get along just fine and we have sex. Nothing to make a big deal of."

Zayn stared at him with glassy eyes for a moment, his mouth still covered by his hand, as if he was thinking. "Does Harry see it the same way?"

He probably didn't. And that was so damn scary, because it had never meant to end up this way. Harry had never been supposed to look at Louis the way he had for the past week. Louis had to find a way to stop it. "Of course he does," he lied through his teeth.

"Hm," Zayn said and averted his look. "If that's the case."

Louis took that as a closure to the topic and picked up his pen, marking off his list. When he looked up again, Zayn was still watching him.

"What?" Louis asked.

A beat of silence, then Zayn said slowly, "There's a job opening for a manager position at a hotel in Exeter."

"What?" Louis repeated, his lips feeling numb, a little cold. Because, did Zayn mean what Louis thought he meant? He couldn't. He bloody _couldn't_.

"I've been thinking about it for a while," Zayn added quietly. "With all that's happened, it might be best, if I just. If I," he tried again, fidgeting the fabric of his shirt between his fingers. "If I just leave here."

"You can't," Louis said, staring wide-eyed at his best friend.

Zayn pressed his lips together, avoiding looking at Louis. "I don't really want to, Lou, you know that. I love this place and we're the best team and I love this job and everything about this fecking hotel."

Louis dropped the pen. "But, Liam."

"Yeah. It's just getting worse, man," Zayn said. "I can't stand it."

"But, Zayn..."

"Look, Louis, I'm not happy to admit it, okay? I'm so in love with him I can't even think straight, but he made it clear that he doesn't want me, and now we can't even be friends. I'm fucked, you see," he added. "It's all so fucked, and as much as I want to stay, I am going to lose my fucking mind."

Definitely not much sleep last night, Louis thought, biting his lip. Zayn was a complete mess. "So, you already looked for a new job?"

"I can't just leave without a plan, can I?"

"You cannot leave at all, Zayn," Louis answered.

"Lou..." His voice died and Zayn lifted his head. For a moment, they just stared at each other; no need for words. Then Zayn started, "I just want--"

He was cut off when the door flew open and Liam rushed in, eyes wild and out of breath. Zayn was on his feet immediately and Liam gripped his arms, crowded his space.

For a moment, Louis thought it was finally coming to an end -- Liam had overheard the conversation and freaked at the thought of Zayn leaving. But he didn't go for a kiss, didn't confess his undying love.

"Please, tell me you were just too angry with me to call," he said instead, voice raspy.

Zayn looked confused. "What?"

Liam's face fell and Louis saw his fingers dig into Zayn's arms, so deep it must have hurt, but Zayn didn't even flinch. "Zayn, please," he begged. "Please, if she's not with you..."

And that made Louis' heart beat high in his throat, because, obviously, this was about Paulie.

"What's happened?" Zayn asked, bringing his hands up to steady Liam, holding his wrists.

"She's gone," Liam breathed, so much panic in his voice. "I woke up and she wasn't there. Not in her own bed, either."

Zayn had already been pale from his sleepless night, but now, all colour was drained from his cheeks. Louis felt his own knees go a little wobbly.

"Did you check the house? The garden?" Zayn asked, and his voice sounded surprisingly firm.

"Fuck, Zayn, I'm not stupid," Liam snapped. "Of course I did. Ms Morrison didn't see her, either, and no one else of the neighbours."

"Did you call the police?" Louis cut in.

Liam nodded, frantically, before he turned back to Zayn. "She is gone. And, what if something happened? She never watches out when she crosses a street and it's dangerous at the beach and the cliffs... The cliffs." Liam's voice broke, naked fear written all over his face.

"Come on, Liam, no," Zayn said. He let go of Liam's wrists and framed his face, giving him a keen look. "No. She's alright. Okay? Where have you checked?"

"Home. Neighbourhood, and then I came here." Liam sounded a bit more steady now.

"Where else would she go, Liam?"

"You," Liam answered, his eyes trained on Zayn's face. "You, Zayn. She's been nagging me for weeks that she wanted to see you."

Louis could see Zayn tense up even more. "Have you been to my flat?"

"No." Liam shook his head slightly. "She's never been to your flat, Zayn. Only here at the hotel."

"But she knows where it is. I showed her from the car a few times."

Right then, Harry came through the open door, already in his black and white work uniform. "No one of the staff has seen her," he said, a little out of breath. "She's not at the hotel."

Liam's face fell again and Zayn took a step closer, a hand coming to rest at Liam's nape, as if to soothe him. "I don't know where else she would go," Liam admitted. "There's no other place she would be."

"I'll go check my flat," Zayn offered. He looked up at Louis, and what a ridiculous thought of him -- of course Louis nodded.

"I'll go with you," Louis said immediately.

"You check the seafront," Zayn instructed Liam. "Maybe she's there, looking for pebbles."

"I'll go check the road to Salcombe Hill," Harry announced, already about to turn and get going.

"No, you don't," Louis said immediately, holding him back.

Harry watched him with big eyes. "What?"

"Your shift starts in ten minutes and you're not going to skip it. Get to work." Louis took his mobile and shoved it into his front pocket. "Come on," he turned back then, eyeing Zayn.

Liam took a deep breath and let go of Zayn, giving him one last look that Zayn answered with a squeeze of Liam's nape, before he followed Louis to the door. Liam walked past them, making his way out of the hotel and to the seafront.

Harry was at Louis' heels. "Lou, just let me..."

"Harry, really, it's not the time for that." Louis crossed reception, to the side entrance of the hotel. "Go, do your job. I will not tolerate any slagging off at work."

Harry looked as if he was about to cry. "I can't just do nothing! Niall's already off to look for her."

"Well, then you better go find Niall before your shift starts, or else you can tell him he can book a flight back to bloody Ireland for tomorrow morning."

"Lou," Zayn urged him on, and Louis gave Harry one last glance, before he followed Zayn out.

+++

"Wait," Louis said, as they left through back gate of the hotel.

Zayn turned around, giving him a confused look.

"Let's check my flat, too," Louis said. "She's been there before. Maybe she went there?"

They both knew that was very unlikely, as Louis' flat was just too close to the hotel, and Paulie wouldn't stay there but cross the parking space to get into the hotel and find them there. Still, a wave of disappointment washed over him, when he found the small step in front of his door empty.

Zayn jogged back to the street without a word and Louis followed, keeping up with his pace. They walked up High Street, keeping their eyes open. It was too early for tourists to be out, which made it easier for them. Just a few locals were on their own business, going to the bakery or entering shops.

"Why would she run off like that?" Zayn mumbled. "Fuck, Lou," he added, running a hand over his face. "I have no idea what's on her mind. I haven't even seen her in weeks."

"That's the problem, mate," Louis told him, as they entered a small backstreet between two houses that led to a quieter area. "She's definitely off to find you."

"I never..." Zayn didn't finish the sentence, but Louis understood anyway.

"It's not your fault, Zayn," he said, touching his elbow.

Zayn didn't answer and they both were too distracted to speak then, as they had reached Zayn's flat. Another wave of disappointment, mixed with panic, rolled through Louis' chest, because the steps leading up to the door were empty.

If she wasn’t here, Louis had no idea where else to look for her. He had been positive, so, so sure that they would find her here, on the steps to Zayn’s flat, waiting for him. 

"Zayn!"

And that was her; Paulie's voice. Louis only had to manage to locate where it came from. Zayn frantically looked around, too. They turned in the same second, seeing Paulie at the end of the street, on the opposite pavement, a big white sheet of paper clutched to her chest. For a moment, he lost sight of her, as several cars passed. She started running when he spotted her again, and Louis thought his heart stopped for a moment.

"Paulie, stop!" Zayn yelled, dashing off to get to her. She didn't listen, though, kept running on her short, twiggy legs towards the street.

"Stop," Zayn repeated, and since she still kept running, he added, sharply, "Pauline Payne, stop right there!"

That got her to freeze and Zayn slowed down slightly. Louis went after him, his eyes fixed on Paulie, until Zayn had crossed the street and lifted her up onto his arms.

When Louis reached them, she had already wound her arms around Zayn's neck.

"Don't ever do that again," Zayn mumbled into her hair. "You scared us to death, Paulie."

"I got lost," she said, her eyes finding Louis' over Zayn's shoulder. Louis reached out and cradled her cheek, letting go of his breath. "I didn't know how to get back home."

"It's alright, baby," Zayn assured her. "I'll take you."

"My drawing for Papa is creased from the wind," Paulie complained then. "It's not pretty anymore."

"Papa will like it anyway," Louis calmed her. Because, Liam would probably burst into happy tears having his daughter back safe. Speaking of, Louis thought and pulled out his mobile. He should call Liam. He pressed Liam's number on quick dial and had him pick up after the second ring.

"Louis?"

"Got her, Li," Louis said. "She's with us. Everything's good. We'll take her to the hotel."

"I'm on my way," was all Liam answered, before he hung up.

"I wanted you to help me with Batman," Paulie said to Zayn, as Louis focused on them again and Zayn adjusted her weight on his arms. "I can't draw him so well."

Zayn's face showed so many expressions in a mere five seconds that Louis really didn't know which one it was that he was feeling. "You should have just told Papa instead of leaving without a word," he scolded her.

"But he wouldn't have let me see you. And you didn't come to visit me anymore." Paulie lowered her look. "I didn't know if you would send me away?"

Zayn frowned. "Why would I ever send you away, puppet?"

Paulie shrugged and bedded her head to Zayn's shoulder. Louis only now noticed that her hair was arranged in a very messy tail on top of her head and that her clothes were very randomly combined. She wore a purple jacket over a blue shirt and green shorts. "Because you don't like me anymore."

Zayn stopped in his tracks and looked down at her, while Paulie raised her look to meet his gaze. "That's rubbish, Paulie, and you know that," he said firmly.

Paulie smiled, nodding, as she nuzzled closer against Zayn. He started walking again, and as they rounded the corner to the hotel, Louis saw Liam come from the other side, approaching them in a run. He stopped a mere meter from Zayn and both of them looked insecure about what to do, how to act. Paulie was still in Zayn's arms and Louis thought that it would have been strange if Liam just pulled her away from Zayn, but it would have also been strange for them if he hugged them both.

"You're grounded for the next twenty years," Liam deadpanned. "And you'll never watch a single film on telly again."

Paulie's eyes went wide. "But, Papa..."

"Twenty-five years, if you argue," Liam growled.

Paulie turned in Zayn's arms and made grabby hands for Liam. He let go of a deep breath and pulled her in, tugged her close against his chest, his face buried against her hair. He swayed her slightly, closed his eyes and Louis exchanged a quick look with Zayn who had stepped back.

"If it's alright," Liam said then, turning to Louis, "I'll take her home first."

Louis nodded, giving Liam a reassuring smile. "'course."

"No, Papa," Paulie protested. "Zayn."

"I don't think you're in the position to make any demands, young lady." Liam gave her one silencing look and Louis wondered how he managed to be strict with her right now. Louis wouldn't be able to.

"I'm at the office anyway," Zayn offered. "I don't mind if she stays with me until after breakfast."

"Papa, please?" She lifted the sheet of paper that was now completely creased in her hands. "I have to redo your picture."

Liam frowned. "Mine?"

"For your birthday," she reminded him, her expression so adorably indignant, because it seemed to be against crime for her that Liam forgot his own birthday. "Zayn needs to help me out a bit, though."

"Yeah, since it's for your birthday," Zayn pressed, shrugging a shoulder, as if he actually wasn't on the edge, as if Liam's answer didn't mean the world to him. Louis didn't buy the indifferent expression for a single second. "I'll watch her."

Liam avoided looking at Zayn directly, as he nodded eventually. "Okay."

Paulie beamed and leaned in to kiss Liam's cheek, before she squirmed, so he would let her down. Liam took her hand immediately, keeping her close to his side. Louis took the creased paper from her, as Paulie held it out for him, folding it once, so Liam wouldn't spot what she had drawn.

With big eyes, Paulie turned around a little, reaching out for Zayn, and Louis bit his lip as Zayn took her hand. They went ahead and Louis followed behind, admitting to himself that they looked adorable together, those three. Paulie was, as usual, chatting away, and Liam listened quietly, while Zayn watched her with his fond look, nodded at whatever she said.

At the hotel, Louis left Zayn and Liam at the office with Paulie and went to the kitchen instead. He walked through the dining room, greeted some of the guests, stopped to talk to them. Subtly, he checked the room for Harry, but couldn't see him, so he excused himself to the kitchen.

Upon spotting him, Niall dropped his cutlery into his bucket immediately and approached Louis. "Did you find her?"

"Yeah. Everything's good." Louis smiled slightly, as Eleanor joined them, her look worried, too. "She wasn't far from Zayn's flat. Got lost and didn't know how to get back."

"Is she here now?" Niall wanted to know.

"Yeah. She'll stay with Zayn at the office until breakfast is done. Can you let the chefs know she’ll be here for breakfast?"

Niall nodded furiously. "Sure. I'm so glad nothing happened to her," he added then, tone relieved.

"I'll let the girls upstairs know," Eleanor said. "Everyone's so worried."

"Thanks, El," Louis mumbled and peeked over her shoulder, letting his gaze drift through the kitchen. He couldn't see Harry anywhere.

"He's just out into the dining room through the side door, mate," Niall pointed out, as Eleanor was gone. "If you give it a minute, he should be back."

Louis considered it. He wanted to tell Harry, see the worry ease off his face, wanted to run his lips over that crease between Harry's brows, soothe it with gentle kisses.

And if Louis had such thoughts, he knew that it was a dead serious sign to turn around and leave things as they were.

"Let him know we got her, yeah?" he asked Niall instead.

Niall gave him a knowing look, but he didn't say anything, just picked up his cutlery from his bucket again to clean it. Louis turned without another word and left for reception.

He was doing the right thing. Giving Harry any special treatment would lead him to get wrong ideas. Louis had to be very careful to keep what was between them on a level that Harry would understand as uncommitted and casual, too. He couldn’t afford having Harry interpret any of Louis’ actions in a wrong way. 

In their office, Paulie was sitting on Zayn's chair, a paper spread out in front of her on the desk. She looked up, when Louis came in, smiling brightly.

"Zayn's helping me draw Batman."

Louis went over to ruffle her curls. He watched her draw for a moment, before he sank onto his own chair, eyes locking with Zayn's.

"You okay?" Louis asked quietly.

Zayn looked at Paulie, at her profile, as she drew on her paper in deep concentration. He tucked back a curl behind her ear and leaned in to kiss her temple. Paulie glanced at him, smiling unabashed and open.

"Yeah," Zayn answered eventually. "I'm okay."

+++

Perrie and Jade were preparing some snacks, when Harry came into the kitchen after his Friday night shift at the bar had ended. They both wore fancy clothes and had their hair done and make-up on.

"Everyone’s in the staff room," Perrie informed Harry, as he set down the tray with glasses. "Celebrating Liam's birthday."

"Was that a spontaneous idea?" Harry asked, sorting glasses into the washer.

"Since Paulie can stay with Ms Morrison tonight, we decided to throw him a party," Jade said. "It's been a while since we last had a staff party."

"There hasn't been one since I started working here," Harry agreed.

"You done for tonight?" Perrie picked up a tray with cheese and fruits. "Then come downstairs and join, yeah?"

"Sure," Harry agreed. "Will be there in five."

"Great!" Jade squeezed his waist in a friendly manner as they passed him. Harry watched them leave through the door that led downstairs, and then picked up a mug to fill it with hot water.

He had just added the tea bag when Louis came in. He wore the grey jumper they had bought together and his hair was still looking the same as in the morning, when Harry had passed him in the front lounge.

It was odd -- something had shifted between them and Harry couldn't exactly point his finger at what exactly it was. Louis had withdrawn from him on a certain level, while on another, Harry felt that they had become closer.

Louis hadn't even bothered yesterday morning to let Harry know they had found Paulie. Harry had been hurt by that at first -- the fact that Louis hadn't even let him help search for her, but even more by him not telling Harry himself that they had found her.

Harry had thought that he was, after all, somewhat special -- different than the rest of the staff. Of course, he didn't expect Louis to treat him different at work, but that had not been about work. Louis knew how worried Harry had been, and he had expected a calming gesture, a warm reassurance from Louis.

Nothing like that had come.

It was exactly one week left for him, Harry thought now, and he hadn't yet talked to Louis about what would happen to them after next Saturday. They had yet to talk that through, but Louis kept dodging whenever Harry tried to lead their conversations to that topic.

"Finished?" Louis asked now, as he went to the back of the kitchen.

Harry followed him, let Louis choose one of the desserts first. "Yeah. Wasn't too busy, so I could lock the bar in time."

"Looks like they decided to have a party downstairs," Louis commented, going for a Lemon Meringue Tart. 

"Perrie and Jade just went back downstairs; said we should join them." Harry took a Bakewell Tart and leaned against the counter. "Is Zayn there?"

"Why?" Louis lifted a brow. His expression was cheeky and Harry loved seeing that face on him. "Want to make a move on him?"

Harry laughed. "I wouldn't have a chance. He's so gone for Liam," he answered, shrugging. "But if he's there, we should make sure they both get wasted tonight. It's a chance."

Chewing, Louis lifted a shoulder, his grin spreading wider. "You're a boy after my own taste, Styles."

"I figured that much," Harry commented.

Something in Louis' expression changed and Harry put down his plate with the cake he hadn't touched yet to step forward. He crowded into Louis' space and put a hand to his jaw, pushing up Louis' chin with his thumb. For a moment, Harry just looked at him, their gazes locking. As they had from the very beginning, Louis' lashes drew Harry's attention and he smiled slightly, his thumb gently rubbing over the stubble on Louis' chin.

"Are you going to kiss me or creepily stare at me for the rest of the night?" Louis asked after a moment, his tone mocking.

"I wouldn't mind just looking at you, no," Harry replied, as he brought up his other hand and ran it through Louis' hair. He kept his eyes trained on Louis', the pad of his thumb swiping across Louis' bottom lip. "But kissing you doesn't sound all that bad, either."

He leaned in and his tongue met Louis' lips before his mouth did. A quick swipe, a tentative lick, and Harry pulled back again, grinning, as Louis chased after him with an open mouth. Harry lowered his hand to Louis' nape and pulled him in, against his chest, his other hand still cupping Louis' jaw.

Their lips met this time and Louis instantly ran his tongue over Harry's, meeting it in an open-mouthed, wet kiss. He kept one hand on Harry's waist and buried the other in his curls, tugging gently. Harry licked into Louis' mouth, catching the taste of lemon, the sweetness of the meringue and Louis, always so much of Louis. His fingers, so small and slim, digging into Harry's flesh, his lips warm and soft, closing over Harry's and his lashes, thick and dark, swiping Harry's cheeks.

Harry rested his forehead against Louis', swallowed thickly, as he licked his lips, chasing Louis' taste on them. Louis had not yet opened his eyes, was completely relaxed in Harry's arms.

"I need to change first," Harry said quietly.

"Can I decide what you'll wear?" Louis blinked his eyes open and found Harry's gaze. He lazily swirled a curl around his finger, tugging gently.

Harry laughed, leaning in to steal one more kiss. "Sure," he agreed.

"You two are so disgusting."

Harry kept his grip on Louis' nape, his hand on Louis' jaw, as he turned his head to see Niall stand at the other side of the kitchen. Louis tried to pull back, but Harry didn't let him.

"Is making out in the kitchen even okay?" Niall frowned slightly, as he opened the fridge.

"It's just kissing, Niall," Harry said and rolled his eyes. "We're not actually spreading bodily fluids over the surfaces."

"Urgh," Niall commented, making gagging noises. "Didn't need those images, Harry, really."

"Tell yourself again when you jerk off to them tonight," Louis snarled. He brought a hand up to pull Harry's fingers from his jaw and stepped back. Harry wanted to reach out again and pull him back, missing Louis' warmth against his chest already.

Niall stepped up to them and slapped Louis' head lightly. "You're disgusting."

"Says the boy who puts cheese over his Bakewell Tart," Louis answered dryly.

Niall shrugged. "It's tasty." He went back to the microwave and set it on a minute, before he turned back to them. "Are you guys coming downstairs, or will you make out here for the rest of the night?"

"The plan was creepily staring at Louis for the rest of the night," Harry explained, "but joining you downstairs sounds like the better offer."

Niall frowned slightly, but didn't comment on that. He probably knew not to ask. "I made a sick bowl of vodka and rum. Some juice's in there, too. Zayn's already had a few and if he keeps going like that, you'll miss the big show."

"The big show?" Louis tilted his head, picking up his plate again.

"He's brooding in the corner, drinking silently. I bet my tips on him making a move on Liam tonight." The microwave rang and Niall opened it to take out his tart.

Harry wrinkled his nose at the disgusting smell. "Yeah, wouldn't want to miss that." He exchanged a look with Louis who winked at him and Harry put a hand to the small of Louis' back to lead him downstairs, Niall walking ahead.

In the staffroom, Louis set down his plate and took the seat next to Zayn. Harry watched them for a minute, before he joined the group of people at the table. He was handed a shot and downed it immediately. Liam was on the sofa, chatting to Jade and Eleanor, his back to Zayn. It was a pity, really.

Music was playing, not too loud, and Harry noticed that almost everybody of the staff had come. The room was packed with people, the large windows at the back open, a group of people outside of them, smoking.

He downed one shot after another and when he got up a half hour later, Harry felt pleasantly tipsy. Josh and Niall laughed at him for swaying and having to adjust his balance, so Harry flipped them off.

Louis was still sitting by Zayn's side, a glass in his hand and his head tilted to Zayn's, their faces close. If he didn’t know better, Harry would still be suspecting them of having something going on. Unfortunately, it wasn’t Louis’ actions that convinced him of the contrary, but the fact that Zayn had eyes for no one else but Liam. He kept glancing over in Liam’s direction every few seconds. 

Harry approached them and leaned over the backrest of Louis' chair, bringing his lips close to Louis' ear.

"I'll go change," he said. "Still wanna come?"

Louis lifted his hand to touch Harry's hair, without turning away from Zayn. He kept Harry in place like that, while he listened to whatever Zayn told him. When he finally turned his head, he smiled and dove in for a quick kiss.

"Wouldn't want to miss it, babe," he answered.

"Harry," Zayn demanded his attention, leaning forwards to look at Harry. "Come here for a second."

Harry lifted a brow, exchanging a look with Louis, before he rounded Louis' chair to stand in front of Zayn's. Louis got up behind him, staying close.

"You're really such a good kid, you know," Zayn told him and rose from his chair, too. Harry got a hold of his arm, because he was obviously struggling with standing straight. Apparently, Zayn took that as a hint and pulled Harry into a hug. "Don't let him do something stupid, yeah?" he mumbled into Harry's hair.

Harry wasn't too sure what that was about; if it was about Louis or Liam or anyone else, but he still nodded. Detaching from Zayn, Harry stepped back and turned as Louis put his hands to Harry's waist and gently nudged him into the direction of the door.

"Get another drink, Zayn," Louis said cheerfully. "We'll be back in a minute."

Harry smirked and gripped Louis' wrists, pulling Louis' arms around his waist, while they made their way out of the room. Louis shifted a bit and ducked his head beneath Harry's left arm, so he could lean into Harry's side, his arms still around Harry's waist.

"No doubt anymore that everyone of the staff knows we fuck," Louis commented, once they stepped into the corridor, music muffled by the walls.

A lovely buzz throbbed through Harry's body, his hand resting on Louis' shoulder, keeping him close as they walked. Not even the fact that Louis decided to degrade what they had to a simple "we fuck" phrase could tone it down. "They'd better," he commented. "I wouldn't want anyone to think they'd had a chance with you."

Louis laughed. "Of the staff? That's not gonna happen, Styles."

"What? It's not that unlikely." Harry frowned, as he got out his key to unlock his door. "You're in a relationship with someone of the staff, after all."

Louis' chuckles died down abruptly, and he slowly untangled himself from Harry, watched him open the door from a few feet away, hands shoved into his pockets. 

Harry frowned slightly, looking back at Louis over his shoulder. What had he said that had made Louis withdraw on every level possible? Harry grabbed Louis' wrist and pulled him inside the room. "Or am I wrong?"

Louis shook his head. "No," he finally answered, but he didn't look at Harry. "I wouldn't want to start anything with any of the other boys," he added then, suddenly smirking. "Imagine me with Niall. Or, worse, _Paul_."

Harry cracked up at that, kicking his door closed. "What about the girls? I'd bet my arse on El giving you thirsty looks at times."

Louis looked horrified. "That's a sick joke, man."

"It's not a joke." Harry shrugged. "She probably didn't get the memo yet?"

Louis lifted a brow. "That I'm fucking you? I'm rather certain everyone got _that_ memo, Harold."

For a heartbeat, Harry hesitated. Then he moved closer, settling his hands on Louis' hips. "Actually, you're not," he pointed out quietly, his lips grazing Louis' cheek. "Fucking me, that is."

Louis swallowed thickly, Harry could hear it, and God, that was enough to make him horny. How were all those small things about Louis always enough to turn Harry on?

"I'd like you to," Harry whispered. "I'd really like you to, Lou."

"You have the worst timing ever," Louis choked out, obviously struggling to keep his voice steady. "I can't possibly do that right now." He ran his hands over Harry's stomach, up to his chest, following the motion with his eyes. "They'd hear us. These walls are paper-thin."

Harry started to unbutton the white shirt. "Does that really matter?"

Louis raised his look. "Stop that. Now. We're supposed to be back in a minute. They'd all know."

"Didn't we just establish that they know anyway?"

"But they don't know _when_ ," Louis protested. "And I'd rather keep it that way." He reached up a hand, tugging Harry's head down by his hair. "And now shut up."

Harry laughed into Louis' mouth, grabbed his waist to pull him in and onto his toes. The kiss was hungrier, much hungrier than the one they had shared upstairs in the kitchen; Harry could almost taste how riled up Louis was.

"Tonight," Louis murmured between kisses. "I'll take care of you tonight."

Harry smiled, lifting his chin to press a gentle kiss to Louis' forehead. "Promise?"

Louis ran his hands down Harry's shoulders and arms, giving his wrists a quick squeeze, before he lifted his hands back up to Harry's abs and lightly pushed him away. "Get changed now."

For a moment, Harry wanted to put up a fight, force Louis to return it, to make that promise to Harry. But he knew better than to force Louis into anything. Forcing him wouldn't be helpful at all. Instead, he turned and undid the last few buttons of his shirt and pulled off his black trousers.

"Are those scented candles?"

Harry turned in only his underwear to spot Louis at his windowsill, picking up the candle he had bought at the Factory Shop the other day.

Louis gave him a look-over, raising a brow. "Full of surprises, aren't you?"

"Need to keep up the excitement, don't I?" Harry shrugged, putting on a t-shirt.

"I don't think scented candles are what keeps me excited, Curly." Louis put it down again, inspecting the other items in Harry's room.

"The surprises are," Harry pointed out and framed Louis' face to steal a quick kiss, before he turned again and picked up a pair of dark jeans from his chair. "Hey, Lou. Turn off the lights."

"You just got dressed, love," Louis argued. "And I told you it's not happening right now."

"I'm not trying to get you into bed." Harry rolled his eyes and buttoned the jeans. "Just turn it off."

Louis reached out to switch the light off and Harry fumbled in the dark for a bit, until he found his night stand. The next moment, the room was illuminated by little lights, projected to the ceiling.

"Pretty, eh?" Harry asked and went over to Louis.

Louis had his head tilted back to watch the ceiling. "You're such a nerd."

"We agreed that it's romantic, didn't we?" Harry put an arm around Louis' shoulders. "It's astronomically correct. See, there's Aquarius, it's my star sign." He pointed to one side of the ceiling, before he focused on the other. "And that's over there is Capricorn. It's yours."

"How do you know my birthday?" Louis frowned, but followed Harry's pointing.

"Wasn't hard to guess," Harry explained, grinning. "You meet all of the characteristics. Ambitious, mature, charming," he added, thinking of stubborn, detached and pessimistic, because he had found all those traits in Louis. He didn’t say those out loud, though.

"Astrology, too?" Louis lifted a brow. To Harry's surprise, he didn't comment on any of the characteristics Harry had listed. "I'm not as surprised as I should be."

"Actually, I suspected it, but to be honest," Harry confessed, "Paulie's just really chatty about certain matters."

Louis hummed in acknowledgement. "Do you actually watch them every night before you go to sleep?"

Harry turned his face to look at Louis' profile. He saw those little lights dance over Louis' features, illuminating all the right parts. His sharp cheekbones and the perfect lips, his addicting lashes.

"Not anymore," Harry answered.

He could see the exact moment Louis grasped what he meant. He tensed up a little next to Harry, but Harry didn't let it pull him down. Louis just needed to get used to the idea of them as a couple. They hadn't yet talked about it, but Harry wanted to call Louis his boyfriend, make Louis officially his, for everyone to know.

Harry was sure that deep within, Louis knew it and that Louis wanted them to be together, too. If he didn't, he would have pushed Harry further away, would have ended what was between them, wouldn't let Harry so close.

If he didn’t want Harry in the same way, Louis definitely wouldn’t _keep_ Harry so close. 

"It's actually really pretty," Louis said then, eyes still trained on the lights at the ceiling.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, his own eyes still fixed on Louis' profile.

For a moment, they stayed like that and Harry could feel Louis lean into him. It was nice, so very nice to feel Louis this close, feel him shift towards Harry and share body heat. Harry wanted it to last forever, never wanted to move, and keep looking at the ceiling, at stars that weren't real.

Then Louis suddenly detached himself from Harry, his warmth fading from Harry’s side, and he just switched on the lights again. "We should go back," Louis said, hovering by the door.

Harry turned off the lamp on his nightstand and followed Louis as he left the room.

He realised that exactly this was probably the problem. They weren't real, just like those stars; and Louis couldn't switch them off, but he could drown them out by switching on a brighter light. It was way too easy for him to take a step back and pretend they weren't there.

It would just take a little more convincing for Louis to give in to it. That wouldn't be easy, since Louis constantly drowned them out to pretend he didn't see what was going on. But Harry was optimistic that he would get Louis to where he wanted him before he would have to leave next week.

Louis could pretend, but he couldn't ignore -- it was what Harry counted on.

+++

The staff room slowly got quieter by the hour and eventually, it was just Louis, Harry, Niall, Zayn and Liam left.

Niall had put the bowl with his mix of vodka, rum and very little juice on the table in front of them and demanded they emptied it before leaving the room. It tasted bitter and sweet and burned down Louis' throat, leaving a warm tingle and spreading through his veins, slick and slow.

Louis was pleasantly drunk, that much was certain.

The good thing was he wasn't the only one. Niall wasn't yet wasted, but pretty close, Zayn was even quieter than usual, while Liam was all giddy and giggling. Harry was cheekier, and a lot more handsy. He was easier to push away when he wasn't drunk, because now his fingers always just sneaked back up Louis' thigh and his lips just ghosted over Louis' neck every once in a while, when Louis wasn't prepared for it.

The problem was, Louis had to realise as he found himself leaning into Harry's side, his hand sliding beneath Harry's t-shirt to find warm skin, he was a pretty handsy drunk himself.

"Last bit," Niall announced and lifted the bowl to empty its rests into his cup. "Come on, lads, everyone gets another drink from it and then off we go to Carina's."

Louis snorted at the mention of the local club. They didn't go often, usually ended their nights out when the pubs closed or continued them in either of their flats. That club was a joke, playing lame music and selling cheap drinks. Every time Louis had been there, he had seen at least one fat, forty-something bloke dozing off in a corner of the room.

"Carina's," Liam agreed, snatching the cup from Niall. "I'm in."

Zayn glanced at him, before he said, "Me, too."

"Is it good?" Harry asked, reaching out for the cup to take it from Liam.

"It's the worst," Niall told him. "We're just in the right state to endure it."

"Just realised it's your last weekend here," Louis pointed out and turned to Harry with a frown on his face. "That means you have to go to Carina's."

Harry smiled at him, his eyes glassy, cheeks rosy and lips so very kissable. They were, so Louis did what they demanded -- he was rather sure they demanded he kissed them.

"It's Harry's last weekend?" Liam piped in, catching Harry's attention.

He withdrew from Louis and tangled their fingers. "Yeah. Leaving next Saturday."

"That's only a week," Niall said. "Mate, that's so soon."

"Yeah..." Harry shrugged, apparently at a loss for words. Or maybe too drunk to come up with anything more eloquent. 

"It's always strange watching people in this place come and go," Liam pointed out. "There are a few that have been here for a while, but most stay for less than a year. Or for as long as you did, Harry."

Louis nodded. "It would be strange seeing someone leave who has been here for ages. Like Paul or Lou and Tom."

"I've been here two years," Zayn commented.

Niall slowly turned to him, expression confused. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"'m leaving," Zayn answered.

Louis was almost certain he could have touched the silence, if he reached out. It was thick and gloomy, hanging over their heads. Niall still frowned, Harry had tightened his grip around Louis' fingers, but he didn't seem too surprised.

Liam, on the other hand... His chuckles had died down completely and his cheeks were pale, his eyes very wide, as he just stared at Zayn.

"You are leaving?" Niall asked slowly.

Zayn shrugged, watching his hands. "Not far," he said. "It's a job in Exeter."

"You've already got a new job?" Harry blinked slowly.

"I applied, but it looks good." Zayn raised his gaze for a second, focussing on Liam, before he looked down again. "Have to move on, I guess."

This time around, the silence was heavy and it was only broken by one word, even heavier, even thicker, carrying even more desperation.

"No."

Louis’ gaze shifted from Zayn to Liam who got up from the sofa and took a step towards Zayn. "No," he repeated.

Zayn spared him another look, but not for long. He stared at the floor, his face completely closed off, not letting on any emotions, when he answered, "Not your fault, Liam."

"You can't leave here," Liam argued. "Not because of me."

Louis sat still, and Harry was all tense and frozen next to him. He glanced over at Niall who looked a lot more relaxed, watching the scene with cautious eyes.

"I said it's not because of you." Zayn laced his fingers, tapped his foot against the floor repeatedly. A dead giveaway that he was nervous. And of course he was nervous, Louis thought. He was just confronting Liam, after all. Out of the blue. 

Louis couldn’t quite wrap his mind around it.

"You wouldn't leave this place, Zayn. You wouldn't leave Louis," Liam added quietly. "You can't."

"Well, Liam," Zayn said after a moment and he finally looked up, locked gazes with Liam. "Give me a reason, then."

Liam swallowed and Louis saw him fisting his hand as he stared back at Zayn. "What do you expect, Zayn? That I throw everything overboard and just do whatever I want? I _can't_ , because it's not just about me. Paulie's first, and you know that."

"Of course she is," Zayn agreed and Louis couldn't grasp how he could seem so calm. This was Zayn. Zayn who usually was a total mess over anything _Liam_. "But I think she likes me just fine, Liam. She wouldn't have a problem having me around."

"She likes you just fine?" Liam choked out a dry laugh. " _Just fine_? Paulie is completely _obsessed_ with you, if you haven't noticed. If there were any, she would actually plaster her walls with posters of your face." He threw his hands up in a helpless gesture. "It's as if I was in love with Justin Bieber."

And now it was Zayn's cue to stare. His eyes were big and as much as Louis wanted to snort at that comparison, he just couldn't do it. Because he knew that everything Zayn had registered from what Liam had said was the part about being in love.

"I don't look remotely like Justin Bieber," Zayn pointed out, after another beat of silence. And, well, so much for that.

"I noticed, Zayn," Liam shot back.

"Thing is," Zayn just went on, "you lied when you said I didn't stand a single chance with you."

Liam shook his head. "That hasn't changed."

"I think it has," Zayn argued, and finally got up from his chair. Liam took a tentative step back. "I'm not gonna have Paulie tell me again to my face that she thinks I don't care about her anymore. So if I stay, it's with you and her, Liam. If you don't think you can man up enough to stand by whom you love, I will have to go through with my plans of leaving."

And, woah, that was an ultimatum Zayn had just issued. Louis felt Harry bring his other hand to rest on Louis' arm, squeezing tightly. He glanced at Harry's profile and saw him all tense, but there was so much hope in his eyes.

"That's not fair," Liam mumbled, but Louis saw him loosening up his fist.

"Guess what," Zayn responded quietly. "Life's not always fair."

"I can't risk hurting her, Zayn." Liam slowly shook his head, as if he didn't want to even acknowledge what Zayn had just said.

"You've hurt her for the past weeks, when you didn't let her see me," Zayn pointed out and Louis was still in awe over how brave and rational Zayn was. He had probably had all these words on his mind for a while now, but had never been brave enough to say them.

God bless Niall's vodka, rum and very little juice bowl.

"It's..." Liam was obviously at a loss for words, because Zayn was just plain right. "That's..."

"And I probably wouldn't plaster my walls with posters of her," Zayn continued, "but I'd put a photo in my wallet, because I really love her, Liam. That's not gonna change."

Liam stared at him, his shoulders slacking and Louis knew that was the moment he admitted defeat to himself. "You're too much."

"And still not enough for you," Zayn answered, his eyes pleading now.

"Too much," Liam argued and took the final few steps, until he was in Zayn's space. He framed Zayn's face and pulled him in for a kiss. Zayn made a surprised noise, but he didn't show a single sign of resistance. His hands were on Liam's waist in an instant, pulling him even closer.

Niall jumped up from the sofa and lurched over, throwing his arms around them. "God, finally," he said and squeezed them, making Liam bubble out his adorable chuckles that Louis found he heard way too rarely.

Louis turned his head to see Harry grin at them fondly, before he gave Louis a warm smile, squeezed his hand. Their palms were sweaty from the tension they had both held over the past minutes, but Harry still didn't let go. He leaned in to peck Louis' lips, before he grinned widely and got up, too.

"We need drinks," Niall announced. "Need to celebrate this. Come on, lads. Carina's!" He threw one arm around Liam's shoulders, the other around Harry's to lead them outside.

While Niall was all over Liam, giving him a speech about how stupid he was, Louis pulled Zayn aside and carefully examined his face. He took Zayn's hands into his own and grinned slightly, squeezing, as he felt Zayn's fingers shake.

"There you go," Louis just said, quietly.

"Never thought I'd actually get him to give in," Zayn admitted.

Louis smiled, pulling Zayn into a tight hug.

"I never had a doubt."

+++

"It's safe to say this is the lamest club I have ever been to," Harry announced after they had been at Carina's for about twenty minutes. He had a WKD in one hand, basically just to annoy Louis, because he shouldn't actually be drinking anything on top of what he already had had.

Louis himself was sipping a water, lifting a brow now. He leaned against one of the massive speakers and was mostly hidden from the dim light that illuminated mainly the dance floor. "I have warned you."

"It's not that bad, though." Harry shrugged and looked over to the other side of the room, where Liam and Zayn stood at the bar. They were talking and occasionally leaning in to lock lips. Liam's hand never left Zayn's waist for a second. Apart from them, Harry had lost sight of Niall altogether.

It wouldn't be that easy, Harry thought, as he saw Zayn saying something that made Liam lower his look, looking guilty. Just with what had happened tonight, they wouldn't be able to overcome this. But the fact that Liam had finally admitted to his feelings was already worth a lot, and the best starting point to build something solid.

"Oh, that's a nice song," Louis stated as they played some old fifties song, genuine rock'n'roll and Harry chuckled, leaning in to brush his lips against Louis' ear.

"Wanna dance?" he asked, loud enough so Louis would hear.

Snorting, Louis shook his head. "No way, Styles. I'm not dancing where people can see."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm shit at it, is what it means," Louis clarified. "And I'd rather not display my sick skills for strangers."

Harry angled his body towards Louis’, shoving him closer against the speaker, their bodies hidden behind it. "I happen to know that you've actually got quite some rhythm in those hips."

Louis laughed, raising one arm, putting it over Harry's shoulder and burying his fingers in Harry's hair. Harry loved it; the feeling of Louis' fingers in his curls. "I rather have that stay between the two of us."

"Yeah," Harry breathed and dove in for a short, kiss, just a nibbling of the lips. "Not gonna tell anyone," he added. "All mine."

Louis didn't seem to hear. He just kept smirking, going for chaste kisses, his fingers idly playing with Harry's curls. The tune changed, and now the speakers spilled thick, slow R'n'B, vibrating through their bodies. Bad DJ, it crossed Harry’s mind, as he crowded Louis closer against the back of the speaker, his hands falling to Louis' hips to move them in rhythm with his own, grinding down on Louis.

"Is it later yet?" Harry asked quietly, lips running over Louis' jaw. His stubble felt rough against the heated flesh of Harry's lips, but it somehow just added to Harry's excitement.

"Stop talking", Louis answered and pulled Harry into another kiss, rolling his hips. "Keep dancing."

Harry smirked and returned the kiss. He sank into it, shutting out everything besides the warm body pressing against his own, until nothing else existed to his senses but Louis and the slick music running through his veins. He pushed Louis against the back of the speaker and kept moving against him in slow, rolling motions. Louis moaned into their kiss, tilted his head back, as Harry's lips slid down his jaw and neck. It felt like the beats of the song were just in rhythm with Louis' hips, sending vibes of pleasure and shivers through his body.

Louis' hand reached down and he pulled at Harry's t-shirt, tugging the collar to reveal Harry's collarbones, while his other hand held Harry in position, a thigh between Harry's legs.

"Louis," Harry mumbled, his mouth back on Louis', tongue licking lazily into his mouth. "Let's go home."

"Not yet, pretty", Louis replied and silenced Harry with another deep kiss. "Besides, it's just getting good, isn't it?" He smirked, as his hand slid down, cupping Harry's arse.

Harry didn't break the eye contact, as Louis just kept moving against him, with him. He kept searching for bright blue, finding it only on the edge of Louis' blown pupils, and suddenly, everything around him turned upside-down. Harry couldn’t tell up from down, his head was spinning, his blood rushing in his veins, and the only thing steady was Louis. But it was good; all was good, as long as Louis was there right in front of him, close, his heart beating strong and fast against Harry's.

Harry knew he had taken it too far, when he noticed the change in Louis' expression. He knew that expression, knew that hazy look from half-lidded eyes, the slightly opened lips, blushed cheeks. He couldn't turn back anymore or slow it down. Louis' hips moved boldly against his own, and Harry felt his erection against his thigh, only covered by the fabric of his tight jeans.

"Louis," he breathed again, not stopping for a second. "Bed. Come on. Want you now."

"Yeah." Louis went for another kiss, and Harry let him have one, but already pulled him along, out of the dark corner and into the direction of the exit.

He spotted Zayn and Liam, still at the bar, lost in each other's eyes, and decided that they really didn't need to know Harry and Louis were leaving. He pushed open the door and dragged Louis outside and down the few steps to the main exit. A security man gave them a bored look, making Harry giggle, when he stepped outside, Louis plastered to his side.

Without hesitation, he pulled Louis in again, robbed him off another kiss, because it had been at least thirty seconds since Harry had had Louis’ lips last on his, and that had definitely been too long. They stumbled, Louis chuckled and then, they bumped into a guy who was having a smoke with friends. Harry tripped right against the man's chest, trying to find his balance.

"Oops," Harry said and pulled Louis away from the group. "Sorry, mate."

"Watch where you're going," the bloke said and turned to face them. He raised a brow, his expression slightly disgusted. "And, no, I'm not interested."

Harry frowned, not exactly sure what he was on about. "In what?"

"In you fags," he answered, pointing at them with his cigarette. He had blond hair and was a little chubby, wearing a green polo shirt and his skin was a funny shade of pink.

"Didn't try to pick you up," Louis commented, crossing his arms.

"Sure you didn't," the blond guy snarled, making faces at his friends, winking. "I'm afraid your boyfriend's just not my type, then."

"I'm afraid you are not his, either," Louis shot back. "Who's into chubby arseholes making dubious fashion choices, anyway?"

"Come again?" the guy repeated and Harry reached out for Louis' arm, pulling him back a little. "Are you keen on a fight, you faggot?"

"You wouldn't stand a chance, Ms Piggy," Louis warned him. "Back off."

"Wouldn't talk so big if I was you."

"Lou," Harry said quietly, crowding against Louis' back to keep him from lurching forward. "Leave it."

"Yeah, got no time for arses like you," Louis agreed and turned away. He took Harry's hand and Harry could only blink in surprise when Louis pecked his lips. "Let's go."

"Don't do that shit in front of me," the guy complained and before Harry could catch what was going on, Louis winced by his side, jumped slightly and moved to shove Harry behind himself. "Hope that'll teach you a lesson."

Harry had no idea what was happening, so he held on tighter to Louis' hand, as Louis approached the blond man with one step and stared him down. Louis gripped the guys' wrist with his free hand and twisted it around, until Harry saw the blond bloke make a face, obviously struggling to keep Louis from pulling his hand up to his face, the cigarette being forced close to his cheek.

"Hope that'll teach you a lesson," Louis hissed, before he let go. "Sucker."

Harry tugged Louis back by his hand, back into the safe spot next to himself and threw the bloke another look, before he turned and forced Louis to tag along.

"What did he do?" Harry asked, voice concerned, as soon as they were out of range. Louis' flat was only down the road, not even a two-minute walk.

Louis moved his shoulder and craned his neck around to look at it. "Stubbed out his cigarette."

Harry frowned, not quite catching what Louis meant.

"On my back," Louis said casually. "Got me there, that arsehole."

Harry stopped abruptly. "What?" He let go of Louis' hand to move behind him and immediately saw the black circle burnt into Louis' jumper. "Shit, Louis. It went through."

"Yeah, felt like that." Louis shrugged. "Just bought that jumper. Great."

"Could you stop thinking about your stupid clothes for a second?" Harry growled and pulled Louis' jumper up his torso, until Louis had no choice but to lift his arms, so Harry could strip it off Louis. "That jerk burnt your skin."

Harry would go right back and hit that guy in the face, force him to eat his fucking cigarette and then Harry would make him crawl at Louis' feet. He had _hurt_ Louis -- that was unacceptable.

Louis turned around, after Harry had only had a chance to have a closer look at the red mark above Louis' left shoulder blade. "Did you just start undressing me on the street?"

Harry looked at the jumper in his hands and back at Louis' face. "I had to make sure it's nothing serious."

Grinning slightly, Louis stepped closer. "What? Would you have performed some first aid?"

"Can't really do anything but mouth-to-mouth," Harry answered with a light shrug, a grin tugging on his lips.

"We better make sure you've done everything within your powers to save me," Louis murmured and leaned in, nibbling on Harry's bottom lip.

Harry drew him closer, his hands locking at the small of Louis' back, and he grinned full on now. Louis' skin was warm and soft beneath his fingers, but he shivered slightly from the chilly night air, so Harry wrapped his arms around him securely.

"Bed, Curly," Louis demanded. "Can't undress me further here."

Harry nodded and dropped a kiss to Louis' bare shoulder and Louis stayed close by Harry's side, jumper pressed to his chest, as they walked back to his flat.

Small victories, Harry thought, shielding Louis against the cool breeze. It was all about those small steps. Louis holding his hand in front of other people, Louis letting him stay over each night, Louis not correcting it when people called Harry his boyfriend.

Louis standing up for them.

They were all small victories, but eventually, they would get Harry to where he wanted to be.

+++

The last week was nerve-wrecking for Louis. He felt torn between what he wanted and what he needed to do.

When they had come back from the club last Friday night, he had somehow managed to dodge Harry and had made the sex quick, rough and, most importantly, a blowjob. He had been merciless, not leaving Harry a single chance, jerking Harry off with his mouth and throwing him over the edge, even though Harry had protested.

Harry had looked disappointed and Louis had felt so, so bad for not giving him what he wanted. But he simply couldn't. Louis couldn't sleep with Harry like that. He hadn't done it in ages, hadn't felt so deeply for someone that he would have wanted to create such a close connection between them.

And then Harry had come along and Louis wanted it, wanted to be close to him on every level possible. But that certain level was off limits.

How was Louis supposed to let Harry inside, share such a deep connection, go all the way, when he was leaving Louis' life fucking tomorrow morning? As much as Louis wanted it, he just wasn't allowed to do it.

It would make it even harder to let Harry go. And it already was hard enough as it was.

Fuck Harry for being so fucking perfect. Fuck him playing with Louis' fingers when they had dinner together, and fuck him stealing sweet kisses between shifts. Fuck him being so damn adorable with Paulie, and fuck him fucking gently kissing Louis' shoulder where the mark of the cigarette was already fading to nothing.

"You're in the worst mood, mate," Zayn told him, as he sorted his desk.

"We can't all be walking on sunshine," Louis commented. "Like you do."

"Not walking on sunshine, Louis, when I have to figure out how to pretend in front of Paulie that Liam and I are only good friends." Zayn took his jacket from the back of his chair and put it on.

"At least Liam doesn't make you stay away anymore."

"But he also wants to keep me his secret," Zayn answered. "And I'm rather sure that wasn't part of the deal I demanded."

"He'll come around," Louis said. "You've already got him this far."

"I don't really want to have to force him, though," Zayn murmured. He shrugged and buried his hands in his pockets. "So, what's up with you? You've been moody all week."

 _You'd be moody all week, if you had the most perfect boy wanting sex with you and you'd only be able to give him hand- and blowjobs_ , Louis thought, but didn't say it. Zayn would start talking about true love and fate and destiny, and all the shit Louis really didn't need to hear at the moment.

Harry had to leave and Louis needed to get back to his old life.

"Just busy, I guess," he eventually settled on.

Zayn raised his brows. "Seriously? The numbers are so low, we're far from busy. Come up with a better lie."

"It's not a lie," Louis argued.

"Just admit that it's about Harry, so we can move on to the part where I tell you not to let him go?"

That made Louis' heart skip a beat and, well, it looked like he wouldn't be that lucky to avoid Zayn's love talk. "I know what I have to do, Zayn. Thanks."

"Do you?" Zayn stepped closer. "Because to me, it looks like you are about to just let him leave."

"It was never meant to be more than the summer," Louis pointed out. And, really, Harry had a life in Manchester, while Louis' life was here. Nothing too complicated about that, was there? "And it's still not. He's going home tomorrow, we'll stay friends, or whatever, and it's all good."

Zayn frowned. "Friends? Louis."

That one word was enough. It carried everything Zayn wanted to say, implied the _Don't be stupid_ , as well as the _He's the one_. Louis hated Zayn for that, because obviously, he always turned things into much more of a deal than they really were.

Louis was not in love with Harry. He enjoyed his presence and his company, the sex was good, and Harry was a lovely person. That didn't make him the love of Louis' life, though. He wasn't like Zayn. He didn't need to settle down, didn't need the commitment. Especially not to someone who lived across the country.

"Let it go, Zayn. I'm not like you, and we are not like you and Liam. It might be the right thing for you to do, but it's not for me. I don't do relationships." Louis opened his laptop, signalling Zayn that the conversation was over.

Zayn sighed and stayed for another moment, studying Louis quietly, before he said, "I'll be heading home then. You're okay here?"

Louis nodded. "Sure. I'm fine. Tell Liam I said hi."

"Will do," Zayn answered and made his way out of the office.

Louis glanced at the clock next to the door. Almost eight, dinner was under way, so it would be quiet at reception for a little longer. Quiet at reception and at the bar.

It was Harry's last shift. He'd be gone in less than twelve hours.

Louis closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Just one more night, and his life would be back to how it used to be.

+++

"Lou."

Louis blinked and looked up from his laptop screen to see Harry standing in the doorframe to the office, changed out of his work uniform and dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt, a beanie covering his curls.

"The doors are not yet locked," Harry said quietly.

Louis blinked and frowned, his eyes darting to the clock next to the door, finding it was almost half eleven. He had tried so hard to distract himself and forget about the time that he had missed the end of his shift.

He closed the laptop and took off his glasses to rub his eyes. "Yeah. Forgot the time. I'll take care of it now."

Harry nodded. "Okay. I'll wait."

Wait for what, Louis thought as he got up from his chair. He didn't want Harry to wait. Harry was not supposed to wait.

God, how had he ended up right here? On a Friday night, alone with Harry, and Harry waiting for him?

Grabbing his keys, Louis left the office, didn't spare Harry a single look as Louis passed him. He locked the side entrance of the hotel, then the main one and walked through the dining room to lock the one leading to the bar, too.

When he came back, Harry was unfortunately still standing where Louis had left him, looking at Louis intently. He really needed to stop doing that. It always caused a funny feeling in Louis' chest.

"How about a walk?" Harry asked. "It's not too chilly yet."

Louis shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Let's have a walk."

He turned off the lights and without any of them saying a word, they made their way downstairs. Louis held the door for Harry and they left through the back entrance of the staff room. The yard was quiet, no one was out for a smoke as they usually were at this time of the night.

When they stepped through the back gate, Louis thought that he should have taken a jacket. Harry had said it wasn't too chilly and the night air hadn't cooled down that much, but Louis still felt a little cold.

"Did you say goodbye to everyone already?" he asked while they made their way over to the Esplanade. The sea was a little rough tonight, waves crashing against the brick walls.

"Most of them. Liam said he'd bring Paulie tomorrow morning. It's really just them and Zayn, Niall. And you," he added.

"Well," Louis said, forcing himself to grin at Harry. "Would you like me to give a farewell speech now?"

Harry laughed gently and leaned against the railing, as they stopped. He looked at the sea and Louis followed his gaze, finding the water pitch-black. "Save it for tomorrow morning. I don’t want to say goodbye yet."

Louis nodded, feeling a thick lump in his throat, making it impossible to speak.

"Hey," Harry said then, quietly, and turned to him, reaching out to draw Louis closer. "Can I expect some special treatment for my last night?"

He was so damn cheeky. Louis knew exactly what he was hinting at, and it was tempting, so, so tempting to just draw him in and kiss Harry senseless, take him home and give him every single bit of what he wanted.

It was tempting, but it would be wrong. How could Louis give in and let Harry come that close when Louis would have to let him go in a few hours? That was self-destruction and Louis was old enough, wise enough to avoid that; to keep both of them from any more harm than he had already done.

Harry would leave, and they would just forget about each other. That was easiest, and that was how it was supposed to go.

"Sorry," Louis said, keeping his tone light. "I only dish out the usual."

Harry licked his lips, face close to Louis', before he nodded, his fingers tracing down Louis' arms. "I'll take it."

Of course he would. Harry would just take what he could get and Louis really wished he wouldn't. Louis wished Harry could be stronger than that and tell him off, wouldn't sell himself short, because Harry deserved so much more than what Louis was willing to give.

Fuck; this was all so very fucked up.

Louis was saved of having to answer, when Harry's mobile started ringing, loudly and annoyingly, playing a melody that sounded suspiciously like a children’s song. They both startled and Harry excused himself, fishing the device out of his pocket -- the pocket of his ridiculously tight jeans. How did that mobile even fit in there without tearing the seams? Louis couldn't wrap his mind around it.

Harry looked at the display and moved a thumb. The melody stopped, leaving behind a thick silence.

"You can take it, you know," Louis said. "Not a problem."

"Don't want to," Harry answered and leaned back against the railing.

Louis' look fell to the mobile in Harry's hand. It was the only light out, and Louis couldn't take seeing Harry's face clear and illuminated. He didn't need a clear visual of Harry's face right now, of the tight expression that told Louis Harry wasn’t happy at the moment.

What he saw then, however, clearly wasn't what he needed, either. Louis' eyes went wide and he gripped Harry's wrist, drew him closer, so Louis could have a better look at the display.

It was him. Harry's background image was him, standing in front of a pale blue sky, up on Salcombe Hill, a bit of the sea behind him, his hair messed up by the breeze, his gaze drifting into the distance.

"What the fuck is that?"

Harry shrugged. "I told you I'd make it my background image when I snapped it," he simply said.

"That was a joke," Louis argued. No, no fucking way could Harry set a picture of Louis as his background image. Louis hadn't allowed him to, hadn't allowed him to do anything so couple-y.

"It was when I took it, yeah." Harry shrugged and his voice dropped. "It wasn't anymore a while after."

Louis panicked. It was sheer, cold panic that rushed through his veins, straight into his head. "Come on, Curly," he said, and his voice was so firm, he couldn't grasp it himself. "You're the cheesiest person I ever met."

Harry's posture relaxed a little and he smiled. "Yeah, I'm a romantic, after all."

Louis watched him put the phone away and darkness enveloped them again. It was only then that Louis raised his look and found that the stars were covered by dark clouds tonight. No lights from above that he had come to associate with Harry, not one single star.

The night sky was dark, painted in the darkest blue, leaving not a single crack for any of the pretty lights to shine through.

"Lou," Harry said quietly and he was so close suddenly, his hand coming to cup Louis' jaw. His lips were close to Louis' ear, brushing his skin ever so softly. "I'll miss this place."

Here they were, Louis thought, eyes wide, staring over Harry's shoulder. The words he didn't want to hear.

Before he could say anything, however, Harry just went on, still so very quiet, just for Louis to hear. "I will miss the hotel and the sea, the gardens," he added and Louis could feel the slight smile against his cheek. "I'd like to come back and see what it's like in autumn, and in winter."

Louis swallowed thickly, before he answered. "It's nothing special. Not worth the long trip, really."

Harry didn't answer for a second and Louis really hoped he'd got the hint, understood that Louis didn't want him to come back. Instead, Harry leaned in closer, his other hand settling on the small of Louis' back.

"I'd come back for you, though," Harry murmured, his voice so very low, so thick with whatever he was feeling at the moment. Louis couldn't tell -- maybe it was fear, maybe it was hope.

Louis wanted to lift his hands and push Harry away, but his fingers felt so numb. His lips were dry and he wasn't quite sure he was breathing. He should, perhaps, or else he would drop dead right here in Harry's arms.

Maybe that would be for the best.

"I don't want us to be over, just because I have to go back to Manchester," Harry added then, his voice still a little shaky and his heart racing against Louis' chest. "I want this to work out."

"Harold..." Louis breathed it out, wasn't sure Harry had even heard it. This was not what Louis had planned, this was not how Louis had seen this going. Why was Harry ruining everything by making stupid confessions?

"I think I'm in love with you, Lou," Harry said, and now his voice was steady. He sounded as though he had never been any more sure in his life.

Louis couldn't say a word for a moment. Love, Harry was talking of stupid, fucking love. When had that even started? Louis couldn't take hold of a single thought spinning through his mind. There were too many and how was he supposed to react and what was he supposed to say and---

"It wouldn't work," he heard himself answer. Harry was still too close. His body warm and solid against Louis', Harry's arms holding him so very gently. Louis needed some fucking space to think. "With you in Manchester and me here. That won't work."

"It will, if we want to make it work," Harry argued and he took a step back, finally let go of Louis. But now Louis could see his face, could make out the green of his eyes in the dark, could see the unhappy tilt of his lips. It wasn't fair. None of this was fair.

"Don’t," Louis said quietly. His chest felt so tight, his mouth so dry and his fingers were itching with an urge, but Louis didn't know what it was. He didn't know anymore. "No."

"What do you expect me to do, Louis?" Harry asked, and he sounded broken, so very broken. "I just told you I'm in love with you."

And when exactly had it changed from _I think I'm in love with you_ to _I am in love with you_? Louis couldn't wrap his mind around it; this was not how it had been supposed to go, how he had imagined to let Harry go. It had been supposed to be uncomplicated and easy.

He didn't know. Louis really didn't know.

"I don't know, Harry," he said, and his voice was too cold; Louis knew he was too cold. "Fall out of love then."

Harry stared at him, eyes wide, lips slightly parted, and he winced a little, pulling his hand back as if he had burnt himself. Louis’ breath hitched and he wanted to say more -- really wanted to say something. But what was he supposed to say? What wouldn’t make it any worse than it already was? Harry was looking at him with expectant eyes for a moment, but Louis could just lower his look, avoiding Harry, keeping silent and leaving Harry’s confession brutally rejected.

"I," Harry said, but had to swallow first, and Louis hated to see his eyes turn glassy. "Pretend I've never said a word," he just whispered, so lowly Louis almost didn't catch it.

Harry turned and ran off before Louis could come up with anything to say. And maybe there was nothing else to say. Louis kept standing at the railing, his fingers clutching around the cool metal, while the sea was raging beneath him. He shivered, trembled slightly and bit his lip, watching Harry's silhouette fade in the dark.

It was for the best. He had never meant to hurt Harry, but this was for the best. It had been Harry's fault in the first place, for coming out with stupid confessions -- if he had just held his tongue, Louis would have never had to hurt him.

He had made it clear that he hadn't wanted to hear any of that, hadn't he? Why had Harry said it anyway? Why couldn't he just have left things as they had been?

Fuck. God, fuck, Harry had fucked this up for both of them. Big time.

Louis turned, looked at the sea and the sky, at the black emptiness in front of him, before he bent forward, closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the railing to let go of his breath.

He had just never meant to hurt Harry. 

+++

Harry threw a last look around the room, before he stepped out and closed the door behind himself. He had his rucksack and laptop case slung over one shoulder, dragging his suitcase behind himself. Quietly, so as not to wake anyone, he left all of it in the staffroom and jogged up the stairs.

Breakfast hadn't started yet and the kitchen was still dark, as it always was at this time of the day. Only one light was on in the back of the kitchen. Harry remembered his first morning, when it had looked exactly the same, and he had run into Louis.

Or that morning he had lazily kissed Louis right in this spot, wearing nothing but his underwear, Louis already dressed and ready to take on the day.

None of it still held any meaning.

 _Fall out of love then_ , it echoed in his head, ripped through his heart again, and how was he supposed to do that?

Harry buried his face in his hands and sighed, tried to compose himself. He just had to do this one last thing, face Louis one last time, and it would be over.

He couldn't, Harry thought; he couldn't face Louis. It was too humiliating. Louis had just rejected him so easily, had not shown a single bit of sympathy when he had turned Harry down. Harry had never thought Louis could be that way -- he had always reckoned Louis to be such a warm person, caring and thoughtful of others.

He had learnt his lesson well last night. Harry certainly wouldn't forget it.

Taking a deep breath, he left the kitchen and made his way over to reception. The door stood open and Harry spotted Zayn first. He sat on a chair and had his eyes closed, Paulie in his lap, cheek resting on his chest.

At least that had worked out. Liam and Zayn weren't a hundred percent good yet, but they were on their way. Harry was glad he had still been here to witness that.

"Harry," Niall said, as he noticed him. He sat on Zayn's desk and already wore his uniform, a bowl of cereal in his hand, and his mouth full. Liam stood next to him and Louis sat behind his desk, not looking up.

"My bus is leaving in ten minutes," Harry announced and stepped in.

"Guess that's a goodbye then," Liam said and drew Harry in for a hug. "Take care and give us a ring if you're around sometime, yeah?"

Harry nodded, knowing already that he never would. He'd rather die than ever having to meet Louis again. "Let me know if you want to come up to Manchester sometime. You're always welcome."

Liam smiled and ruffled Harry's hair. Then he stepped back and let Niall jump Harry. He wrapped around Harry in a warm embrace, chuckling.

"Call me, yeah? You got my number," he said and Harry closed his eyes, held Niall close for a moment.

"Yeah, I will," he answered. "Let me know where life leads you next, okay? I'll come and see you perform."

Niall grinned, nodding enthusiastically.

"Take care, Harry," Zayn murmured quietly and gave him a quick squeeze, after he had got up from the chair.

Harry just nodded; then he crouched down to pull Paulie into a hug.

"Won't you come cook for me anymore?" she asked.

"No, I have to go back home, love," Harry told her. "I can't come over anymore."

"We'll miss you," Paulie said, holding out her hand for him. "Zayn showed me how to make these," she said and opened her fist, revealing colourful paper stars on her palm. "I made them for you."

"Thanks, Paulie, they're pretty." Harry swallowed thickly and watched her drop them in a small, pink box.

"I'm sorry it's pink," she apologised and shrugged. "It was the only box I had."

"I like pink," Harry assured her. "I don't mind."

Paulie beamed and dove in to kiss Harry's cheek. "See you soon, Harry."

"Yeah," he answered and hugged her again, taking in the scent of peachy cream and apple shampoo that would forever remind him of Paulie. "Maybe."

She didn't seem to catch that something was off as he let her go, but Harry found the other three giving him worried looks. He rose back to his feet and cleared his throat.

"Okay, I guess I have to run." Only then did he dare throw a look at Louis. He still sat in his chair and stared at the table, his beautiful lashes hiding his eyes, his mouth a thin line.

And no, Harry wouldn't make a move. If Louis didn't come up to him to properly say goodbye, then Harry wouldn't force it. He had learned from making steps towards Louis that it didn't ever end well for him.

"Thanks for everything," he said again, giving Zayn a smile and handing him the keys to his room and the back gate. "I stripped the bed and washed the sheets; you can let El know that it's all in the room. Yeah?"

Zayn hesitated. "Sure."

Harry nodded again and put on a smile for them, ran his fingers over Paulie's hair again and then turned, leaving reception. His legs felt weak, wobbly, as he walked down the stairs and back to the staff room.

The hotel was quiet, no one else was up yet and Harry listened to every single noise that broke the silence.

If Louis came through that door now and took it all back, Harry would probably let it slip and forgive him. He had broken Harry's heart in the worst way possible, but he still owned it.

Harry would forgive him, would do it, if Louis tried to hold him back.

A simple _Please don't go_ would be enough.

Harry looked over his shoulder, watched the back gate fall closed. He had handed over the key, had left the hotel and couldn't get back in. If no one opened the door now, he had only one direction to turn to. 

For a few moments, Harry kept staring at the closed gate. Then he turned around -- it was time to leave, he had to catch his bus.

The sky was grey and Harry looked back at the sea, smelled the rain coming, as he entered the bus and paid the fare. He kept staring at the corner, waiting for Louis to appear, for him to come running and hold Harry back.

He was so pathetic. It was laughable how pathetic he was, because he should for one, despise Louis, and secondly, know better. Louis wouldn't come; of course Louis wouldn't come and tell him to stay.

Louis didn't want him to stay, he had made that clear enough.

Harry sat down and watched the grey sky through the dirty window, watched the Esplanade, the houses and the sea blend into the same grey of the clouds.

It was ironic, because he had come to associate the place with blue, but the place he was leaving now was a muddle of grey.

What he left behind, however, was a summer filled with pale blue skies, a sparkling blue sea and midnight blue stars.

And blue, blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading. I'm happy if you liked it! <3


	10. It Longs for the Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so much of a mess. Literally. 
> 
> I changed my mind 5 million times, and just hope it's somehwere near good now. This got ridiculously long, so I divided it into two chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy ♥

"I'm off to pick up Paulie from school," Zayn announced, as he peeked over the counter through the reception window.

Louis lifted his head and nodded. "It was her first day today, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Zayn confirmed. "She was proper nervous this morning. I hope everything went well."

"I'm sure it did. She was doing great in reception last year and she knows most of the kids from there already." Louis smiled at Zayn, couldn't keep the fond grin off his lips. "I'm rather sure you were more nervous."

Zayn shrugged, blushing a little. "Maybe," he admitted sheepishly. "It's such a big deal, but Liam was all casual about it. Anyway, I'm off to pick her up. Does Mark know she's in for lunch?"

Louis nodded. "I put her name down on the board. I reckon he came up with something special for her."

"Great," Zayn chirped and leaned back from the counter. "Will be back in ten."

"Alrighty." Louis mumbled and focused back on his laptop screen.

It was rather quiet at the hotel these days. The numbers were low and they had sent Niall home for his birthday. He'd be back by Sunday when they'd have more rooms occupied again. There'd be a fair in town and Paulie was already talking about nothing else.

It was all how it used to be; easy and just about the hotel.

Louis hated that he thought in terms of _before and after Harry_. He really wished it was a little busier at the hotel, so he wouldn't have quite so much time to think of Harry. Unfortunately, September left him plenty of time off work.

Things with Harry hadn't exactly ended the best way possible, and Louis somehow just couldn't take his mind off it. He didn't exactly miss Harry -- it wasn't that. He just disliked the fact that they hadn't parted ways with a smile. Instead, he had been way too rough with Harry, had let him leave with a sour taste between them.

"Lou?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked to the door, where Eleanor stood, a box in her hands.

"What is it, love?" Louis got up from his chair and took off his glasses to rub his eyes.

"I had this box in the linen room for more than a week now. Somehow I always forgot about it." She lifted it slightly. "It was left in Harry's room. Should I just throw it out?"

Louis looked at the box. "What's in there?"

Eleanor shrugged. "Just stuff. Don't know if he thought we could use it for the hotel? I left it because I thought he had forgotten it, but he didn't call, did he?"

He hadn't, Louis thought and ignored the quick stab to his heart. "No, he didn't," he said, keeping his tone indifferent. "He probably just forgot to throw them out himself."

"Okay," Eleanor said and turned.

Louis watched her approach the steps and bit his lip, tapped his foot on the floor. "El," he said then and inwardly cursed himself for calling her back. He knew it was a mistake, and yet, he approached her, reaching out for the box. 

She turned and gave him an expectant look.

"I can throw it out on my way back to my flat," Louis offered.

"Okay, great." Eleanor handed it to him and turned, leaving to the basement.

Louis stared at the box in his hands for a moment. It wasn't all that big, but it wasn't exactly small either. It had a lid and a neat handwriting on the side read _Souvenirs_. Louis frowned slightly and carried it back to his desk in the office behind reception.

He wasn't sure he wanted to look inside. Something about lifting the lid and finding what was inside the box was scary. Everything that had been left of Harry had been the scent of his hair and his shampoo and his skin on Louis' sheets. And Louis had gotten rid of that rather easily, after he had spent one night pressing his nose into his pillow, unable to sleep. Next morning, Louis had stripped the bed, had changed the sheets. Harry had vanished from Louis’ life and taken every single bit with him -- nothing but a memory was left.

It was exactly how Louis had wanted it. Just a memory of a lovely summer love that would fade out within the next few months, before Louis would eventually forget Harry.

If he opened the box, he would have items, something left from Harry that would forever remind him of a summer filled with inked skin and curly hair, large hands and beautiful laughs, raspy whispers and green eyes.

Louis' fingers ghosted over the lid and he took a deep breath, before he gripped it.

"Louis, Louis," he heard Paulie yell from the side entrance and his fingers winced back, his breath hitching. "Louis!"

The door flew open and in came Paulie, out of breath and cheeks rosy, her brunette curls messy around her face. "I was allowed to feed the rabbits today!"

Louis cracked a smile and crouched down to let her hug him. "You have rabbits at school?"

"And a hamster. The rabbits are called Pepper and Salt and the hamster's name is Mash Potato." She giggled and her eyes shone so brightly. Louis loved her most like this. "He runs in a wheel, but only at night, the teacher said. In the day, Mash Potato sleeps."

Louis looked up at Zayn who stood by the door and fondly smiled at Paulie's back. Louis smiled back at him, before he noticed the woman coming up to the counter. She had dark hair and big eyes, and looked a little lost.

"Excuse me?" she asked and leaned against the counter.

Zayn turned to her and gave her a friendly smile. "Welcome," he said. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for Liam Payne? He should be on his lunch break," she added. "He is working here, isn't he?"

Louis watched a frown bloom on Zayn's face. "Yeah. He is."

"I'd like to speak to him, if that's possible?"

"Yeah, of course," Zayn answered, before he turned to Louis. "Do you know where he is?"

Louis shook his head and gripped the radio from his desk. "Hey, Paulie. Wanna talk to Papa on the radio?"

"Can I?" She made grabby hands for the device and Louis set the frequency, before handing it to her. "Papa?"

"Hey, that's my baby," Liam's voice came from the speaker of the radio after a moment. "You're back already."

"Zayn picked me up from school. Are you having lunch with us?"

"Sure," Liam answered. "Got to tell me everything about school. I'll come down."

Paulie handed the radio back to Louis and he brought it to his own face. "Liam?"

"Yeah?"

"There's a woman who wants to see you. She's waiting at reception."

A brief moment of silence, then Liam answered, "I'll be there in a minute."

Louis lifted Paulie up and sat her down on his chair, ruffled her curls. The woman was on her mobile, typing out something and Zayn watched her with curious eyes. Louis went over to nudge him.

"You're staring," Louis hissed.

Zayn just shrugged. "Who is she?"

In that moment, Liam came jogging down the stairs and he glanced at them, before he approached the pretty brunette. "Hey. Nice to see you," he greeted her in a friendly manner. "Didn't expect you to drop by."

She laughed, her voice clear and lovely. "I'm sorry to surprise you. I hadn't heard from you in a while, so I just thought I drop by to see how you're doing."

Louis noticed Zayn go tense next to him.

"I'm sorry," Liam told her, eyeing the floor. "I was busy, I guess."

Paulie perched up, when she heard her father's voice and was out of the chair and through the door in seconds. Liam held out his arms for her and picked her up, receiving a kiss on the lips.

"Hey bugger," he said fondly, studying her face. "How was school?"

"Great!" Paulie started to repeat what she had just told Louis, her voice flipping over with excitement.

"Okay, okay," Liam laughed. "Wait a minute. You can tell me over lunch, okay?" Paulie fell silent, nodding, and Liam turned back to the woman. "Sorry."

"That's alright," she answered, giving Paulie a sweet smile. "I got tickets for a theatre play in Bristol next weekend and thought, maybe you'd like to go with me?" She threw back her long hair, shrugging. "We could spend the weekend."

Louis gripped Zayn's arm -- just in case -- but Zayn was still frozen in place.

"Oh, well," Liam stuttered, glancing at Zayn several times, obviously feeling uncomfortable, as he pulled Paulie a little closer to his chest. "I can't. A whole weekend is difficult, because... Paulie. I can't leave her alone for that long."

"We can take her, of course," the woman offered and now Louis frowned, too. Because -- Liam should have declined that with another reason than the one he had given.

"No, Papa." Paulie turned her face to Liam with a pout. "The fair is next weekend. Zayn promised to take me for auto scooter and Louis said he's going on the big wheel with me. We can't go."

"Ferris Wheel," Liam corrected her. "And I didn't forget, love. Of course we'll go."

"Great, a fair!" The brunette beamed at them, reached out to poke Paulie's arm, which made Paulie blush and giggle. "Would you mind me coming with you two?"

"Fuck this," Zayn hissed and freed his arm from Louis' grip. Louis bit his lip and stared at Liam, until he looked back at Louis. He gave Liam his best _What the Fuck_ expression, seeing him swallow thickly, while Zayn left reception.

"Actually," Liam said, voice a little rough. "I am seeing someone at the moment."

Zayn stopped, his back to Liam, but he had stopped. Louis took a deep breath.

"What do you mean?" the woman asked -- and Louis could swear Liam had called her by her name, but he couldn't remember it. She looked confused.

"I have been seeing someone for the past weeks and it looks rather serious. Long-term," Liam added. He seemed to sway a little, but then he got a hold of himself and added, "He will go with us."

"Oh," the brunette answered, before she went silent for a while, eyes a little wide. "I-- I didn't know that... I thought--- it's just," she stuttered.

"I'm sorry, Paula" Liam said politely, bowing his head a bit. 

Paula, Louis thought. What a sick joke. Liam really had had to be desperate, when he had picked up that woman. Paulie was still in his arms, but Louis could see her eyes observing Liam closely. He wondered how much she actually understood of what was going on.

"I guess I should..." The woman looked a little helpless, pointing at the front door, and Liam only nodded.

None of them said a word after she was gone. Louis looked from Liam to Zayn, who had turned to them, shoulders slacked, and back to Liam, who looked guilty, so, so guilty. Paulie was still on his arms and she frowned slightly.

"Seriously, Liam?" Zayn finally broke the silence. "Paula?"

Liam shrugged. "That's a coincidence."

"You must be kidding," Zayn just groaned and lifted his hands to run them over his face. "Have you-- I mean, while we were--"

"Paulie, love," Louis interrupted and took a few steps to get to Liam and take her from him. "Let's see what they have for lunch today, shall we?"

"Papa?" Paulie asked, her voice a little shaky. She looked over at Zayn. "Are you fighting?"

Liam glanced at Zayn, too, before he nodded. "Yes, we are, Paulie. But I'll make it okay now. You go and have lunch with Louis. We'll come in a bit."

Paulie hesitated a moment, but then she nodded. Louis admired Liam for being so honest with her -- he could have easily lied. "You have to kiss Zayn's cheek and hug him as tight as you can to make him forgive you. That always works," she whispered and Louis was sure it was loud enough for Zayn to hear, since he blushed.

Louis watched a smile bloom on Liam's face. "I'll think about it," he told her and then glanced at Louis.

With a last look at Zayn, Louis fled the scene and took Paulie to the kitchen, where Jesy and Eleanor prepared her a plate with chips and nuggets and took her downstairs to the staff room. 

Louis waited another moment, pondering going back to make sure those two wouldn't fuck up again. Then again, him butting in hadn't ever turned out so well, so Louis decided against it, told himself to have faith in Liam and Zayn sorting it out for themselves. It would be fine, Louis thought, putting together a plate for himself, before he went downstairs.

If Liam said he'd make it okay, then Louis had trust he would.

+++

Later, when Louis came back to the office to pick up a few things before going home, he spotted the box on his desk.

He had completely forgotten about that.

Over lunch, they had watched children's programmes on telly and after that, Liam and Zayn had showed up in the staff room. Although they were not yet taking anything public, Louis had sensed that they had cleared everything.

Zayn had looked a bit messed up, and that had been a clear indication that them making up had probably included office sex -- or at least heated snogging.

Louis couldn't know; the box, however, did, since it had been here all the while. It still stood in the same spot it had been in when Louis had left for lunch. And it didn't only hold the secret of whether Zayn and Liam had had office sex, it also held all those secrets about what Harry had left Louis.

Just like he didn't want to know about Liam and Zayn, Louis decided that he didn't want to know about those secrets. It'd be easier if he didn't know, if he wouldn't find out what was inside. Louis picked up the box and his jacket, leaving reception and made his way through the basement to throw out the box in one of the rubbish containers on his way to his flat.

Inside were probably things Harry had bought here when he'd been out and about on his days off. Maybe postcards and stones and colourful, useless things. It was just what Harry was like. He was the kind of person to buy something because it looked odd and interesting and quirky. Or because he thought that object suited someone he knew just perfectly. Harry was the kind of guy that would show up with the most random souvenirs, claiming they reminded him of the person he had bought it for.

Louis wondered if the box contained souvenirs for his friends in Manchester. Random little nothings Harry had bought for them to bring back home and give to them. It was likely there was a souvenir in there for that one friend, that friend who was in love with Harry.

Maybe Harry had -- just like Liam -- realised that the friend who had been in love with him for so long was the one he loved, after all. Maybe by now, they were on the same path Liam and Zayn were on, finding happiness, heading towards their own little happy ending.

Images of Harry cuddling up to a faceless man flooded Louis' mind. Harry cuddling up to that man the way he had cuddled up to Louis. Harry running his hands over skin that wasn't Louis', Harry laughing at jokes someone else had made, his eyes bright and happy, the way Louis had made him laugh.

Those thoughts were oddly disturbing and Louis frowned at the tight feeling in his chest, at how it suddenly felt so hard to breathe.

He opened the door to his flat and sighed into the emptiness, switched on the lights as he slid out of his shoes. It smelled of burnt toast, because Louis had wanted to make some this morning, feeling too hungry to wait until after their breakfast shift at the hotel. The living room was messy, but he didn't really care to pick up any of the items that were scattered across the floor. Instead he sat down on his sofa and put the box in front of himself on the table.

The box.

He had meant to throw it away, but instead, he had been so deep in his thoughts that he had carried it all the way home. He could go back. Or take it tomorrow morning and throw it out then.

Louis watched it, his posture tense, as if it was going to attack him -- and that thought made him choke on a dry laugh. He switched on the telly, picked up the box again and went to his bedroom. When he opened his cupboard, he thought that he needed to tidy up in there, as well, but ignored it for that moment, just shoved some of the stuff aside and pushed the box into the farthest corner.

That was just as good. It was gone from Louis’ vision, and with that, it would be out of his mind soon enough, too. It wouldn't be long until Louis would completely forget about that box.

Satisfied, Louis went back to the living room, soon falling asleep on his sofa, exhausted from the long day and the programme on telly not sufficiently interesting to keep him awake.

He dreamt of the box in his cupboard -- as well as of Harry's lips and large hands, of his raspy, low voice and his beautiful, beautiful smile.

In his dream, he opened the box and found memories of all the moments he had shared with Harry -- of their walk up Salcombe Hill, of them watching Paulie together, of them sharing their first kiss. He dreamt of dark water and bright stars and Harry's hands wet on his body; ice cream on his tongue and sea salt drying on their skin, Harry's laugh bright and happy.

He dreamt of all the souvenirs Harry had left him.

+++

Spending a week home before going back to Manchester had been the best decision Harry could have ever made. He felt drained and a little numb, and oddly, homesick, even though that was right where he was -- home.

His mum probably had smelled something was off from twenty miles away, when she had come to pick Harry up from the station. She gave him those looks, but she also did what she did best: taking care of him. And she didn't ask a single question, although they both knew she had seen on Harry's face that something was off.

But because she was his mum, she didn't ask, and instead, just cooked his favourite meal, tucked him beneath a blanket on their sofa and let Harry cuddle up to her, patting his hair, while they watched telly.

It was reassuring and calming, and Harry had missed that feeling.

Anne sent him off to bed after they had had dinner, telling him that whatever he had to report from his trip could wait until tomorrow, that for tonight, he needed a good portion of sleep.

"Sleep it off," she gently told him, kissing his cheek.

Harry nodded and sleep was overtaking him the moment he slid beneath the duvet of his old childhood bed. It was a lot more comfortable than the one he had had in his room at the hotel, but not quite as nice as Louis'. It didn't smell like Louis.

When he woke up next morning, his mother had already prepared breakfast. It was late morning, and Harry hadn’t had a sleep as long as tonight’s for a while, but now he felt slightly better for the first time in days. He was sure his mother was to be held responsible for that. 

"I'll do the laundry, Harry," Anne said from her bedroom. "Do you have anything?"

"In my suitcase," Harry answered, voice raspy. He eyed his suitcase that he hadn't touched since he had put it on the floor of his bedroom.

Anne came into his room, smiling, as she saw him in his bed, covers still tucked up to his chin. His hair was surely greasy and messy and his eyes nothing but small slits.

"You go have a shower, baby, I'll take care of it."

Harry nodded and got up. He pressed a kiss to Anne's cheek, as he passed her on his way to the bathroom. In the shower, he took his time, let the hot water drain some of the tiredness from his bones, before he turned it cold for one minute.

He had slept long and deep, and most importantly, dreamless, and he felt better, sure. But he still didn’t feel good.

When he came back out of the bathroom, leaving a wet trail behind himself, Harry found his mother still in his room. His dirty laundry was left on the bed and Anne sat on the edge, looking through prospects.

Oh shit, he had forgotten about those. They had not been meant to be seen by anyone, not yet.  
Anne looked up, her eyes a little clouded. "What is this, Harry?"

"I just had a look at their programme. Checked how it's different from Manchester's." Harry shrugged, trying to play it cool, but he knew he was an awful liar and that his mum would look straight through it.

"You even have prospects for shared houses and flats." She put the prospects aside and got up. "Harry, why are you thinking about changing universities?"

"I..." His voice broke and Harry turned back to his mother. "I liked it down there. I liked the sea and the--- people," he said, trying not to think about how much he missed them. Niall and the familiarity of the staff, Liam and Zayn, Paulie, of course Paulie. Louis. Always Louis.

"So you'd like to move there permanently?" Anne's voice was still all calm.

"It's an option. I looked it up and I could start for the January term. It was just an idea, mum. I just grabbed the info flyer when I passed the campus." Harry shrugged. It was a lie. He had, of course, been to a seminar, had talked to other students, had been to the secretary to find out about his options. "I don't think I'll do it."

Anne frowned. "Why not?"

Surprised, Harry blinked at her. "What?"

"Why not? I mean..." Anne took a deep breath, smiled at him. "As you said. It's an option. And of course I like that you're never too far away in Manchester, but Exeter isn't the world. Still England."

"It's..." Harry swallowed thickly, thought of how afraid he had been of telling his mother about his plans. Before Louis had crossed those plans. Harry had been too quick to decide, had thought of it as too easy. Louis hadn't been on the same page. Louis didn't want him to move to Exeter, to be as close as possible. "I decided against it anyway, mum. It was just a brief idea."

"Baby," Anne said quietly and reached out to cradle his cheek. Harry leaned into it, sought out the warmth of her palm. She was always warm. "What's wrong? Something happened, I can tell you're unhappy."

"Nothing, mum. Really." Harry shrugged. "I probably got ahead of myself, thinking I found a place to stay, a place where I fit."

"You fit everywhere, love," his mother answered. "How could anyone not love you and want you around all the time?"

And that hurt, because there was at least one person Harry knew of -- and Louis was the only person he wanted to be in love with Harry so, so badly. "I felt like I didn't fit in Manchester anymore," he answered.

"Baby," Anne said and pulled him into a hug. "If you want to go, go. No one's stopping you. And you always fit here, you know that."

Harry nodded against her shoulder, clinging to her for a moment. "I fucked up, mum. I can't go back."

"Whatever happened, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it is." She ran a hand through his hair. "You haven't told me at all about your time down there. Only about the job."

"The job was good," Harry answered promptly. "You'd have liked the hotel."

"What about the people, then? Didn't you make any friends?"

Harry swallowed thickly and detached himself from his mother. "Many. Everyone of the staff was really nice and I got along with them. And there were so many people working at the other hotels from all over the world. South Africa, Russia, France, Spain."

"That sounds lovely," Anne agreed. "So why are so upset?"

"It's..." Harry shrugged, lowering his look again. "I probably get attached too easily. It was a little hard leaving a few of the people I got to know."

"Aren't you keeping in touch with them?"

"I can't," Harry murmured. "I'd rather cut all ties."

Anne frowned. "Harry..."

"It's because they are with him every day," Harry added. "And he doesn't want me, mum. I know I'm stupid, and I know it hasn't been long, but I fell for him so, so hard. He doesn't want me, he told me to fall out of fucking love---"

"Harry," Anne cut in sharply. "Hold it with those swear words. And now, slowly."

Harry took a deep breath, sat down on his bed and started again, told her -- roughly, and leaving out all the dirty parts, obviously -- about Louis. "I thought," he said eventually, "that he can't just move away, because he's got the hotel. But I can study everywhere, I'm not really bound to Manchester. And I had been thinking about leaving anyway. So why not Exeter? Make it easier to be with him?"

Anne was silent, sitting next to him and watching him with a gentle face. "You were probably a little quick in making plans without consulting him about it, Harry."

"I know," Harry groaned, running his hands over his face. His curls were drying, his skin cold. "I know that now, too. In my head it was all so clear. I didn't have a doubt that once I'd put my cards on the table, he'd be all in."

With a sigh, his mother pulled him in again and squeezed him tightly. "I'm so sorry, baby. I'm sorry to see you so heartbroken. You were never meant to be heartbroken."

Harry smiled slightly, holding on. "I just wish it would stop. I wish I could just really fall out of love the way he told me to."

"It's not that easy," Anne murmured.

And no, Harry thought. It wasn't easy at all. It was a fucking chore, a throbbing pain in his chest, constantly stabbing his heart, and he missed Louis, missed him with every fibre of his body.

Then again, Harry wasn't sure he really missed him. What was he supposed to miss? Because everything he missed had been a lie. Every time he had felt too overwhelmed by his feelings for Louis, overwhelmed by how well they fit, how good they felt together, how right it felt to have Louis look at him the way he had looked at Harry -- nothing had been real.

Because Louis hadn't felt even slightly the same, hadn't been on the same page, and to him, none of it had meant what it had meant to Harry. His looks hadn't meant what Harry had thought they had, his touches hadn't talked of deep affection or even love, as Harry had assumed they had. To Louis, all of it had been light and uncomplicated. And it had been light and uncomplicated for him to let Harry go. To Louis, it had all been so _easy_.

Louis was a dick for making it seem so little of a deal. Saying _Fall out of love_ and expecting Harry to be okay like he had been okay with things between them ending like that.

It wasn't okay, and it wasn't easy.

And the worst was Harry hadn't fallen out of love in the slightest.

+++

Louis couldn't quite grasp how everything suddenly became so good for Liam and Zayn.

One day, they had still been struggling so much with everything that was them, and the next, it all looked so easy. They made it seem so effortless in how they came to terms with each other, how they took their relationship to completely new levels.

It had all started with Liam coming into the staff room, a plate with breakfast and a cup of tea in his hands, his look miserable.

"What's wrong?" Louis had asked, knowing something was off the moment he had spotted Liam.

"She wants a cat," Liam had answered, sitting down next to Zayn, ignoring the other people of the staff in the room. "I asked her if she'd like a pet, if we should get a puppy, and she said she'd rather have a kitten." Liam put down his plate and cup and heaved a heavy sigh. "I am not a cat person. What have I done wrong that she wants a cat?"

Everyone had stared at Liam in disbelief, probably just as uncertain how to react as Louis had been.

"I could get a dog," Zayn had said. "I mean, if I had a dog and she'd get to play with it, she would definitely want one, too. I'm sure."

Liam had turned to Zayn with round eyes, wonder in his gaze, before he had leaned in, had gripped Zayn's collar to pull him close and into a kiss. "I love you," he had told him, loud enough for everyone to hear.

And that had been that, really. From then on, things had just been so easy for Liam and Zayn, as if that moment had crumbled all of the problems they had had earlier. As if that had been everything they had needed to make their relationship work.

Now Louis was watching them deciding on Christmas presents for Paulie together, exchanging lingering kisses in the corridors of the staff area, smiling at each other fondly over lunch.

Louis was happy for them, he really was, but it also gave him a strange stinging pain in the chest, as he realised that what they had was what he wanted for himself. He had never been a relationship person, but lately he found himself wanting it.

He took his mind off of the thoughts each time they approached, but it was still there, snuck up on him in the weirdest moments. Louis couldn't really wrap his mind around it.

"Excuse me?"

He looked up from the plan for tonight's dinner shift to see Luke at the reception counter. With a smile, Louis got up and greeted him politely. He hadn't seen Luke in a while, actually. Not since that night in the pub, when Louis had kissed Harry to distract him from Luke.

"Hey, Louis. Long time no see," Luke greeted him. "How have you been?"

"Quite alright," Louis said. "How about you? How is the kitesurfing going?"

"A bit cold these days," Luke admitted. "But apart from that, it's just the right weather."

Louis hummed in agreement. December was windy and cold, the sea rough and always in motion. "What do you need?"

"I have family visiting me before Christmas, and I was wondering if you had any rooms left?"

“Let’s see.” Louis opened the programme on the reception computer, asking the dates and checking available rooms.

"Reminds me," Luke said, while Louis looked up rooms for him. "How is Harry?"

Louis' fingers froze and he stared at the screen for a moment.

"I heard he left a while ago," Luke added. "Shame, he's such a nice guy and he fit well, I think. I would have liked to say bye, at least."

"He left in September," Louis answered. "Went back to Manchester for university."

"Does he come down sometime these days?"

Louis shook his head. "No. Why would he?"

Luke frowned. "Isn't he your boyfriend? With everything that was going on, I thought you two were a couple."

It was suddenly so hard to breathe. Yes, Louis had laid his claim on Harry in front of Luke. Because he had been jealous, had been afraid of Harry turning to someone else, to Luke. He had wanted Harry to be his only.

Oh fuck. Louis had acted as if Harry had been his boyfriend.

"No," Louis choked out, voice thin. And God, what had he done? "No, he's not. Haven't heard from him since he has left."

Luke gave him a long look, brows raised. "Seriously? Had I known you guys weren't serious, I would have given him my number. He's the kind of guy you shouldn't let go, really. A keeper."

But Louis had. Louis had let him go, had let Harry leave and fuck, it had been a mistake. Because Harry was perfect, had always been perfect and Louis had been an idiot to tell himself that he didn't want him.

If anyone was worth the hassle of a long-distance relationship, then it would have been Harry.

Louis dashed into the office, once Luke was gone again and took out their staff file. He found Harry's contract and looked up his personal information. He had only filled in the address field, no number, no email.

Great, that was just Louis' luck. Which incompetent idiot told their employees it was okay to only fill in the address field, anyway? That was ridiculous, because what if they really needed to contact one of them someday? 

Yeah, okay, Louis thought, taking off his glasses to rub his eyes. He was that incompetent idiot, because, really, if they ever had to contact former employees -- which had never happened up until now -- they’d send out letters. That was the fucking common thing to do, and thus, they never needed phone numbers or emails. 

They should switch to emails instead of sending out old-fashioned _letters_ , goddamnit. 

He closed the file again and took the portable phone, putting up the sign with the number for guests, before he left reception to go to Niall's room. Niall opened after the third knock, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were taking a nap," Louis apologised.

Niall shrugged. "It's fine."

"I just-- I thought," Louis stuttered and cast a look around, rubbing his nape. "You have Harry's number, don't you?"

Niall was silent for a moment. "I gave him mine," he answered, "and told him to give me a ring. He never did. Bloody twat."

Louis stared at Niall for a moment. "Oh, alright," he mumbled then. "I see."

"Sorry, mate," Niall said. "What's up? Why do you need his number?"

"Nothing, I just, well, thought I'd ask how he's doing, see what he's up to." Louis shrugged, waving his hand in a meaningless gesture. "Nothing, really."

"Hm, yeah, okay." Niall nodded.

"Sorry to interrupt your little beauty sleep." Louis put on a grin, as he took a step back. It felt a bit painful, his lips to dry, too stiff for the stretch. "I'll let you go back to that."

"Have to get ready for dinner anyway," Niall said, as he walked back into his room. "See you later, Lou."

"Yeah, later." Louis turned and wandered down the corridor, back to the stairs. He looked at his watch and decided that it was worth a shot looking for Liam. His shift had only just ended. He was lucky, finding Liam at the staff room with Zayn, both of them looking awfully smitten, standing by the table, close, sharing some intimate talk. 

“Sorry to interrupt your love talk,” Louis commented.

“Just wanted to leave anyway,” Liam said and stepped closer to Zayn to lightly kiss his lips. “See you tonight, yeah?” 

Zayn nodded, eyes fixed on Liam’s, hands over Liam’s waist. “Tell Paulie I said hello.”

Liam turned and squeezed Zayn’s hand one last time. “See you tomorrow, Lou.” 

“Yeah, um, actually…” Louis kept standing in the doorframe, blocking the way for Liam. “I wanted to ask something?” 

“What is it?” 

“You-- I mean, Harry,” Louis choked out the name in one quick breath. “He watched Paulie quite a few times, right?” 

He could see the frown form on Zayn’s face, while Liam looked completely unsuspicious. “Yes?” Liam answered. 

“I was wondering if you had his number? I mean, you certainly should have, because you’re you, and you wouldn’t let anyone watch Paulie and not get their number.” Louis gestured with his hands, noticed, and dropped them quickly. 

Now Zayn stepped up, joined them. “Lou,” he said quietly. 

“Just thought I could give him a ring, see how he’s doing. Since it’s Christmas time and all.” It made sense in his head, perfect sense. He just wanted to make a polite Christmas call, nothing Zayn should be suspicious about. 

“I really have no idea what went down between the two of you before he left,” Zayn admitted. “But it’s about time you fix whatever went wrong.” 

“Nothing went wrong,” Louis protested, and God, his throat felt so tight. This wasn’t fair. “Just thought I’d give him a call.” 

“Louis, you didn’t even tell him goodbye,” Liam reminded him. 

Lowering his look, Louis shook his head slightly. “I might have messed up a bit,” he admitted.

Zayn and Liam were both quiet to that and Louis knew that kind of silence. It wasn’t an _Okay, well then, we’ll be off_ silence, it was that _We don’t need to tell you we want an explanation_ silence. And, damn, Louis didn’t even want to think about what he had done. How could he voice it out and not sound like a complete idiot in front of his friends? 

“I kinda turned him down the night before he left,” Louis added. 

“What do you mean? Turned him down?” Liam wanted to know. 

“He--” Louis’ voice was only a whisper now, rough, and he had to clear his throat. “He said he was in love with me.” 

“Oh, Lou, you didn’t,” Zayn hissed. 

“I-- I did?” Louis glanced up, saw their expressions and decided that looking at the floor was the better option. 

“You were so gone for him,” Zayn added, as Louis didn’t say any more. “Fucking gone, Lou.”

“I panicked, okay? He wasn’t supposed to confess to me on his last night. I didn’t know what to do.” Louis shrugged, biting his lip. Oh God, it did sound really stupid -- _he_ sounded really stupid. 

He had let Harry go. 

Liam sighed. “What exactly did you do?” 

“He said all those things, okay? It really was a lot to take at once,” Louis defended himself. “So, I, maybe told him-- maybe not all that nicely-- but I never meant it to be harsh or harmful. I just wasn’t prepared-- and he caught me offguard and--” 

“Louis,” Zayn cut in. “What did you do?” 

“Told him to fall out of love.” 

His voice had been quiet, but Zayn and Liam both groaned, so they had definitely heard.

“You fucking didn’t.” Zayn reached out to give Louis’ shoulder a light push. “You fucking idiot.” 

“No wonder he looked so damn heartbroken,” Liam said. “You _did_ break his heart.” 

“Not helping right now, Liam,” Louis mumbled. 

“You’ll have to work some miracles to fix that. You know that, right?” Zayn’s voice was doubtful. “It’s been four months.” 

“That’s my problem, isn’t it?” Louis finally looked up, fixing Liam with a determined stare. “So, how about it? Do you have his number?” 

Liam glanced at Zayn, before he nodded. “I gave him mine, in case something was up with Paulie. So he could call. And he wrote his down for me somewhere. I didn’t save it to my contacts, but I got it at home.” 

“Niall doesn’t have it, and we need to change some essentials in our employee data entries, really,” Louis commented with a glance to Zayn. 

“I’m heading home now and look it up.” Liam stepped forwards, putting a hand to Louis’ shoulder. “I’ll text you his number.” 

“Thanks, Li,” Louis mumbled, not quite meeting his eyes. 

“Thank me once you’ve fixed it.” 

And, yes, Liam probably understood better than Louis thought. Because, Liam had denied his own feelings for Zayn for more than a year, and he had almost lost Zayn because of that. 

Almost, Louis thought. God, he could only hope that he hadn’t lost Harry completely. 

Zayn sighed, once Liam was gone and pulled Louis into a hug, his embrace warm. “You’re such an idiot.” 

“You keep repeating yourself,” Louis pouted. 

“I’m not sure it has quite sunken in, so I’m making sure,” Zayn explained. 

“Point taken.” Louis stepped back, out of Zayn’s arms. “I’m an idiot.” 

Zayn smiled. “It’s the first step.” 

“Need to get back to work,” Louis murmured, putting more space between them. “No one’s at reception.” 

“Hey, Lou,” Zayn said softly. “It’ll work out, okay?” 

“Yeah.” Louis let go of a breath, walking to the door. He wasn’t quite convinced it would, but at least someone was positive about it. “Yeah, sure.” 

He made his way back down the corridor, pondering what Zayn had said. Maybe he had been overreacting? Luke had said all those things and probably it was just Louis thinking he had to get Harry back, when truly, he had done the right thing. 

What had he been thinking? Just because Luke told him Harry was a keeper, Louis freaked and thought he'd have to get him back? That was ridiculous, stupid, mindless. And Louis was anything but ridiculous, stupid or mindless.

He had let Harry go for a reason.

Frowning, Louis stopped halfway up the stairs to the kitchen. Just, what exactly had been that reason? He couldn't recall, couldn't remember a responsible reasoning for why he couldn't have kept Harry in his life.

Louis was sure there had been a reason -- but suddenly, that didn't play a role anymore.

Fact was, he had let Harry go, and with reason or not, that had been a mistake. A ridiculous, stupid, mindless mistake.

+++

Liam didn’t text him until more than two hours later. And the text that came through didn’t really lift Louis’ mood or encouraged him in thinking he could manage to work things out with Harry. 

_‘Sorry, mate, can’t find that damn memo. I keep looking, though. Don’t think I threw it out. Really sorry.’_

And, yes, talk about luck. Louis tilted his head back with a groan. Maybe Liam had thrown it out -- with Harry moving back to Manchester, Liam certainly didn’t need it anymore. 

And just why exactly hadn’t Louis asked for Harry’s number at some point? He had been sleeping with him for a month -- it was common to at least have your fuck buddy’s mobile number, wasn’t it? 

Then again, getting his number would have felt so much like commitment to Louis. He had wanted to keep it light, and _Can I have your number?_ would have spelled out This is more than just sex.

If Louis had wanted to see Harry, he had only had to go downstairs and knock his damn door. There hadn’t really been a need for a mobile number, when they had met at least twice a day in the kitchen or staff room anyway. 

And a third time when Harry had come over after his night shift, eager and giddy, his hands all over Louis, his lips warm and soft, turning hot and demanding. Harry had just always been around, in reach -- there had been no need for a fucking number, when Louis could have gone see him at any time. 

Louis was screwed. 

+++

"Hey mate," Ed greeted Harry, as he slid onto the bench across from Harry in the small booth. Harry had already ordered pints, pushing one in Ed's direction. "Cheers."

Harry lifted his own glass, taking a long drink, before he set it down again. He hadn’t seen Ed in way too long, had missed his company. They had exchanged texts, had talked on the phone a few times, but that wasn’t really the same. Harry had felt stuck, terribly stuck in his situation with Nick, in how they couldn’t move from the spot, and seeing Ed now was oddly refreshing. "How are you doing?"

"Good," Ed answered. "The new term started with lots of work. Can't believe we haven't managed to meet up in over a month. I get to play at some exhibition opening next week. You remember Aiden? He shows some of his paintings and asked me to play some songs at the opening.”

Harry smiled. “When is it? I want to come.” 

“You have to,” Ed confirmed. “It’s next Thursday. Bring your friends,” he added with a wink. “We want as many people as possible to come.” 

“I’ll let everyone know,” Harry promised. 

“Tell Nick,” Ed said after taking another drink from his pint. “He knows all the hipster people who will definitely show up to look at some crazy art."

Harry shrugged, and he tried, he really tried to sound positive about it, but he didn't even manage a smile. "Don't know," he said with a frown. He had told himself to keep it down, that he wouldn’t let any of it show. Everything was fucking fine, Harry had no reason to _whine_ about his life. 

And here he was, on the fucking verge of whining. Harry really should have known better than to keep it all piled up inside for so long. If anyone would listen and knew what to do, it would be Ed. Harry knew he shouldn’t, but there really wasn’t anyone else who would understand. 

Ed tilted his head. "What's wrong?"

"It's all shit," Harry admitted, moving his glass between his fingers. "I mean, it's all good at school, but everything else is rather fucked up."

Ed was quiet for a moment. "Nick?"

"He's driving me crazy, man," Harry whined, and oh God, he was _whining_ , after all. He never complained and he had no right to be complaining, because he was the one breaking his friend's heart. So Harry should at least have the decency to put up with these rough times, until things between them would get back to normal.

The problem was, nothing was even remotely back to normal.

The problem was, Harry wasn't over Louis.

"I'm always walking on glass around him, careful not to say a wrong word, and no matter what I say -- it's wrong anyway," Harry said. "It's always wrong. He always ends up being upset with me, and I can't put up with that anymore."

"You'll have to move out then, mate," Ed said. "You guys can't live together, if he doesn't pull himself together any time soon."

"I can't just abandon him. I told him I'd be his friend, even if I can't respond to those feelings." Harry buried his face in his hands for a moment. "I told him it wouldn't affect our friendship."

"But he lets it affect your friendship, doesn't he?"

Harry bit his lip. Ed was right, of course he was right, because Nick kept making Harry feel bad, kept giving him those looks that talked of constant grief, resentment, disappointment. He didn't let it go, didn't accept Harry's rejection -- and Harry couldn't help but sympathise.

He had been rejected himself, he knew what it was like to love someone and have that love unrequited. He knew how it felt, and that made it so hard for him to be honest and force Nick to let it go. Instead, Harry just endured it.

"You could move in with me for the time being. Until you'd find something for yourself," Ed offered.

"I'm fine," Harry refused. "I can't just move out."

"Okay, Haz," Ed said and crossed his arms. "Imagine you had stayed at the hotel and would now always be around Louis. Wouldn't that make things complicated? Wouldn't you agree that leaving was better for both of you?"

Harry looked at Ed for a moment, before he nodded. "Yeah, it is definitely easier for me. I'd probably be the same around Louis as Nick is around me."

"You wouldn't be," Ed argued. "But that is not the point right now. Give Nick some space, give yourself some space."

"I've been across the country for three months. You would think that was enough time and space."

Ed shrugged, picking up his glass again. "Apparently, it wasn't."

Lowering his look, Harry pondered that for a few minutes. Ed didn't say any more, just watched him in silence. What Ed had said made sense, and still, Harry felt reluctant at the idea of moving out of the house. Sharing a house with Nick had always been good -- they had got along so well.

Harry took a deep breath, lifted his head again. "I can't just run from everything, all the time. I ran from him in summer, I ran from Louis. Don't you think I should face it, for once?"

Ed smiled slightly, his pale cheeks rosy, his ginger hair almost brown in the dim light. "Then you'll have to be honest with him. Does he know about Louis?"

Harry swallowed thickly. "No."

"You should tell him. Maybe he'll understand that he doesn't have a chance."

"My chances with Louis are the same as his with me, though," Harry argued. "It's not like I’ll to him telling him I found someone else."

The smile grew a little wider. "Well, but you did, didn't you? It doesn't matter what your chances are. There is no one else but Louis for you at the moment."

Harry felt his cheeks flush. "He rejected me."

"He's an idiot. He'll come around, Haz." Ed calmly sipped his beer. "I'm sure he will."

With a sigh, Harry looked at the table plate again, followed a crack with his fingertip. "He'll be too late, then," he just answered.

Ed just kept smiling.

+++

The day before Christmas, Liam came into the office without knocking, holding up a small piece of yellow paper. 

“Ha!” He exclaimed, shoving it over Louis’ papers right in front of him. “Found it when I was looking for old wrapping paper.” 

Louis stared at the digits scribbled down on the paper, and his hands started shaking. Harry’s number -- it was Harry’s fucking _number_. He had been thinking about nothing else for the past week, and now he finally got it. 

“Come on,” Liam said, pulling him up from his chair. “Call him now.” 

Louis swallowed thickly. It was fucking Christmas -- the busiest time of the year for the hotel and Louis really had no time making calls other than to contact guests, suppliers or cab companies. 

But -- _finally_. 

“Yeah, okay,” he said, voice quivering. “Okay.” 

Liam picked up Louis’ mobile to shove it into his hand, and winked before he quietly retreated from the room. Louis stared at the door for a moment, before he dialled the number, taking a deep breath and pressing Call. 

“The number you have called is no longer in service.” 

Louis lowered the phone to hang up. He frowned and read the number over, compared it with the digits on the paper, dialled it in again, receiving the same answer. 

His heartbeat slowed down and he dropped back into his chair, staring at the yellow memo, numbers staring at him in bold black. Meaning nothing anymore. 

Harry had changed his number. _Of course_ he fucking had. 

Louis was not only screwed. He was sure he’d go insane sometime soon. 

+++

Christmas had been extremely busy -- and Louis had loved it.

It had taken his mind off all the thoughts he had had about Harry, had made him temporarily forget about his mistakes and about how much he regretted them. His birthday and Christmas had been too busy to further think about it, the hotel packed, everyone working extra shifts for lunch and after dinner, three days straight. Louis had shoved the thought to the back of his mind, had only managed to spare a moment to think about Harry when he had lain in bed after a long day, before exhaustion had taken over, dragging him into unconsciousness.

He had done some research after Christmas, though. _Insane_ \-- he was definitely losing his mind. 

The day after Boxing Day, he had opened Facebook. It wasn't because he didn’t know when to stop -- but honestly, Louis didn’t know how to _stop_ anymore. He could probably disguise it as season greetings, but obviously, he just wanted to get in touch with Harry. Desperately.

Unfortunately, Harry didn't seem to own a Facebook account.

Zayn had organised the New Year's party at the hotel, so Louis had gone home for those days, enjoying the company of his mother and his sisters. He loved coming home for the simple reason of being a guest for that time.

Of course they were family, and Louis wasn't really a guest in that house. But when he was home, he didn't have to take care of others, didn't have to organise, didn't have to look after someone else. He was the one being looked after, and Louis didn't think there was anything better in the world.

He loved to wake up to the smell of fresh breakfast made only for him, loved falling asleep on the couch and finding a blanket spread over himself, when he woke up in the middle of the night. His sheets were always clean and smelled of washing powder, and he didn't have to do his laundry.

Louis loved being back home.

This year had been different, though.

He had thought of Harry, when he had woken up to the smell of fresh breakfast, because it was the only meal Harry had ever cooked for him. He had thought of Harry, when he had woken up in the middle of the night, tiptoeing to his bed, wondering what it would be like to share those sheets with Harry, have Harry's scent linger on them.

That had driven him to do some further research. Since he could not have found Harry on Facebook and didn’t have a number, Louis had tried googling Harry’s name. There had been a few results showing up, but none had really helped Louis finding contact information. 

He just wanted a fucking number to call, a damn e-mail address to write to -- it couldn’t be _that_ difficult, could it? 

On New Year's Eve, he had been at Stan’s and they had thrown a big party, just like they had had the year before. All of their friends had come and Louis had danced, had laughed and had got drunk on ridiculous, girly, blue sugared water.

At midnight, when the fireworks had gone off, Louis hadn't kissed anyone. Instead he had stared up at the sky, watching the colours explode and rain down to the horizon, thinking of warm August nights, midnight blue water and Harry's lips.

Louis had wanted Harry to be his first kiss of the new year.

He was screwed, and Louis knew he wouldn't get out of it anymore. He wanted Harry back, and even if he managed to contact him, to find him, it wouldn't be easy to convince Harry.

Louis had rejected him the worst way possible, had broken Harry's heart. How was he supposed to make up for that? He would have to crawl at Harry's feet, if he wanted Harry to ever forgive him.

It was his first New Year's resolution: Get Harry back.

+++

Louis came back to the hotel on a Monday, the first week of January. Paulie was in front of the building, playing with two of her friends and she squealed in delight when she spotted Louis.

"Happy New Year!" She let Louis lift her up and drop kisses to her face, giggling. "I missed you, Louis."

And that was probably the nicest thing he had heard in ages. Louis hadn’t felt as light as in that very moment, when Paulie wound her arms around his neck and held on tight. "I missed you, too, Paulie."

"It was really boring without you," Paulie complained. "Can you play with us? We're playing bitter lemon."

Louis set her down and followed to the small field Paulie and her friends had drawn to the pavement with colourful chalks. "Bitter lemon?" he repeated.

"You jump to that mark first," Paulie explained. "And then you have to stand on one leg, until you reach the other mark. If I get the same field as you, I can jump on your foot and you're out."

"What a quirky game," Louis commented, laughing. "Have you made that up?"

Paulie shook her head, curls tucked beneath a bright violet beanie. "Harry showed me."

And yeah, Louis shouldn't really be surprised by that. That did sound like a game Harry would come up with. Louis played a few rounds with them, imagined Harry on his twiggy, clumsy legs playing that game, which kept a fond little smile tucked into the corner of Louis' lips.

After the third round -- Paulie and both her friends had each defeated him once -- he spotted Liam at the main entrance of the hotel, watching them.

"Straight back to babysitting," Liam commented, as Louis approached him. They hugged and Louis shrugged a shoulder.

"I'm her favourite," he said with a grin.

"Don't let Zayn hear. He'll duel you." Liam went inside, holding the door for Louis. "And in the end, I will be the winner, anyway. How was home?" he added.

"Pretty good." Louis took a look around the lobby, seeing the Christmas decorations were already gone. Everything looked like it always had, Louis thought, feeling some weight fall off his chest. "Everything okay here?"

"You called every day, Louis," Liam reminded him. "Everything is just great."

"Okay, good. Where's Zayn?"

Liam looked at his watch. "Just headed out to Exeter. Lou's doing reception, Tom is at the office. Everything's covered."

Louis nodded. "Okay. I'll go unpack first. Be back for lunch."

"I put your name on the board," Liam confirmed, making his way back to the stairs. "See you then."

Taking the back gate, Louis walked to his car to get his bag. He carried it up the stairs to his flat and felt an exciting feeling crawl up his chest, as he opened the door.

He liked coming back. This had become his home as much as the house in Doncaster. A lot of memories hid behind this door. Memories of how it had looked like when Bill, the manager who had worked for his grandfather, had still lived in this flat, memories of how it had looked after Louis had bought new furniture. Memories of Zayn coming over, sleeping on Louis' couch, memories of Louis burning lasagna in the kitchen, when he had wanted to cook for Zayn and Liam the first and only time.

He liked the place, and although he missed Doncaster, as well as Manchester, Louis didn't want to leave this place anymore.

He put his bag down on the floor of his bedroom and zipped it open, taking out the small boxes at the top. His sisters had come up with ridiculous ideas this year. As if Louis would put up photos of himself as a kid. Definitely not.

He put all of the framed pictures in one box and singled out the ones that showed his mum and his sisters. He would keep those in his living room. The box with the photos that showed him would disappear into a dark, hidden corner of his cupboard.

Shoving the blue box inside, Louis spotted another one, on the far left side and for a moment, he just stared at the grey box. He had forgotten about that one. Had forgotten that it had been there all along, waiting for him to open it. Harry's handwriting read Souvenirs at the side, waking a chain of memories in Louis' head.

Carefully, Louis pulled it out and set it down on his bed, opening the lid. The first thing he saw was grey wool. He tugged it out and his breath hitched, stopped for a moment, because that was the jumper they had bought together. Louis' had been ruined shortly after, when that rude guy had stabbed out his cigarette on Louis' shoulder. Harry had been furious. 

Harry had kissed the bruise better.

Beneath, there was a lamp and Louis frowned, pulling it out, together with a book and a small plastic box. The plastic box contained pebbles in various shapes -- gifts from Paulie. They marked each day that Harry had come closer to her, up until the point when she had finally called Harry by his name. 

Louis had called him _Harry_ only once. 

The book read _Greek Mythology_ on the cover and Louis didn't have to open it to know what stories he would find. He remembered how they had lain beneath the star-filled night sky, and Harry had told Louis about Perseus, his voice soft, his eyes brighter than the lights above them. 

Harry had talked about star-crossed lovers.

The lamp was smaller than in Louis’ memory, running on batteries, apparently, as it had no plug, and it was light in Louis’ hand. Louis remembered how Harry had lit it up, stars projecting to his ceiling, rotating above their heads. Louis had switched on the ceiling lights, had drowned them out, when Harry had looked at Louis with love in his eyes. 

Louis had made a promise he had never kept. 

There was only one item left in the box. A fucking bottle of WKD. Empty.

And Louis would _kill_ Harry. He couldn't be serious -- he couldn't keep all those things in a box; all those things that had a connection to Louis. Harry had probably kept them to remember the corresponding events. He had kept them, collecting them in his little box, looking at them while he had fallen in love with Louis more and more each day. 

And Louis had fucking rejected him. 

Louis remembered which events those items were connected to way too clearly. He knew what those things meant, they meant the same to him as what they meant to Harry.

Harry had left them; had left those souvenirs, all his memories, because they had gone meaningless the second Louis had blurted out his stupid _Fall out of love_ , then. They weren't happy memories anymore, all of them tasting bitter, now that Louis had ruined them. They weren't sweet anymore; Louis had robbed them of any meaning.

He was such a fool.

Turning on his heels, Louis dashed out again, only grabbed his car keys, before he stormed back to the hotel, into the office. Tom gave him a confused look, asked what was wrong, but Louis didn't even react.

There was only one thing he could do. If he couldn't find a way to contact Harry, there was only one thing left he could do -- he had to drive up to Manchester and get Harry back by facing him. He would have to get on his knees and beg Harry to give him another chance. This couldn’t be done by sending a text or giving Harry a call. Louis had to do this face to face, had to show Harry that he was sincere. 

It was what scared Louis most -- because Harry could turn him down. But even if Harry did turn him down, Louis deserved it. He would find a way to convince Harry. It wasn't done with him pining over Harry in his bed at night, wasn't done with him googling Harry's fucking name or searching Facebook.

Louis had to take action, Louis had to fucking _do_ something, if he wanted Harry back.

He found Harry's address in his contract, scribbled it down on a sheet of paper and ran out again. Tom yelled something after him, but Louis didn't stop, didn't listen.

Without looking back once, Louis got into his car, and back onto the road he had just left.

+++

It was a house. Harry was living in a house.

It occurred to Louis that he had never asked Harry where in Manchester he lived and whether he lived alone or with friends. Apparently, he lived in a shared house with a garden at the front and windows that had each frames painted in different colours. The door was bright green, the number 37 at its front, in bold blue.

It fit, Louis thought, as he took a deep breath. The random colours, living with friends -- it fit Harry so well. Louis could imagine him living here, could imagine what it would look like behind this door. Furniture from flea markets, mismatched and yet, oddly matching, old carpets, colourful walls and art, lots of meaningful pictures, paintings and photography decorating those walls. Harry would cook for them, probably on a fixed day in the week. He'd do the shopping and come up with something original he hadn't served them before each fucking time.

Because that was what Harry was like. Colourful and random, mismatched and oddly matching, fitting anywhere, artistic and domestic and original.

And Louis had let him go.

Exhaling shakily, Louis reached out to press the doorbell. He heard the ring through the door, before steps sounded on the floor and the key was turned in its lock. Louis held his breath, felt his heartbeat throb in his ears, his fingertips numb, his lips dry and cold.

The door opened and he looked at a man with dark, floppy hair, pushed out of his face, a tall, lanky body in skinny jeans and an old t-shirt. He was definitely older than Harry and Louis automatically wondered how they knew each other, why they lived together.

"Hi," he greeted Louis friendly. "What can I do for you?"

"I," Louis started, stumbling over his words for a second. He hadn't thought of someone else than Harry possibly opening that door. "Sorry. I wanted to talk to Harry? Is he here?"

Something changed in the bloke's expression. "He's not, I'm afraid."

And that was something Louis hadn't considered in the slightest -- the possibility hadn't even crossed his mind. "Where, I mean-- is he in class?"

The guy shrugged. "I don't know."

"But he does live here, doesn't he?" Louis frowned slightly.

"He moved," was what he got as an answer. "So, not anymore."

"Can you give me his address then?" Louis pulled out his mobile. "I'm only here today and I really need to see him."

For a moment, it was silent and Louis looked up at the man in front of him. The friendly look he had had on his face had vanished completely and his mouth formed a thin line. "I don't have it," he answered.

"You don't have his address?"

"Right."

"But you are friends, aren't you? You lived together," Louis pointed out. Fuck, this guy was Louis' only hope. If he didn't give Louis an address, how was he supposed to find Harry in fucking Manchester?

"Not so much." The bloke shrugged indifferently and stepped back from the door. "Sorry, can't help you with that."

"Could you give me his number then?" Louis asked. "I'll just give him a ring and see if we can meet up."

"I don't have his number. If you excuse me now." With a nod of his head, the man closed the door.

"But--" Louis took a step forwards as the door was closed and he lifted a hand, fingers pressing against the wood painted in green.

No, no, no -- fucking _no_. This couldn't be. This couldn't be real. Louis had come all the way, had driven for hours to get Harry back, and now Harry wasn't even _here_. How was Louis supposed to find him? How was he supposed to find out where Harry was?

What was wrong with that fucking idiot who had opened the door, anyway? He didn't know? How did he not _know_? Louis was tempted to just press the doorbell again, again and again, until he would open up that damn green door once more and tell Louis what he wanted to know.

A number. Just a number would be enough. Instead, Louis was as empty-handed as he had been when he had left home. He was in Manchester, so, so close to Harry. Harry was in the same city and Louis just wanted to see him and have a chance of talking to him, just one minute would be enough.

Yet, although Louis was in the same city as Harry, he was still as far away from Harry as he had been when Louis had woken up in a bed that fucking didn’t smell like Harry this morning.

Desperation urged him to press the doorbell again. He couldn't just give up now. He couldn't turn and leave; not when he was in the same city as Harry. Not when he was closer than Louis had been in months.

The door was opened again and the bloke gave Louis an annoyed look. "Listen, I told you I don't know. Leave, or I'll make you."

"You have to know something," Louis protested, unimpressed with the threat. "Just, please. Anything."

"I don't." The man's expression hardened, his stare cold towards Louis. "And you know what? Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. Fuck off."

The door was slammed closed again and Louis could just stare for a moment, unable to move. What had he done? What had he done to make that guy hate Louis' guts? They didn't even know each other.

Louis choked on his breath, as he rang again, but this time, the door wasn't answered and he knew that no matter how often he would press that doorbell, the door wouldn't open again. Clueless, he ran his hands through his hair, exhaling on a shaky breath, trying to figure out what to do next.

He had to find Harry. There was nothing else he could do right now -- he couldn't just go back home. Louis had come all the way to Manchester and he wouldn't leave without having talked to Harry. Encouraged by that thought, Louis turned on his heels and jogged back to his car, driving off to find the campus.

It shouldn't be so difficult to find out where Harry's department was located. Louis knew he was in business school, so if Harry had classes, he would show up there eventually. Louis had gone to that school himself, so he had a bit of an advantage there, wasn't completely lost.

It would be alright -- it would all turn out well. At the end of this day, he would have Harry back.

He parked his car down from the campus and walked up the street to find the space empty. He checked his watch, realised that classes would only finish in about twenty minutes and sat down on a bench.

Louis could wait.

It was cold and Louis hadn't exactly thought of bringing a coat when he had dashed off to his car. All he had with him were his wallet and his mobile and the clothes he wore -- a faded jeans, All Stars, which were definitely not cut out for any winter weather, and the knit jumper he had pulled over this morning.

It was okay, though. Because, soon Harry would come out of that building and he would spot Louis and Louis would say all the right things, all the right words to get Harry back. Harry was warm, always warm. His smiles were warm and his hands were, too, and when he whispered into Louis' ear, his words were warm, as well as his lips.

He'd hold Louis in his arms and warm him up, with kisses and words and Louis didn't need a coat -- he just needed Harry.

He perked up a while later, when the first people started to pile out of the building, going about their own ways. Others came from the street, Louis knew that they arrived by bus in time to get to classes that would start in fifteen minutes.

His eyes were fixed on the wide doors, though, making sure he would spot Harry either walking out or in. Lots of strangers passed him in a hurry, talking, chatting, laughing, or by themselves; but none of them was paying attention to Louis. He didn't care, really. He just needed one person to notice him.

Time ticked by and more and more people crowded around Louis. He got up from the bench and turned to look around. All he could see were alien faces, not one familiar one in between. No silky curls, or plump, pink lips, smiling at him. No green, gentle eyes.

Why were all clichés such bullshit? Louis was supposed to single out the one he loved in a sea of faces. Why couldn't he?

Maybe Harry had had classes in the morning and wasn't even here. Maybe he didn't have classes this day at all. But if he wasn't here, where was Louis supposed to look for him?

He swallowed thickly and looked around again, but could still only see strangers, until the crowds thinned out and people either left to the city or into the buildings.

Louis was left, alone in that wide space again.

He had no idea how to find Harry.

+++

Harry hopped out of the bus and adjusted his bag over his shoulder, smiling when he saw Oliver stand by the glass front of the building, looking bored.

Oliver, who didn't like to be called Olly or any other nicknames. He was in Harry's year and the first friend Harry had made since he had moved to Exeter two weeks ago. It hadn’t been as tough as Harry had expected it to be. His mother had been rather supportive of his decision and Ed had helped Harry move out of the house he had shared with Nick. 

Nick had really been the only problem. Harry’s rejection had remained the elephant in the room, had kept them from moving on and maybe Harry had come to a point where he had had to admit that their friendship had been shattered upon that. 

So Harry had decided to move out. Nick had been angry at first, had accused Harry of giving up on them, when he had promised he wouldn't. Eventually, he had punished Harry with cold silence. It had torn Harry apart from inside, had made him feel sick to his stomach, until Harry could not have kept it in any longer. 

“I‘m in love with someone else,” Harry had blurted out one night, after Nick hadn’t really talked to him in three days.

Of course Nick had demanded answers, and Harry had given every single one, until they had both been tired of all the words. Nick had looked devastated, his eyes a bit empty, but he hadn’t fought Harry anymore on his decision to move out. 

For Christmas, Harry had bought himself a new phone, had exchanged his prepaid card for a affordable student’s contract with some network provider, getting a new number with his new mobile. He had given that number to Ed and a few other people, not to Nick, though. 

It had felt like a clean cut. 

Harry had spent New Year’s Eve still in Manchester, accompanying Ed to a party. It had been a farewell party for him, as much as it had been a farewell party for the old year, and Harry had got gifts and kisses and hugs all night long from all of his friends. He had enjoyed it, had found himself genuinely laughing, and for a moment, he had wondered if moving away had been the right decision.

At midnight, he hadn’t kissed anyone. He had looked at the fireworks in the sky, thinking of how this year everything would be different. Memories of a warm summer night had come to life, and Harry could have sworn he felt Louis’ skin beneath his fingers, his breath ghosting over Harry’s lips. 

Harry had vowed that he would get over Louis; it had been his first New Year’s resolution. 

But that wasn’t going all that well, actually. Harry found himself thinking of Louis more often than not, which he should have had expected, moving to Exeter. He could remember the day they had spent together in town way too clearly, all the places they had been together, all the words Louis had said, all the touches, all the kisses that had lingered between them that day. 

Sometimes it felt to Harry as if there were strings attached to his heart, and Louis kept pulling them towards himself. He pulled them, although Louis definitely didn’t want to pull, probably didn’t even know he did. 

It wasn’t fair; but then again, nothing about Louis had ever been fair. 

Harry could tell when Oliver noticed him. His lips formed a small smile and he pushed himself off the wall, adjusting his bag over his shoulder. Harry was really happy he had become friends with Oliver, his character was refreshing and Harry liked hanging out with him. He was into arts and had natural blond hair, dark brown eyes and a compact, fit body.

Maybe, sometime when Harry finally would be over Louis, he would probably be able to fall in love with someone like Oliver. Until then, Harry was happy to have him as a friend. 

"Hey," Harry greeted him and Oliver tilted his head, reaching out to tug one of Harry's curls.

"Hey yourself. You're late," he added.

"Still in time to make it to class," Harry pointed out, falling into step with Oliver.

"There's a screening of a Chinese movie in Queen's Street tonight. You in?" Oliver handed him the flyer. "A friend of mine has two spare tickets."

"Yeah, sure." Harry read the flyer, before he tucked it into his bag. "Sounds great."

Oliver grinned and Harry found it easy to return it, grin back, as they entered the building together.

There was no spark and there was no string that pulled his heart against his chest, as if it wanted to leave right through his ribs, when Oliver smiled at him. But it was easy enough. Comfortable.

Friends, Harry thought, and threw a look back over his shoulder. He found himself doing that way too often. As if he expected the person who pulled that string on his heart to stand right on the other side of the street, waiting for Harry.

It was ridiculous, how much of a hold Louis still had over Harry's heart.

Plain ridiculous.

+++

Zayn was behind the reception counter, when Louis came back.

He had pondered going straight to his flat and bury himself beneath his duvet, but Louis figured he owed showing his face to Zayn. His mobile showed twenty-seven missed calls, most from Zayn, a few from Liam.

It was morning again, almost the same time it had been, when he had arrived back yesterday. Louis had spent hours on the campus, waiting for Harry to show up, after all. At night, he had aimlessly wandered the streets, walking into several pubs, looking for a familiar mop of curls. 

"Louis," Zayn said tightly, once he spotted Louis, approaching him. "Fuck, mate. Where have you been?"

Louis shrugged, biting his lip. He didn't think he was ready to voice it, to put into words what he had lost.

Zayn's brows furrowed and he reached out to touch Louis' shoulder. "What's wrong? You look awful."

"I feel awful," Louis answered.

"What happened?"

Swallowing, Louis lowered his gaze. Fuck, he couldn't do this. Saying it would make it all so real. He didn't want it to be real. "I've been to Manchester."

"You've been to..." Zayn's voice died. Louis heard him taking a deep breath. "Harry?"

Louis just shook his head.

"He rejected you?" The outright disbelief in Zayn’s voice made Louis’ chest feel even tighter. Because, yes -- if he had found Harry, he would have probably stood an actual chance. But he hadn't found Harry.

Another breath, stinging his lungs, making it harder to speak. "He wasn't there."

"What do you mean? He wasn't there?" Zayn asked. "He lives there."

"I looked up the address he gave us, when he signed his contract. He doesn't even have a fucking Facebook account." Louis choked on a dry laugh. "So, all I had was that address in Manchester. But he wasn't there anymore. Moved."

"And his new address?"

Louis shook his head. "The bloke who opened the door wouldn't tell me. He said he didn't know -- nothing. He didn't want to tell me."

Zayn was quiet, the pressure of his fingers squeezing Louis' shoulder warm. "Fuck, Lou..."

"I waited at the campus, but didn't see him there. I don't know, Zayn. I didn't know where else to look for him." Louis lifted his head and looked at Zayn, shrugged again. "I sent him away and now I can't get him back."

"You're an idiot," Zayn mumbled, but there was affection in his voice, genuine affection, as he pulled Louis into his embrace. "Why did you let him go in the first place?"

"I thought it was the right thing. But I miss him, Zayn," Louis admitted, putting his head to Zayn's shoulder. "I fucked up. And now I can't even make up for it. He's gone and I don't know where to."

"There are ways to find him, Lou." Zayn rubbed his back, his voice steady and firm against Louis' hair. "It can't be impossible."

Louis shook his head. "I spent the past weeks trying every possible way to find him. I even googled his fucking name, but nothing came up."

Zayn chuckled quietly. "You googled him."

Louis closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. "Told you I tried everything."

"You drove up to Manchester to get in touch; I guess that really does mean you tried everything." Zayn hummed in agreement. “Quite the romantic move there, Lou. Unexpected.”

Louis didn't answer. Yes, he had driven all the way to Harry's house, because that address had been all Louis had had to figure out where Harry was -- and he hadn't found Harry. It had all been in vain.

“I couldn’t find him,” Louis only repeated, voice toneless.

Zayn was quiet for a moment, just holding Louis close, breathing evenly against Louis’ chest. "So you drove from Doncaster, back up to Manchester and back here in one day?" he settled on eventually, and took a closer look at Louis’ face. "You must be knackered. Go to bed, Lou."

Louis peered over Zayn's shoulder at the office. "I should get some work done. Been missing a whole day, after all."

"I got it, mate," Zayn assured him. "It's not that busy, anyway, and we can clearly go another morning without you."

"I'm sorry for disappearing like that," Louis murmured, lowering his head again.

"It's fine, really." Zayn took Louis' hands and dragged him to the side entrance, opening the door for Louis. "Now go. Get some sleep and a long, hot shower. We'll figure something tonight, okay? I'll come over after dinner."

Louis nodded, feeling a little calmer. Zayn was right -- if he kept looking, he would find Harry. Manchester wasn't that big and there were ways to find someone if you really wanted to. It wasn't impossible.

Swallowing thickly, Louis left the hotel again and stared at the pavement. Seagulls were crying above his head, the waves crashing against the brick walls on the other side of the street, people passing him, their chatter drowned out by the wind. His head was pounding.

This was probably a sign.

Louis knew his life wasn't a romantic comedy, knew life never played out the way it did in movies and books, but he had gone up to fucking Manchester to get Harry back. Not finding him had probably been a sign that it wasn't meant to be. If they were meant for each other, Harry would have opened the door, Harry would have shown up on campus, Harry would have crossed Louis' path in any way.

Louis had probably not been meant to find Harry.

With stinging eyes and calm hands, Louis opened the door to his flat, dropping his keys onto the shoe cabinet, before he dragged himself into his bedroom. He was tired, so fucking tired and all he wanted was fall into his bed and bury himself beneath the duvet, fall asleep and sink into the empty, meaningless space that was sleep for the next few days.

And maybe wake up to Harry curled up next to him.

Sighing, Louis stopped in front of his bed and watched the box that still stood on his bed, Harry's things scattered around it. Louis stripped out of his clothes and pulled over Harry's grey jumper, the sleeves too long, the hem ending over Louis' thighs, covering up his boxer shorts completely.

Louis crawled into bed and switched on the light, watched the stars rotate above his head on the ceiling. He could only make them out vaguely, the daylight slipping through his windows way too bright, drowning them out and swallowing them up.

Louis couldn't see them, and for a moment, it made his throat feel tight, a lump at the back making it hard to breathe. Right now, watching those stars was all he had left of Harry, it was the only way he had to feel connected to Harry. They couldn't be gone, as well.

It didn't matter, though, Louis realised. Because, even though Louis couldn't see them, he _knew_ they were there. 

It was all he needed to know, before his lids dropped and he drifted into sleep.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait -- the next chap will be up sooner :) Almost there! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and every nice word I received about this ♥


	11. We'll Jump Before We Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear lovelies! <3 
> 
> We've made it! So, without further ado, off to the last chapter :) 
> 
> Enjoy ♥

Tuesdays had become Louis’ favourite. It was the day Zayn was off and Niall's half day off, so they had started to arrange dinner together on Tuesday nights. Most of the time, Niall would cook, although Liam had learned a few things and wasn't that bad anymore.

He had shown Zayn a few things; they were cooking together sometimes and Louis secretly found it endearing. If anyone asked him about it, though, he'd deny it and complain how awfully cheesy Zayn and Liam were.

Tonight, Niall had cooked and they were sitting around the kitchen table of Liam's flat, empty plates in front of them. Paulie was babbling away, entertaining them with stories of her day at school. To Louis it sounded an awful lot like Max was crushing on her big time, but he had made the mistake of mentioning that in front of Liam once -- since Liam had had a rather worrisome freakout, Louis had never lost a word about it again.

"It's time for you to go to bed, baby," Liam said with a look at the clock over the door. "You're well past your bedtime today."

Paulie pursed her lips. "Ten minutes?"

"No way, no negations." Liam shook his head, leaning in to press a kiss to her hair. 

"Can Zayn read something to me?"

Zayn smiled at her from across the table and nodded. "Yeah, sure." He got up and held out his hand for her. "Come on, you better get ready for bed then."

Liam got up, too. "Should I---"

"We're alright, Li," Zayn assured him with a wink before he left the kitchen, leading Paulie to her bedroom.

"Aw," Niall cooed with a feisty grin. "You are like a little family, aren't you?"

Liam blushed, flipping him the finger. "Shut up."

"You are, though," Louis weighed in. "It's nice. Paulie looks happy."

"She loves Zayn." Liam shrugged.

"Yeah," Niall agreed. "She actually lights up around him. And so does he around her."

Louis kept quiet for a moment, then he looked at Liam again. "She's always focussed on you, though. I think she knows that you're happy, too."

Liam gave him a long look, before he answered, "It's what Harry said, as well."

Harry. Louis lowered his look, tried to keep his breathing even. It shouldn't still hurt, but it did, and Louis wondered if it would ever stop, if he would ever be able to accept that he had missed the only chance he had had.

He had stopped looking. Zayn had insisted on keeping searching for Harry, but Louis didn't think he should. It hadn't been meant to be and Louis didn't think he should force it. He had gone up to Manchester, he had not found Harry and that was probably how it should have been. He had messed up, and apparently, he didn’t deserve a second chance. 

"You talked about all this with Harry?" Louis asked.

Liam nodded. "He's been watching Paulie a lot and he knew what was going on. Actually," he added and laughed dryly, "he was the first I told I was in love with Zayn."

"I didn't know you guys had grown so close," Niall commented.

"We didn't," Liam said, frowning. "I just kinda took to him. We all did, didn't we? I mean, some more than others." He lifted a brow, looking at Louis.

"He is easy to like," Louis admitted.

"Lou," Niall said then, leaning in closer. "Zayn told us you went to get him back."

Of course he had. Zayn and his romantic heart wanted to see happy endings for everyone. Unfortunately, fate didn't store happy endings for every fool. Liam had been lucky, so, so lucky, to realise what he had in Zayn just in time. "Did he, yeah?"

Liam crossed his legs beneath the table, stretching them out. "You two were good together."

Louis snorted. "I don't think you're in the position to give relationship advice. You've been blind to your own feelings for a year."

"But I worked it out," Liam argued. "And look, didn't we just agree that I'm happy now? You, if I may say so, look the unhappiest since I got to know you."

"It's been, what, four months?" Niall asked. "What did you expect? Of course it wouldn't be easy to find him after such a long time."

January, Louis thought. It was January and it had been exactly five months, since Harry had left for Manchester. Niall was right, Louis had acted too late, had waited for too long. Before he had seen reason and had realised that having let Harry go had been a bad mistake.

"It's too late, yeah," Louis agreed. "I figured that much myself."

"No, Louis, that's not what we're saying," Liam corrected. "Finding him won't be easy, but you've got to keep looking."

Louis took a deep breath, ignored the throb in his veins. It felt like when he got a splinter under his skin, and his finger would throb with the pain. His whole body was pulsing like that right now. "I went to his house in Manchester and he had moved. I tried to find him on the campus, and he wasn't there, either. I waited for hours, wandered through the city. I think that spells out it's not meant to be."

"If that was the case," Zayn said from the door, "I would have had to give up on Liam after the first time he said we wouldn't work out."

Liam stared at the table top and Louis sighed, kicking him gently under the table. "That's different."

"How is that different" Niall tilted his head. "Liam was in love with Zayn and denied it, even in front of himself. You did the same with Harry, if you ask me."

"The difference is, Liam's got his act together in time." Louis bit his lip, before he added, "I didn't."

They were all silent after that and Louis was on the verge of making a comment, lifting the mood, when Paulie came in, dressed in pink pyjamas and green, fluffy slippers.

"I brushed my teeth," she announced.

"Okay, so say goodnight, and then we're off to read," Zayn said.

Paulie padded over to Louis and got to her toes to kiss his cheek. "Good night."

"Night, puppet," Louis murmured and ruffled her curls.

"Nu'nite, bugger," Niall said, as she hugged him. "Sleep well."

Liam got up and followed her to the door. Louis saw Zayn smile at him, before he put his arm around Liam's shoulders and pressed his lips to his temple. With one arm around Zayn's waist, Liam leaned into his side as they walked to Paulie's room.

Liam really had made it just in time. He had told Zayn to stay, when he had been about to lose him, and now they made such a good unit, looked so happy together.

It was enviable.

+++

"Seriously, Harry," Oliver said, looking around the café. "You picked the most popular tourist spot in town to do your homework at."

Harry shrugged, biting on his pen. "It's lovely. I like it."

"It's loud," Oliver corrected. He took a bite of his scone. "But the sweets are pretty good."

"Yeah," Harry agreed and got back to sorting his notes. "The best."

He knew he shouldn't come to this café, should stay away, but Louis had been right when he had said it was the best in town. It really was. If Harry got a little sentimental over his tea, remembering how he had realised he was in love with Louis on a warm August day right in this café -- well, then so be it.

Harry couldn't really help it.

It was winter now, January coming to an end and Harry had been living in Exeter for almost a month. So far, he had not regretted that decision, hadn't felt this free in a long time. He kept in touch with his friends in Manchester, always had the possibility of visiting them. The pressure of living with Nick, having to deal with being unable to respond to his feelings was gone.

Harry had made the right decision.

It had been for himself, solely for himself. He didn't look out for Louis when he went to High Street on a Sunday. He didn't think of taking the bus to a small town by the sea and find out what it looked like in winter.

He didn't want to know. Harry didn't _need_ to know.

"Harry!"

He froze upon hearing that voice, his heart rate picking up speed. He didn't dare move, didn't dare turn. Of course he had been suspecting something like this could happen; he was in fucking Exeter, after all, and running into any of them was so much more likely here. He hadn't looked out for Louis, but he had imagined what it would be like. Running into him by chance. Into any of them.

Harry had just hoped it wouldn't happen too soon.

He snapped out of it when he felt a hand come to rest on his thigh, tiny fingers digging into his flesh, big, honey eyes staring at him.

"Harry," Paulie repeated, her look going bright, her face lightening up.

Taking a shaky breath, Harry smiled. God, she had grown so much. How could she have grown so much when it had only been five months? Her hair had grown, the curls still soft and silky, peeking out from beneath the green beanie she was wearing. But she was bigger, Harry could tell, even though she was buried beneath layers of fabric. A pink coat and a green scarf, making her face stand out to him, all Harry could focus on. Her facial features were much more defined -- somehow different.

"Hey," Harry breathed out. "Paulie, love," he greeted her and reached out to touch her hair, but as soon as he did, she lunged on him, her arms coming around Harry's waist. Harry had no idea what to say, so he just pulled her in and onto his lap, returning the tight hug.

Over her head, he spotted Zayn, staring at him with a puzzled look. He approached them, a small bag with the café's logo in his hand, wearing a leather jacket and a scarf.

"You're with her," Harry noted quietly, scanning the room for Liam, but couldn't find him. "You guys are still together."

Zayn came closer, giving Harry a worried look. "What are you doing here, Harry?" He glanced at the table and Harry's spread class material, then at Oliver. "This is not a visit, is it?"

Harry shrugged and let Paulie turn in his lap. She was warm under his hands and she still smelled of peachy cream and apple shampoo. Harry leaned in closer, sniffled her hair.

"Sorry," he said quietly, before he looked at Oliver. "Oliver, that's Zayn. I worked for him last summer." He squeezed Paulie, smiling at her head. "And that's Pauline. Paulie, Zayn, that's Oliver."

Oliver nodded at Zayn and winked at Paulie. "Nice to meet you."

"You have cake," Paulie noticed.

Harry laughed and took his own plate, holding it in front of Paulie. "You can have mine, love."

She looked to Zayn and Harry felt his heart weigh heavy in his chest, when she waited for Zayn to give an approving nod. "So," Zayn said tentatively, "you're going to uni here now?"

Harry watched Paulie eat the cake and nodded slowly. "Yeah. I changed schools."

Zayn shook his head. "Are you serious, Harry? How long have you been here?"

"Just a few weeks," Harry said. "I organised everything last term, started here after New Year."

"And you didn't think of dropping by to at least say hello?" Zayn frowned at him, crossing his arms.

"I need to go to the toilets," Oliver announced quietly and got up, fleeing the scene. Harry couldn't hold it against him.

Zayn promptly took the empty seat, leaning in to Harry, while Paulie still munched on the cake. "You moved down here, Harry, and didn't even bother to let him know?"

Harry felt his heart clench slightly. No, fuck, this was not about Louis. It wasn't. "I didn't move here because of him, Zayn. I like the city and I wanted to leave Manchester."

"And sure you didn't--"

"I didn't contact any of you, because I didn't want him to think I was a creepy idiot who couldn't take no for an answer." Harry let go of a shaky breath. "I got it, okay? He doesn't want me, and me coming here isn't me running after him."

Zayn was silent for a moment and Harry concentrated on Paulie, helped her set the empty plate down. "Well, great that you aren't, Harry, but he is. He's been running after you."

Lifting his head, Harry stared at Zayn, not really capable of following. "What?"

"He's been trying to find you. Okay, he was a little late to realise it, I admit it, but he's completely lost, Harry." Zayn shrugged, biting his lip. "And he will hate me for telling you this, but you should know that he's been up to Manchester to get you back -- you weren't there anymore and he had no idea where to look for you."

Harry could still only stare.

"He's been miserable since, Harry. And you're here. Just-- you're here doing your homework and living just thirty minutes away, drinking fucking tea in his favourite café, while Louis thinks he's completely fucked everything up and won't ever see you again."

"He did," Harry heard himself answer. "He did fuck everything up."

"Fuck up," Paulie repeated and Harry winced, as well as Zayn, as they acknowledged her presence again, realising they weren't alone.

"Oh God, Liam's gonna kill me." Zayn looked horrified and reached out for Paulie. "Puppet, don't say that again. It's a bad word."

"Max says it all the time," she argued.

"Great, we can blame it on Max then," Zayn deadpanned and Harry had to smile -- he just couldn't help it.

"A princess doesn't say those words," Harry told Paulie quietly and she looked up at him, the way she had looked at him the day he had met her first. With so much wonder in her eyes and admiration, and as if Harry was the wisest man in the world.

She leaned against Harry. "Can you come home with us? We're making Spaghetti Bolognese today and Louis and Niall are coming, too."

"That sounds lovely," Harry admitted, "but I am afraid I have to decline."

Paulie pouted, "Why?"

Harry gestured at all the papers in front of them at the table. "I have a lot of work today. Another time, maybe." Never, he thought. He’d never be ready to face Louis. Especially not over a happy dinner with his friends. That image alone was bizarre in Harry’s head. 

"You're welcome, you know." Zayn gave him a long look, as he got up from his chair. "We'd _all_ be happy to see you."

Harry lowered his gaze. "Thanks, Zayn. But not yet. And, I'd be really grateful, if you could probably keep this a secret from Louis. I don't want him to know I'm here."

Zayn sighed. "He'd be here in no time, you know that."

"And that's precisely what I don't want," Harry commented.

"Yeah, okay," Zayn finally gave in. "I won't tell him. But, think about it, okay? Give him a chance to at least explain."

Harry just nodded quietly, but wasn't looking at Zayn.

Paulie slid from Harry's lap and turned to him with a smile. "Thank you for the cake."

"You're welcome, love. Anytime."

"Will you come visit me? We can play and you could make me an omelette." Paulie gave him one of her charming smiles.

"I'd love that," Harry choked out, because -- he did. He really would love to go back and spend an afternoon playing with Paulie. Until Liam would come home, and then Harry would go back to the hotel for his dinner shift. At night, he would go over to Louis’ flat, and in the morning, he would wake up by himself in Louis’ bed. "Until then, can you do me a favour?"

Paulie nodded, looking at him expectantly.

"Let's make this our secret, yeah? That we met today." Harry helped her put on the beanie.

"Why?" Paulie asked.

Harry glanced at Zayn. "Let's make it a surprise for the others, yeah?" He hoped the message behind it to Zayn was clear: _I want to be the one to decide if and when I'll meet him again_.

"Okay," Paulie said and tapped her lips with one finger. "I won't tell anyone."

"Good girl." Harry leaned down and held out his cheek. "Do I get a kiss?"

Chuckling, Paulie pressed her lips to his skin and Harry felt his insides loosen up a little, his breathing getting easier. Zayn held out his hand for her when she turned, and she took it without hesitation.

"I want your number," Zayn announced then, before Harry could say his farewell.

"I'm afraid I'd rather not get into Liam's way," Harry said, dryly, although he knew exactly what Zayn was aiming at.

"I'm not letting you disappear from him like that again, Harry."

"He wanted me to disappear." It still hurt, still hurt to admit that, and Louis had no right to just change his mind and expect Harry to accept him back, or expect Harry to be the one coming back to him.

"I'm not leaving without your number," Zayn growled. "I want to at least have a chance of reaching you, once he manages to drown in his own pity."

"It's what he wanted," Harry commented, but handed over his mobile, his number open on the screen. "I don't think he's got a right to pity himself."

"You should let him explain, Harry," was all Zayn said as he typed in Harry's number into his own mobile.

Harry kept silent at that, pressed his lips together. It wasn't fair -- it wasn't fucking fair that Zayn said those things. Why couldn't he just have said that Louis was fine, that Louis hadn't been thinking of Harry at all since Harry had left, that Louis was with someone new?

The thought made him feel a little sick.

"Bye, Zayn," he settled on, eventually, finding it was best to just cut it at that point. "It was nice meeting you again." And that was so much of a lie, because, although it had been nice -- he had been craving meeting them, and seeing Paulie again really was lovely -- it hurt so badly. Zayn's little speech had been utterly disturbing and uncalled for. Harry had no idea how to deal with it.

Zayn looked at him for a long moment, then he put Harry's mobile back to the table and pulled Paulie closer. "Bye, Harry. See you soon."

Paulie waved over her shoulder as they left, kept looking at Harry as long as she could. Harry looked back, kept his eyes on her, waving with a tight smile, until he couldn't see them anymore.  
Only then did he let go of his breath and buried his face in his hands. Oliver came back and sat down across from him at the table, watching him expectantly, Harry could feel it.

"What exactly was that?"

Harry just shook his head, choking, trying to swallow the tears that he felt crawling up his throat, making it feel tight and burning hot.

"Harry, are you alright?" Oliver's voice carried worry and confusion.

"No," Harry answered, still not lifting his head. "No, I'm not."

+++

"God, 313 is going to drive me insane," Eleanor complained, as she sat down next to Louis on the sofa. _Homes Under The Hammer_ was on, Louis had switched it on automatically, because Liam usually watched it for breakfast.

Speaking of, Louis thought and frowned slightly, looking around the staff room. Where was Liam?

"What's up with 313? That's the dog, right?" Louis asked Eleanor.

"Yeah," she answered. "And that dog is making a mess of the room, Lou. We'll have to make a complete change-over, once that lady leaves. Everything smells of that dog."

"What about the carpet powder?

"I told Jesy to do it every day, but it doesn't really help." Eleanor heaved a sigh. "It's in the cushions and the duvet, too. Hell, even in the curtains."

"I don't think that dog wraps itself up in the curtains," Louis commented dryly.

"But it may be pissing against them. I don't know." Eleanor shrugged, taking a bite from her toast. "Where is everyone else?"

"That, I don't know." Louis looked around again. "You should know about your girls. The waiters got off a bit earlier, so they're all to their rooms already, I guess."

"The girls are in the kitchen. They were chatting, probably just haven't made it downstairs yet. Zayn, Liam?"

Louis smirked. "Do you really want to know?"

Eleanor scrunched up her face. "Rather not."

"No, I have no idea," Louis amended. "But if they're both missing, that guess isn't so far off."

As if on cue, the back door opened and Liam walked in, followed by Paulie and Zayn.

"El, El," Paulie squealed, as she climbed the sofa to sit between Louis and Eleanor. "I'll get a kitten!"

Eleanor smiled down at her. "That's great! Could you convince your Papa?"

Paulie nodded enthusiastically. Louis glanced at Liam, surprised to see him smile. "He found a family that has baby kittens right now. They are looking for nice people who can adopt them. Papa said we can pick it up tomorrow afternoon."

"Can I come and see it?" Eleanor asked.

"You have to!" Paulie turned to Louis. "Louis, you can come with us when we pick it up, okay?"

"Louis has to stay at the hotel, Paulie," Zayn told her. 

Louis raised a brow at him. “Thank you, Zayn, for making that decision for me.” 

Zayn didn’t return the look, looking a little flustered. “As if you’d leave the hotel early.” 

"Oh," Paulie said. "Will Niall have to stay here, too?"

"Niall has work, yes." Louis tugged one of her curls. "But we'll come to look at it, once you bring it home."

"I'll get us some breakfast," Zayn announced and left the room.

Liam sat down in a chair next to the sofa, watching Paulie chatter about school to Eleanor. "School finished early today. I hope it's okay I brought her."

Louis poked his finger against Liam's thigh. "Stop saying that each time. Not my problem anyway. She'll stick with Zayn all the time."

"If she distracts you from getting work done--"

"Shut it, Liam," Louis growled. "I don't wanna hear that. I'd rather like to know," he added, changing the subject, "why exactly you are getting a cat?"

Liam shrugged. "She wants a cat. Maybe, for starters, that's easier than having a dog. With work and school, a dog would probably be hard to handle."

Louis was silent for a moment. "Seriously? You don't really mean that, do you?"

"Yes, I do," Liam answered. "Of course I'd rather have a dog, but I guess there's still time. Eventually, I'll get a dog, too. And if Paulie wants a cat, I'll get her a cat."

"I'll call it Nala," Paulie announced.

"You should call it Dog," Louis suggested. 

“Lou,” Liam groaned. Eleanor laughed. Louis considered it a win.

"A ginger one would be so cool!" Paulie squirmed beside him. "I can't wait to see the baby kittens."

Louis smiled fondly as Zayn came back. He balanced two plates in one hand, a smaller plate in his other. Liam took one from him and Zayn put the small plate in front of Paulie.

"So, where exactly do you get that kitten from?" Louis asked once Zayn had sat down next to Liam.

"Oh, um, well," Liam stuttered, suddenly flustered. "Exeter."

Louis raised a brow. "How did you find out about that?"

"A friend knows someone whose cat had babies and tries to find new homes for them." Zayn shrugged. "And since I knew that Paulie wants a cat rather than a dog, I told Liam."

"Harry said I'm more of a cat person anyway," Paulie told him with a serious gaze and Louis' heart stuttered, missed a beat, before it went back to its normal pace. Maybe a little quicker.

"Harry?" he asked, brows furrowing together. Why was Paulie still talking about him? She was six -- wasn't she supposed to forget people easily and in the blink of an eye?

Paulie suddenly stared at Louis, eyes wide, looking caught.

Frowning, Louis turned back to Liam and Zayn, but Liam was completely engrossed in eating his breakfast and watching telly. Zayn glanced at Louis, but didn't seem to catch his confusion. Maybe Louis shouldn't go near cardiac arrest each time the name Harry fell. It was time he just got over it.

Zayn and Liam apparently didn't think of it as anything special, so maybe Paulie mentioned Harry sometimes; this probably wasn't unusual.

"I'm more of a cat person, too," Louis agreed, settling on ignoring the Harry mention.

"Really?" Paulie blinked, breakfast forgotten.

Louis shrugged. "I heard dogs stink quite miserably. And who wants a stinky pet, really?"

Paulie laughed, high-pitched and warm like sunshine. 

Yeah, Louis would get over it. He would stop being gloomy and heartbroken and angry with himself. 

Eventually. 

+++

"Aren't you cute?" Harry cooed, holding out his finger for the little kitten to play with. He tilted his head and watched the small creature pad its paw against Harry's flesh, looking curious.

He'd had the kitten since this morning, had picked it up from Oliver after class.

Zayn hadn't stopped writing him texts and somehow, Harry had ended up asking about Liam and Niall and Paulie. About the hotel and how everything was going. Zayn had told him that they were looking for a cat for Paulie, and -- here he was, waiting for Liam and Paulie to come and pick up the cat he had organised for them.

It had been a lucky coincidence, really. Oliver had a hard time finding new homes for the baby kittens, so Harry had not hesitated for a second. Paulie was over the moon, as Zayn had told him -- firstly, because she got a cat, of course, and secondly, because she got to visit Harry in Exeter. Apparently, that was a big deal to her.

Harry let go of a deep breath, when he heard the knocking on his door. Closing his eyes, he took a moment, considered leaving the door shut, pretending he wasn't home.

But he had known what it would come down to the moment he had given Zayn his number. They were already back in his life, and although Harry wanted them right here, he also wanted to push them as far away as possible.

With not quite steady hands, he reached out to unlock and open the door. He saw Liam first, expression nervous, his brown eyes big. Zayn was next to him, hair down, glasses on and looking a lot more confident.

Harry got distracted when Paulie jumped him, her arms coming around his waist. Harry bent over to kiss her hair, his hands lightly resting on her shoulders.

"Is the kitty here?" Paulie asked excitedly. "Where is it?"

"Yeah, I picked it up for you," Harry said and stepped back, pulling Paulie with him to let Liam and Zayn into the flat. "Hi," he breathed, biting his lip.

Liam stared at him for a moment, just stared, and Harry felt greatly uncomfortable under his gaze, but then Liam lunged forwards and pulled Harry into a hug. "Harry," he said quietly, squeezing. "I'm sorry."

Harry laughed gently, patting Liam's back, catching Zayn's eye. "What would you be sorry for?"

"That all went rather sh--" Liam caught himself. "Bad," he amended.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Wasn't your fault, though."

Liam let go and looked at Harry with sad eyes. "You could have needed a friend, though. And none of us were there for you."

Harry smiled, torn between blushing and shoving Liam off. So he just pulled him in once more. "Thanks. I'm fine, though."

"Stop lying," Liam said stubbornly. "We know you're not."

"Okay, leave him some time to breathe, before you give him the serious talk," Zayn cut in and pulled Liam away from Harry. "We wanted to save it for later. Remember?"

Liam nodded sheepishly. "Yeah. Sorry."

"Harry!" Paulie demanded their attention. "Harry, is the kitten here?"

Harry turned to her and winked. "It's in my living room. Come on," he said and took her hand to lead her to the living room. Paulie squealed in excitement, jumping a little, when Harry pointed at a box, stuffed with old cloths.

"Can I take it, Papa?" Paulie asked, eyeing the little fur ball inside. "Please?"

Liam nodded. "It's yours, Paulie. Of course you can."

"Oliver wants me to say thank you again." Harry watched Paulie lift the kitten onto her arms, carefully holding her. "He still got two left and can't find anyone willing to take them in."

Zayn kept his eyes on Paulie, too. She crouched down on the floor and sat the little cat to its feet. "That Oliver guy," he started, a bit awkwardly, really. Harry knew where that question was leading.

"He's a friend," he cut in to keep Zayn from forming it.

Zayn inhaled deeply, before he nodded. "That's good."

"I don't think it's anyone's business," Harry answered. He got to his knees, reaching out to touch the cat. "Did you think of a name yet, Paulie?"

She tilted her head. “I wanted Nala for a ginger cat. Like the one from the Lion King. But this one's black," she added.

"Nala doesn't really fit her, no," Liam agreed.

Paulie looked at Harry with sparkling eyes, giggling. "Louis said I should call her Dog."

Of course he would, Harry thought, forcing a laugh for Paulie's sake. "What do you think about Loona?" It’s what he had called it in his head since he had taken it home this morning. 

"That's pretty!" Paulie stared at him with wide eyes. "That's very pretty!"

Harry smiled and ruffled her hair, before he got back to his feet again, looking at Zayn and Liam. "I prepared dinner, if you guys want to stay. I mean," he quickly added, "if you have other plans, that's totally fine. But I thought since it's about Paulie's dinner time..."

"That's thoughtful of you," Liam said and watched Paulie with a smile. "If it's no trouble for you, we'll stay."

Zayn nodded in agreement and Harry went ahead to his kitchen. "I just need to heat it up," he told them, as he noticed they followed.

Liam sat down on a chair, watching Harry stir in his pots, while Zayn stayed in the doorframe, keeping an eye on Paulie in the living room. They were quiet, the only sounds the boiling water for the pasta and Paulie's laughter from the other room. Harry didn't have to turn and see them to know Liam and Zayn were exchanging nervous looks.

They had not just come to pick up that cat.

Harry got out plates and Liam took them from him, setting the table. "How is uni, Harry?"

"It's good," Harry answered. "New faces, new classes. I guess I needed the change."

Zayn hummed. "Glad you like it. It's not all new, though."

Harry shrugged. "That's good, too, actually. It was a lot easier to get used to the change." With a look over his shoulder, he changed the topic. He wasn't yet ready to talk about Louis; never in his life would he be ready to talk about Louis. "Can you get Paulie?"

Zayn hesitated, but he turned and went back to the living room. Harry exchanged a look with Liam, but didn't say one thing, while Liam kept quiet, too.

"It's so cute!" Paulie announced, as she came into the kitchen. "Thank you so, so much, Harry. It's the cutest kitten ever."

Harry smiled and filled the sauce into a bowl. "I'm happy you like it, love."

"You have to come and visit us! Louis said he will come and look at the kitten with El and Niall, and Perrie and Jade said they pick out toys with me," she kept blabbering, when Zayn dragged her to the kitchen sink and washed her hands. "Josh had a cat, too, and he knows which toys cats like."

"That's great," Harry agreed. "You can tell your teacher at school. I'm sure the kids in your class would love to hear how to properly take care of a cat. Since you have Mash Potato and Salt and Pepper at school to look after."

Paulie's eyes got round and she turned to Liam. "Do you think I can take Loona to school, Papa?"

Liam laughed and helped her onto a chair. "You're not supposed to bring pets to school, baby."

"But--"

"You can talk about Loona, and we'll see what your teacher says." Liam sat down next to her, grabbing one of the napkins and spreading it over her lap.

Zayn sat down across from Paulie, filling her plate with pasta. They ate accompanied by Paulie's happy chatter, and Harry was glad he could focus on her -- it kept him distracted from the looks on Liam and Zayn's faces. He knew they were on about something else, but Harry wasn't quite sure he wanted to hear any of it.

It was nice, and although he had never actually had dinner with both Liam and Zayn together, he kind of felt like he had missed this. Their company.

When Paulie finished, she turned to Liam with big eyes. "Can I go play with Loona again?"

"Yeah, sure," he answered. "Be careful not to break anything."

Harry laughed gently. "Nothing there that could actually break," he reassured Paulie.

She hopped from her chair and rounded the table to stand next to Harry. Getting to her toes, she pressed a light kiss to his cheek. "Thanks for the pasta. Yours is still the best."

Harry felt his own face light up. He knew he had to be looking like a complete fool, but that praise was still the very best. "Thanks, love."

"Why can't we tell Louis that you're here?" she suddenly asked and Harry's smile fell.

"What?"

"Papa said I can tell Niall, but I can't tell Louis." Paulie shrugged. "It's mean to have secrets. Louis would want to eat your pasta, too."

Harry stared at her for a moment, feeling his heart pound loudly in his chest. "I'm-- It's just," he stuttered and that was utterly ridiculous. Louis had never once eaten Harry's pasta.

"Paulie, baby," Zayn cut in, turning her around. "I think I just heard Loona cry? You should maybe take a look."

Paulie dashed off and Harry kept staring at the spot she had just disappeared from.

"See, Harry, I get that you're mad at him and that you don't want him to show up at your door," Liam said carefully. "But I can't let you drag Paulie into this. She's not supposed to lie for anybody."

Harry felt his breath hitch, and he quickly shook his head. "No, Liam, no," he agreed, shaking his head even more. "I never meant to make her lie. I'm sorry."

"She's only five, and she shouldn't be under such pressure." Liam shrugged. "She loves Louis and I don't want her to feel uncomfortable around him, just because she'd have to think of what she is allowed to say and what not."

Harry bit his lip, lowering his gaze to the table, as he nodded.

"Thing is, Harry," Liam added. "She adores you a lot. This is quite difficult, because as a friend I'd like to support whatever decision you make. But as her father I wouldn't want to tell her she'd have to decide for one of you."

"Of course," Harry said, nodding. "I wouldn't want her to have to make a decision, either. She won't have to."

"So, you're going to at least talk to Louis?" Zayn asked.

Harry hesitated. "You're saying I won't get to see you guys again if I won't talk to Louis?"

"What we're saying," Zayn explained, "is that lying to Louis for your sake is just as hard on us as it is on Paulie. I don't want to lie to him."

"Especially when we know that Louis's suffering," Liam added. "And we know the answer to his dilemma; we could make it better."

"It doesn't seem right for me to make the first step," Harry answered. "He doesn't really deserve me coming back to him, when he was the one sending me away."

"I get you," Zayn said. "I do. But, Harry, you made the first step when you moved down here, and you know that."

That was precisely what Harry had not wanted to hear. He did know, of course he did. But he had tried too hard to force that off his mind, to convince himself he wasn’t here for Louis. 

"Listen, Harry." Liam crossed his arms on the table. "We're not going to keep lying to him. I don't want to break the promise to you, either, so we won't tell him. But if he gets wind of this, if he somehow ends up asking about you, I won't tell lies."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, got it."

"It's your decision, really." Zayn put a hand to Harry's shoulder. "Just say the word, and he'll be in front of your door in the blink of an eye. Or, you know, you're always welcome to come and see him. You can take your time -- stay at my flat."

"I wouldn't know what to say, if I saw him," Harry admitted. "I don't even get why he's looking for me."

"It's not really on us to tell you. Louis's got quite a bit explaining to do for you," Liam told him. "But it's not really a big reveal if we told you he's just a fool, is it?"

Harry laughed slightly, shaking his head. To him, it felt more like he was the actual fool, for not getting over the man who had told Harry to fall out of love with him. 

"Think about it, yeah?" Zayn asked quietly, his hand squeezing Harry's shoulder reassuringly.

"Yeah," Harry mumbled. "I will."

He didn't tell them about how scared he was to just think about facing Louis. What they had told him didn't fit the man who had told Harry to fall out of love. It did, however, fit the man who had taken Harry on a date in Exeter, without realising he was on a date, who had been so reluctant to let Harry sleep over, but had never missed a chance to touch Harry -- a kiss, a brush of the fingertips, his hand resting on Harry's thigh.

But he had sent Harry away before, after Harry had confessed his love. Taking a step towards Louis was hard, so damn hard, because he still had the power to break Harry's heart.

Harry didn't want to take that risk again.

+++

That was the reason Harry's heart stopped beating for a second, when two nights later, his mobile rang, flashing an unknown number. He stared at the screen for several seconds, undecided whether he should pick up or not.

Harry wasn't ready to talk to Louis -- not over the phone, not in person, never.

The ringing stopped, but started back up a few seconds later, so Harry took a deep breath and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Harry, hi," Niall greeted him cheerfully. Harry closed his eyes, his heart sinking in his chest -- and was that disappointment? He shouldn't be, really shouldn't be disappointed that it was Niall instead of Louis. That was good, fucking _good_. Harry hadn't wanted Louis to find him after all.

"Hi, Niall," he answered.

"Zayn gave me your number," Niall explained. "Hope it's okay I called."

"Of course," Harry said, putting his pen aside and turning on his chair. He only had the small lamp on his desk on, so the room was rather dark, the blue sheets of his bed glowing slightly brownish. "I'm sorry I didn't call you."

"I guess that's alright," Niall assured him. "Considering."

Harry hummed, crossing his legs. "How are you?"

"Good, really good. Hotel's rather quiet these days and I got a few days off next week." There was some odd background noise. Harry guessed Niall was outside at the sea front. "It's why I'm calling, actually."

"Because of your days off?" Harry frowned.

"Yeah, I'm going up to London. There's a small festival and one of the acts cancelled last minute." Niall was quiet for a second. "I thought maybe Ed would like to come down and play?"

Harry sat up, eyes going wide. "Are you serious?"

"'course," Niall chirped. "Wanted to have his number, so I can call him and ask."

"He'll be thrilled," Harry told him. "That's so cool. I'll text you his number."

"Okay, great. Thanks, man."

"No, thank you." Harry saw his own beaming face in the reflection of his window.

"I'll come to Exeter and visit you, yeah?" Niall asked.

"Anytime," Harry agreed. He waited for Niall to just spit it out -- of course Harry believed him that he'd been calling for Ed, but Niall wouldn't let the opportunity slip to throw in his two pennies' worth on that specific matter.

"Cool." The background noise got a little quieter. "How is uni? You like it?"

"It's great. City's lovely and the people are nice. I made a few friends, found a good pub," Harry added. "I'll take you."

"I'll have to stay at yours then," Niall warned him. "Not gonna stay sober enough to find the way back home."

Harry laughed slightly. "Sure thing." So much for the small-talk. Now Niall would switch to the serious matters.

"Crazy," Niall commented in his usual excited but yet dry tone. "Talk to you again, yeah?"

Harry blinked, a bit puzzled. "Yeah, talk to you." He waited another second, and then rushed out a panicked, "Niall?"

"Yes?" Niall asked, his voice sounding a bit far off already; then, closer again, "Harry?"

"Aren't you--" Harry swallowed thickly. "Won't you ask me about him?"

Niall was quiet and Harry was afraid he had just hung up after all, but then Niall said, "What am I supposed to ask, Haz? It's clear, as far as I understood it. He sent you away and you decided to stay away."

"Yes." Harry forced himself to breathe. "Yes."

"I think Zayn and Liam are wrong to push you like that." Niall's tone was still so light. "If you don't want to see him, then you don't have to see him. Even if he knew you're in Exeter. I don't get the drama."

Of course Niall wouldn't. Probably because Harry made a big deal out of something that wasn't. "Hm," he could only answer.

"If you decided to come down to see us, I'd be happy," Niall went on. "But I get why you don't want to. Liam and Zayn do, too. They're just protective of Lou."

"It's good he's got them," Harry said quietly.

"If you say so," Niall agreed.

For a moment, Harry didn't know how to go on, what to say next, so he said the first thing that came to his mind. "How is he, Ni?"

"Haz," Niall said, voice uncharacteristically stern. "If you really want to know -- honestly want to know how he's doing -- you know what to do, right?"

Harry closed his eyes again, concentrating on breathing evenly. "Yes. Yes, I do."

+++

Louis was up earlier than usual.

He hadn’t been able to sleep -- sometimes, he still lay awake at night because he couldn't forget about Harry. Those nights were the worst. Louis had told himself that he was over Harry, that he didn't pine over it anymore.

And he didn't. Just sometimes, when he was by himself in his bed and the day hadn't been busy enough to knock him into sleep immediately, he would lay awake and think about all the mistakes he had made.

Tonight had been one of those nights and Louis decided to start the day earlier, get some work done instead of sitting in his empty flat and staring at walls. Or items in a box that couldn't help him find Harry, but added fuel to the anger he had for himself.

Louis closed the door behind himself and ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't wanted to bother with it, but in the end, he had taken the time to style it at least a bit. He had the time, and seriously, what was he supposed to do at the hotel at five in the morning anyway? He could plan the dinner shift, arrange the table plan for the guests that would arrive and divide the dining room into stations for the waiters. He had to call their suppliers and make orders for the week, but those calls couldn't be made before seven.

Unfortunately, the hotel wasn't really busy these days. He had worked his ass off over the past weeks, because he had needed the distraction and now there was not enough work left and Louis wasn't even remotely better.

He locked his door and turned to see the sky slightly pink at the horizon, but all stars still lit brightly on a clear firmament. Lowering his look, he took the first two steps down from his front door -- and stopped right in his tracks, when he spotted Harry.

He was standing in front of the stairs, barely two meters away and stared right up at Louis. His curls were tucked beneath a beanie and his hands buried in the pockets of a long, black coat. His eyes looked tired, red, his lips slightly blue and his skin so, so pale.

Louis was frozen, barely able to breathe. Because -- there was Harry. Harry, right in front of Louis, pretty as usual and looking at him with uncertain eyes.

Louis took another step down, getting closer. His fingers were itching to reach out and touch, touch every inch he could reach and pull Harry in, bury his nose in those curls, against that skin and run his lips over it, breathe in Harry's scent.

"Heard you were looking for me," Harry eventually said, voice raspy and low, as if he hadn't used it in quite a while. His eyes observed Louis keenly when Louis took another step, but he didn't move an inch. Louis was close now, close enough to see the green in Harry's eyes, to notice his lips were bitten and dry, close enough to smell him. Fruity shampoo, musky cologne and washing powder, just like Louis remembered, hadn't been able to forget.

"Harry," he breathed, unable to form any other coherent thought.

Something in Harry's expression changed and Louis could feel the moment shatter in his chest, before Harry started speaking. "Do you even know how little you deserve me being here? That I should never be the one coming to you? You fucking broke my heart and you think it's so easy to just _switch off_ my feelings by telling me to. And still, here I am in front of your door and just seeing you makes me---"

Louis leaned down, closer, cutting off Harry's words with a kiss. He had no idea how else he could make Harry stop saying those awful things. Lies, they were all lies, none of it was true. Harry's lips were cold and dry beneath his own and his breath hitched, a small whine escaping him. The kiss was chaste, a quick press of lips, Louis only catching Harry's breath in a nip.

"Again," Harry breathed desperately, as Louis drew back. "One more."

He pulled Louis in by his neck and down to the last step, got to his toes -- and God, Louis loved the idea of Harry getting to his toes to kiss him, reverse their roles for once -- to kiss Louis firmer, with more force, his tongue licking its way inside Louis' mouth. It was messy and hot, Harry's fingers digging into Louis' skin, but Louis couldn't care. He had Harry's lips on his, tasted Harry on his tongue and felt Harry's pulse pound loudly beneath his fingers.

They both pulled back for breath after a second, maybe an hour, Louis couldn't tell anymore. Staring into each other's eyes, they breathed the same air for a moment, bodies pressed flush together, the many layers of clothes keeping them from getting any closer. "Better?" Louis asked quietly, thumbs gently tracing Harry's jaw line. His skin was cold, way too cold for Louis likings.

"No." Harry lowered his head, swallowing thickly. "You don't deserve me being here."

Louis felt calm, so freaking calm. He had Harry in his arms, had just kissed Harry. It could only get better from here. "I don't," he agreed. Harry hadn't yet shoved Louis away or moved out of Louis' arms, and Louis took that as a good sign.

"Yes, you do," Harry argued.

Louis exhaled on a small laugh. Harry was a complete mess, and that shouldn't make Louis so certain, but it did. Harry was just as much of a mess over this as Louis was, and that could mean only one thing. Louis still had a chance. "You have to make up your mind, Harry."

Harry was silent for a moment, his hands still on Louis' waist; he could feel Harry's fingers clench and unclench around the fabric of the jumper. He didn't lift his face, when he murmured, "Need to catch my bus."

And, okay, that was probably the only thing that was getting Louis to fear it wouldn’t get better. Harry couldn't possibly leave. "You just came, Harry."

"I've been here all night," Harry said and lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "I couldn't-- I didn't know what to say, didn't know how to act, or if I really wanted to see you."

"Did you stay in Niall's room?" Louis frowned, not really sure what to make out of what Harry had said.

Harry shook his head. "They don't know I'm here. I came to see you, but when I stood here last night, I wasn't so sure anymore. So I kinda wandered around all night. Waiting for the first bus back to Exeter."

Louis only hesitated for a second. He wasn't above begging, not this time around. "Come in, Harry. I just have to run over to the hotel and take care of a few things. Three hours and I'll be back." Louis shook his head, gripping Harry's shoulders. "No, two, I can make it in two. You can catch some sleep, shower, and I'll bring you breakfast."

For a moment, Harry was silent, his fingers relaxing into Louis's side, his teeth stopping worrying on his bottom lip. Then, he shook his head. "I really should--"

"Don't," Louis murmured, gently leaning in closer. "Please don't go."

And that cut it, apparently, because Harry buried his face against Louis' shoulder, taking in a shaky breath. Louis wound his arms around Harry's neck and pressed a kiss to his beanie. "Come on," he murmured then and pulled Harry along, back up the stairs. Louis held on to Harry's hand, while he locked up again and let him go inside first.

Without a word, he led Harry to his bedroom and helped him out of the coat, pulled off the beanie. Harry sat down on the bed, watched Louis put his coat on a chair, eyes following Louis' every move, when he came back to sit next to Harry.

"Please don't make me lock that door from outside to make sure you'll still be here when I come back." Louis ran his thumb over the back of Harry's hand.

"I'll stay," Harry just said, gaze still trained on Louis' face.

"I'll make it quick, I promise." Louis leaned in to press another lingering kiss to the corner of Harry's lips. "Get some sleep."

He got up from the bed, waited until Harry had laid down, his curls sprawling over Louis' pillow -- and even if Harry would be gone when Louis was coming back later, he'd have that. That image of Harry on his bed and his smell lingering in Louis' sheets.

And the kiss; he'd have the memory of the kiss they had shared on the steps.

Louis was afraid it just wouldn't be enough. It wouldn't ever be enough -- not with Harry. With Harry, it was always only more, more and _more_ that his mind, his body demanded.

Louis walked out of the bedroom when Harry had closed his eyes, exhaustion apparently taking him over, and quietly left the flat, jogging over to the hotel. He took the back entrance of the kitchen and skipped his usual tea and apple, dashing straight for reception.

One hour -- he could narrow the stuff he definitely had to take care of down to one hour. Zayn had said he'd be in before breakfast today. Luckily, it was a school day -- otherwise, Zayn would have taken the chance to sleep in.

Starting his laptop, Louis stretched his fingers, before he picked up the phone. He didn't really care that he shouldn't call before seven. By seven, he planned to be back with Harry; no time to make calls then.

Thank God the hotel wasn't busy these days.

+++

Harry blinked his eyes open, feeling warm and tucked in. Sun spilt through the windows, so he closed his eyes again and sighed slightly, burying his face in the pillow.

It smelled like Louis.

Harry frowned, trying to push the memory away. How often had he woken up, thinking he was in Louis' bed, thinking he was back, waking up to sheets that smelled like Louis and a flat that was filled with all things Louis?

Never next to Louis. The memory of that was so vague, so thin that it wasn't ever enough to reach Harry's dreams. It had happened only once. Harry had woken up to Louis next to him, in his arms, only once, when he had slept over for the first time.

He wondered why exactly he kept dreaming of waking up in Louis' bed. It wasn't a nice memory, waking up alone. Who liked waking up alone? Harry certainly didn't, and Louis definitely had put him through it way too many times.

Louis had told him to fall out of love.

Frowning, Harry took a deep breath, and Louis' scent wasn't gone yet. It still enveloped Harry and suddenly, all the memories of last night, of the early morning came back and Harry sat up frantically, his gaze landing on Louis immediately.

He sat in a chair next to the bed, watching Harry calmly. His hair was fussed up, his skin a bit pale and he looked tired. Two cups of tea stood on the nightstand, his glasses next to them.

Getting there, Harry thought, while he stared at Louis. This was already quite close to waking up next to Louis.

Louis took a deep breath, bracing himself, apparently. Harry blinked slowly. And, well, here they came, all the excuses he had told himself he didn't want to hear. But he had been the one showing up at Louis' door, so he had to face them now. He had known they were coming.

Harry just didn't think they'd change a thing about how he felt.

"Please don't fall out of love."

Harry kept staring at Louis, expecting more to come, seeing the tension on his face, seeing how nervous he was. And this had probably been what Harry had expected the least.

"It's just," Louis continued, as Harry just kept quietly staring at him. "It's what I wanted to say to you most, and in case I don't get another word in, I thought you should at least hear that."

"You're impossible," Harry murmured. He shifted between the sheets, running a hand through his curls. The jumper slid from his lap beneath the duvet, and Harry clenched his fingers around the fabric. The jumper he had found beneath the duvet; _Harry's_ jumper. It smelled of Louis -- Louis kept it in his bed, probably slept in that jumper.

What was Harry supposed to make out of that?

Louis sat up, lacing his fingers, as if he tried to keep them from fidgeting. "I'm sorry, Harry. Fuck, I've been a right dick to you. I have no idea how to ask you to forgive me. I've been thinking about it, while you were sleeping, and I had so many things on my mind I wanted to tell you, but now I don't know anymore."

"I didn't really come here for your apologies, you know." Harry bit his lip, as Louis lowered his gaze.

"Why did you come then?"

Harry didn’t answer, because -- why had he come? He didn't know the answer to that, didn't know why he couldn't have forgotten about Louis in all those months. It was probably the same reason that kept him waking up to the memory of waking up by himself in Louis' bed.

"Harry," Louis pressed gently.

"You know," Harry said then, a dry laugh on his lips. "I've been waiting for you to call me Harry for weeks. Did you even realise that you only called me by my name once?"

Louis looked a little taken aback, guilt in his eyes, and yes, maybe he had realised that himself.  
"When you finally did," Harry added, "it was followed straight up by 'fall out of love'."

"I know," Louis choked out, his voice heavy with whatever he was feeling right now. Guilt, sorrow, regret? Harry thought he heard all of them in it. "It was a stupid game, at first. But, I kinda felt like had been giving in, if I had used your name. I didn't want to give in."

"Yeah, tell me," Harry mumbled. "You didn't give in to anything at all."

"It's scary, you know," Louis told him, lifting one shoulder. "All of it was pretty scary, because I really didn't want to be in a relationship, especially not with _you_."

"Well, thanks," Harry said dryly. Louis had an astonishing talent of making things worse. He had a strange way of apologising, certainly.

"No, no. No." Louis shook his head. "Everything just went too smoothly, and you were too perfect and I just didn't want to be in love. God, Harry, you live at the other end of the country and I can barely make it home to my mum twice a year, how am I supposed to make a long-distance relationship work?"

Harry shrugged. "It can work. You just have to want to make an effort." But he had told Louis that before, and it hadn't convinced him then; Louis hadn't wanted to make that effort at that time. Why would he want that now? It wasn’t of any importance anymore, however.

"Yeah," Louis answered. "It's what I figured. But I couldn't find you and that bloke who opened the door didn't give me your new address or number."

Harry was quiet for a moment. Because, okay, so Louis had really been up to Manchester. When Harry had already moved to Exeter. "You met Nick?"

"I don't know," Louis answered. "Someone answered the door and he said he had no idea where you moved. I couldn't find you."

"He lied," Harry murmured. Because, yeah, Nick had known about Louis and he had hated the thought of Harry being hopelessly in love with someone else. Of course he wouldn't have helped Louis find Harry. "Well," he amended then. "He's got my address, but he didn't lie about not knowing my number. He knew who you were, though. That I was in love with you."

Louis stared at his fingers for a moment. "It's _that_ friend."

Harry nodded, although Louis didn't see. Louis didn't need to see, he thought. It hadn't been a question, anyway.

"Did you--" Louis cleared his throat. "Did you give him a chance?"

Harry wanted to say yes. He wanted to hurt Louis, wanted Louis to feel as much despair and pain as Harry had felt. He wanted to break Louis' heart the way Louis had broken his. But how was he supposed to do that? It would hurt Harry just as much.

"No," Harry answered eventually. "Couldn't get over you."

Louis closed his eyes, his shoulders slacked, before he got up from the chair and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Harold," he said, waiting until Harry looked at him. "Hazza, Haz," he added, a smile forming on his lips, and Harry felt those strings pulling his heart again, right out of his chest and towards Louis. "Harry."

Harry swayed forwards, when Louis leaned in, meeting Louis' lips in a slow kiss. It started with soft nipping, turned into sweet nibbling, before Louis' tongue met his. Harry lifted his arms, put them over Louis' shoulders, leaning back and pulling Louis with him.

Louis climbed on top of Harry, straddling his hips, the duvet crinkled between them, and never breaking the kiss. He held Harry's waist, fingers digging into Harry's sides, leaving him breathless and arching for more. Always _more_.

"Fuck," Harry mumbled against Louis' lips, as he realised what he was doing. He shouldn't be, really shouldn't be kissing Louis, when nothing between him and Louis was clear. "I should leave."

"Harry, no," Louis begged, pinning him down more firmly. "Stay."

Blinking, Harry let his resistance die down. "What time is it?"

Confused, Louis looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Shortly after nine."

"Fuck," Harry repeated, bucking up his hips, trying to push Louis off. "I should have been in Exeter an hour ago. I need to catch the next bus."

"Harry," Louis said calmly, not moving an inch. "I'll drive you myself. Hell, I'll even drive you up to Manchester. Just don't leave. Not now."

To Manchester, Harry thought, and his breath hitched. "So," he murmured, looking over Louis' shoulder to the plain wall. Louis could use some pictures for those white, boring walls. "You'd attempt that long-distance relationship?"

Louis nodded instantly. "I can't promise anything, because I'm bad at relationships as it is, and I might be worse for the long-distant stuff. But I'll try, Harry. I'll try to make it work."

Harry moved his gaze to Louis' face, saw sincerity, determination, and honest affection. Louis was ready, and Louis would take the hassle of being in a relationship with Harry, even if Harry lived across the country.

"My classes started at nine," was what he eventually said.

Louis blinked, his look puzzled. "You wouldn't have made that, even if you had left at five, Harry."

"Yeah, I would have," Harry argued. "I think missing during the first month of the term in a new school won't actually get me plus points with the teachers."

Now, Louis sat back, his eyes still keenly trained on Harry's face. "New school," he repeated.

"I've been in Exeter since the beginning of term." There, he had said it. He had changed schools, had moved to another city, and Harry knew there was no point in arguing or denying. He had done it for Louis. Being dissatisfied, unhappy and just a little lonely in Manchester had weighed into the decision, but deep down, it had been about Louis.

They both knew that.

"Exeter." Louis dropped his hands from Harry's waist. "You moved to Exeter."

"I--" Harry swallowed thickly, nodded. "Yes."

"You moved to Exeter," Louis repeated, dumbfounded. "And you only came now." 

Harry wasn't sure if he should laugh or sigh. What came out of his mouth was a strangled sob. "I wouldn't have come, if Zayn and Liam hadn't kept getting on my nerves."

"Zayn?" Louis' features darkened.

Harry shrugged. "I kinda ran into him the other day. Him and Paulie, and--"

"You've been here a fucking month, and he fucking knew?" Louis threw up his hands. "He _knew_?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, he did. He told me you had been looking for me in Manchester."

"Great he told _you_ , because he missed voicing out a few things to _me_." Louis was about to climb off Harry, get out of bed, and probably storm over to the hotel to give Zayn an earful. But Harry gripped his wrists and held him in place.

"I asked him not to," Harry explained quietly. "I asked him to keep it a secret from you."

Louis just stared at him, his posture going slack. "You didn't plan to come back."

And there was so much disappointment in his voice, it made Harry's heart ache, his skin long for warmth, Louis' warmth. "I didn't. You had made it clear that you didn't want me here."

"I might have messed up there," Louis answered, biting his bottom lip. "Because, I really wanted you to stay."

"Didn't really sound like that when you told me to fall out of love with you, Louis."

Louis freed his wrists to frame Harry's face. "Did you?"

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"Fall out of love," Louis murmured, his face still close to Harry's and his eyes intent, staring at Harry in tension.

Harry couldn't answer. He wanted to, wanted to tell Louis that he had -- after all, he had spent the past five months trying so hard to make it happen. But in this very moment, every fibre of his body longed for Louis, wanted him closer.

"But you're here now," Louis spoke up again as Harry didn't say a word. His voice was low, almost a whisper. "You're here and that has to mean something."

"I'm here, yeah," Harry agreed.

Louis leaned in, caught Harry's lips in another slow, gentle kiss; his lips softly nibbling, drinking in Harry's taste. He was all focussed on it and Harry felt himself melt beneath Louis' touch. He was giving in, when the only promise he had made to himself before coming here had been to not give in to Louis Tomlinson.

Harry was here, and he was once again powerless, took whatever he could get.

Louis drew back, framed Harry's face, his body heavy on top of Harry's as he gently kissed every inch he could reach. "I really thought I wouldn't ever get to see you again."

"Bit dramatic, aren't we?" Harry smiled slightly, fingers gently brushing Louis' fringe.

"Well, considering I was the only one who had no idea where exactly you were and how to find you, it's not all that dramatic." The corners of Louis' mouth tilted downwards and Harry felt his blood run warm and slick at the sight. "And I did try to find you."

"You did?" Harry shifted slightly, his legs falling open to accommodate Louis' hips between them. Louis watched him, before he slid down slightly to lie more comfortably.

"Yeah, but you had to change your damn mobile number." Louis placed his hands next to Harry's head, fingers brushing the tips of the curls.

"Only changed it about a month ago," Harry informed him. "So you can't have been looking for too long."

Louis shrugged, shaking his head slightly. "Not for too long. But long enough to lose hope," he added. "And just so you know -- people these days have Facebook accounts."

Harry laughed lightly, thumb brushing Louis' lower lip. "You looked for me on Facebook?"

"And Google," Louis admitted, looking sheepish.

Laughing louder now, Harry pulled him in to kiss Louis' lips. "And Manchester."

"That's not funny," Louis protested, in between kisses. "You don't get how bad it really was."

Harry pulled back, hands framing Louis' face. "Oh yes, I do."

Louis breathed heavily, staring into Harry's eyes, before he dropped his head and buried his face against Harry's neck. "I thought about all the things I should have done differently," he admitted quietly. "You say you don't want my apologies, but rather than being sorry for what I've done, I'm sorry for all the other things I haven't done. I could have told you those without saying I'm in love with you."

 _In love_. Harry's heart rate picked up speed at that and he closed his eyes. "What other things?"

"That you're the prettiest boy I ever met," Louis answered and lifted his head again, his gaze immediately locking with Harry's when he opened his eyes. "That you make me laugh, and that you're ridiculously cute and quirky and just so fucking _kind_. That I like how you kiss me and that sex with you is the best I’ve had. That I want your opinion on whatever music they play on the radio, and that I love how you're a charming bastard with the guests and how endearing you are with Paulie." He inhaled deeply, as he ran out of breath, before he continued. "That looking at the stars is the cheesiest thing ever, but they remind me of you now. And that I want to hear more of those stories about constellations. You always smell nice. And I liked it when you made breakfast for me, and even though I never really let it happen, the one time I got to wake up next to you was lovely. I want to wake up next to you again."

Harry had to swallow, clear his throat to trust his voice. "And can you say it now?" he asked, his voice a lot rougher than he had thought it would be.

Louis smiled, leaning in to brush his lips against Harry's. "I love you."

Harry's breath hitched and he had to bite his lip to stop a pathetic sob from escaping his lips.

"I love you," Louis repeated, peppering Harry's face with kisses. He framed it gently, tongue dipping between Harry's lips, licking deeply. Harry moaned into it, hands spreading over Louis' back, thumbs pressing into his waist.

Louis shoved down the duvet, lifted one leg to drag it aside, only breaking the kiss for a second. He bit Harry's lip, dragged it with his teeth lightly and smirked, as Harry's hips rocked up into his. Harry responded with a squeeze to Louis' nape, pulling him in for another kiss, their chests touching.

"What's--" Louis pulled away and lifted the jumper that had been sprawled over Harry's stomach. He stared at it for a second, sitting back on Harry's hips, before he gazed at Harry's face.

"I take it you got the box," Harry said, finger tracing Louis' hip, drawing circles over his thigh.

"The past few nights have been cold," Louis told him, tossing the jumper aside. "That's why I've been wearing it."

Harry smirked. "So you _did_ wear it to bed?"

"You can't prove that," Louis mumbled, before he captured Harry's lips again.

He wanted to reply, really wanted to, but then Louis' hands slipped beneath Harry's jumper and his mind went blank, his back arched off the mattress. The jumper was pulled over his head within seconds and Louis' lips left a wet trail down Harry's chest.

"Fuck, Lou," Harry groaned, when Louis palmed him through the fabric of the jeans, fingers skilled and certain of where they were moving. Heat pooled in Harry's stomach, low and boiling hot. He ran a hand up into his hair, pushing into Louis' touch.

Louis pressed a lingering kiss to the skin just above the waistline of Harry's jeans, and when Harry looked down, he saw him look back, eyes concentrated and fixed on Harry's face. His fingers worked open Harry's jeans, before he slid them over Harry's thighs.

"How do you even get into these ridiculous tight jeans?" Louis asked, voice a bit raspy. "I bet everybody dreams of peeling you out of them."

Harry managed a small laugh. "No one's peeling me out of them but myself."

Louis tugged them down, over Harry's feet, before he brushed a kiss against the knee. "And me. I get to peel you out of them."

"Apparently," Harry agreed, a little breathless, as Louis' lips reached his thigh. He inhaled sharply, his stomach muscles quivering, Louis' teeth sinking into his flesh gently.

"Only me," Louis hummed contently and leaned in to run his tongue along the underside of Harry's cock that lay half-hard against his stomach, growing harder with Louis' touch. Louis dipped his chin and took him into his mouth, circling the base with his fingers.

"Lou. Fuck, Louis," Harry moaned, trying to hold his hips still. He gripped the sheets, digging his feet into the soft fabric. It had been so damn long -- wanking in the shower to the image of Louis coming apart beneath him had probably done it for Harry, but it hadn't been the same.

After a few minutes, Harry pressed a hand against Louis' shoulder, pushing him off. Louis lifted his head, his lips glistening, red and swollen and _wet_ , the sight made Harry's cock twitch. He pulled Louis in for a kiss, tugging at his jumper, wanting it off, every barrier between them gone.

Louis complied easily, pulling it over his head and dropping it to the floor. Harry's hands were on his trousers immediately, plopping open the button and tugging the zipper down, his hand sliding in to touch Louis. He was hard beneath the fabric, throbbing into Harry's palm.

"Harry," he breathed, rolling to his side to shove off his trousers and underwear, but never breaking their kiss. Harry helped him, but his hand was uncoordinated, a little shaky, while he tried to pull Louis back in with his other. Their chests touched again, skin on skin this time and Harry sighed contently, brushing a thumb over Louis' nipple.

Harry returned the favour. He had his mouth on Louis' dick within seconds, taking him deep, while Louis buried his hands in Harry's hair. He tasted salty and bitter, leaking against Harry's tongue, hips bucking up ever so slightly in rhythm with Harry's head.

"Harry, please, just--" He hissed on a breath, when Harry moaned around him and pulled Harry's hair harder. "Stop, fuck, you need to stop."

Harry pulled back with a plopping sound, licking his lips, wiping spit from his chin. "You can come, Lou. I want you to."

Louis stared at him, breath heaving, hand tangled in Harry's hair, as if he was holding on to dear life. "No," he said when he apparently had steadied himself a little. "I want-- I've wanted it for a while, been thinking about it so much," Louis mumbled incoherently, so Harry crawled up over his body, kissing him again. Louis released a filthy, filthy noise.

"I want to be inside of you," Louis finally managed to say, when they broke from the kiss, hands soothingly running up Harry's sides.

All blood rushed from Harry's head straight down to his cock. "Yeah, Lou," he breathed. "I want that."

Louis pulled Harry on top of him again, until they were pressed flush together from hip to chest, their erections perfectly aligned. Harry reached out to his right, opening the drawer of the night stand, blindly feeling around for lube and condoms.

What he pulled out was a book, the cover reading _Greek Mythology_. Harry smirked at Louis, putting it to the top of the night stand. "Louis Tomlinson," he cooed, brushing Louis’ sweaty hair from his forehead. "You're a closet romantic."

"Fuck off," Louis answered, but Harry didn't really buy the scowl.

"Thought you could help me with that," Harry suggested, rolling his hips down, and Louis' dark stare dissolved into pleasure, his lips slightly opened. Harry couldn't help but lick them.

"Where is your fucking lube?" Harry asked, as he kept rummaging through the drawer.

"Bathroom," Louis answered breathily, hands holding on to Harry's hips, gently grinding.

“Why that?” Harry whined. “Of what use is it in the bathroom? Normal people keep it close to the bed.” 

Louis sucked on a spot just beneath Harry’s jaw. “Not having that kind of sex with just anyone,” he explained quietly, voice low. He licked over the bruise he had just made with his mouth. 

"Get it, Lou," Harry demanded, feeling all riled up at the thought that Louis had gone long, so fucking long without a proper fuck. "Been waiting forever."

Louis kissed him again, before he flipped them around, threw Harry to his back, head landing on one of the pillows. "Don't move," he said sternly and left the bed, walking over to the bathroom on wobbly legs.

Harry closed his eyes, because -- what a thought. Louis probably had weak knees because of him. Harry couldn't quite tell if that was going to his head or his cock.

"God, you're such a picture," he heard Louis say and opened his eyes again, finding him staring at Harry from the foot of the bed, stark naked, erection painfully red between his thighs. "You know that?"

Biting his lip, Harry held out a hand for Louis and shook his head. "Why don't you tell me?"

Louis climbed on top of him again and put the condom aside, smearing lube over his fingers first. "Gorgeous, Harry," he murmured, before he leaned in and pressed a kiss onto Harry's chest. "You're fucking gorgeous."

Harry wanted to answer, didn't know what, but he forgot altogether, when Louis circled one finger around his hole, teasingly light. The lube was cold and Harry shivered slightly, breath hitching. Louis kissed his chest again, tongue darting out to lick over one of Harry's nipples.

Harry pushed back against Louis' teasing finger, whining slightly, only heaving a relieved sigh when Louis had worked it in up until his knuckle.

"More," Harry demanded, legs falling open even wider, eyes fixed on Louis' concentrated face. He tilted his head back, torn between pain and pleasure until Louis had three fingers in, building up a rhythm, and Harry rocking against him.

"Want me now?" Louis asked and his voice sounded so gone already. "Ready?"

Harry gripped the condom and tore it open, sitting up and leaning in to kiss Louis while he rolled it onto Louis' erection, gave it a few firm strokes. Louis held his shoulders, kissed back eagerly and pushed Harry back to the mattress.

He pushed in slowly, carefully, watching Harry's face closely, and all Harry could do was stare back right up at Louis and choke on the small moans leaving his throat, until Louis had worked himself into Harry up until the base of his cock.

"Move," Harry allowed and let go of a low groan as Louis pulled back, only to push back inside forcefully a second later. He gripped Harry's hips and thrust into him relentlessly, hard and fast, the world starting to spin around Harry.

"Fuck, Harry," Louis groaned, hair sticking to his temples, eyes hazy with want and lust and pleasure. He moved one hand from Harry's hip to stroke his neglected cock, fist it firmly. Harry rolled his eyes back, moaning deeply.

Louis changed his angle and for a second, Harry saw stars, felt them explode like fireworks in his veins, going to his head, rushing to his toes, leaving gold thickening up his blood. He knew he was sobbing, he could hear it, each time, Louis hit that spot again. It was glorious, every single good feeling Harry had ever felt in his life combined in one single moment.

"Harry," Louis breathed, leaning in to kiss him again, his fingers working fast on Harry's cock. His hips stuttered slightly, and Harry held on to Louis' arms, a futile attempt to steady himself. He was gone, so gone. Louis repeated his name over and over, pounding into him, and then he rested his forehead against Harry's, eyes blue, so very blue. "I love you."

Harry arched off the mattress, gaze bound to Louis' and he came, drops covering his stomach and chest. Louis kept moving, eyes fixed on Harry's, before he went still, muscles tense and eyes closing, his lashes brushing Harry's cheeks. Harry could feel the throb inside of him, felt Louis coming, before he collapsed onto Harry's chest, breath laboured.

Harry heaved a deep breath and tangled his fingers into Louis' hair, humming contentedly. Louis was quiet, and very still above Harry, his breathing evening out.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Louis suddenly said, very quietly.

Harry kept combing through Louis' hair with his fingers. "Told you I didn't come for your apologies."

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm sorry, though," Louis mumbled, sounding wrecked. "I'll make it up to you."

"You had a good start," Harry commented. "Good fundament to work on."

Louis laughed gently and slid off Harry, pulling off the condom and gripping tissues from the nightstand to wrap it in. "I just--" Louis stopped and bit his lip, shrugging. “Maybe you could fall in love with me again.”

“Louis,” Harry said seriously and reached out to touch Louis' cheek, looking him in the eye. He was sweet like this, impossibly sweet. Insecure and needy, absorbing every drop of attention and affection Harry gave him. It was almost comical, after he had just fucked Harry merciless into the mattress a few minutes ago."I haven't fallen out of love, Louis."

Louis stared back for a moment. "Thank God," he sighed, catching Harry's lips in a heated kiss. He grabbed a few more tissues and ran them over Harry's stomach, before he cleaned himself off.

“I’m so tired.” Harry curled up on the crinkled sheets and watched Louis, moved his fingertips over Louis' arm. "Can we catch some more sleep, before I'll go back to Exeter?"

Louis tugged the duvet up over Harry's body snuggling in close. "I'll drive you back tonight."

Harry hummed, eyes already closed. "Got some plans for me for the remaining time of the day?" He smirked lazily, squeezing Louis' bum.

Louis' nose brushed Harry's neck, as he nuzzled against it. "Thought we'd take a walk later, up to the cliffs and Connaught Gardens," he answered. "Maybe you'd like to see what it looks like in winter."

Harry couldn't keep the fond grin off his face. He pressed a kiss into Louis' hair, feeling sleep pull him under. "Yeah," he answered, voice slack. "I'd like that a lot."

+++

"Niall, I don't think we can drink two pints each and a bottle of white rum," Louis commented, as Niall grabbed another bottle, checking the label.

"Why not?" Niall asked -- as if that wasn't completely obvious.

"Because it's a children's birthday party." Louis took the bottle of rum and put it back to the shelf.

"Okay, but," Niall negotiated. "We'll have to take another six-pack then."

"Whatever," Louis gave up, watching Niall heave another six-pack into the cart. “Take a few bottles WKD for Harry, too.”

It was Friday night and summer was just around the corner. The nights were getting shorter, days longer and the air a lot warmer each day. Louis loved to see the sun rising when he got up in the mornings, sometimes by himself, sometimes with Harry curled up next to him, snuggling into the sheets once Louis left the bed.

Harry didn't have as many classes anymore, almost at the end of his course. He spent a lot of time down here, occupying Louis' flat, helping out in the hotel and taking up some space in Louis' cupboard and bed. In his term breaks, he worked at the hotel, covering shifts for people who went on holiday.

It had all worked out rather well.

Sometimes, Louis drove up to Exeter for the weekend and they spent it wandering the city, shopping together, going on proper dates. Other days, they drove up to Bristol or Bath or whatever place they could come up with that wasn't too far for a weekend trip.

"Earth to Louis," Niall suddenly caught his attention.

Louis blinked and focussed on him. "Yeah?"

"Got that Harry Look again," Niall informed him. "It's only one more hour before he will be here, so try to concentrate until then."

Louis frowned. "It's just grocery shopping, Niall. Nothing to concentrate on."

"You're spacing out, undressing your boyfriend in your thoughts," Niall complained. "While I try to figure out if we should take pork or chicken and which BBQ sauce is best."

Boyfriend, Louis thought blissfully. That never failed to send an excited rush through his body. "We're taking both," Louis said, forcing his voice to sound indifferent. "And a hot sauce. Don't you have PeriPeri sauce in your room?"

Niall just smirked, and Louis didn't quite catch on what he was smirking about exactly, when suddenly arms snaked around his middle and pulled him against a warm body, lips pressing to his neck.

"What am I hearing? You're undressing me in public places?" Harry asked quietly.

Louis leaned into him, closing his arms over Harry's and tilting his head back. "Only in my thoughts. No one knows."

"What if actual mind readers stroll through Tesco's this afternoon?" Harry inquired. "They'll know what I look like naked."

"They'd appreciate it," Louis assured him.

"You make me sick," Niall groaned. "Harry, chicken or pork?"

"I prepared a marinade," Harry said and stepped back from Louis to lift the bag he had with him. "That works with chicken better than pork. But Liam likes pork better."

"Told you, both." Louis lifted a brow at Niall. "You probably want to turn around while I greet my boyfriend properly."

"I'd probably want to leave the continent while you greet your boyfriend properly," Niall corrected, but shrugged. "Alternately, I'll be in the sweets isle."

Harry chuckled and turned his look to Louis, as Niall wandered off.

"Hey," Louis said, reaching out to brush Harry's hair from his face. "You're early."

"Took an earlier bus." Harry leaned in to brush his lips against Louis'. "Thought I'd surprise you."

"I love surprises." Louis deepened the kiss, sighed in content. "It's been a long week."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "But we'll have until Sunday to make up for it."

"Monday," Louis corrected. "I'm off Monday, too. Zayn works for me, because I worked a Sunday for him in May when he made that weekend trip with Paulie and Liam."

Harry nodded. "So you'll come back to Exeter with me Sunday afternoon?"

"You won't get rid of me before Tuesday," Louis confirmed.

Harry kissed him again, before he stepped back and looked around the supermarket to spot Niall. "We should help Niall shop. Or else we end up only buying beer and sweets."

Louis chuckled. "Too late already." He pointed to the checkout where Niall was paying.

They followed him and Harry stopped at the checkout counter, eying a skid of surprise eggs. Louis stayed behind him, watching him carefully lift one egg after another, holding it to his ear and shaking gently.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Let's buy one for Paulie," Harry suggested. "She likes the chocolate so much."

"But," Louis asked, slightly confused. "Why exactly are you shaking them?"

Harry turned to him, looking indignant. "Lou, honestly, you can't just buy any. You have to shake them to find out which one holds a good surprise."

The girl behind the counter giggled and Niall was busy packing the groceries into bags. So this was on Louis, then.

"Babe, you can't really find out what's in there."

" _Babe_ ," Harry repeated, mocking Louis' tone. "There's a difference. See, this one," he said and shook one egg close to Louis' ear, "sounds completely different to this one." He shook a second one next to Louis' other ear. They sounded identical to Louis.

He decided not to discuss that any further. Harry seemed to have a concept to narrow down his options, until he bought two of the surprise eggs, slid them into his bag and thanked the girl with a broad smile. Louis slid his fingers between Harry's, laced them tightly.

They carried their shopping down to the beach and Niall put up a small barbeque, while Harry put his marinade over the meat. Louis took care of cooling the drinks down, complaining about how Harry didn’t even trust him to pour sauce over meat. 

Waves were gently rolling in, the sea even, the sunset gloriously painting the sky in different shades of purple, pink and orange. Louis stopped, as he turned around and watched Harry spread his marinade over the meat, expression content and light, his curls falling over the temples, brushing his cheeks. The sunlight caught in his hair, making the brown shine golden and red -- Louis wanted to touch it. 

Harry lifted his gaze, found Louis’ immediately and smiled at him, small and private, as though he knew exactly what Louis was thinking. But that was okay. Harry was supposed to know, Louis wanted him to know at every moment they were together. And every minute that they weren’t. 

He wasn’t scared anymore, not when Harry smiled at him and blew him a kiss, feeling the exact same. Louis knew he did -- it was right there in his eyes, his smile, his touches and words. 

"Niall!" Paulie came running down the beach, Liam and Zayn not yet in sight. She wore a dress in pink and blue tights, a cardigan in the same colour covering her arms. "Niall, Papa said I can help you with the cooking."

"It's a barbeque, bugger," Niall corrected her. "Not cooking."

"But, I can help?" she asked.

"'course," Niall answered, handing her a fork. "We'll have to put the steaks on in a minute."

Paulie squealed, when Louis lifted her off her feet, spinning her once. "Hello there, love," he greeted her and got a kiss to the cheek. "Excited?"

"Zayn said you'll stay up with me until midnight and I can open all my presents then." Her eyes were sparkling with happiness.

"That's the plan," Louis nodded. "Let's see if you can stay up that long."

"Of course I can. I get my presents before morning, Louis," she repeated, as if it was obvious that it was the best reason ever to fight sleep.

"Oh, so we were supposed to bring presents?" Harry made an innocent face, looking at Paulie as though he really hadn’t known.

Her mouth formed a little pout. "Don't you have a present for me, Harry?"

Harry shrugged and knelt down to poke her belly. Paulie squeaked and batted his hand away, before she lunged onto him and nuzzled close. "I know you'd never forget to bring a present. Louis would, but you wouldn't."

"Hey," Louis protested, catching Harry's mischievous grin. "That's not true."

"Come on, Paulie, we can put the meat on," Niall said over their budding discussion and Paulie dashed back to Niall's side, following his instructions.

In that moment, Zayn and Liam reached them, Liam with a bag from the bakery in his hand and Zayn carrying a bright pink bag with glitter and ribbons. Both looked a bit out of breath, hair messy and lips red, their fingers tangled between them. Louis smirked at Zayn, giving him a knowing look, and Zayn had the decency to blush, before he turned to Liam and said something into his ear that made Liam’s face light up like a tree on Christmas Eve.

They ate from plastic plates and drank from their bottles, listening to all the plans Paulie had made for the next day, talking about work and family and memories they shared. Paulie ran off after dinner to chase a seagull away and they all watched her for a moment, before they picked up their chatter again. Zayn was sitting next to the barbeque, absorbing its heat and Liam was plastered to his side, eyelids drooping. Niall had seated himself on a small rock, one leg pulled up and he carried their conversation mostly, always coming up with something to say.

Louis had snuggled into the space between Harry's legs. Harry was sitting with his back against the brick wall, one arm around Louis' shoulders, the other holding his blue, girly drink. It was nice this way, the six of them together, while the moon and the stars were out, shining onto the sea. The night was rather chilly, although it was June already, but Louis felt warm, because Harry was wrapped around him, and kept dropping gentle kisses to Louis’ hair and neck.

Paulie came back, out of breath, cheeks rosy. Zayn forced her to put on her beanie, rubbing his thumb over her cheek, after she had kissed him randomly.

"Can I have my presents now?" she asked.

"It's still two hours," Liam told her.

"That's forever!" Paulie complained, dropping down to sit at Niall's feet.

"I have something for you," Harry said and Louis watched him get out the surprise eggs. He shook both of them next to his ear, making all of them chuckle, before he handed one to Paulie. "You can open this, for now."

"Oh, thank you!" Paulie took it from Harry, beaming.

And while she was busy unwrapping it and Liam, Zayn and Niall watched her fondly, Harry brought his lips close to Louis' ear and shoved the other egg into his hand. "And that one's for you."

Louis laughed. "Why do I get one, too?"

"Because I love you," Harry answered, tone light. "And this one holds a special surprise."

"How would you know?"

"I carefully shook them, and this one's a good one," Harry assured him, tapping against the chocolate egg, since Louis had already removed the foil.

Louis opened it and handed one half of the chocolate to Harry, before he popped open the yellow container that was inside the egg. He tilted it to shake its content onto his palm and laughed at the silver star falling out. It reflected the moonlight and was light in Louis’ hand, just a shiny piece of plastic, and yet, holding a lot of meaning. 

"How the hell did you know?" Louis turned to look at Harry.

"That's why you shake them, Lou," Harry just said. "To find the best surprise."

Louis shook his head, before he leaned in to kiss Harry, his fingers closing around the little silver star on his palm. "You're quirky."

"You like it," Harry immediately responded.

"I love it," Louis corrected, curling into Harry's embrace. "I really do."

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I am more than happy if you enjoyed it. I had so much fun writing this, and I hope you liked it! Thanks for all the kind feedback I have already got. 
> 
> Also, lots of love to my three betas [Zarah](http://someonehaszarah5.tumblr.com/), [Laura](http://larrymakesmyheartrace.tumblr.com/) and [Jase](http://bitmischievous.tumblr.com/). Send them lots of love, because they did some great work on this and that should be seen and appreciated. 
> 
> Also, there's a [soundtrack](http://sadamenoito.tumblr.com/post/62919269263/jump-before-we-fall-soundtrack), if you'd like to listen to the music that inspired this fic. 
> 
> Thanks a lot if you took your time to read all of this :) 
> 
> Shai~ ♥


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost a year after completing this fic, I'm back with a coda :) It's deicated to my friend [Alice](http://intenselouis.tumblr.com/) who's always had a special place in her heart for this fic. Thank you, dear, I appreciate it so, so much. I hope you like it, and I wish you a Happy Birthday! Love you lots ♥ 
> 
> Expect lots of fluff and cheesy talk and domestic family life.  
> Thank you to my lovely betas Heidi, Nina and Kara for taking the time to look over the coda!! You are wonderful, all of you! Special thanks to Gabi for her input -- and for not telling Alice a word ;D
> 
> Enjoy the read :)) ♥

"I swear Liam called at least five times while I was in the office," was the first thing Louis said when he came into the flat. He closed the door behind him and yawned, kicking off his boots.

"Shhh," Harry answered, peeking out of the living room. "She just fell asleep."

Louis took off his jacket and came over, resting a hand on Harry's hip before he leaned in and kissed him briefly. He glanced over Harry's shoulder and saw Paulie covered by a thick duvet on the makeshift bed, sleeping peacefully. The duvet rose with every deep breath she took, the warm light of a lamp spilling over her delicate features.

Harry wound his arms around Louis' body, pulling him close and pressing his lips to Louis' temple as they both kept watching Paulie sleep.

"They must have arrived only an hour ago," Louis pointed out, calculating the time it took from Heathrow to Gran Canaria. "Five times, Haz. Zayn must be going crazy."

Harry chuckled, swaying them gently. Louis nuzzled a little closer into his embrace. "He's called six times."

Louis tilted his head back to look up at Harry. "Are you joking?"

"He called the first time when they got off the plane." Harry shrugged slightly. "They know she's asleep now, so I hope they won't call again before tomorrow morning."

"It's their honeymoon," Louis reminded Harry. It still felt odd saying that out loud. The concept of Liam and Zayn as a married couple wasn't that foreign, though. It had really just been natural for them to take that step. "They're supposed to think of nothing else but where to buy condoms before they get to the hotel, so they won't have to leave their bed in the next three days."

Harry frowned. "Condoms? They’re married, Lou."

"Well," Louis answered, lacing his fingers over the small of Harry's back. "True. In that case, they shouldn't have a worry in the world. Other than to get to that hotel as soon as possible," he added.

Smirking, Harry ran his fingertips up Louis' arms and biceps. "Not everyone's like us, Lou."

"On our honeymoon, I won't let you leave the bed for at least three days," Louis promised. Before he had met Harry, any talk like this would have set him off in the opposite direction, retreating from the idea alone. After being in a relationship with Harry for four years, though, imagining the rest of his life being exactly like this had become a very pleasant idea. "Making you mine calls for some special treatment."

"Just for the record," Harry murmured, brushing his lips over the corner of Louis' mouth. "We don't need no paper from the city hall. I'm already yours."

"Must be, since you're getting special treatment all the time." Louis got to his toes and caught Harry's lips in a warm kiss, taking his time to slowly open Harry's mouth with gentle nips and licks.

Harry chuckled into Louis' mouth. "I'll remind you next time you fall asleep while we're snogging."

"If I fall asleep while we're snogging, you should start worrying about your skills, Harold," Louis mocked him, lips brushing over Harry's jaw.

"Are you calling me a bad lover?" Harry gasped, his expression turning into a pout. "May I remind you of last week when I made you come without even touching you once?"

Louis thought of the afternoon they had shared just a couple of days ago. They didn't often have the same day off, but when they did, they had learnt to make proper use of it. Harry had started working in a hotel in Exeter after he had finished uni, which didn't grant them as much time together as they would have liked.

They made it work, though. Louis spent some of his days off in Exeter with Harry, and on other days, Harry stayed at Louis' flat for the evening when he started work late the next day. It wasn't perfect, but it worked -- had worked for the past two years.

"That was a good afternoon," Louis murmured into the crook of Harry's neck. His hands travelled down, cupping Harry's bum through his jeans.

"Lou," Harry hissed, mock-appalled. "Not in front of the kids!"

Louis chuckled, nuzzling closer. "There's only one, and she's asleep."

Harry turned his head, resting his cheek against Louis' hair. "Do you think we can keep her?"

"I guess Zayn and Liam would have something to say about that," Louis pointed out. "What with Paulie being their daughter and all."

"This week is gonna be so much fun," Harry murmured, gently tugging Louis with him in the direction of the bedroom. "I'll get to cook for her every day and read to her at night and---"

Louis frowned, pulling back and closing the door behind them. "What?"

Harry had a guilty expression on his face, shrugging slightly.

"I think we talked about this, Harold," Louis pointed out. "We agreed that you wouldn't take the week off."

"But, Lou," Harry argued, "that's much easier than having me come here from Exeter every day."

"You're supposed to take time off when you want to go on holiday, Haz." Louis crossed his arms in front of his chest. "This is not a holiday."

Harry shook his head. "It is for me."

"With how little we see each other, I thought we'd use our days off to spend them together." Louis kept looking at Harry, although seeing that little pout on his lips and the guilt in his eyes wasn't easy to take.

"I get to stay with you for a week," Harry said, sheepishly. "Isn’t that good?"

Louis sighed, giving in. He let his arms fall to his sides and stepped closer to Harry. "Of course that's good. But with Zayn not at the hotel, I won't have much time."

"Exactly!" Harry started to smile, and Louis knew that expression. It was his I'm-so-clever-and-thought-of-this-before-you expression, a little smug on the edges. "But since I have the week off, I can take care of Paulie. So, no extra work for you there."

"You think you're so clever, huh?" Louis asked, shaking his head and biting his cheek to refrain from smiling.

"Just think of it," Harry sat down on the bed, reaching out a hand for Louis. "I'll get to fall asleep and wake up next to you every day this week. And we'll get to see each other every day, have dinner together with Paulie and, just -- like a family, Lou."

Louis took Harry's hand, sliding onto his lap and looking at his face.  _ Like a family _ , it echoed in his head, or maybe in his chest -- he couldn't tell. "You're quite excited about that, aren't you?"

Harry nodded, eyes fixed on Louis'. "I can help out in the hotel, too, if you need me."

"I can handle that myself, thank you very much," Louis pointed out, poking Harry's waist. He grinned when Harry chuckled. "But I'm quite excited, too. Just so you know."

"Yeah?" Harry breathed, eyes shining.

"You got me with waking up next to each other every day," Louis admitted and winked.

It was something Louis had learnt to value. He had avoided it when they had been together for the first time, had probably broken Harry's heart by always slipping out of bed and leaving him to wake up alone.

Harry had talked of love the first time they had woken up together, and Louis had freaked out, had taken all the wrong turns from that moment on. He still thought it was a miracle that he had Harry here now. That he had had him for the past four years.

"It's my favourite thing in the world," Harry murmured, thumb gently brushing over the back of Louis' hand. "I clearly don't get enough of it."

Louis immediately smirked. "At least you're not saying that about the sex."

Harry laughed lightly. "I could," he argued. "But I think I get enough of that."

"You," Louis squeaked, pushing Harry until he fell onto the bed, laughing and struggling beneath Louis. He straddled Harry, holding his wrists down. "So that's what you're doing when I'm not in Exeter with you."

"Maybe we could go?" Harry asked with a hopeful gaze, completely ignoring Louis' accusation. They both knew it was ridiculous to think that Harry would want sex with anyone but Louis. Or the other way around, for that matter. "On Sunday, maybe?"

Louis pressed his lips together, giving Harry what he hoped was a regretful look. "Can't, baby. I'm not off this week, because Zayn's not here."

"I know," Harry agreed quickly, but the look in his eyes hadn't changed. "I talked to Lou and she said the numbers are low, and she, Niall and El are all in."

"Haz," Louis started.

"Paulie has always wanted to come visit me in Exeter and spend a night," Harry cut in, blabbering quickly. "We could go Saturday evening, even after dinner. And then spend Sunday there, do whatever she wants to do, you know?"

Louis sighed. "Okay, better get this over with now," he mumbled, shaking his head. "What else did you come up with for this week?"

"She's got school, Lou," Harry reminded him, rolling his eyes. "So, nothing."

Louis narrowed his eyes, watching Harry's face closely, before he leaned down and kissed him lightly. "I'll see what I can do about the weekend."

Harry's lips stretched into a smile beneath his. "That's all I wanted to hear."

+++

Harry stirred when Louis quietly slipped out of bed the next morning. He was too slow to get a hold of Louis and pull him back, so he just whined instead, nuzzling deeper into the pillow.

"Go back to sleep," Louis whispered.

"Was not the deal," Harry complained.

Louis chuckled quietly and sat down on the edge of the mattress, running his fingers through Harry's hair. "It's only six, love. You don't have to get up yet."

"Why are you up?" Harry asked, turning a bit to look at Louis. "I thought we'd get up together at seven?"

"Tomorrow," Louis promised and leaned in to kiss Harry's forehead. "I gotta be at the office a bit earlier today. You know Wednesday is departure day."

"When you say it like that you make it sound like  _ you're _ leaving," Harry complained, catching the fond expression on Louis' face. He felt even warmer, knowing it was all for him.

"One coach leaving, another arriving today," Louis clarified. "Lots of work."

Harry nodded, gripping Louis' hand that still rested against Harry's jaw and kissed it lightly. "I'll come by after I drop off Paulie at school."

"You just want breakfast," Louis teased him.

Harry grinned. "Absolutely. Put my name down on the board?"

The fond expression wasn't gone when Louis shook his head and got up, making his way out of the room. Harry knew Louis would check on Paulie first before going to the bathroom, just like he had done last night.

Smiling to himself, Harry rolled over onto Louis' side of the bed and fell right back asleep.

When he woke up again, it was to his alarm ringing loudly, interrupting a nice dream that he couldn't exactly recall. He yawned and sat up, switching it off and stumbling out of bed.

Harry had a drawer for some of his clothes at Louis', as well as some space in the cupboard opposite the bed. There was a toothbrush next to Louis' in the bathroom and, most importantly, a key on Harry's keychain that fitted the lock to Louis' flat.

It wasn't technically Harry's home, but to some extent it really was -- or at least Harry thought of it as that. It was where Louis was, and where they spent most of their time together, so considering this his home just as much as the tiny flat in Exeter felt only natural.

Exeter was his own flat, yes. But while this flat wasn't  _ his _ , Louis was. And that was what really mattered.

Getting dressed in dark jeans and a lilac jumper, Harry went through his plans for the day. There wasn't much to do, but enough to keep him busy. He'd take the time to catch up with some of the people at the hotel he hadn't seen in a while and to go to Tesco's and restock Louis' fridge. They had a child to feed after all, and Harry didn't think he could make her eat eggs and toast every day.

Careful to be quiet, he opened the door to the living room and found Paulie with her limbs spread out over the makeshift bed, duvet shoved down to her feet, her wild curls messy and dishevelled from sleep.

Harry smiled and went over, gently moving his fingers over her tummy to wake her. She wore green pyjamas printed with yellow ducks. Ducks were her latest obsession. When she scrunched up her face, slowly starting to wake up, Harry began to tickle her in earnest.

"Hey, love, time to wake up," he chirped happily.

Paulie squirmed beneath his hands, starting to giggle. She sat up and tried to catch Harry's hands in her own small ones to stop him from tickling her. Before long, she climbed onto his lap and just attacked him right back.

They ended up hugging and cuddling more than tickling each other and Harry grinned to himself when she nuzzled close, still sleep-warm and smelling of the washing powder from the sheets.

"Good morning," Harry said, pressing a kiss to her hair. "Sleep well?"

She made a humming sound, and Harry realised that while she was a very chatty person usually, Paulie maybe wasn't much of a morning person. It felt like she was just falling back asleep in his arms.

"Come on, Paulie, you gotta go to the bathroom and get dressed. I'll make you breakfast, okay?"

She nodded and climbed off his lap, picking up the clothes she had picked out with Louis last night before his dinner shift and took off to the bathroom. Harry made her bed quickly, and then went to the kitchen to get started on breakfast.

He was just spreading butter on warm toast when Paulie came in, seemingly much more awake now. She wore a red, woollen dress and brown tights and her hair was curling loosely over her shoulders. Harry still was stunned sometimes how big she'd gotten. She was still a baby, though -- at ten, she was still innocent and bright-eyed -- but clever all the same. Watching her grow up was one of the most beautiful things Harry had the pleasure to be a part of.

"Can you do my hair?" she asked when she sat down and Harry put a plate with scrambled eggs in front of her. Her eyes darted over to the box of Coco Pops -- the only thing Louis always had stocked -- and back to her plate. Harry acted as though he hadn't seen it. "Papa usually does my hair in the morning. Sometimes Zayn, but he's not so good at it."

Harry smiled and started to peel an apple, sitting down across from her. "Of course. What would you like? Just a ponytail, or should I braid it?"

She looked up at him with round eyes. "Can you braid it?"

"Sure I can," Harry replied, slicing the apple and putting the pieces on her plate.

"Papa can't," Paulie pointed out. "He says it's too complicated."

"I used to braid my sister's hair, so I know a bit about that." Harry winked, then he pointed at the lunch box he had placed next to her tea. "I made you a little snack. We'll have lunch together at the hotel later."

"Are you going to come and pick me up?"

"Of course," Harry promised. "Right after school. We'll have lunch and then I'll help you with homework. Papa told me you have a test in Maths tomorrow."

Paulie rolled her eyes. "He thinks just because he's not here, I won't revise for the test."

Harry laughed, imagining Liam making a fuss and Zayn calling him out on it, reassuring him that Paulie wouldn't drop out of school while they were away.

After breakfast, Harry braided her hair into two tails, and earned a lot of praise from her before he ushered her out of the house. Since the weather was nice, he decided to walk her to school instead of taking the car. Paulie immediately took his hand and Harry carried her bag. They had bought it together in Exeter, and Niall had discovered it, claiming that the frogs were perfect for Paulie.

She hadn't questioned that for a second. Every word from Niall's mouth was truth to Paulie, a revelation each time he shared his wisdom. Harry didn't quite get it.

The weather was still as nice as it had been on Sunday when Liam and Zayn's wedding had taken place. Although it was almost October, it wasn't too cold yet, the sun still warm when it was out -- and it had been on full force on Sunday. They hadn't made it a big event, just a small reception with their families and closest friends. Paulie had been thrilled, excited about the wedding, going on about nothing else for days.

Harry thought of the documents Zayn and Liam had shown them the other night. As soon as they'd be back from their honeymoon, they were going to file an adoption petition, so Zayn would be Paulie's legal father, too.

All of that had made Harry a little envious. He had held Louis' hand during the reception and the vows, and Louis and smiled at him when Harry had teared up a little, gently pulling him that tiny bit closer. He had watched two of his best friends getting married, realising that he could have the same with the man right next to him, holding Harry's hand too tightly in his.

Truth was, though, as much as Harry wanted exactly that for himself, he wasn't sure he and Louis were ready yet. It was a pretty big step, and while there was no doubt that they both wanted it, he wasn't sure they could do it under their current circumstances.

Living together, properly living together would probably make a good start for figuring it out.

Arriving at the primary school, Harry bent down to look at Paulie's face. She had blabbered away all way to school, telling Harry about what they had planned to do today.

"Don't cut off a finger when building that pen box today, okay?"

Paulie rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid, Harry."

"You sure about that?" he asked, grinning.

"Hey!" she complained. "I already took the bus to Exeter all by myself. I'm almost grown-up."

Harry nodded, remembering the nervous feeling when he had waited at the station, afraid that she wouldn't hop off the bus.

"You are," he agreed, kissing her cheek lightly. "Have a good day, yeah? I'll pick you up later."

She nodded and kissed him back, never shy or too embarrassed to show affection in public. "See you later, Harry."

Harry gazed after her, greeting her teacher with a friendly smile when Paulie reached the front door. He only turned when she was in the building. As if on cue, his mobile started ringing in the back pocket of his jeans in that very moment.

Grinning, Harry picked up. "Liam," he said cheerfully. "You guys are up early."

"Hi Harry," Liam greeted him back. "Just wanted to see if everything's good."

"Everything's perfect," Harry assured him. "We gave her some food yesterday night and a survival kit and now she's off to the woods."

"Not funny," Liam commented.

"It kinda is," Harry mused. "No need to worry, Li. I just dropped her off at school. She's got a lunch box and all her books and she's dressed and I even made her hair."

"Did she have breakfast?" Liam asked.

Harry groaned. "Liam, it's not the first time I'm taking care of her. Of course she had breakfast. Stop acting as if we were incapable of taking care of your daughter."

"It's just..."

"You have never been separated from her for more than ten hours since she was born, yes I know," Harry finished the sentence for Liam. "About time, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I know," Liam said sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I get it," Harry murmured, strolling down the street. "Just enjoy your honeymoon. Take Zayn to breakfast and then go to the beach. Spend a lot of time between the sheets. That's what you're there for."

"It's really nice here." Liam sounded a bit calmer already. "The hotel's really good. Should have seen us at the buffet last night. I think I tried everything."

"I bet," Harry answered, turning once before he crossed the street. "What's your plan for today? You rented a car, right?"

Liam was quiet for a moment. "I guess we'll stick to what you phrased so kindly as 'spend a lot of time between the sheets' for today."

Smirking, Harry walked a little faster. "Sounds like the perfect plan for your first day. Enjoy it, okay?"

"Thanks, Harry. Take care, and tell Paulie we miss her."

"Will do," Harry promised before he hung up, and went back to Louis' flat.

+++

Louis lowered the volume of the telly, glancing at Harry next to him. He had curled up at Louis' side, duvet pulled to his waist and one hand resting against Louis' arm. Harry always made physical contact when they lay in bed together -- even when they didn't cuddle up to each other. In some way, he was always touching Louis, his warmth sweeping through Louis' skin, a constant reminder of how close they were.

Until a few minutes ago, they had been talking about their day. A funny guest had caused quite the commotion at the hotel when Louis had gone with Harry to pick up Paulie from school and have lunch with them. It had all turned out to be no big deal in the end, but he had to stay in the office for a little longer after dinner all the same.

Paulie had already been asleep when he had come home, and Harry had been in bed, watching reruns of Friends and waiting up for Louis. They had talked in hushed voices, falling into comfortable silence after a while. Now Harry was asleep, breathing steadily and his fingertips grazing Louis' arm.

Watching him, Louis smiled. He felt tired himself, but for some odd reason, he felt too awake to go to sleep. Taking care of a hotel and having a child to look after took its toll after three days, but Louis couldn't say he minded it. He and Harry did pretty well in managing having a child.

Of course this didn't even come close to what it would be if they ever had a child of their own. It was close enough, though, and Louis loved every second of it.

He moved his arm slightly, always delighted by Harry reacting in his sleep and shuffling closer, fingers curling around Louis's wrist. When he caressed Harry's hand, watching him fondly, the door quietly opened.

Louis looked up and saw Paulie coming in, carefully moving on her tiptoes, her doll Laura pressed to her chest and eyes wide. Her cheeks were pale and the curls wildly spilling over her shoulders. She stopped in the doorframe, giving Louis an uncertain look.

"Hey, baby," Louis murmured. "What's wrong?"

"I had a dream," she whispered. "I'm scared."

"Come here, love," Louis said, patting the mattress next to him. "You can tell me about it."

Paulie quickly came in and closed the door before she crawled into bed. Louis shifted closer to Harry to accommodate her on the mattress, pulling her onto his lap and winding his arms around her waist. She nuzzled against his chest instantly, sobbing a little.

"What did you dream?" Louis asked, rubbing her back

She shook her head. "Is Harry asleep?" she inquired instead.

Louis took the remote from the bedside table and switched off the telly, nodding. "He just fell asleep in the middle of talking to me. Very rude."

Paulie chuckled a little. "Papa and Zayn always lay very close and cuddle. Sometimes, they let me join them. We watch cartoons in bed on the weekend and they let me lie between them."

"That sounds nice," Louis admitted, not quite sure where this was going.

"Papa says I'm too old to sleep in their bed." She raised her head, giving Louis a serious look. "I sometimes sleep there when it's Zayn's day off and Papa's not there. But it's a secret, you can't tell anyone."

Louis put on his most serious face, nodding. He could only imagine Zayn taking her into bed with him, cuddling with Paulie until they’d both fall back to sleep. Louis would bet his life that Zayn loved every second of those days. 

"Secret's safe with me."

"I dreamt that Papa and Zayn aren’t coming back," she whispered, still staring up at Louis.

"Oh, love." Louis patted her hair, shaking his head. "Of course they'll come back. You're here, so where else would they go?"

"Maybe it's more fun without me?"

"Definitely not," Louis assured her. "They're having a bit of time for themselves now--"

"Honeymoon," Paulie interrupted, nodding. "Zayn said it's only for married people."

Louis nodded. "Right. They'll be back on Tuesday, and I'm sure they can't wait to see you."

Paulie nodded, seeming convinced. "Can I sleep here? I don't want to go back."

"Alright, love," Louis agreed, pulling the duvet tighter around her and shifting to lie down. He cradled her in his arms a bit, gently caressing her back and humming.

While Paulie fell back asleep, Louis kept humming quietly, holding her close and blinking his eyes slowly. When he turned his head, he saw Harry looking at him from calm, tired eyes, a serious frown on his face.

They kept looking at each other, and Louis felt Paulie's breathing evening out, her body going lax and pliant against his. Harry didn't avert his eyes from Louis' face, and he blinked leisurely, watching Louis with that small frown.

"I love you a lot, you know," Harry whispered after a while.

Louis smiled, reaching one hand over Paulie to take Harry's. He nodded ever so slightly and squeezed Harry's fingers between his. "I love you a lot too."

Harry switched off the light, then he shifted closer and tangled his fingers with Louis'. Paulie lay between them, smelling of apple shampoo and peachy cream, with her knee poking against Louis' hip.

Louis never wanted it to end.

+++

It ended too soon.

Harry sighed when he sat down next to Paulie at the table in the staff room. George and Josh were sitting on the sofa watching Top Gear while eating lunch, balancing the plates on their knees.

Harry didn't feel particularly hungry.

Any moment now, Niall would come back from Bristol. He had offered to pick up Zayn and Liam from the airport. As soon as they'd be back, everything would go back to normal. Paulie would go back home after lunch today, and Harry would put away the makeshift bed in Louis' living room. Zayn and Liam would be back at work and take Paulie to school and pick her up again every day.

Harry would have to go back to work in Exeter, staying in his own flat and onot seeing Louis again until Friday.

It had worked before. It would work again.

"Aren't you hungry, Harry?" Paulie asked, pointing at his plate.

"Not really," Harry admitted. He ran a hand over Paulie's hair, smiling slightly.

"Can I have your chips?"

"Go for it." Harry pushed his plate a little closer to her.

Josh and George were idly discussing the show on telly and Paulie kept swinging her legs while munching on her chips and ignoring the fish on her plate. Just a typical Tuesday.

Why did Harry feel like the world was ending?

The back door of the living room opened and Niall came in, already taking off his jacket. He was followed by Zayn, and before Harry had even spotted Liam, Paulie was off her chair, squealing a loud "Papa!"

Liam picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist and arms tight around his neck. He closed his eyes, nose buried in Paulie's hair and swayed her slightly. After a moment, she struggled free and extended her arms for Zayn who smiled fondly before leaning in and kissing her forehead, brushing her hair with one hand.

"You've become a giant in this one week!" Liam gasped when he sat her down.

"She's still smaller than you, so I guess there's nothing to worry about," Zayn commented, leaving a hand on her shoulder.

Liam rolled his eyes before he turned to Harry, smiling. "Hey Harry," he chirped. "It's good to see you."

Harry got up to hug both of them. "Good to have you back. How was your holiday?" He was honestly just being polite -- the calls had got less frequent, but they had still come every day.

"Really nice," Zayn answered. He looked even more tan than he usually did. He waved at George and Josh in greeting. "We enjoyed it a lot."

"Are you hungry?" Niall asked from the door, apparently on his way upstairs.

Zayn just nodded and Liam didn't even look at the table when he said, "I'm just gonna finish Paulie's."

They sat down at the table with Harry, and Paulie didn't even go back to her previous chair. She just settled on Zayn's lap, his arms secure around her waist. Liam reached for Paulie's plate and cutlery and ate the fish she had completely ignored.

Niall came back from the kitchen with two plates and sat down across from Harry, telling Zayn and Liam about the progress he had made in the flat he had recently moved into with his girlfriend. Harry nodded along, making a comment every once in a while, laughing at the jokes and gushing over Paulie falling asleep in Zayn's arms.

Everything was back to normal.

+++

Panting, Louis rolled onto his back and ran a hand through his hair. Harry immediately nuzzled against his side and Louis gently let his fingertips caress along Harry's ribs.

"I guess they heard me all the way across town," Louis deadpanned.

Harry giggled and rested his head on Louis's chest, listening to his still racing heartbeat, which was only slowly going back to normal. "Fair enough. You had to tone it down for a week, after all."

Closing his eyes, Louis hummed. Sometimes, it still wasn't easy to voice his thoughts and desires, but Louis had learned that when it was about Harry, he shouldn't ever hold them back. Lying about it, being afraid of doing the wrong thing could cost him more than he was willing to lose.

Louis didn't want to lose Harry ever again.

"I don't want you to go back tomorrow," he murmured into the quiet of the room.

Harry lifted his head, not saying anything back, so Louis opened his eyes to find the answer in Harry's expression.

"It was nice, you know," Louis went on. "Properly living with you, taking care of Paulie together. I know we managed to spend weeks together before, but this was somehow different, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, crawling even closer so he could kiss Louis' jaw. "It kinda felt like a glimpse at what it--" he hesitated, and Louis knew why.

Harry sometimes got anxious about wanting too much too soon. He’d probably learnt his lesson too, and it hurt that it had been Louis’ fault. He had been the one to break Harry’s heart completely once, to make him anxious about things he should never be anxious about.

"What could be," Harry finished quietly.

Louis nodded, his stomach lurching with something that felt akin to excitement. "I want it to be," he admitted, framing Harry's face. "I want us to get there."

Harry blinked slowly, then a brilliant smile spread over his features. "Me too, Lou. I want to live with you, properly, and I want us to be a family."

"Is that a proposal?" Louis asked, grinning.

Harry's grin turned into a serious frown, then he leaned in and caught Louis' lips in a drugging kiss. Louis stretched his arms over Harry's shoulders, leisurely pulling him closer until Harry's body covered his.

"That's not how a proper proposal goes, is it?" Harry murmured then, resting his forehead against Louis'.

Laughing, Louis shook his head, eyes fixed on Harry's. He let one hand travel down to Harry's waist, then he slid it onto Harry's that rested on Louis' hip, carefully tangling their fingers. "Then I'll make a proper one," he whispered, watching the cheeky grin die on Harry's face. It was replaced by surprise.

"I want to marry you," Louis said firmly, feeling very calm all of a sudden. He knew that he had nothing to lose, nothing to be afraid of. This was Harry. Harry who frequently claimed that he got drunk on the colour of Louis’ eyes. Harry who had drawn a star constellation for them in the night sky, claiming  their love story deserved to be written in the stars too. 

There was no reason to hold back. 

"I want us to be parents and spend every day for the rest of our lives waking up together,” he added, brushing a stray curl from Harry’s face. Harry was completely still above him, eyes wide, lips parted and a delicious shade of red -- Louis wanted to have them back on his. Sometimes, he felt that he got drunk on Harry too, on every little part of him. In the most pleasant way. “I love you."

Harry slowly sat up, but his hand remained in Louis', his gaze fixed  on Louis' face. His naked chest was littered with little bruises and Louis' fingerprints. Louis couldn't see them, but he knew they were there. Harry's curls were messed up from Louis' hands, his eyes not completely dry anymore. He tugged at Louis' hand, so Louis sat up, too.

"Harry," Louis said quietly, and that seemed to do the trick -- just like every time.

Kissing Louis hard, Harry let go of a strangled sob, and he pressed their intertwined hands against his chest. Louis smiled into the kiss, sighing slightly.

"I want that too," Harry said quietly against Louis' lips. "So, so much."

"We'll have to make a lot of compromises to make it work," Louis pointed out, shifting so he could lean against the headboard. "But we'll figure it out."

Following him, Harry brushed his thumb over Louis' ring finger. "I want a ring."

"Of course you do." Louis laughed a little, kissing the top of Harry's head when he snuggled up to Louis. "We can pick rings together."

"I want to move in together as soon as possible. I don't care where."

Louis hummed. "I thought we should see if we can get something bigger than this. This place will be too small in the long run."

Harry exhaled on a shaky breath. "We're gonna have kids."

Louis laughed. "Eventually, yes." He had no doubt that they would make it work, even if it wouldn't be easy.

Lifting his head, Harry grinned, his eyes bright. "We should start practising then."

"Practising what?" Louis asked, frowning.

"Making a child," Harry answered, as if it was clear as the day.

"Well, Harry," Louis pointed out dryly. "You are aware that that's not biologically possible?"

Harry was already back on top of Louis, kissing his way up Louis' chest. "We better make sure."

Louis didn't think he had it in him to argue. Not as long as Harry’s hands were so warm and his lips so soft, and his kisses conveyed every bit of love he had for Louis. 

He had no doubt that it would always stay this way. 

\---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Come visit my on [Tumblr](http://sadamenoito.tumblr.com/) ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! ♥
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://sadamenoito.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> There's also a [soundtrack](http://sadamenoito.tumblr.com/post/62919269263/jump-before-we-fall-soundtrack).


End file.
